Toute notre éternité
by Myley
Summary: Un jumeau Weasley qui n'a plus de conscience peut faire de sacrés dégâts. Devenu un vampire incontrôlable, Fred nourri rapidement une obsession dévorante pour George. Il est bien décidé à le poursuivre et le harceler jusqu'à ce son jumeau buté cède. FW/GW
1. Un nourisson avec des crocs

_Okay, je sais, je commence des fics, et je les finis pas ! Celle-ci me trotte dans la tête depuis très longtemps, et poussée par Tiz Shake, j'ai décidé de l'écrire. Elle sera courte, quatre chapitres._

_GENRE : vampirisme, gothique, glauque, Myley.  
_

_RATING : M, certaines scènes sont dures, même si j'essaye de faire soft. Mini lemon assez spécial dans ce chapitre.  
_

_PAIRING : Principalement Fred/George, semi non con. Mais aussi couples secondaires pour structurer le tout._

_DISCLAMER : La plupart des persos sont à JKR. Ma vision des vampires est directement prise sur celle d'Anne Rice, alors normal qu'il y ait des ressemblances. Quelques persos m'appartiennent, dont Claodia en priorité. TOME 7 LEGEREMENT MODIFIE !  
_

_Voilà, je publie le premier chapitre. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Bisoute !_

_

* * *

_

***Mars 1998***

Une femme de belle allure marchait sur les pavés bondés du chemin de Traverse. Les gens tournaient parfois la tête sur son passage, et lorsque cela arrivait, elle faisait onduler ses long cheveux blonds, relevés savamment sur sa nuque. La lumière des magasins l'attirait, et l'aveuglait en même temps. Les boutiques restaient ouvertes jusqu'à si tard ! En tant normal, elle ne sortait pas se mêler aux humains, leur compagnie la mettait mal à l'aise, et la tentait trop. Le monde sorcier était cependant un endroit particulièrement apprécié par sa communauté. On pouvait y marcher sans besoin de se cacher, même si les gens s'écartaient sur votre passage, par peur, ou ébahissement. Lorsqu'elle était encore vivante, soit deux mille ans auparavant, elle ne connaissait la magie que par les prières faîtes aux Dieux, les jeûnes et les incantations. La magie n'était qu'un folklore de coutume, le divertissement des soirs d'été, l'explication donnée aux évènements parfaitement explicables de l'époque moderne. Les baguettes magiques n'étaient pas monnaie courante, et les balais volants non plus. Les druides ne connaissaient guère ces inventions. Et Claodia avait vu le monde évoluer. Arrachée volontairement à sa vie mortelle à l'âge de vingt-trois ans, elle avait dès lors vécu dans un monde séparé en deux, les deux parties étant aussi intolérantes l'une que l'autre. Les moldus, comme les appelaient méprisamment les sorciers, étaient loin d'imaginer que de telles choses pouvaient exister, et n'osaient l'imaginer, par peur de devoir affronter des vérités trop crues. Les sorciers connaissaient toutes ces existences, mais les ignoraient, par peur d'affronter des vérités trop crues. Les humains, pourvus ou non de pouvoirs magiques, restaient avant tout des humains. Claodia posa ses yeux turquoise sur une petite fille qui jouait avec un hibou. Elle resta à la regarder discrètement quelques secondes. Une lumière criarde, et trop vive pour elle, l'aveugla. Elle s'écarta brusquement.

- Maudites lumières ! maugréa-t-elle. Elles font la nuit plus claire que le jour !

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure, inaudible pour de simples mortels. Elle allait rebrousser chemin pour remonter dans sa tour de pierre, mais une toute autre sorte de lumière attira son œil perçant. C'était une lumière atone, de la couleur d'un coucher de soleil. La lumière bougeait devant la vitre qui bordait le magasin d'où venait les horribles animations lumineuses. En baissant les yeux, elle vit que la couleur était posée sur une tête : il s'agissait de cheveux. Intriguée, elle s'avança, ignorant la gêne qui transperçait son regard quand elle passa devant les lumières. Une affiche violette capta son attention :

_Vous avez peur de Vous-Savez-Qui ? Craignez plutôt POUSSE RIKIKI ! Le constipateur magique qui vous prend aux tripes !_

Elle haussa les sourcils, voir des humains se moquer de ce « Seigneur des Ténèbres » était chose rare ! Sa curiosité ainsi piquée, elle poussa la porte sur laquelle on pouvait lire « Weasley & Weasley : Farces pour sorciers facétieux ».

Dès qu'elle franchit le seuil, une forte odeur de sang réveilla ses sens. La petite pièce était trop bondée. Le plafonnier projetait des rayons blafards dans toute la boutique, et ne devait pas aller avec sa peau marbrée. Elle passa devant les rayons pour s'éloigner des humains, et regarda avec intérêt ce qui se trouvait sur les étagères. Elle n'osa rien toucher cependant. Une voix claire et enjouée parvint à ses oreilles et lui fit tourner la tête. Elle se figea. Le propriétaire des cheveux coucher de soleil se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle. C'était un très jeune homme, à peine âgé de vingt ans selon ses estimations. Il était dynamique, et fougueux. C'est cette fougue qui fit battre son cœur mort. Elle en vit arriver un autre, qui lui ressemblait presque trait pour trait, mais ce jumeau était plus calme, son aura plus douce, il n'avait pas cette impétuosité qui faisait le charme de l'autre, et Claodia s'en désintéressa bien vite. Elle reporta son attention sur le premier humain qu'elle fixa avec intensité. Elle remonta ses yeux de ses épaules musclées au creux de son cou. Une forte envie de s'en approcher s'empara d'elle, mais elle resta tapie dans l'ombre. Ce n'était pas l'heure, elle le savait.

Fred tourna la tête en direction du fond.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda George en tendant distraitement la monnaie à un client.

- Si… Tout va bien… J'ai… J'avais juste l'impression qu'il y avait quelqu'un là-bas… qui me regardait…

George fronça les sourcils, il n'y avait personne là où Fred dirigeait son regard. Fred haussa les épaules :

- J'ai sûrement rêvé !

Mais le sentiment d'avoir été espionné ne le quitta pas de la nuit. Et ce sentiment perdura les soirs suivants, sans qu'il ne puisse jamais distinguer la moindre silhouette.

***Trois mois plus tard***

La bataille faisait rage dans Poudlard, des jets de lumières jaillissaient des baguettes. Claodia tentait de se faire un chemin à travers les cadavres et les sorts. Elle ne lâchait pas son beau roux des yeux, espérant le voir tomber à tout moment pour pouvoir l'amener à elle. Depuis les trois mois qu'elle le traquait, elle avait appris à reconnaître les membres de sa famille. Et le grand roux à l'air pompeux, qui venait de lancer un sort près de Fred, devait être Percy.

- Bonjour Monsieur le Ministre, dit-il, vous ai-je informé de ma démission ?!

Fred éclata de son magnifique rire, et Claodia sentit son estomac se contracter, il allait être parfait.

- Ma parole, Perce c'est de l'humour ! Tu as vraiment fait de l'humour Perce ! Je crois que je ne t'avais plus entendu dire quelque chose de drôle depuis que tu…

Les sens de Claodia enregistrèrent que quelque chose allait se passer. Elle eu à peine le temps de tourner la tête qu'un bruit assourdissant retentit à ses oreilles suivit d'un cri déchirant. Lorsque la poussière se dissipa, elle aperçu trois roux serrés les uns contre les autres. C'était bon, il était tombé. Restait à savoir s'il était mort ou non. Elle pouvait lui donner la vie éternelle, mais pas le ressusciter !

Les trois rouquins se dispersèrent, et ce Harry Potter alla porter le _cadavre_ de Fred dans un endroit sûr. C'était le moment où jamais ! Elle attendit qu'ils soient hors de vue pour enfin s'approcher du jeune homme tombé au combat. Les gens autour étaient bien trop occupés pour remarquer sa présence. Elle s'agenouilla près du corps blessé. Il était sacrément amoché. Et il n'en était que plus beau. Ses yeux étaient fermés, son visage endormi. Et seulement endormi, car il n'était pas mort. Du moins, pas encore. Il lui restait cependant très peu de temps, à peine une heure, son état était critique. Elle le prit facilement dans ses bras, un jeune mortel de vingt ans pesait aussi lourd qu'un nourrisson pour un vampire de deux mille trois cent cinquante ans !

Elle le sorti du château et marcha rapidement pour s'en éloigner le plus vite possible. Elle l'allongea sur l'herbe fraîche et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Fred ? chuchota-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. Fred, entends ma voix. Raccroche-toi à ma voix.

Elle saisit sa baguette et le pointa sur lui :

- Enervatum.

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. L'avantage d'être un vampire est qu'on pouvait utiliser toute forme de magie, même s'il on était né « moldu » à la base. Fred la regarda, mais pendant un temps, ses yeux ne purent distinguer qu'une lumière éblouissante. Peu à peu la vision devint plus net, il se retrouva face au plus beau visage qu'il lui ait été donné de voir. Sa peau scintillait d'une blancheur de glace, bigarrée de petites lignes bleues, ses yeux brillaient anormalement de deux prunelles myosotis. Ses lèvres avaient la couleur de pétales de roses claires, elle n'était pas humaine. Fred haleta et tenta de bouger.

- Shh, fit Claodia en posant ses doigts glacés sur son visage.

- Que… qu'est-ce que… essaya Fred, avec grande peine.

Claodia le stoppa d'un doigt sur les lèvres.

- Ne parle pas. Réponds seulement par un hochement de tête.

- J'ai mal… articula-t-il tout de même.

- Tu as été gravement blessé. Si je te laisse ici, tu mourras. Mais si tu acceptes mon offre, tu ne souffriras plus de rien. Je peux te donner une vie dont tu n'as pas idée ! Une vie où plus rien ne pourra jamais t'atteindre ! Ni mort, ni maladie, ni vieillesse. Aucune contrainte, rien que la liberté. Pour l'éternité, Fred. Le veux-tu ?

Fred toussa, il n'arrivait pas à répondre.

- Veux-tu vivre ou mourir ? répéta Claodia.

- Vivre… murmura Fred. Je veux… vivre… George…

Claodia eu un sourire compatissant et se pencha vers son cou. Elle en transperça la chair de ses cros. Fred n'eu qu'un léger soubresaut, il était déjà bien trop assommé pour ressentir quoique ce soit. Le cœur de Fred bourdonnait aux oreilles de Claodia, pompant désespérément, et avec les faibles forces qui lui restaient, le fluide vital qui garderait son hôte en vie. En vain. L'organe s'essouffla, Fred avait la migraine, une horrible migraine qui lui martelait le crâne. Elle bu une quantité suffisante de sang pour le laisser au seuil de la mort sans le tuer complètement. Vu son état, il en fallu malheureusement peu.

Elle se détacha à contre cœur et se mordit la langue. Le liquide perla de ses lèvres. Elle se pencha à nouveau, et scella leurs bouches dans un baiser carmin au goût métallique. Au départ Fred demeura étendu sur le dos, totalement affaibli par la perte astronomique de sang, se contentant d'avaler le liquide qui coulait dans sa gorge. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il se remplissait de cette vie nouvelle, il reprit en fougue et ses mains agrippèrent fermement les épaules de la créature. Le visage de George apparaissait clair et rassurant dans les délires de son subconscient, il était comme sous l'emprise d'une drogue. Claodia se détacha, Fred grogna, il avait besoin de plus encore. Elle se fit une entaille au cou, et le jeune homme se jeta avidement sur la blessure, _aspirant_ cette fois le sang, seule source de vie désormais disponible, le sourire de son frère toujours présent dans son esprit délirant. Une douleur sourde et fulgurante le prit à la poitrine, et le força à s'écarter violement, le corps couvert de spasmes incontrôlables.

Claodia reprit ses esprits et tenta de le rassurer en lui disant que seul son corps mortel était entrain de mourir, qu'il ne devait pas y prêter attention.

Au bout d'un temps qui sembla interminable, les spasmes cessèrent, le corps de Fred s'immobilisa : il était définitivement mort. Claodia se releva pour regarder son enfant renaître. Avec un sourire, elle vit les plaies se refermer, les cheveux roux s'allonger, souples et flamboyants, sa peau pâlir, comme un paysage de neige aux canaux bleutés, et deux canines ivoires et acérées pousser dans sa bouche entrouverte. Il était devenu un vampire.

Plongé dans un profond sommeil intermédiaire, il ne sentit pas Claodia le soulever du sol pour l'amener dans sa nouvelle demeure. Bientôt son jeune protégé se réveillerait, tiraillé par une faim jamais égalée.

XxX XxX XxX XxX

Au moment où Fred quittait le monde des mortels, la bataille entre Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort continuait, toujours aussi active et dévastatrice. Harry avait disparu de la circulation, mais ni Ron, ni Percy n'y prêtaient attention. Ils n'étaient préoccupés que par un seul détail : le corps de Fred n'était plus là. Pensant que quelqu'un l'avait peut-être amené dans la grande salle, là où tous les cadavres reposaient, ils prirent tout deux sa direction. Mais il n'y eu pas la moindre trace de leur frère.

- Où est-il ? demanda Ron, haletant.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Peut-être que George…

- Je ne sais pas…

Percy était paniqué. Un infime espoir s'insinua en lui, suggérant qu'avec un peu de chance, son petit frère était toujours en vie.

- Peut-être, osa-t-il, peut-être n'est-il pas…

- Ne dis pas de bêtise ! s'écria Ron. Tu l'as vu comme moi ! Il est mort ! Il est mort, Percy, mort. Par…

Ron se tu. Il avait failli rajouter _« par ta faute »_. Mais son aîné n'était pas idiot, il savait parfaitement que ce tragique accident était arrivé _par sa faute_, parce qu'il avait déconcentré son jeune frère. Il l'avait tué.

- Viens, fit Ron en le tirant par la manche. Il faut aller aider les autres, on cherchera plus tard. Cela se trouve, avec toute cette pagaille, on n'a pas été au bon endroit. Ne t'en fais pas Perce, on va le retrouver.

_Ma parole Perce, c'est de l'humour !_

La voix enjouée de son défunt frère résonna dans sa tête, et ne fit qu'accroître sa culpabilité. Il réentendit la terrible explosion, et revit Fred propulsé deux mètres plus loin, le corps couvert de taillades, et de blessures si profondes qu'il en avait la nausée. La main de Ron tira plus fort. Ils retournèrent se battre.

Lorsque le calme revint enfin, des heures plus tard, les sorciers rescapés avançaient difficilement vers le centre de la grande salle, là où Lord Voldemort était tombé. Le silence était maître des lieux, personne n'osait parler. Très vite, les survivants se serrèrent autour de leurs morts. Seuls les Weasley demeuraient perdus.

- Où est votre frère ? demanda Molly, inquiète.

- Eh bien, il…

Hermione n'arrivait pas à le dire.

- OU EST-IL ?! hurla George qui le cherchait des yeux depuis un long moment.

Percy, Harry, Ron et Hermione restèrent silencieux. George insista encore, avec plus de férocité, la peur brillant dans ses yeux, la respiration saccadée. Il était terrifié à l'idée que quelque chose d'horrible ait pu lui arriver.

- On parlait, commença finalement Percy sans regarder personne. J'ai… dit quelque chose qui a fait rire Fred… Et on n'a pas entendu… Il n'a pas vu… Il y a eu une explosion… Le mur… Et Fred… On a porté son corps sous une table… mais lorsqu'on y ait retourné… il n'était plus là…

Les autres écoutaient, fébriles.

- Où est-il ? répéta George, menaçant.

- Je ne sais pas George.

George resta immobile quelques secondes avant de courir hors de la pièce en hurlant le nom de son frère jumeau. Il le chercha des heures, en vain. Il ne retrouva jamais sa trace.

***De longues semaines plus tard***

Claodia apprit à Fred sa nouvelle vie. Comme tous les nouveaux nés, il était impétueux, et irresponsable. Elle l'avait choisi pour sa fougue, et avait su que cela entraînerait des problèmes de discipline. Fred s'était vite habitué à tuer. Sa première victime avait été prise maladroitement, avec l'hésitation de l'humain qui subsistait encore en lui. Fred s'en souviendrait toujours : Claodia l'avait emmené dans un parc moldu pour qu'il « fasse son choix ». Et celui-ci s'était finalement porté sur un jeune garçon d'environ quinze ans. Il avait pu s'en approcher facilement, mais c'est Claodia qui avait permis l'étreinte.

- Il est tellement mignon, avait dit Claodia en caressant sa joue tandis que Fred commençait à boire, il ne faut pas le faire souffrir.

Alors Fred avait tenté de ne pas le faire souffrir, et s'était difficilement retenu de ne pas lui arracher la tête en l'étreignant. Lorsque le jeune adolescent s'était écroulé sans vie à ses pieds, il s'était senti mal. Il avait tué quelqu'un. Sur le chemin du retour, il avait pensé à la famille du garçon ; ce soir-là, une mère ne retrouverait pas son fils. Des frissons remontèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Claodia le rassura en lui disant que ce sentiment était normal, il fallait juste qu'il oublie ses anciennes émotions.

Et Fred s'était habitué à plier des humains sous son pouvoir. Sentir leur cœur s'affoler puis céder l'emportait au-delà du climax. Il y prenait de plus en plus de plaisir, à tel point, que Claodia le mit en garde.

- L'important, lui dit-elle après qu'il eu brutalisé une jeune fille sans raison valable, est de ne jamais tomber dans les clichés. Les vampires sont des êtres sensuels Fred, pas des bêtes sauvages. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'arracher les tripes de nos proies sous prétexte que nous sommes des vampires ! Si tu veux « t'amuser » avec ta victime fais-le avec classe. Nous sommes des esthètes, non des bouchers. Le sadisme et la cruauté doivent conserver une certaine beauté, de n'importe quelle nature. C'est ce qui nous différencie des meurtriers. Nous sommes les Anges de la Mort, et nous la rendons magnifique.

La dernière phrase du vampire résonna longtemps dans la tête de Fred. Claodia le fascinait. Au bout de trois semaines, il réussi à en apprendre plus sur elle lors d'une conversation. Il appris ainsi qu'elle était née à Constantinople, au quatrième siècle, en 342. Elle avait vécu à une époque difficile de l'histoire de l'Antiquité. A la fois grecque et romaine, Claodia avait hérité les croyances païennes de ses ancêtres. Son père était général dans l'armée constantinienne, au moment où Rome entrait en guerre avec la Perse. Les deux généraux se connaissaient, et à cette époque, les victoires se monnayaient avec des procédés parfois peu honnêtes. Claodia avait été cette monnaie. Son père l'avait donnée en mariage au général de l'armée adverse pour que la retraite soit sonnée et que chacun puisse rentrer chez soi. La jeune fille connaissait un homme du nom de Kaeso. C'était un ami de sa famille, devenu vampire. Elle le savait, et supplia Kaeso de l'emmener avec lui, pour la sauver de ce destin dont elle ne voulait pas. Le vampire accepta, et fit de la jeune Claodia un vampire. Elle tua celui qui aurait dû être son époux – il fut sa première victime – et son père. Par la suite, elle voyagea, restant toujours à une distance raisonnable des humains. Claodia ne sortait que pour se nourrir, observer les mortels vivre, et de temps en temps, elle chassait.

Fred aimait la chasse. C'était devenu son passe temps préféré. Repérer, traquer, séduire, et tuer. Il tuait en général quatre à cinq personnes par nuit. Des coups de foudre uniquement. Ce qu'il préférait, c'était le moment où l'hypnose faisait son effet, et où la proie s'abandonnait dans ses bras pour s'y laisser mourir. Il s'était rendu compte que son intérêt n'était plus uniquement porté sur le sexe féminin, comme du temps où il était vivant. Cela l'étonna, jamais auparavant il n'avait eu d'inclination pour les garçons. Claodia lui expliqua ce nouveau phénomène très simplement :

- L'homosexualité, l'hétérosexualité, la bisexualité… Ce ne sont que des étiquettes. Les vampires sont amoureux de l'Humanité, quelle que soit sa forme. Pour les humains, le sexe de la personne importe car il correspond à une attirance physique particulière. Ces détails sont insignifiants pour nous, nous ne sommes plus sexués, ces organes sont inutiles à notre corps. C'est ce que l'humain dégage qui attire, son visage, sa voix, son odeur. Ce n'est plus son genre.

Fred fut satisfait de cette réponse, bien que d'autres éléments commencèrent sérieusement à le perturber. George lui manquait, George lui manquait terriblement. Chaque personne qu'il tuait le frustrait davantage. Ce n'était pas ce garçon, ou cette fille qu'il voulait contre lui. Ce n'était pas leurs cœurs qu'il voulait épuiser. Ce n'était pas leur sang qu'il voulait drainer. Il ne voulait que George. _Nous rendons la Mort magnifique_ avait dit Claodia. Non pas qu'il souhaitait tuer son frère - le perdre définitivement serait une agonie - mais il le voulait, planter ses cros dans sa peau tendre, aspirer son sang bouillant, et le sentir plier contre lui. Il voulait cette proximité tellement plus intime que n'importe quelle étreinte humaine. C'était une certitude. Ces nouvelles émotions, gênantes et contre-nature, le troublèrent. Il en parla à Claodia qui ébaucha un sourire, déclamant que le désir et l'amour étaient des concepts universels où seules les morales humaines posaient des barrières.

Ces théories anarchiques auraient pu servir de simple philosophie à quelqu'un de « sain », mais Fred avait traduit cela par « tout est permis, je peux faire tout ce que je veux, tous mes fantasmes sont réalisables ».

Et vu sous cet angle, cela pouvait faire de nombreux dégâts.

XxX XxX XxX XxX

Depuis la chute de Voldemort, les Weasley ne vivaient qu'à moitié, ils ne partageaient pas vraiment la gaieté environnante. Personne n'avait retrouvé Fred, ni mort, ni vivant. Les uns (Molly et George) espéraient qu'il soit en vie, les autres (tout le reste), faisaient le deuil. On ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu disparaître « surtout vu l'état dans lequel il était ». Plusieurs thèses furent émises :

1 - Il était mort = deux solutions : soit son corps avait été dissout par la magie, soit il avait été emporté par quelqu'un.

2 - Il était vivant = deux solutions : il avait fait une fugue, quelqu'un l'avait enlevé.

Personne ne se doutait qu'ils avaient tous raison, et tous tort en même temps.

Les deux membres de la famille qui souffraient le plus de cette disparition étaient Molly, la mère, et George, le jumeau. Pour l'un comme l'autre, c'était une perte viscérale, une partie d'eux-mêmes arrachée. George se noyait dans le travail pour leur magasin, persuadé que tôt ou tard son frère ouvrirait la porte ; il fallait que tout soit parfait pour quand Fred reviendrait. Molly dormait toute la journée. Elle ne sortait plus de sa chambre, ne mangeait plus, et le seul de ses enfants à recevoir de l'attention était George. Les autres ne comptaient plus. Son petit avait disparu, plus rien n'existait.

Hors du cercle Weasley (incluant Hermione Granger et Harry Potter), une autre personne pleurait l'absence de Fred : Angelina, la petite amie. Elle envoyait des hiboux tous les jours à George pour savoir si Fred était revenu. Et chaque jour les réponses étaient négatives. Elle non plus ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se passer. Percy et Ron lui avaient dit que Fred s'était pris un mur avant de disparaître : il était mort, ou presque. Comment, considérant un tel état, avait-il pu prendre la poudre d'escampette sans que personne ne s'en rende compte ? C'était un complot, pas possible autrement !

De son côté, Fred retournait depuis peu dans son monde. Il avait transplané près du Terrier, et regardé sa mère pleurer, un étrange pincement humain au cœur. Il épiait aussi son jumeau, tapis dans l'ombre, usant de sa vue de vampire pour le voir. Il passait la nuit entière à l'observer, mais n'osait jamais passer la fenêtre, ni même se montrer. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé la bonne manière pour annoncer son retour… jusqu'à ce maudit soir…

Comme toutes les nuits depuis un mois, il quitta la compagnie de Claodia pour aller retrouver anonymement son George. En ce soir de Juillet, il se plaça sur une branche, juste en face de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la chambre de leur petit appartement. Il regardait George dormir depuis un moment, repoussant l'horrible envie de traverser la vitre pour étreindre son frère, quand il le vit se lever et allumer la lumière. Il n'haussa que légèrement les sourcils : George se levait souvent la nuit, quelques minutes, puis retournait se coucher. Fred se sentait coupable de l'avoir ainsi abandonné et laissé seul. Il vit la lumière de la boutique éclairer la vitre du dessous, et s'éteindre peu de temps après. Fred sourit, son frère allait bientôt revenir.

Mais les minutes passaient et George ne revenait toujours pas. Fred fronça les sourcils et descendit de son perchoir. Il atterrit à l'arrière de la boutique, près de la porte du dépôt. Son ouïe surdéveloppée capta d'étranges sons qui ne lui plurent pas du tout. Résolu, il avança d'un pas vers la porte, prononça le mot de passe (que George n'avait pas changé) pour l'ouvrir, et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Il frissonna en voyant toutes leurs inventions rangées dans les cartons de la réserve et l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait à leur petit chez eux. Il monta les marches, et arriva directement dans l'entrée. L'appartement était minuscule, mais suffisamment grand pour contenir une chambre, une salle de bain, un salon et une cuisine. Et c'est justement de la cuisine que provenaient ces sons. Il s'avança pour se caller dans un coin sombre où il pouvait voir sans être vu ; étant un vampire, ce ne fut pas bien difficile. Ce qu'il vit le glaça et le fit bouillir de colère :

Il ne connaissait pas le contexte du pourquoi et du comment, mais commença à comprendre _pourquoi_ George était descendu, et _pourquoi_ il n'était pas retourné dans sa chambre : il était très occupé avec Angelina, sur la table de la cuisine. _Leur_ table, dans _leur_ cuisine, _chez eux_. Avec _son_ George. Il ne bougea plus et les regarda s'accoupler dans la précipitation. Vu ainsi, le sexe apparaissait sale.

George releva soudain la tête et scruta les environs.

- Quoi ? demanda Angelina d'une voix rauque.

- Rien…

Il avait le sentiment que quelqu'un était là, même s'il ne pouvait voir personne. Il sentait une présence, une présence dont le regard était fixé sur lui.

_Est-ce lui ?_ se demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Et même s'il ne le su pas, il avait raison ; Fred resta jusqu'à ce qu'Angelina parte, les joues rougies par la honte d'avoir coucher avec le frère de son ancien amant par désespoir.

George mit son intuition sur le compte de la culpabilité pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Et ce qu'il venait de faire aller coûter très cher… à Angelina… Pour avoir oser touché _son _frère. C'était très mauvais de rendre un vampire fou de jalousie en prenant ce qui lui appartenait.

Fred sourit : il avait trouvé comment annoncer son retour.

Ce fut le lendemain soir. Il se présenta à l'appartement de la sorcière, et frappa à la porte. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, elle cru d'abord se retrouver face à George… pendant seulement dix secondes…

- F… Fred ? balbutia-t-elle sous le choc.

- Bonsoir Angie, répondit-il d'une voix douce sans ouvrir trop la bouche.

Angelina demeura interdite. C'était Fred. Fred était de retour. Mais quelque chose était différent. Il ne ressemblait pas au jeune homme qu'elle avait quitté quatre mois auparavant. Tout en lui était hypnotique, sa beauté n'était pas naturelle. Ses yeux, trop clairs, trop brillants, trop translucides, la glacèrent et l'envoûtèrent en même temps. Sa peau, bien que rose – Fred avait pris la précaution de se nourrir avant de venir - était trop scintillante. Ses vêtements n'étaient plus ceux qu'ils portaient le jour de sa disparition. Ils étaient visiblement d'une autre époque – moldue, de toute évidence - et très riches. Il portait un pantalon noir avec des chaussures en cuir, et une veste en velours verte foncée sur un chemisier en satin blanc. Ses cheveux tombaient négligemment sur ses épaules, ondulants, d'une couleur anormalement chatoyante. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas.

- Que… Où étais-tu passé ?

- Je me suis absenté quelques temps. Mais je suis revenu maintenant.

- George est au courant ?!

- Bien sûr, mentit-il.

- Pourtant il ne m'a rien dit !

- C'est parce qu'il a passé la journée avec moi !

Angelina ne paru pas convaincue.

- Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Il ne fit qu'hausser les épaules.

- C'est une longue histoire… marmonna-t-il.

Angelina resta silencieuse quelques secondes, s'assurant qu'il n'était pas le fruit de son imagination.

- Oh ! Tu m'as tellement manquée ! s'écria-t-elle en se jetant à son cou.

Elle eu un petit soubresaut en sentant ce corps dur comme la pierre contre le sien, mais préféra changer « dur » par « très musclé ». Très vite, ils s'embrassèrent en traversant le couloir pour se retrouver dans le salon. Quelle meilleure retrouvaille qu'une union ? Elle le plaqua contre le mur, perdue dans son désir et sa passion. Fred, détaché, se laissa faire, trouvant la situation étrange, et prenait bien garde à ce qu'Angelina ne puisse sentir ses canines contre sa langue. Ses sens détectaient le désir de la jeune fille, l'odeur de son corps et de sa peau. C'était une sensation désagréable et gênante. Il l'embrassa tout de même, descendit ses lèvres dans son cou, et la mordit doucement, pour ne pas lui faire mal. Fred n'était pas un rustre. Il avait retenu la leçon de Claodia, et faisait toujours en sorte que ses victimes viennent à lui, et y restent, même lorsque les choses devenaient moins tendres. Angelina ne sembla pas réellement s'apercevoir de la morsure, elle soupira et se colla encore plus à lui. Ce corps chocolaté était à lui, et il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait. Il ne bu que peu de sang, ne voulant pas la tuer aussi vite. Angelina tira sur sa veste. Fred ne transpirait pas. Angelina si. L'odeur lui donnait la nausée. Toutes ces sécrétions humaines que lui n'avaient plus étaient vraiment très difficiles à supporter. Il l'allongea sur le sol et se mit à côté d'elle. Elle ne remarqua pas le goût métallique de leur baiser, ni son torse trop rigide, et encore moins son absence de réaction physique. Elle fut facile à déshabiller. Il resta tendre un moment encore, et se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas planter ses cros dans sa jolie poitrine. Il ne perdit complètement le contrôle qu'en descendant. Il enfonça légèrement ses canines à l'intérieur de sa cuisse ; aucune réaction négative, elle continuait de souffler passionnément son prénom. Même s'il ne ressentait plus le moindre désir charnel, il n'en était pas moins connaisseur de l'anatomie féminine, et savait encore comment faire perdre la tête à sa compagne. Angelina nageait dans un océan d'hédonisme _(NDA : je déteste le mot « plaisir »). _Mais la concupiscence _(NDA : je vous ai dit que je n'aimais pas ce mot ! Heureusement qu'il y a le dictionnaire des synonymes !)_ cessa soudainement, remplacée par une douleur aiguë qui lui monta à la tête : quelque chose de pointue venait de transpercer la partie la plus sensible de son corps.

La petite ampoule qui clignotait depuis le début de leur étreinte dans la tête d'Angelina se mit à tournoyer rouge. Elle releva brusquement la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Fred lapa le sang qui s'écoulait de la blessure quelques secondes supplémentaires, avant de remonter son regard de braise vers le sien. Angelina hoqueta de surprise. Ses yeux brillaient dangereusement, et ses lèvres étaient rouges et entrouvertes, laissant dépasser deux petites pointes brillantes et teintées de rouge. Tout devint clair : pourquoi il avait disparu, pourquoi il semblait si… mort et inhumain, pourquoi il avait gardé ses vêtements (alors qu'en temps normal Fred arrachait son pantalon au bout de sept secondes), et pourquoi leurs baisers lui avaient parus si différents. Et ce drôle de goût ! Son sang… Une nausée sans précédent l'envahit. C'était un vampire. Son Fred était devenu un vampire, et il l'avait croquée sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ! Des tas de questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête : quand ? qui ? George le savait-il vraiment ?

_- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle à George en le voyant relever la tête._

_- Rien…_

Elle aussi avait eu l'impression d'être observée. Et cela devait sûrement être le cas. Elle était glacée, et n'arrivait pas à parler. Elle sentait le liquide épais couler sur sa peau, et la douleur, toujours aussi vive, lanciner tout le bas de son corps. Cette nouvelle l'avait complètement terrassée.

- Un problème, mon amour ? demanda-t-il d'une voix suave en se rapprochant d'elle.

Elle tenta d'échapper à sa poigne, mais il était bien trop fort. Il lui attrapa les poignets et avancer son visage à quelques centimètres de celui terrifié d'Angelina. La jeune fille ne dit rien, et ne fit que pleurer et essayer de se défaire de sa poigne.

- Calme-toi Angelina ! dit-il en posant une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris de terreur. Angie, ma chérie, je ne suis plus le même Fred qu'avant : maintenant j'adore le sang mais j'ai horreur du bruit !

Il sourit largement, dévoilant ses longues canines effilées. Ce sourire était effrayant, aux yeux d'Angelina c'était une grimace.

- Mes nouvelles oreilles sont très efficaces, mais malheureusement très sensibles. Arg ! Ne cris pas, tu vas me percer les tympans ! Arrête de t'agiter comme ça ! Ton sang va tourner et tu ne seras même plus comestible !

C'était là le nouvel humour de Fred Weasley, vampire de son état. Humour noir qui n'avait d'effet sur Angelina que la noirceur de son humour. Elle était terrorisée, ce n'était plus le garçon dont elle était amoureuse. C'était un monstre !

- Non, c'est même pas vrai d'abord ! objecta Fred avec une moue agacée. Je ne suis pas un monstre Princesse.

Angelina écarquilla les yeux : il pouvait lire dans les pensées ?

- Oui, c'est un de mes nouveaux pouvoirs ! Tu vois, tu n'es même plus obligée de parler ! C'est pas génial ça ?! Ca doit être fait exprès. En général ça se termine toujours de la même manière : au début moi et mon repas nous communiquons gaiement – comme nous avons communiqués - mais dès que mes dents entrent en action, je ne sais pas pourquoi, il y a un réflexe psycho morphologique qui est le même pour tous : vous vous mettez à gigoter et piailler frénétiquement, et à partir de ce moment là, la communication verbale n'est plus possible ! Et je me fais la conversation tout seul ! Franchement, c'est une chance qu'ils nous aient filé ce pouvoir, non ? Comment on ferait sinon ?!

Angelina ne répondit absolument rien. Les mots « repas » et « comestible » faisaient échos dans sa tête. Il allait la tuer. Elle ne voulait pas mourir.

Fred entendit sa détresse et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

- N'ai pas peur, lui dit-il doucement. Ce sera rapide, et presque sans douleur. Tu auras juste très mal à la tête ! Mais plus tu lutteras pour rester en vie, plus ce sera long et douloureux. Laisse-toi simplement aller, termina-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il fallait qu'elle se laisse aller ?! Il plaisantait ?!

- Je dis ça pour toi, princesse. Ne tremble pas comme ça, c'est agaçant ! fit-il avec une grimace _agacée_.

Il sentait sa terreur, et s'en délectait allègrement. Fred n'était pas vraiment sadique, il ne prenait pas de réel plaisir _(NDA : non, mais dans ce contexte là, le mot ne me dérange plus)_ à torturer ses victimes, et à les faire souffrir. Il aimait bien, cela l'amusait. Sans plus. Ce qu'il le faisait réellement vibrer, c'était imposer son pouvoir. Cette sensation de Suprématie Divine l'emportait bien plus haut que n'importe quel balai haut de gamme. Il aimait aussi l'abolition des barrières, et de toute norme. Désormais, plus rien n'était interdis, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, s'amuser sans aucun limite, aller chercher les fantaisies les plus tabous, et les réaliser sans culpabilité. Il ne ressentait plus d'émotion humaine telle que la peine, la pitié, ou le remord. Il n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti ces émotions du temps où il était vivant, alors devenu vampire… Ajouté au fait qu'elles n'avaient plus raison d'être : les lois qui régissaient le monde des Hommes n'étaient plus les siennes, il n'était plus un Homme.

Il immobilisa Angelina, et réalisa le fantasme qui trottait dans sa tête depuis le début de la soirée : il mordit dans son sein comme dans une pomme. Elle glapit et bougea un peu, prisonnière de la poigne de fer de Fred. Le rouquin ne prêta plus la moindre attention à ses gémissements, il se concentra uniquement sur les battements de son pauvre cœur affolé qui pompait, et pompait encore. Il aspira de longues lampées pour le pousser à bout. Elle résistait.

_Ne lutte pas_, lui dit-il mentalement. _Laisse-toi alle_r.

Et petit à petit, les défenses de la jeune fille diminuèrent, et tombèrent. Elle ne su pas pourquoi elle fit cela, mais elle se _laissa aller_, et se cambra contre lui. Elle allait mourir de toute façon, alors autant s'y résigner. Elle était terrifiée, mais se sentir prisonnière du corps puissant du garçon qu'elle aimait la rassurait d'une certaine manière. Elle posa une main faible et tremblante sur ses cheveux flamboyants. Fred sourit, une fois de plus, il avait gagné. Il entendit son cœur ralentir, puis s'arrêter.

Il se détacha lentement, et observa le visage définitivement endormi de sa belle poursuiveuse. Il sourit doucement, elle était très jolie. Du bout de l'index il essuya ses larmes, puis il la prit dans ses bras pour la porter à la salle de bain et la nettoyer.

***Quelques heures plus tard***

George fut réveillé par le tapotement insistant d'un bec contre sa vitre. Encore endormi – il était à peine six heures du matin – il alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour laisser l'oiseau entrer dans la chambre. Celui-ci portait à la patte un petit colis. Intrigué, George s'en saisit et l'ouvrir en baillant.

Il fut au départ perplexe de trouver une rose rouge et un bout de tresse africaine. Il prit la tresse qu'il examina. Elle ressemblait à celles qui ornaient la tête d'Angelina. Il haussa les sourcils, et se saisit de la rose. Il trouva un petit morceau de parchemin rouler dans le cœur de la rose. Toujours aussi troublé, il le déroula, et dû s'accrocher au mur pour ne pas s'évanouir. Le trouble se transforma en choc, puis en terreur.

Sur le parchemin, était écris en lettres rouges : _Méfait accomplis._

_

* * *

_

_Héhé ! Alors ? Pas trop long ou rapide ou je ne sais quoi ? La scène entre Fred et Angelina aurait pu être plus... dure, mais j'ai préféré adoucir._

_La suite au prochain numéro ! (J'ai déjà fais le scénario complet, là je sais vraiment où je vais - pour une fois). Dites-moi si c'est utile que je publie la suite ou pas, malgré les hits, je suis pas devin ! Si vous ne me dites pas ce que vous en pensez je vais pas le deviner toute seule !  
_


	2. Ne dis pas que je suis beau

_Voilà le chapitre deux ! Bon, le premier n'a pas eu énormément de retour, à part pas mal de hits (mais bon les hits ça parlent pas encore !). Je poste ce chapitre surtout pour Tiz Shake en fait ! J'espère que ça va te plaire ! Ta review m'a donné du courage pour continuer !_

_

* * *

Sur le parchemin, était écris en lettres rouges : Méfait accomplis._

George essaya de calmer sa respiration. Ce n'était pas possible ! Non ! Il se faisait des idées ! Son frère ne pouvait pas avoir envoyé ce mot. Il reporta son attention sur la tresse africaine, un froid immense l'envahissant des pieds à la tête. Il était pris de vertiges, et se souvint de ce fameux soir où Angelina était passé chez lui deux jours plus tôt. La jeune fille ne se sentait pas bien, elle n'avait pas du tout le moral, alors elle était venue pour parler. Au départ, il n'était question que de parler. Il lui avait proposé un verre, elle avait accepté, ils étaient montés à la cuisine, et avaient parlé de leur peur, de leurs angoisses. Cette peur et ces angoisses les avaient petit à petit poussé dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et ils s'étaient embrassés ; un baiser amer et salé. Ce n'était que du réconfort. Du réconfort et un apaisement momentané. Une étreinte désespérée. Et il se souvint avoir senti cette présence, quelque part, non loin de la pièce. Elle avait été si forte qu'il avait eu quelques difficultés à se concentrer pleinement.

Il secoua violemment la tête, tentant de réfléchir calmement. Il regarda tour à tour le mot, la rose, et la tresse. Fred n'aurait jamais envoyé de rose ! C'était parfaitement ridicule ! En revanche, « méfait accomplis » était leur signature. Et c'était son écriture… Mais non, ce n'était pas possible. Il resta décontenancé un bon moment, debout entre la fenêtre et son lit, la tresse africaine dans la main. Il la tournait dans tous les sens, et fini par admettre qu'elle avait été coupée, et non _achetée_, comme il l'avait espéré au début. Cette constatation ne fit qu'accroître son horreur alors qu'il concluait silencieusement dans sa tête : cette tresse ne ressemblait pas à celles d'Angelina, elle _était_ à Angelina, et avait été coupée de _sa_ tête !

Pourquoi Angelina lui aurait-elle envoyé une de ses tresses et une rose ? Y avait-il un quelconque rapport entre ce colis et ce qu'ils s'étaient passés entre eux ? Peut-être avait-elle retrouvé Fred et qu'ils avaient envoyé ce paquet tous les deux ?! Comme une plaisanterie !

Il examina plus attentivement le parchemin, et notamment l'encre avec laquelle les mots avaient été écris. La thèse de la plaisanterie perdit vite en crédibilité lorsqu'il réalisa que ce n'était pas de l'encre rouge, mais du sang. La sensation d'avoir été observé, le mot, et la tresse s'additionnèrent pour donner un résultat des plus terrifiant. Même si une partie de lui continuait de hurler que ce n'était pas possible, il prit son manteau et transplana chez Angelina. _Pour être sûr_.

A peine arrivé devant la porte, il frappa de gros coups en criant son prénom pour l'inciter à ouvrir.

- ANGELINA ! C'EST MOI, GEORGE ! OUVRE !

Mais personne ne vint ouvrir la porte, pas même au bout d'un quart d'heure. Une boule se noua dans sa gorge alors qu'il saisissait sa baguette d'une main tremblante pour prononcer le sort d'ouverture. La porte bascula légèrement sur ses gonds, il n'avait qu'à la pousser pour entrer. Comme dans un cauchemar, il franchit le seuil et avança dans le couloir, un terrible pressentiment lui tiraillant l'estomac. Il lui semblait que les murs avançaient mais que _lui_ restait immobile, il ne sentait plus ses pieds traîner sur la moquette. Il respirait bruyamment, et arriva dans le salon de la maison. Il était désert, ses parents étaient absents. Pourtant, rien ne laissait transparaître qu'une adolescente vivait seule ici. Tout était impeccablement bien rangé. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal, si ce n'est la propreté presque exagérée des lieux.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il se contracta un peu plus en arrivant près de la cuisine. Une odeur très étrange le prit à la gorge, c'était un mélange de quelque chose de âcre et d'un parfum de lait pour le corps, ou de gel douche. Le pressentiment atteint son paroxysme, et c'est dans un gémissement d'anticipation qu'il poussa la porte. Il haleta.

- Non… murmura-t-il en approchant le cadavre. NON !

Angelina n'était vêtue que d'un ensemble lingerie vert et violet particulièrement sexy. Elle était allongée sur la table de la cuisine dans une position qui, bizarrement - et malgré la tenue qu'elle portait - n'était pas vulgaire (Fred avait horreur de la vulgarité), juste très érotique. Elle était étendue de tout son long sur la table, un bras vers le haut, tombant sensuellement dans le vide, l'autre replié légèrement vers l'intérieur, la paume de côté. Visiblement, quelqu'un s'était occupé d'elle – cette pensée écoeura George. Elle ressemblait plus à une poupée qu'on aurait coiffée et habillée qu'à un cadavre. Ses cheveux étaient lisses et éparpillés sous elle et sur ses épaules. Le sol était parsemé de petites pétales de rose, il y avait des paillettes dorées sur son ventre. Tout n'était que mise en scène. Une mise en scène ambiguë et morbide qui s'était fait aux dépends d'Angelina.

D'un mouvement lent des yeux, il remarqua les traces de morsures sur son cou, le bombé de son sein gauche – mis en valeur par le soutien gorge à balconnet qu'elle portait – et sa cuisse. Il fronça les sourcils. Un vampire. Angelina avait été tuée par un vampire. Il allait se rassurer en s'auto persuadant que non, Fred n'avait rien à voir dans cette horreur, mais quand il tourna la tête vers la droite, tous ses efforts pour éloigner Fred de la liste des suspects s'évanouirent sur l'instant. Là, sur le mur, était écris – très probablement avec le sang de jeune fille :

« ALORS MON GEORGIE, ELLE TE PLAIT COMME CA ? »

Il recula juste à temps pour ne pas vomir sur la table. Tout prenait un triste et terrible sens : Angelina avait été tuée par un vampire, et ce vampire, c'était Fred. Il l'avait tuée dans la cuisine – ce que George croyait – sur la table de la cuisine… Là où lui et Angelina avaient…

Tout devint limpide et cohérent : la disparition inexpliquée, les sensations d'être observé, la tresse, le mot.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux et fondit en larmes. Non, c'était un cauchemar, tout ceci ne pouvait pas être réel. Et si ça l'était, si son jumeau était devenu une de ces créatures, pourquoi avait-il tué Angelina Johnson, la fille dont il était amoureux depuis tant d'années ? Cela n'avait pas de sens. Il regarda à nouveau l'écriteau au mur – c'était bien son écriture. Non, il ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait plus rien. Il ne ressentait qu'un vide, et une peur monstrueuse.

XxX XxX XxX XxX

A quelques kilomètres de là, perdue dans la brume des matins gris d'été, une maison des plus singulières – qu'on ne devait pas trouver souvent dans la région – se dressait à l'orée d'un champs : un _Domus_ (une maison romaine typique de l'antiquité) avec Atrium (zone d'habitation) et Péristyle (zone de détente). Comme toute architecture de ce style, elle était blanche à toiture brique carmin, et séparée en deux parties : l'Atrium comportait deux étages emmurés, tandis que le Péristyle, collé à l'Atrium, était à toit partiellement découvert, soutenu par des colonnes blanches qui en faisaient tout le tour, et au milieu duquel coulait une fontaine.

La première fois que Fred l'avait vue – soit le lendemain soir de sa transformation – il avait été estomaqué par sa beauté et sa singularité. Il avait été aussi inquiet ; une maison de ce genre ne devait pas passer inaperçue ! Claodia lui avait dit qu'elle avait fait construire cette maison quelques siècles auparavant car elle ne supportait pas les architectures modernes. Il faisait bon vivre à l'intérieur, Fred se disait que George – qui appréciait les beaux paysages – adorerait vivre ici.

_C'est pour bientôt_ _!_ se disait-il.

La seule chose qu'il regrettait vraiment était de ne plus pouvoir se promener sous le soleil. Baignée de lumière, le péristyle devait être magnifique. Et puis, même si la nuit était belle à pleurer, le soleil lui manquait. Cela dit il ne s'ennuyait pas. La journée il dormait – dans un cercueil – idée ridicule selon lui : nous étions à la fin du vingtième siècle ! Les cercueil étaient démodés !

- Vous qui ne supportez pas les clichés, je ne vous comprends pas ! avait dit Fred. Il n'y a pas plus cliché qu'un vampire dormant dans un cercueil !

- Je ne supporte pas les clichés c'est exact, avait calmement répondu Claodia, mais les cercueils sont malheureusement une nécessité. Eux seuls peuvent nous protéger pleinement des rayons du soleil.

Alors il s'était résigné à se cloîtrer dans une boite chaque matin avec l'horrible impression de se retrouver dans un de ces films d'horreur moldu ! Et chaque soir, quand il s'éveillait, il restait un peu avec Claodia, puis partait chasser. Mais depuis qu'il traquait son frère, les parties de chasse s'étaient sensiblement raccourcies !

Il aimait beaucoup le grand piano à queue blanc qui trônait au milieu du salon. La première fois qu'il s'y était assis il avait posé un doigt sur les touches. Les sons qu'il avait produit par le plus grand des hasards – à part quelques accords de guitare, il ne jouait d'aucun instrument et n'avait jamais touché à un piano de sa vie – s'était rapidement mués en une mélodie de plus en plus élaborée. Il l'avait compris : les vampires apprennent très, très vite. Au bout d'une semaine il avait acquis l'équivalent de dix ans de pratique. Il pouvait jouer ce qu'il voulait, de la _Marche Turque_ de Mozart à _Le monde est stone_ de Starmania. Il lui suffisait juste d'écouter une chanson ou de lire les notes d'une partition. Une chose était sûre, il avait désormais un style de vie bien différent de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginé !

Quelques heures après le « meurtre » d'Angelina – Fred n'employait jamais ce mot – il était retourné au _Domus_ pour envoyé le colis à George, puis s'était installé au piano, dans le salon. Alors qu'il jouait énergiquement la _Passacaille_ d'Haendel, Claodia entra dans la pièce en portant un bouquet d'œillets qu'elle posa sur une petite table – Claodia adorait les fleurs et les plantes.

- Fred, il me semblait t'avoir dit de ne pas mettre de sang sur le piano ! s'écria-t-elle, exaspérée, en remarquant les phalanges rouges qui martelaient les touches blanches. Tu aurais pu te laver les mains tout de même ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es mort que tu ne dois plus penser à l'hygiène ! Vas te laver les mains immédiatement !

Le jeune vampire cessa de jouer et obéit en soupirant.

- Tu ne devrais pas rester dans des pièces à fenêtre quand il fait jour ! lui dit-elle en élevant la voix pour qu'il l'entende. Même si les rideaux sont épais !

- Vous y restez bien vous ! répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Moi je suis plus prudente !

Fred sourit en coin et retourna dans l'encadrement du salon. Claodia était allongée sur un sofa pourpre. Elle portait une robe en mousseline vaporeuse blanche, et avait coiffé ses long cheveux en trois tresses élégantes. Il resta là, à la contempler tant elle était divinement belle.

- Le sang sur le mur, ça fait vraiment cliché ! dit-elle après un temps de silence. Moi qui pensais que tu ne les aimais pas !

Fred fronça les sourcils cherchant à comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Il fini par en déchiffrer le sens et paru surpris :

- Vous m'avez suivi ?

- Non jeune fou ! sourit-elle. Je n'ai pas besoin de suivre physiquement un de mes enfants pour savoir ce qu'il fait ! Il me suffit juste de penser à lui !

Claodia tourna la tête vers lui en prononçant ses derniers mots pour croiser son regard confus.

- Vous voulez dire que vous avez tout vu… _télépathiquement_ ?

- Ah non ! Pas tout ! Juste la deuxième partie !

Elle se releva paresseusement et marcha en sa direction à la manière d'un félin.

- C'était ta petite amie ?

- Ex petite amie.

Claodia eut un sourire énigmatique. Fred fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Sa maîtresse lui faisait parfois penser à Dumbledore avec sa manie de tout savoir. Elle ne posa aucune question sur pourquoi il l'avait tuée ou pourquoi il avait préparé une telle mise en scène. C'était inutile : Claodia connaissait déjà toutes les réponses.

- Tu sais, tuer une jolie fille pour s'amuser je ne suis pas contre. Mais la tuer pour attirer quelqu'un c'est parfaitement ridicule ! Tu ne l'auras pas plus facilement ainsi. Tu n'y gagneras qu'à le faire fuir davantage. Si tu le veux, tu vas devoir aller le chercher directement.

- Je ne veux pas aller le chercher. Je voulais juste qu'il sache que je suis de retour, et maintenant qu'il l'a compris, il va venir me retrouver. Et on sera ensemble pour toute notre éternité.

Le ton rêveur de Fred fut cassé par le ton solennel de Claodia.

- Oh mais George ne viendra pas Freddy.

- Bien sûr que si, lui et moi on peut pas vivre l'un sans l'autre !

Fred était désespérée, Claodia exagérément douce et tendre.

- Mais Fred, mon petit Fred, tu n'es _plus_ en vie ! Tu es un vampire qui a assassiné une de vos amies d'enfance pour l'allonger à moitié nue sur une table avant d'écrire avec son sang ! Et George a beau énormément t'aimer, il n'a pas particulièrement envie de se faire croquer !

Il allait protester mais son aîné le coupa durement.

- Si tu veux ton frère vas le chercher_ sans lui demander son avis_. Parce qu'il ne viendra pas à toi, Fred ! Au contraire ! George ne veut pas mourir ! Il est beau, jeune, et plein d'avenir !

Fred ouvrit la bouche, anéanti. Claodia soupira, son petit Prince venait de pousser la dangereuse porte de l'amour pour un humain.

- Maintenant, reprit-elle pour le rassurer, si l'idée de prendre ton frère par la force te rebute, tu peux toujours essayer de trouver des arguments pour qu'il cède de lui-même. Mais dans ce cas-là, je te souhaite bon courage !

Elle se retourna et quitta dignement la pièce. Fred demeura quelques temps encore dans l'encadrement de la porte, défait. Il sembla réfléchir un moment. Un sourire insolent fini par se dessiner sur son visage. Un jumeau Weasley n'abandonnait jamais ! Et George viendrait à lui, de lui-même, même s'il devait utiliser les moyens les plus vils ! Oh oui ! Il s'en faisait la promesse : son frère finirait par céder – si tant est qu'il refusait de le suivre.

***Chez Angelina, quatre heures plus tard***

George resta prostré de longues heures près du corps d'Angelina Johnson. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser. D'horribles images envahissaient son esprit nauséeux, des images dans lesquelles son Fred, devenu fou et hystérique, tuait la belle africaine puis la douchait, l'habillait, la coiffait. Il essayait vainement de les repousser, la tête dans les mains, agenouillé face à la table. Il releva son visage où coulait deux canaux de larmes.

« ALORS MON GEORGIE, ELLE TE PLAIT COMME CA ? »

Un nouveau haut le cœur. Il avait dû lire cette phrase des centaines de fois. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et une voix douce et claire résonna contre les murs froids.

- Angelina ?! Houhou ? Il y a quelqu'un ? La porte était ouverte alors… Je suis venue rapporter tes livres ! C'était très gentil de me les avoir prêtés ! Angelina ?!

George poussa un juron alors que les pieds se rapprochaient. Mais il n'avait pas la force de transplaner, tan pis. Les pas étaient désormais très, très proches, et environ vingt secondes plus tard, Luna Lovegood entra dans la pièce. Elle laissa tomber ses livres et ouvrit la bouche.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix évanescente en se rapprochant de George.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, il grogna. Luna était vraiment la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir dans ce genre de situation.

- Est-ce toi qui a fait ça ?

Il la regarda, ahuris. Son ton était claire et détaché. Elle ne semblait ni effrayée, ni triste. Elle avait l'air aussi ailleurs que d'habitude.

Le regard noir de George répondit à sa question, et elle examina le corps de plus près.

- Je pense que non. Du moins, je ne crois pas que tu sois un vampire.

George ouvrit un peu la bouche avec la ferme intention de lui répondre « tu crois seulement ? », mais son sarcasme mourut dans sa gorge.

- Au fait, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui, j'ai appris que Fred avait disparu. L'as-tu retrouvé ?

Le sorcier fut complètement abasourdis par cette question plus que déplacée dans un contexte pareil ! Son effarement, visible, l'amena à fixer le mur d'en face. Luna suivit son regard, et ses yeux tombèrent sur la fameuse phrase.

« ALORS MON GEORGIE, ELLE TE PLAIT COMME CA ? »

- Ah bah oui ! fit-elle de son ton cristallin en observant le message.

George fut stupéfait de voir avec quelle facilité elle assimilait les pires des nouvelles, tellement qu'il se demanda sérieusement si Luna réalisa vraiment la situation, et ce qu'elle signifiait.

- Voilà pourquoi il avait disparu ! continua-t-elle, comme si apprendre que le frère jumeau d'un « ami » était devenu un vampire assassin était la chose la plus banale du monde. Ca a dû arriver il y a trois ou quatre mois ! Le soir de la bataille de Poudlard je dirais.

- Luna ?

- Oui ? fit-elle, ravie qu'il lui adresse la parole.

- Ste plait, murmura difficilement George, taies-toi.

- Oh ! Bien sûr.

La jeune fille commença à chercher dans les tiroirs et George fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je cherche un parchemin pour prévenir Sainte Mangouste, on ne peut tout de même pas la laisser ici ! Il faut qu'ils viennent la chercher pour l'emmener à la morgue ! Un cadavre se détériore très vite tu sais. Même si ton frère l'a préparée, elle est quand même déjà entrain de se décomposer ! A moins qu'il l'ait éviscérée… Mais j'en doute, sinon on verrait une cicatrice sur son ventre… Quoique, il a peut-être utilisé la magie pour la faire disparaître.

George eut à nouveau une très forte envie de vomir. Mais Luna ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir et continua d'un ton toujours plus joyeux.

- Et puis si ses parents rentrent de vacances et qu'ils la trouvent dans cet état… Non vraiment, on ne peut pas laisser leur fille pourrir ici ! Ca ne se fait pas du tout ! Et puis ça ferait venir les rats, la peste et tout plein de kaktero.

George ne prit même pas la peine de lui demander ce qu'étaient des « kaktero », ses pensées étaient occupées par quelque chose de bien plus important. Il se leva brusquement – une douleur sourde le prit dans les jambes, et tout particulièrement aux genoux – et se précipita sur Luna pour lui enlever le parchemin des mains.

- Mais quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Non. On ne prévient _personne_.

- Mais enfin, George…

- J'ai dis : on ne prévient personne.

Sa voix était menaçante, Luna ne comprenait pas.

- N'as-tu pas entendu ce que je t'ai dis ?

- J'ai entendu, et je m'en fiche. Si Ste Mangouste débarque ici, ils verront immédiatement qu'un vampire à fait le coup, et il essaieront de savoir _qui_. Je ne veux pas qu'on remonte jusqu'à mon frère.

- Mais tu vas quand même le dire à ta maman ?! s'enquit Luna, perplexe. Elle a le droit de savoir.

- Savoir quoi ? Que son fils est devenu un monstre totalement cinglé ?! Non, je ne pense pas. Je préfère qu'elle continue à croire qu'il est mort en étant _son_ Fred.

Luna jeta un œil au cadavre et haussa un peu les sourcils.

- Oh… Moi je ne vois pas beaucoup de différence entre avant et après ! Si on part du principe que tout ceci est un nouveau jeu, alors j'imagine parfaitement Fred faire ça ! Après tout, ton frère adore s'amuser, ça va bien avec le personnage !

George resta sans voix, scandalisé.

- CA VA BIEN AVEC LE PERSONNAGE ? s'écria-t-il.

- Oui !

- TUER LA FILLE QU'IL AIME, JOUER AVEC SON CADAVRE ET ECRIRE SUR UN MUR AVEC SON SANG, CA VA BIEN AVEC LE PERSONNAGE ?

George était hors de lui. Luna restait très calme.

- Moi je trouve. Enfin, bien sûr, je ne pense pas que ton frère aurait fait ça en étant humain, mais maintenant que nos lois ne le concernent plus… Je dirais qu'il a la même personnalité poussée à l'extrême ! Ton frère n'a pas changé, il est juste… complètement désinhibé.

Elle ponctua sa dernière phrase avec un sourire. George était dévasté.

- On ne dit rien à personne, tu gardes tout ça pour toi ou je te jettes un _oubliette_, menaça-t-il.

- D'accord. Mais ne crois pas que se taire va adoucir les choses.

- Quoi ?

- Fred est revenu, et il est revenu _pour toi_. C'est clair, non ? Il n'a pas tué Angelina pour le plaisir de la tuer ! Sans quoi il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Il a disparu pendant quatre mois ! Il l'a fait pour t'atteindre personnellement. Y a-t-il une raison pour qu'il soit en colère contre vous deux particulièrement ?

George ne répondit pas tout de suite. Des images personnelles lui revinrent en mémoire et il commença à comprendre _pourquoi_ son frère avait pris la vie de la jeune fille, et pourquoi il l'avait mise _comme ça_.

- Oui…

- Alors tu as ta réponse ! Fred va te poursuivre George. Il ne te lâchera pas ! Tu restes son frère jumeau. Par contre méfies-toi, les vampires sont des êtres totalement immorales. Alors, quand il viendra te voir, ne le laisse pas t'approcher. Surtout Fred…

- Pourquoi _surtout Fred_ ? demanda-il les dents serrées.

- Un vampire, c'est dangereux, ça n'a plus de conscience. Alors un jumeau Weasley qui n'a plus de conscience, ça peut faire de sacrés dégâts. La preuve…

- Je savais pas que t'étais aussi psychologue !... s'étonna-t-il.

- Oh ! Je suis quelqu'un de très sensible !

George resta silencieux, trouvant cette conversation irréelle.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait du corps ? reprit Luna d'un ton enjoué.

- T'as un sac ?

XxX XxX XxX XxX

George et Luna empaquetèrent le corps d'Angelina, au préalable rétréci par magie, qu'ils jetèrent dans la Tamise. Ils regardèrent le sac couler puis disparaître pour toujours dans les profondeurs de l'eau avec l'impression d'avoir été abandonnés, lâchés sur une Terre qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. George essaya de repousser son angoisse principale : que se passerait-il lorsque les parents d'Angelina se rendraient compte que leur fille avait disparu ? Il secoua la tête et tourna les talons. Il offrit une glace à Luna qui lui parla de tout et de rien, et de temps en temps, des vampires. Elle insista sur le fait que George ne devait pas le laissait approcher, que les conséquences pourraient être terribles. Vers treize heures, ils se séparèrent, Luna lui dit qu'elle avait passer une très bonne matinée – dans des circonstances moins tragiques George lui aurait certainement répondu la même chose – et il retourna au magasin pour travailler.

Mais il eut énormément de mal à se concentrer. Il reçu la visite de Ginny et de Hermione vers quinze heures, et leur parla sans rien laissé transparaître, faisant mine de ne pas voir le regard compatissant que Hermione lui réservait sans cesse. Il fut parfaitement normal lorsqu'il alla prendre le thé chez ses parents vers dix-sept heures. Personne ne devait savoir. Et personne ne se douta de rien. Mais s'ils avaient mieux regardés, ils auraient pu apercevoir une lueur d'inquiétude bigarrer ses yeux, ainsi qu'une terreur muette déformer de temps à autre son visage. Plus le soir approchait et plus il angoissait, tiraillé entre l'envie de se barricader dans un placard (fermé par six croix et dans lequel il aurait suspendu des gousses d'ail au plafond) et le besoin de voir son frère… même s'il était terrifié. Et lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, il ne sorti pas voir Lee comme il lui avait promis, mais s'enferma dans son laboratoire pour tenter de bosser sur de nouveaux projets.

Les heures passèrent. Bientôt il fut plus de minuit et personne n'était venu. A deux heures du matin il se dit que Fred ne viendrait pas et que Luna s'était trompée – il avait vraiment été bête de l'écouter ! Hanté et épuisé par ce qu'il avait vu et appris, George quitta la salle et ferma la porte en éteignant la lumière. Il gravit lourdement les marches et passa par la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents et se mettre en pyjamas. Ces rituels, qu'ils faisaient désormais seul, le rendaient triste à chaque fois. Il se souvenait de toutes ces années passées avec son jumeau. Toutes ces années de complicité, où seule la présence de son frère suffisait à calmer ses angoisses et à le rendre heureux. Il était presque déçu que son frère ne soit pas venu, et soulagé en même temps, c'était une sensation étrange et contradictoire. Il se dirigea en baillant vers sa chambre, mais lorsqu'il poussa la porte, il resta bloqué sur le seuil.

_Il était là_.

Dans la pièce faiblement éclairée par la lune, on distinguait une silhouette assise dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre dont seuls les yeux brillaient dans l'obscurité, comme deux petits morceaux de lune flottant dans la pièce. Il avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme. Un vertige d'une grande intensité pris George, et il ne pu plus bouger du tout.

- J'ai cru que tu finirais pas t'endormir en bas, dit une voix narquoise.

George ne fit pas le moindre geste, pour la première fois, la voix enjouée de son jumeau ne le calma pas, elle le glaça. Il déglutit difficilement en le voyant se lever et tendre la main vers l'interrupteur.

- Non, souffla George. N'allume pas la lumière.

Fred sembla blessé et surpris.

- Quoi ?! fit-il, amusé. Tu ne veux pas voir ton frère adoré ?!

- Non… Je t'en prie, non.

Le voir ce serait devoir affronter l'insupportable vérité, et George n'en avait pas la force.

Fred soupira.

- Eh bien, c'est pas les retrouvailles chaleureuses auxquelles je m'attendais.

George aurait voulu lui hurler dessus : « QU'EST-CE QUE TU ESPERAIS ? QUE JE ME JETTE DANS TES BRAS ?! TU AS TUE ANGELINA, TU AS DISPARU, TU NOUS A MENTI, TU M'AS ABANDONNE ! SALAUD ! » mais comme ce matin avec Luna, il ne pu que le penser fortement…

Ce qui n'échappa pas à Fred qui haussa les sourcils.

- Alors, primo je n'ai pas disparu : j'ai pris un congé sabbatique de quatre mois. Deuzio je n'ai menti à personne : vous m'avez cru mort, je _suis_ mort ! Et tertio je ne suis pas un salaud, je suis un vampire ! A ne pas confondre ! Pour le reste, ce n'est qu'une question de point de vue ! Pour toi, j'ai _tué_ Angelina, moi je considère lui avoir rendu un grand service : grâce à moi elle n'aura jamais sa ménopause ! Et crois-moi, ça c'est un magnifique cadeau ! Et puis avoue qu'elle était canon ! J'ai acheté cet ensemble spécialement pour elle ! Au départ je voulais lui faire plusieurs tresses, comme la coiffure qu'avait Claodia ce matin, mais impossible de la garder assise plus de trente secondes sans qu'elle ne tombe sur le côté comme une poupée de chiffon – c'est difficile de coiffer un cadavre ! Alors du coup j'ai opté pour les cheveux lâchés ! Mais c'était joli quand même ?!

George était sidéré : son frère lisait dans les pensées. Luna l'avait prévenu. Et si Fred faisait de l'humour, il ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout. Il ne fit même pas attention à la mention de Claodia. Son esprit était bien trop occupé par les plaisanteries sur la coiffure et les cadavres.

- Tu es… abjecte… souffla-t-il de son seuil.

Fred soupira à nouveau. Claodia avait eu raison : c'était pas gagné pour qu'il vienne lui faire un câlin… Il fit un pas vers lui.

- Non. Ne t'approche pas de moi. Reste où tu es.

Comprenant que ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui le temps des embrassades, Fred décida d'accélérer le mouvement.

- Désolé Georgie… dit-il soudainement.

- Désolé pour quoi ? demanda l'intéressé dans conviction.

- Pour ça !

Tout se passa trop vite pour que George enregistre les informations. La seule chose qu'il su, c'est que la pièce s'éclaira brusquement et que son frère se trouvait désormais à quelques centimètres à peine de lui. George fit un grand pas en arrière pour s'en éloigner, terrorisé, et tomba sur son lit.

- Tiens ça c'est pratique ! remarqua Fred en voyant George étalé sur le matelas. On aurait dû commander un vampire pour Noël, maman aurait eu beaucoup moins de mal à nous mettre au lit !

George était en état de choc, il n'avait d'autre choix que de regarder son jumeau. Il le contemplait, avec un mélange de terreur et de chagrin ; son frère était en effet devenu un vampire. Fred avait la bouche entrouverte, et George distinguait sans mal les affreuses canines qui lui apparaissaient comme des lames de rasoir. C'était ces même dents qui avaient transpercées Angelina, il en avait la nausée.

- Angelina… répéta Fred en s'asseyant sur le lit au grand dam de George. Je ne savais pas qu'elle comptait tant pour toi…

- C'était une amie…

Les deux prunelles azurées et perlées d'or le fixèrent avec tellement d'intensité qu'il eut envie de disparaître.

- Un peu plus que ça, non ?

- On était désespérés et perdus Fred. On s'est rapprochés en pensant à toi.

- Oh ! Ca c'est très gentil ! ironisa le vampire.

- C'était juste une fois… Et toi, toi tu l'as tuée pour ça ?!

- Tu es à moi, George, justifia Fred d'un ton dangereusement sérieux. Et puis je me suis bien amusé ! Je peux plus baiser, mon corps fonctionne plus ! Mais j'ai trouvé de quoi compenser ! fit-il avec un clin d'oeil lourd de sous-entendus qui dégoûta George.

Le vampire approchait son visage de celui de son frère et respira son odeur.

- Tu m'as manqué, tellement manqué.

Il tendit une main douce vers George qui se tortilla dans tous les sens pour lui échapper avec une grimace de dégoût. Fred en fut profondément blessé.

- Vas t'en, murmura George les larmes aux yeux.

- Oh George ! Tu es très méchant avec moi ! Moi je viens pour retrouver mon frère adoré et qu'on rattrape le temps perdu – arrête de te tortiller comme ça ! Ma peau n'est pas froide, regarde ! Je me suis nourris exprès pour toi avant de venir – et toi tu me jettes ! Et après c'est moi le monstre ! Ah bah elle est bien bonne celle-la !

George renifla. Il voulait dormir, dormir et ne jamais se réveiller. Cette créature qui était collé à lui le terrifiait bien plus que Lord Voldemort. Il avait peur, tellement peur. Et lorsque Fred approcha dangereusement ses lèvres des siennes il fut tétanisé. Fred n'allait tout de même pas faire ça ?! Il n'était pas devenu immoral à ce point-là ?!

- Fais-moi un bisou Georgie ! quémanda Fred en tendant ses lèvres.

George ouvrit grand les yeux.

_(Ah bah si !_ aurait dit Luna)

- Qu… quoi ?

C'était une plaisanterie !

- Allez ! insista Fred avec des airs d'enfants tristes. Fais pas ton humain coincé ! Donne-moi un bisou ! Sur la joue au moins !

_SUR LA JOUE AU MOINS ?_ s'écria la pensée choquée de George._ Sur la joue SEULEMENT !_

Fred paru contrarié que son frère ne veuille pas l'embrasser après autant de temps de séparation. Il laissa leurs visages très proches plusieurs secondes, ses yeux scintillants descendus sur les lèvres de George qui frissonnait de terreur et de dégoût. Le regard lubrique de son propre frère envers lui l'écoeurait. C'était son _frère jumeau_ ! Etait-ce sa nouvelle nature de vampire qui lui donnait des envies aussi narcissiques et sordides ? Fred planta quelques secondes son regard dans le sien, et avança sa tête vers le cou de son frère.

George se crispa complètement, sa respiration devint irrégulière. Non, il ne voulait pas servir de dîner. Fred eut un petit rire.

- Tu ne serviras pas de dîner Georgie ! J'ai déjà mangé ! Je veux juste goûter. Vois ça comme de la gourmandise !

La voix de Fred était très basse, ses lèvres effleuraient sa peau. Le cœur de George battait la chamade alors qu'il sentait la tête de son frère se nicher de plus en plus.

- Fred… supplia-t-il faiblement, je t'en prie, non. S'il te plait. Ne me fais pas ça.

Le sorcier était terrifié. Il tremblait, il pleurait ; lui qui n'avait jamais peur, et qui jamais ne pleurait ni ne tremblait.

Fred colla son torse contre celui de son frère et ferma les yeux alors qu'il respirait l'odeur musquée de sa peau. Il rouvrit ses paupières pour contempler avec désir et tendresse la veine bleutée qui palpitait sur la peau tendre de son cou. Il referma les yeux et y posa ses lèvres tièdes. George se raidit complètement. Des sillons humides se faufilaient le long de ses joues. C'était un cauchemar. Il était persuadé que si le corps de Fred avait fonctionné comme avant, il aurait réagit. Réagit à _son_ contact. Cette seule pensée lui donna envie de vomir.

Fred était au bord de la folie, il pouvait sentir le sang couler comme un torrent déchaîné sous cette peau si douce. Le cœur de George battait comme un forcené contre son cœur mort, et sa peur excessive ne le rendait que plus désirable. Mais contre toute attente, il décolla ses lèvres (à contre cœur certes, mais la partie ne faisait que commencer !) et recula son visage pour le placer à quelques centimètres de celui baigné de larmes de son jumeau. Fred le regarda intensément. Il passa son pouce sur les larmes, et les essuya dans un geste bien trop ambigu selon George. Fred savait que son mortel de frère n'aurait aucune réaction physique… à part vomir et pleurer. Le vampire resta dans cette position assez longtemps, et l'admira pleurer silencieusement.

- Tu es si beau, murmura-t-il en touchant sensuellement sa cuisse, laissant reposer sa main aux limites de l'endroit stratégique.

De l'autre main, il caressant la joue douce et humide.

Fred savait pertinemment qu'en disant tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas il n'allait faire qu'empirer les choses. Ce qui ne manqua pas : à peine l'eut-il touché en prononçant sa phrase que George _éclata_ en sanglots. C'était un cauchemar. George était à bout. Non seulement son frère jumeau, celui qui complétait George dans _Fred & George_, était mort, mais en plus il lui faisait du rentre dedans. La situation n'était plus supportable.

- Je t'en supplie Fred, tues-moi, ou vas t'en, mais arrête. Arrête ça. C'est trop… C'est à vomir.

Fred fronça les sourcils puis sourit légèrement.

- Je vais te laisser dormir. Mais je reviendrai. On se reverra très bientôt.

George fixait avec appréhension le regard dangereux de son frère. Et avec raison. Sans prévenir, Fred plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne (sans doute pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit) et disparut dans un drôle de transplanage. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes – trois grand maximum – mais fut suffisamment long pour terrasser George. Il resta collé au mur de son lit, en état de choc, à mi-chemin entre la honte et le dégoût le plus total. Il resta végétatif plusieurs minutes avant de se lever brusquement pour courir vers la salle de bain, et se laver la bouche à l'eau de javel.

_***et c'est le moment où on met **__**The man that you fear**__** de **__**Marilyn Manson**__**, parfait pour ce passage***_

_Pray until your number__, (Pries jusqu'à ce que ce soit ton tour)_

_A__sleep from all your pain__, (Endormi par toute ta souffrance)_

_Y__our apple has been rotting__ (Ta pomme a pourri) _

_Tomorrow's turned up dead__ (Demain est un jour mort)_

_I have it all and I have no choice but to__ (J'ai tout tout ça, et je n'ai pas le choix mais)_

_I'll make everyone pay and you will see (Je les ferai tous payer et tu verras)_

_You can kill yourself now (Tu peux te tuer maintenant)_

_Because you're dead in my mind (Car tu es mort dans mon esprit)_

_The boy that you loved (Le garcon que tu as aimé)_

_I__s __the Monster you fear__ (Est le monster que tu crains)_

C'est la première fois que le contact de son frère le dégoûtait, la première fois qu'il voulait en effacer chaque trace, sur sa peau et dans son esprit. Il se laissa tomber dans la cabine de douche, l'eau chaude coulait sur sa peau désormais rouge. Il ressemblait à un enfant perdu, ramassé sur lui-même dans un coin de la cabine, il pleurait la tête sur ses genoux eux-mêmes entourés de ses bras. Il se sentait tellement perdu. Les souvenirs de Fred et de lui riant et plaisantant comme deux frères et meilleurs amis étaient petit à petit remplacés par des images tellement plus déplaisantes. Son frère jumeau l'avait dragué, touché et embrassé. Qu'y avait-il de pire ?

_Pinch the head off, collapse me like a weed__ (Prends une pince et enlève ma tête, écrase-moi comme une mauvaise herbe)_

_Someone had to go this far (Quelqu'un devait aller aussi loin)_

_I was born into this (Je suis né là-dedans)_

_Everything turns to shit__ (Tout se transforme en merde)_

_The boy that you loved (Le garcon que tu as aimé)_

_Is the __Man that you fear (Est l'homme que tu crains)_

De son côté Fred errait dans un parc moldu, les mains dans les poches. Il était haineux. Haineux, en colère et triste. George était à lui. Ils étaient _Fred & George_ ! Pourquoi l'avait-il repoussé ?

_Peel off all those eyes __and crawl into the dark (Rends-toi aveugle et rampe dans les ténèbres)_

_You've poisoned all your children (Tu as __empoisonné__ tous tes enfants)_

_To camouflage your scars (Pour __camoufler__ tes cicatrices)_

_Pray unto the splinters, pray unto your fear (__Tourne__ ta prière vers ce qui est brisé, pries pour ta peur)_

_Pray your life was just a dream (Pries pour que ta vie ne soit qu'un rêve)_

_The cut that never heals (La __coupure__ qui ne __guérira__ jamais)_

Il trouva un jeune garçon roux, l'attira, et le vida de son sang sans ménagement. Lorsqu'il fut mort, écroulé à ses pieds, il défonça son sternum de son poing puissant et arracha le cœur qu'il mordit pour en extraire le sang restant. Quand l'organe fut aussi desséché qu'un fruit sec, il l'écrasa rageusement dans sa main et en fit tomber les lambeaux sur l'herbe.

_Pray now baby, __(Allez pries, chéri)_

_Pray your life was just a dream (Pries pour que ta vie ne soit qu'un rêve)_

_The world in my hands, __(Le monde est entre mes mains)_

_T__here's no one left to hear you scream (Il n'y a plus personne pour t'entendre hurler)_

_There's no one left for you (Il n'y a plus personne pour toi)_

_

* * *

_

_Alors ? Y a-t-il eu des lecteurs ou juste des cliques ? _

_La suite au prochain numéro !  
_


	3. La coquille vide

_Bien le bonjour ! Désolée pour le temps de postage, problème avec ! Je tenais à remercier mes lecteurs et revieweuses qui ont prit le temps de me laisser une tite review, ce qui fait toujours très plaisir ! Je remercie Egwene et Kita (reviweuses anonymes). Ta review Kita m'a fait tilter : aurais-tu lu d'autres de mes fics ? J'espère vous revoir tous pour ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Finalement la fic risque d'être un peu plus longue que prévue : peut-être deux-trois chapitres de plus. Voilà, bizoute !_

_

* * *

_

George resta enfermé dans la cabine de douche une bonne heure à se balancer d'avant en arrière comme un enfant atteint d'autisme. Il avait perdu le sens des réalité, l'heure qu'il était, l'endroit où il se trouvait, tout. Il ne pouvait penser qu'à Fred. Ce nouveau Fred. Immoral, monstrueux, fou à lier, trop différent pour être encore son jumeau. Et cette évidence était tellement douloureuse et cruelle. Avant de le retrouver, George avait essayé de relativiser et de se rassurer, en se disant que oui, d'accord, son frère était désormais un vampire, mais que cela ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'il n'était plus _Fred_ ! Il avait simplement des crocs et un goût prononcé pour le rouge, mais il restait malgré tout Fred !

George s'était trompé. Il s'était trompé. Il s'était fourvoyé. Fred était _mort_, Fred n'était plus. Cette créature complètement jetée n'avait rien à voir avec son jumeau. Absolument rien. Son frère était _mort_, définitivement _mort_. Maintenant qu'il l'avait admis, il n'avait plus qu'à l'accepter…

Seul, et complètement désemparé, il fit la chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire un jour : il contacta Luna.

C'est ainsi qu'à trois heures et trois minutes du matin il transplana chez Luna Loveggod.

- C'est vraiment très gentil d'avoir accepté que je vienne dormir chez toi ! fit George, roulé en boule dans le coin du lit, contre le mur.

- Oh c'est rien ! répondit Luna en lui tendant un pyjamas avec des papillons. C'est grand ici !

George lui sourit alors qu'elle lui proposait une tasse de thé. Il se sentait gauche et assez mal à l'aise, mais bizarrement soulagé d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler. Luna revint quelques minutes plus tard et lui tendit une tasse de thé « fait maison » qui laissa George plein d'anticipation – surtout lorsqu'il vit ladite mixture.

- C'est un thé au jasmin, à la menthe et au gaillagerme !

George eut un sourire gêné : il ne connaissait pas le « gaillagerme », et pariait qu'il s'agissait d'une autre invention loufoque de la sorcière.

- Pourquoi c'est bleu ? osa-t-il demander en observant son _thé_.

- Ah ! Ca c'est à cause de l'essence de gaillagerme. On en trouve dans les forêts. Ca ressemble à des petites fougères, c'est très bon ! Mon père dit que c'est le plat préféré du Ronflak Cornu.

- Ah… Ah bon ?...

George commençait à se demander si venir chez Luna pour trouver un peu de compagnie était une si bonne idée que ça. Il regarda le sourire joyeux de la jeune fille puis le contenu de sa tasse, et après réflexion, se dit que oui, il était au meilleur endroit pour se changer les idées !

Alors que George tentait d'avaler « l'essence de gaillagerme au jasmin » avec toute la difficulté des règles de politesse, Luna entama le véritable sujet de conversation... qui dévia vers un quiproquo des plus déplacés.

- Alors ? demanda Luna concernant Fred.

- C'est… délicieux… se força George pour ne pas l'offenser, en croyant qu'elle parlait du thé.

- Serait-ce ironique ? demanda normalement Luna.

- Non, pas du tout ! répondit George, très sérieux.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna la jeune fille, un peu déroutée.

- Oui, oui je t'assure ! Ca à un goût un peu… spécial mais… on s'y fait !

Luna paru très surprise que les choses entre Fred et George aient déraillés aussi vites. Mais qu'importe, c'était une jeune fille très ouverte d'esprit !

- Il parait que ça a un affreux goût métallique, surtout quand c'est chaud !

George haussa les sourcils et rebu une gorgée (avec une légère grimace).

- Non, moi je trouve pas.

- Ah ! Je suppose que c'est une question d'individu ! Et puis, il ne devait pas être si chaud que ça !

- Non… Pile à la bonne température ! répondit George avec un sourire amical (il ne comprenait pas l'air un peu surpris de Luna).

- En tout cas, fit Luna en s'asseyant près de lui, de ce que je sais, ce n'est pas une mixture très appréciée…

- Ah ?! s'étonna faussement George. Moi j'aime bien ! C'est… particulier… mais j'aime bien !

Pour la première fois, le visage calme de Luna prit une expression un peu estomaquée.

- Tu as l'air… surprise ! fit remarquer George avec gêne.

- Bah… C'est juste que je ne pensais pas qu'il t'en donnerait dès le premier soir. En fait, je pensais qu'il essayerait d'abord de prendre le tien avant de te donner le sien ! Mais je ne vois aucune marque sur ton cou ! termina-t-elle en examinant la peau du sorcier.

Le cerveau de George enregistra violemment sa dernière réplique et il avala de travers. Il toussa un petit moment – ponctué par les tapotements de Luna sur son dos – avant de dire d'une voix étranglée :

- Attends, de quoi tu parles ?!

- Bah de Fred ! Comme tu es là, j'imagine que cela ne s'est pas très bien passé… Pourquoi, de quoi parlais-tu, toi ?

George ne répondit pas. Il la regarda puis posa ses yeux sur le contenu de sa tasse. Luna suivit son regard.

- Oh ! fit-elle, embarrassée.

Ils restèrent dans un silence gêné quelques minutes, le brisant de temps à autre de petits rires timides et nerveux. Au bout d'un moment, George se mit à parler en fixant sa tasse vide (il avait bien fallu qu'il s'occupe durant ces cinq minutes).

- Il m'attendait dans ma chambre. Tu avais raison : il lit dans les pensées. C'est effrayant. Il a pas arrêté de plaisanter sur Angelina, la façon dont il l'avait tuée, comment il l'avait habillée… Il était… caustique et d'un cynisme à vomir. C'est plus mon frère, Luna. Et encore moins mon frère jumeau. Il était tellement différent. Et ces horribles dents… Il a failli me mordre, mais finalement il l'a pas fait… Je sais pas pourquoi…

George fit une pause, il commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux, sa voix se faisait de plus en plus basse et entrecoupée.

- Il est plus qu'immoral. A ce stade, je trouve même pas le mot. Il est pas net, et il a des mœurs plus que douteuses…

Luna ne disait toujours rien, elle l'écoutait. George tourna son visage vers elle. Il avait l'air désespéré et en grande souffrance morale.

- Il… Il m'a _dragué_, Luna ! Il m'a carrément fait du rentre dedans. Il était collé à moi, il me touchait… C'était… à vomir… Bordel ! Mon frère. Mon Fred… qui m'embrasse _sur la bouche_ juste avant de disparaître. C'était dégueulasse. Jamais je me suis senti aussi mal. Sur le moment je l'ai détesté. J'ai cru qu'il allait me… Oh mon Dieu !... Oh mon Dieu !...

George s'écroula sur les genoux de la jeune fille qui compatissait en lui caressant les cheveux, le laissant pleurer tout son soul sur elle. Elle n'était pas du tout surprise. C'était bien Fred Weasley ; un Fred Weasley version vampire.

- Je ne suis pas étonnée… J'avais bien pensé que les choses tourneraient ainsi si jamais il t'approchait. Il ne faut pas que tu te mettes dans un état pareil pour un baiser ! Fred voulait juste te souhaiter bonne nuit ! C'était très gentil de sa part ! Et pour le reste, ne sois pas inquiet, Fred ne peut pas te violer, c'est un vampire ! Et les vampires n'aiment pas trop le sexe. Il te videra sans doute de ton sang, mais jamais il ne te sodomisera ! termina-t-elle avec un sourire – qui se voulait – rassurant.

George la regarda, abasourdis et choqué. Luna était vraiment très franche, et trop direct. Elle pouvait dire des choses vraiment choquantes sans s'en rendre compte. L'image de son frère jumeau entrain de le mordre et de-faire-ce-que-Luna-venait-de-dire (hors de question qu'il prononce ce mot) s'imposa à son esprit torturé, et il fondit à nouveau en larmes.

- Oh ! Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. Je voulais juste te rassurer.

Elle lui caressa les cheveux tandis qu'il pleurait contre elle, niché dans son cou. George passa une heure entière à pleurer.

Il pleura la mort de son frère.

Il pleura la perte de son frère.

Il pleura une époque de complicité et de rire qui n'existerait plus.

Il pleura un avenir qui jamais n'arriverait.

Il pleura les projets qu'ensemble ils avaient faits.

Il pleura toute une vie qu'il avait perdu.

Et lorsqu'il n'eut plus de larmes à verser, il s'endormi dans les bras de Luna qui fit de son mieux pour l'allonger sur le lit et le recouvrir. Elle quitta la pièce avec une moue : George ne s'était pas mis en pyjamas.

XxX XxX XxX XxX

Il devait être aux alentours de quatre heures et quatre heures et demie du matin lorsque Fred, à moitié soul, retourna au Domus. Il avait passé plus de deux heures dans un bar à boire verre de rhum sec sur verre de rhum sec ; étant un vampire il avait besoin de quelque chose de très, très fort, et en grande quantité, pour espérer se _bourrer la gueule_ correctement. Après le bide total de ses retrouvailles avec George, il en avait eu bien besoin. Il ne transplana pas, mais préféra marcher pour réfléchir, du moins, réfléchir autant que son état le permettait. Pourquoi George avait-il été aussi méchant ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal ! Et il commençait sérieusement à regretter de ne pas l'avoir mordu. Il s'était retenu pour George – le pauvre petit tremblait comme une feuille – mais aussi pour « faire durer le plaisir ». Il savait que plus il se retenait, meilleur ce serait. Alors que son esprit vagabondait sur des fantasmes qu'il ne réalisait que sur d'autres, le regard apeuré de son frère lui revint en mémoire et l'agaça fortement. Fred ne pouvait dire ce qui avait été le pire : que George ne soit pas heureux de le voir ou son air choqué et terrifié – même si ça l'avait amusé. Mais quand même, George n'avait même pas voulu allumer la lumière ! Fred renifla, et continua à avancer dans la nuit noire. L'avait-il effrayé ?! Tout le monde le trouvait beau ! Pourtant George n'avait pas semblé partager leur avis… Il ne lui avait fait aucun compliment !

En passant devant une vitre Fred examina son visage. Quand il s'était aperçu qu'il pouvait toujours se regarder dans un miroir, il avait été plutôt étonné !

- Sais-tu pourquoi il est dit que les vampires n'ont pas de reflet dans un miroir ? lui avait demandé Claodia lorsqu'il souleva le problème.

- Euh… Non… J'ai jamais été très porté sur les bouquins à vrai dire !

- Dans la symbolique, le miroir représente l'âme. Selon les croyances populaires les vampires n'ont pas d'âme – ce qui est une bêtise – donc les vampires ne peuvent avoir de reflet !

Fred sembla confus par son explication toujours aussi philosophique – elle n'était pas grecque pour rien !

- J'ai pas tout suivi ! Pourquoi c'est une bêtise ?!

- L'âme n'est pas une possession acquise, Fred. C'est un concept. Bon nombres d'humains commettent de vraies horreurs et peuvent toujours se regarder dans une glace. En quoi serions-nous différents de ces mortels ?

Fred avait haussé les sourcils puis avait sourit. Claodia trouvait toujours les bonnes réponses à ses questions.

Et depuis, Fred se regardait souvent dans un miroir. Parfois, quand il avait tué, il observait son visage dès que possible, essayant d'y trouver un quelconque changement. Le seul qu'il voyait était les traces de sang sur ses lèvres et ses mains. Le reste ne changeait pas, et il savait que ce serait toujours le cas. Il était condamné à rester éternellement ainsi, enfermé dans l'apparence avec laquelle il était mort ; une apparence immortalisée avec lui. Il ne pouvait même plus se couper les cheveux sans qu'ils ne repoussent immédiatement. Claodia, dans ses diatribes philosophiques, l'avait intrigué sur un sujet parallèle : avait-il un reflet parce qu'il avait toujours son âme ? (il fallait bien qu'elle se trouve quelque part ! Tout concept qu'elle était !) Ou pouvait-il se voir simplement parce personne n'en avait ? Après tout, le bien et le mal n'existaient pas. Il ne s'agissait que de point de vue. Et George dans tout ça ? De quel côté se plaçait-il ?

Fred contemplait son reflet en essayant de comprendre pourquoi sa moitié avait semblé si _épouvantée. _Il ouvrit la bouche et examina ses dents pointues. Fred les adorait, il trouvait ça tellement sexy. Peut-être que George ne les avait pas appréciées à leur juste valeur… Fred fit une grimace et reprit sa marche vers le Domus. Sur le chemin, il croisa une adorable petite fille de deux ans assise sur le perron qui disait avoir perdu sa maman. Le vampire avait déjà dessoulé et la calma très facilement. Sous le charme, il la prit par la main et la ramena avec lui. Elle ferait sûrement plaisir à sa Claodia, et Fred adorait lui faire plaisir.

Arrivé au Domus, il parti à la recherche de Claodia, la fillette accrochée à son bras.

Sa créatrice se trouvait assise sur le bord de la fontaine, dans le Péristyle baigné de lumière nocturne, et jouait avec l'eau. Ses cheveux clairs étaient lâchés et tombaient le long de son dos et de ses épaules. Elle portait un chiton (vêtement que portaient les grecs) et n'avaient pas de chaussures. La lune l'éclairait comme un spot, lui donnant des airs de Nymphe Antique.

- Claodia ?

La magnifique créature leva son regard turquoise vers lui et remarqua tout de suite la petite invitée. La fillette paru complètement ébahie. Elle semblait à la fois fascinée et intimidée, et se colla à Fred qui lui caressa les cheveux. Claodia tendit sa main éthérée vers elle. Avec une légère pression sur ses petits doigts, Fred l'invita à la rejoindre.

L'enfant avança, un peu penaude, vers cette grande et belle Dame. Arrivée à quelques centimètres, elle la contempla de ses grandes billes bleu. Claodia ne dit rien, se contentant d'admirer son « cadeau ».

- Elle vous plait ? demanda Fred, attendant avec fébrilité sa réaction, comme un enfant qui aurait fait un collier de perle à sa mère.

- Elle est magnifique, souffla-t-elle.

Fred eu un sourire satisfait et attendrit en voyant le vampire et l'enfant s'admirer mutuellement. La fillette observait cette étrange apparition, la bouche en forme de O, tandis que Claodia, toujours calme, la regardait doucement.

- J'ai perdu ma maman, dit la petite fille d'une petite voix.

Claodia sourit et caressa son visage. Sa petite proie était définitivement hypnotisée. Elle regarda Claodia se lever de sa fontaine et s'agenouiller devant elle sans ciller. Leurs visages étaient très proches, et l'enfant se noya dans son regard surnaturel. Fred restait sans bouger, observant la scène avec la même fascination que l'enfant. Claodia fit légèrement le contour de ses joues avec le bout de ses doigts, puis les descendit sur son petit cou tendre. La prédatrice n'avait pas des airs de prédateur. C'était une Déesse de la Mort, lumineuse et sublime.

Fred la regarda avec délectation tâter l'artère, et la prendre dans ses bras glacés. L'enfant frissonna un peu mais se laissa aller. Elle passa ses petits bras autour du cou de Claodia, jouant avec les longues mèches blondes. Claodia posa sa main contre son dos, comme un dossier d'appui. Fred retint sous souffle – même s'il n'en avait plus. Claodia ouvrit la bouche et mordit doucement dans la chair fragile. La fillette s'agita légèrement dans un petit gémissement, et se cramponna à Claudia en crispant ses paupières. Il fut facile de pousser son tout jeune cœur à bout. Fred continuait de regarder, fasciné. Claodia avait une façon de tuer qui ne donnait pas l'impression qu'elle tuait. Elle rendait n'importe quel « crime » poétique et esthétique. L'enfant ne souffrait pas, elle s'accrochait à l'étreinte morbide, enfouissant son nez dans le cou de plus en plus chaud du vampire. Très vite elle se sentie faible, et tomba un peu en arrière, retenue par la main puissante de Claodia qui rajouta sa deuxième main contre sa nuque afin de la maintenir contre elle. Elle buvait lentement, calmement, elle n'était jamais brutale. Enfin, Claodia se détacha, et la déposa doucement sur le sol.

- J'ai jamais tué d'enfant… murmura Fred après un temps.

- Ils sont plus sucrés que les adultes. Cela te choque ? demanda Claodia en se retournant vers lui.

- Non ! Rien ne me choque – à part mon abruti de frère et ses réactions débiles ! Mais venant de vous… Je ne comprends pas, c'est tout. Vous n'aimez pas prendre de vies humaines mais vous venez de prendre celle d'une gamine…

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'aimais pas tuer. Je n'aime pas faire souffrir, c'est différent. J'aime la beauté, et je prends tout ce qui est beau. Cette petite était magnifique.

- Elle avait l'air calme, remarqua Fred.

- Elle l'était.

Fred resta silencieux. Il se demanda si George serait aussi calme le jour où il le prendrait.

- Si tu arrives à le dompter, peut-être…

- Il m'a jeté ! fit Fred avec haine. Comme un malpropre… Moi ! Son frère jumeau !

- Je sais. Mais avoue que tu l'as un peu cherché !

- Oh ! Rien qu'un peu ! J'ai été très gentil avec lui ! Jamais je ne lui ferai de mal. Mais j'ai le droit de m'amuser, non ?! Il faut bien que l'éternité vaille la peine !

- Je n'ai rien dit ! sourit Claodia en ouvrant la porte qui menait au salon.

Fred la suivie.

- Quand compte-tu le revoir ? demanda Claodia en regardant par la fenêtre.

- Je vais lui laisser quelques jours de répit, histoire de le foutre sous pression, et aussi en attente. Je _vais_ lui manquer. Même s'il ne supporte pas ce que je suis devenu, il sera hanté par moi, et c'est ce que je veux, lui prouver qu'on ne peut pas vivre – même si je suis mort – l'un sans l'autre. Pour l'instant George sait que je vais revenir, mais il ne sait pas _quand_. Tout ce dont il est sûr, c'est que je ne le lâcherai pas. Et je ne le lâcherai jamais. Il est à moi, lui et moi c'est pour l'éternité, et j'ai bien l'intention de le lui rappeler dès qu'il l'oubliera. J'ai comme l'impression qu'on va bien s'amuser tous les deux !

Fred eut un sourire espiègle et fit un clin d'œil à Claodia qui se mit à rire.

XxX XxX XxX XxX

Si Fred voulait mettre la pression à George, il réussi d'un coup de maître. George était devenu – on peut le dire – paranoïaque. A peine voyait-il son reflet que son cœur manquait un battement. La journée il laissait toutes les fenêtres grandes ouvertes pour bien laisser entrer le soleil, et essayait de se concentrer sur la boutique le plus possible. Il envoyait des hiboux à chaque membre de sa famille pour s'assurer que rien ne leur était arrivé, et passait toutes les fins d'après-midi chez ses parents. C'était vraiment terrible à dire, mais le seul prénom de Fred lui donnait des sueurs froides. Il avait du mal à regarder une photo d'eux deux sans penser à son frère à crocs et à sa nouvelle manie de balader ses mains et sa bouche là où jamais un jumeau ne devraient les mettre avec son frère. Il s'efforça de garder le contrôle pour ne pas alerter les siens. D'un côté il se sentait coupable de mentir à sa mère, mais d'un autre côté il ne se voyait clairement pas lui annoncer que son petit Fred plaisantin adorait désormais plaisanter en faisant claquer ses dents. La réaction de sa mère pouvait être imprévisible, et il n'était pas certain qu'elle saute de joie à l'idée d'apprendre que son fils était, certes, à moitié en vie, mais qu'il semait des gouttes de sang à la manière d'Hensel et Gretel. George avait développé une véritable obsession pour les vampires. Il voulait tout apprendre sur la nouvelle nature de son frère. Il avait d'ailleurs pris une carte à la Bibliothèque magique de la ville.

Il n'était plus rare de le voir rentrer chez lui avec des piles de livres dont tous avaient pour sujet _Les vampires à travers les siècles_, _Désirs et dérives chez les Vampires_, _Le mythe de Dracula : mensonge et vérités_… Il se plongeait, des heures durant, dans chacun de ces ouvrages. Bien sûr il aurait pu demander tous ces renseignements à Hermione, mais cela aurait sûrement éveiller ses soupçons, et il était hors de question qu'elle l'apprenne. Parfois, quand il y avait trop à lire, il se surprenait à contacter Luna pour qu'elle vienne l'aider, ou simplement pour lui dire ce qu'il avait trouvé. C'était réconfortant de savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec qui partager tout ça, il n'était pas seul.

Il appris que la plupart de ce qu'on apprenait à Poudlard n'était que superstitions et bêtises. Si les vampires dormaient, en effet, dans des cercueils, et ne supportaient pas la lumière du jour, ils ne craignaient, en revanche, pas du tout l'ail, les crucifix, l'eau bénite ou encore l'argent… Ils pouvaient parfaitement se refléter dans des miroirs ou des flaques d'eau… Le fait qu'ils soient vampires ne signifiaient pas forcément qu'ils étaient « mauvais », la plupart se libéraient seulement de tous les poids de la société.

- Oui, enfin de là à vouloir se taper son jumeau ! avait objecté George, avec des airs de vieille anglaise coincée, lorsque Luna lui avait lu ce passage.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il veuille coucher avec toi ! Du moins, pas de cette façon-là !

George émit un petit gloussement piteux. On pouvait faire confiance à Luna pour utiliser sans gêne les mots qui gênaient tout le monde. George associait désormais à Fred toutes sortes de mots tel que « tuer », « vider de son sang », « torturer », « harceler », « mordre », mais en aucun cas « coucher ». _Jamais_. « Coucher », « violer » ou « embrasser » faisaient parti d'un champ lexical que son cerveau refusait catégoriquement d'assimiler. Être relié à son frère, dans une phrase, par un verbe à connotation sexuelle, même des moindres, était tout bonnement inconcevable. En général, lorsque Luna – qui, elle, le concevait – y faisait allusion, George bouchait mentalement son oreille restante.

L'autre point noir concernait l'énorme chapitre sur les obsessions chez les vampires. George emprunta d'ailleurs un livre ayant pour titre _Les obsessions chez les vampires_. Il y était effectivement écris que les vampires se créaient de véritables monomanies pour des évènements ou des personnes. S'ils nourrissaient une obsession pour quelqu'un, alors ils ne lâcheraient l'affaire qu'après obtention de ce qu'ils voulaient.

- Oh ! Tu as déjà un problème en moins, dit Luna de sa voix claire. On sait tous les deux que l'obsession de Fred, c'est toi ! Donc tu peux être tranquille pour ta famille ! La seule personne que Fred va harceler et poursuivre, c'est toi !

Comme d'habitude, George sourit exagérément. Il commençait à s'habituer à la franchise déplacée de le jeune sorcière.

Et tout le nœud du problème se trouvait là : qu'est-ce que Fred attendait de lui exactement ? Voulait-il le tuer ? L'effrayer ? Le pousser au suicide ? En faire son quatre heurt ? Ou… Non ! Tout élément appartenant à un domaine autre que le Frère ou le Tueur fou était inconcevable. Et George espérait ardemment que le cerveau mort de son jumeau ait garder suffisamment de neurones pour filtrer les notions… Ce dont il doutait fortement au vu du… enfin de _la chose terrible qui s'était produite ce soir-là_.

Le pire, c'était le soir. Avant qu'il ne lise tous ces bouquins, il croyait dur comme fer au peu qu'il avait retenu de ce qu'on lui avait enseigné à Poudlard. Il passait donc une heure par soir à asperger sa chambre d'eau bénite, suspendre des gousses d'ail aux poutres, et placarder des croix un peu partout sur les murs – il avait même acheté une couette sur laquelle était dessinée un crucifix géant. Après lecture, il dû se rendre à l'évidence que tout ceci ne servirait sans doute à rien. Il en fut profondément bouleversé, et conserva sa chambre tel quel, au cas où les livres s'étaient trompés…

Au bout d'une semaine, Fred n'était toujours pas revenu… De ce qu'il croyait… Son frère venait, et l'observait, toutes les nuit sans exception, caché dans l'ombre… Il observait, guettait, parfois accompagné de sa Muse.

La vie de George resta relativement monotone et calme pendant trois semaines. Il était à la fois soulagé, et terriblement déçu. Que son jumeau puisse passer plusieurs semaines sans venir le voir le vexait. Il se sentait deux fois plus abandonné qu'avant, car cette fois-ci, il _savait_ que Fred était dans le coin, et pourtant, il ne venait pas, _délibérément_.

- Il te manque, lui dit Luna en voyant George regarder des photos de leur quatrième année – ce qu'ils s'étaient marrés cette année-là.

George grogna, il ne voulait pas ouvertement admettre que son vampire de jumeau lui manquait. Mais Luna n'était pas dupe, elle sourit, et retourna à sa lecture.

Le mouvement reprit dès le lendemain soir. Et pour une fois, ce ne fut la faute ni de Fred, ni de George, mais de Percy. Depuis l'accident, Percy s'était considérablement renfermé sur lui-même. Il était méconnaissable. Il restait la plupart du temps cloîtré chez lui, à culpabiliser encore et encore. Et de temps en temps, le soir, il sortait boire un verre. Comme ce soir-là…

Il devait être une heure du matin. Percy Weasley sortit d'un pub et se mit à errer, le visage éteint et mal rasé, dans une longue rue commerçante particulièrement éclairée, séparée en deux parties par des buissons de décoration. Alors qu'il se perdait dans ses démons, sa vision remarqua subitement une silhouette familière avec des cheveux roux, qui marchait, là, de l'autre côté de la rue. La démarche et la voix qui lui parvenait le fit immédiatement penser à un des jumeaux, et comme Fred était mort, cela ne pouvait être que George. Pourtant quelque chose le troubla. Il avait vu George hier, ses cheveux n'étaient pas aussi longs. Ce jumeau-là paraissait étrangement phosphorescent… Comme un Ange… Un Ange…

- Fred…

Un espoir immense l'inonda. Percy se sentit revivre. Il sauta par-dessus le buisson (les passants en restèrent bouche bée – surtout ceux qui l'avaient reconnu – « Wistily ?! » - et se mit à courir après cette apparition inattendu.

- FRED ! hurlait-il. FRED !

Le vampire avait bien évidemment remarqué la présence de son frère depuis longtemps. Il en avait été glacé. Comment réagir ? Que faire ? Claodia lui fit signe de ne pas se retourner, voyant à quel point cet évènement perturbait son protégé.

- FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED !

Percy le hurla si fort, son cris fut si désespéré, que Fred ne pu se résoudre à l'ignorer plus longtemps. D'un mouvement lent, comme au ralenti, Percy vit son frère – incarnation du fils prodigue – se retourner vers lui.

C'était lui. Son petit frère était en vie. Percy n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Fred était vivant ! Il était vivant ! Il était viv… Son euphorie s'arrêta net, remplacée une sensation glacée. Il baissa la tête à peine une seconde, histoire de remettre sa rétine au point, puis reposa son regard sur… du vide… Fred et cette superbe femme avaient disparu…

XxX XxX XxX XxX

Le lendemain George débarqua en début d'après-midi chez ses parents. Il trouva toute sa petite famille (dont Harry et Hermione), effondrée et silencieuse, attablée dans la cuisine. Seule Molly paraissait joyeuse.

- Ah ! George ! Mon chéri ! Tu veux des gaufres ?!

George resta médusé devant ce spectacle. Sa mère semblait revivre, les autres s'éteindre.

- Un problème ?

Ils levèrent des regards mornes vers lui – était-ce de la pitié ?

- George, commença Arthur faiblement. Tu vas devoir être fort.

- Ah ?! P… pourquoi ?

Ginny lança un regard démoralisé vers Ron qui le lui rendit. Charlie inspira, et annonça d'une voix grave :

- On a retrouvé Fred…

Percy baissa les yeux. Molly se retourna vers la table et distribua les gaufres.

- Mangez pendant que c'est chaud !

Sa mère était euphorique – hystérique eut été plus juste. Elle répartissait les assiettes sur la table, un grand sourire aux lèvres. George, en revanche, se sentit défaillir : ils savaient. Quand ? Qui ? Comment ? Malgré une respiration plus que saccadée, il essaya d'avoir l'air surpris.

- C'est vrai ?!

- Oui… marmonna Bill.

- Et… alors ?

Tous échangèrent un regard ennuyé.

- Je… commença Percy, je l'ai vu hier… Je suis sûr que c'était lui, George. _C'était_ lui.

- Ah ? fit George, faussement étonné.

- George… commença Bill sans pouvoir finir.

Un silence de gêne s'installa un court instant dans la pièce.

- C'est un vampire, lâcha finalement Ginny. Je suis vraiment désolée.

- Mais pourquoi être désolé ! s'exclama Molly, débordante de bonne humeur, Fred n'est pas mort ! C'est l'essentiel ! Enfin, il n'est _pas_ complètement mort ! Prenez des gaufres !

Le reste de la famille contemplait Molly avec des yeux effarés.

- Maman ! Fred est un vampire ! s'écria Ron. _Un vampire !_ Et à mon avis, un Fred _vampire_, ça doit pas être très sympathique…

Il tourna rapidement son attention sur George, comme pour s'excuser d'avoir profané de telles paroles alors que son frère venait d'apprendre la nouvelle.

- Pardon George, mais avoue que c'est vrai.

- On n'est pas sûr que ce soit lui ! objecta Harry dans le but de rassurer George. Il était tard, Percy ne l'a vu qu'une fraction de seconde.

- Oui, j'ai peut-être halluciné, admit Percy de sa voix monocorde. J'aimerais tellement que Fred soit encore là que je finis par le vois partout. Je deviens fou…

Percy eut un sanglot étouffé. George ne put se résoudra à laisser son frère dans cet état.

- Non, tu n'es pas fou, Perce. C'est bien Fred que tu as vu. Et oui, c'est un vampire.

Tous se turent, sidérés.

- Comment ? murmura son père.

- Fred est venu me voir il y a trois semaines… Il a en effet _un peu_ changé. Il est dangereux maman.

La bouche de sa mère se crispa, elle ne voulait pas entendre ça. Peu importe que son fils soit devenu un monstre sanguinaire, son petit était encore parmi eux, et seul cela importait.

George dû bien sûr se justifier. Il leur expliqua qu'il leur avait caché la vérité pour les protéger, et pour ne pas faire de peine à sa mère – jamais il n'aurait penser qu'elle prenne la chose aussi bien ! Le débat dura des heures. Ils ne dînèrent même pas. Arthur en voulait à son fils de leur avoir menti. Il lui demanda si Fred avait déjà tué des gens. George mentit. Il répondit non. Il tenta de consoler Percy, dévasté d'avoir mené son petit frère à la damnation éternelle à cause d'une blague involontaire. Harry en fut également très bouleversé, il ne digérerait toujours pas les pertes de la guerre – guerre dont il se sentait entièrement responsable, et par extension, responsable de ce qui était arrivé à Fred. Il alla prendre l'air et ne revint que bien plus tard. Hermione fut ravie de comprendre pourquoi George – habituellement tout sauf littéraire – avait une carte de bibliothèque dans son sac. George fronça les sourcils, cette fille remarquait vraiment tout ! Elle lui dit que s'il avait besoin de n'importe quel renseignement, il n'avait qu'à lui demander. Vers vingt-deux heures, il quitta la cohue familiale, et transplana chez lui, retrouvant le silence. Epuisé, il s'endormit rapidement, et sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Il n'entendit pas le léger bruit d'un transplanage – en pleine mutation – craquer dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. Il ne vit pas la silhouette scintillante s'approcher de son lit. Il ne sentit pas le poids de la créature affaisser le matelas, à ses côtés. Il remua un peu au contact glacial d'une main sur son front. La main caressa tendrement son visage, ses joues, son front, le contour de ses lèvres, ses paupières. Les caresses – aussi douces soient-elles – provoquaient des vagues de frissons intenses dans tout le corps de George. Dans son sommeil, il eut l'impression de recevoir un saut d'eau glacée sur la figure. Une sensation si désagréable qu'elle le tira des bras de Morphée. Il ouvrit les yeux et haleta. Au dessus de lui, se trouvait le visage nacré de son frère, phosphorescent, presque argenté. Cette apparition dans la nuit était irréelle et effrayante. George ne pouvait plus respirer. Il fixait les deux morceaux d'opale concentrés sur lui ; dans une obscurité totale, et vus d'aussi près, ses yeux ressemblaient à des diamants. C'était beau, mais magnifiquement terrifiant. Il n'avait qu'une seule peur, que Fred décide de le réveiller façon Belle au bois dormant. Il n'appréciait pas les caresses sur son visage : dans son sommeil, en pleine nuit, et sans prévenir, c'était d'un malsain ! Son frère le contemplait presque amoureusement – à la plus grande horreur de George – un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Le silence était complet, seule la respiration rapide de l'humain égrenait les secondes. Fred était revenu le voir. (Peut-être était-ce en rapport avec Percy ?) Il était tourmenté par deux envies contradictoires : se suicider par étouffement, ou se jeter dans les bras de son jumeau en pleurant ; car pour la deuxième fois en deux rencontres, des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. George avait si mal. Cette torture était un Enfer, Fred était là, mais leurs chemins s'étaient si brusquement séparés. Et Fred lui avait tant manqué. Fred lui avait tant manqué. Sans lui – surtout depuis qu'il le savait _en vie, mais pas là_ – il était comme privé d'une aile. Il se sentait vulnérable et perdu, et lorsque Fred était là, tout empirait. Il était triste. Triste de ne plus trouver de réconfort dans la présence de son frère jumeau, car cette présence le perdait plus encore.

George finit par réagir par réflexe, il bondit hors de son lit, et se mit à vociférer :

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU VIENS FOUTRE ICI ?

Fred cligna des yeux, toujours assis à sa place, et répondit avec un calme olympien :

- Enfin, Georgie, tu n'es pas content de me voir ? Je sais que je t'ai manqué !

- C'est faux ! se défendit lamentablement George en reculant vers le mur, les yeux révulsés.

- George, voyons… Ne mens pas ! Je sais quand tu mens ! chantonna Fred en se levant.

Alors que George reculait, Fred avançait, avec un regard de prédateur. Il allait vraiment beaucoup s'amuser ce soir, son frère étant la meilleure des distractions. Ses petits regards de chiots terrifiés étaient un délice ! Et Fred s'amusait déjà.

- N'approche pas ! menaça faiblement George. De quel droit oses-tu transplaner ici ?

- Du droit que je suis chez moi !

George ne répondit rien, Fred alla faire un tour du côté de la pile de bouquins.

- George, je _sais_ que tu as pensé à moi tout ce temps ! Il n'y a qu'à voir tous ces livres. _Les obsessions chez les Vampires_ ! Ils disent quoi là-dedans ? _« A sa mort, le vampire se réveille hanté par les souvenirs de son ancienne vie. Ces restes se transforment rapidement en obsession qui monopolise totalement l'intention de la créature blablabla et blablabla. »_ Mouais… Pas très intéressant tout ça ! Bref.

Fred jeta le livre et admira la décoration des lieux.

- Très joli ! Tu cherches un nouveau thème pour la boutique ?

George se colla contre le mur, Fred se saisit d'un crucifix à pleine main.

- Pourquoi ces petites croix insignifiantes me brûleraient-elles ? Réfléchis George !

- Parce que tu es un démon ! cracha-t-il.

- Oh ! Georgie, non ! Tu me déçois énormément. Qu'est-ce que ces façons de parler ! On dirait Ombrage ! Tu es ridicule, George ! Je ne suis pas un démon ! A Poudlard tu l'étais tout autant que moi, et pourtant nous étions bien vivants ! Le mal n'est qu'une interprétation, souvent employée pour soulager sa peur d'ailleurs… Tu te caches derrière cette excuse parce tu _es_ content de me voir, et que tu refuses de l'admettre. Je t'ai manqué, tu m'as manqué aussi, bref, nous nous sommes manqués, et maintenant je suis là ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?!

Fred se rapprochait toujours plus de lui, d'un pas félin et calme.

- Pourquoi veux-tu que je sois un démon ?

Et lorsqu'il fut au mur, il posa une main de chaque côté de la tête de son frère. Celui-ci sentit sa terreur redoubler.

- De quoi est-ce que tu as peur ? souffla-t-il en approchant ses lèvres des siennes.

George détourna immédiatement la tête : ça n'allait pas recommencer !

- De quoi tu as peur ? répéta Fred en caressant son cou offert pas cette position.

Il se pencha et déposa sa bouche sur la peau brûlante. George frissonna.

- Arrête. Lâche-moi. Je t'en prie.

Le ton du sorcier était implorant, limite larmoyant. George était complètement perdu. Pour la première fois, il n'était plus en osmose avec son frère jumeau. Ils étaient devenus deux personnes à part entière. Il avait peur de ce Fred-là, car il ne le connaissait pas, il ne le comprenait pas.

- Dis-moi que tu m'aime, ordonna Fred contre son oreille.

Voyant que son frère ne répondait pas (trop occupé à installer son torticolis), Fred décida de le titiller un peu. Il glissa sa langue dans son oreille, le faisant sursauter et gémir de dégoût.

- Je t'aime Fred, et je t'aimerai toujours, mais pas comme ça. Jamais comme ça.

Son ton prouvait qu'il pleurait cette fois. Fred n'en fut qu'à moitié peiné ; il s'amusait bien ! Il déposa un baiser derrière son oreille, puis sur sa joue, sa mâchoire, et enfin son cou.

- Laisse-moi, supplia une dernière fois son frère.

George tourna le tête pour planter son regard implorant et humide dans celui à la fois amusé, amoureux, sadique, affamé et dangereux de Fred. Ayant retenu la leçon du baiser, Fred ne réitéra pas l'expérience. A la place, il se pencha directement, et perça lentement la chair fragile de son cou, au creux de l'épaule. George cria légèrement, mais ce ne fut pas vraiment un cris de douleur. Certes, il eut un peu mal, mais il cria surtout de désespoir, il cria sa détresse. Fred le prit dans ses bras et commença à avaler le liquide bouillant pénétrant sa bouche. Il avait attendu ce moment des mois durant. Et ce fut la chose la plus intense, la plus magnifique, qu'il n'ait jamais connue. Il pouvait sentir le cœur de son frère battre contre le sien, et résonner dans sa tête. Il le serrait fortement, perdu dans le plaisir de retrouver sa moitié perdue. Il buvait lentement, savourant chaque gorgée, ne voulant pas en prendre trop – hors de question qu'il le tue. De son côté George continua de pleurer, il ne cessa pas. Il gémissait des « arrête, Fred », mais paradoxalement se cramponnait à lui. Il laissa reposer sa tête dans le creux du cou de Fred, ce qui donna meilleur accès encore au vampire. Fred n'élargit pas la blessure cependant, il ne voulait pas lui faire mal. George se laissait boire en pleurant, secoué de sanglots, les yeux fermés, accroché désespérément à son frère. Fred lui avait tellement manqué. Il s'était sentit mourir sans lui. Il le retrouvait de manière brutale, mais il le retrouvait. Son Gred était là, tout contre lui. Très vite, la pression sur son cou s'éloigna, Fred l'étreignait toujours, mais ne buvait plus. George continuait de sangloter, blottit dans les bras tièdes et puissants du vampire.

- Tu ne te sens pas trop faible ? demanda doucement Fred en passant une main sur sa nuque.

George eut une vague de spasmes, causée par ses sanglots. Son frère le retint solidement contre lui.

- Pourquoi tu m'as fais ça ? demanda George. Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ?

Le bas du visage de Fred se crispa en un rictus. Son ancienne nature humaine revenait avec ce genre de questions. Ses yeux se remplirent de douleur. Il enfoui son nez dans le cou blessé de George.

- Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire, et je t'emmène avec moi.

- Non. Je ne veux pas devenir comme toi.

Fred fut blessé du rejet de son frère et soupira ; tant que son frère ne cèderait pas de lui-même Fred ne l'emmènerait pas.

- Comme tu veux, lui dit-il d'un ton grave. Mais c'est toi qui creuse le gouffre.

- J'ai la tête qui tourne…

Fred soupira un peu, puis passa une main sous les genoux de son frère pour le soulever du sol. Avec sa force surnaturelle, il pu le porter sans aucun problème, et le ramena dans son lit. Il le mit sous les draps, comme un enfant. A peine fut-il allongé que George dormait à poings fermés. Fred sourit en coin, il avait passé une très bonne nuit ! Il profita que George soit endormi pour l'embêter jusque dans son sommeil : il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, et disparut.

George émit un son de protestation, mais ne se réveilla pas.

Au Domus, Fred souriait : George avait été relativement calme.

* * *

_Ca y est ! J'ai écris la scène de mordage entre Fred et George ! J'aime bien cette scène. Au dapart je voulais rendre Fred plus froid, genre il le mord puis disparait. Finalement je me suis laissé aller à une scène plus tendre. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'oubliez pas : comme tout auteur qui se respectent, j'adôre les reviews !_

_Tcho la compagnie ! A très bientôt !  
_


	4. Ma déclaration d'amour

**Voilà ! Ce chapitre a mis un peu plus de temps à venir, parce qu'il était plus difficile à écrire. Il se passe pas mal de chose, je l'aime bien. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop incohérent.**

**WARNING : il y a une scène assez dure dans ce chapitre, je préviens juste = lime, scène un peu gore peut-être (après ça dépend de la sensibilité de chacun, avec tout ce qu'on voit sur ff). Je rappel que cette fic est en rating M, c'est pas pour rien.**

**Merci de votre lecture ! Je vous adore ! **

**

* * *

**

_George émit un son de protestation, mais ne se réveilla pas. _

_Au Domus, Fred souriait : George avait été relativement calme._

George se réveilla le lendemain avec une migraine terrible, il avait l'impression d'être enserré dans un étau. Il s'assit dans son lit et tenta de s'éclaircir les idées. Quel abominable cauchemar ! Dans son rêve Fred était revenu le voir et l'avait mordu. Ca avait semblé tellement réel, il pouvait encore sentir les crocs déchirer sa chair, cette bouche aspirer douloureusement son sang, faisant remonter ou descendre le liquide le long de ses veines à une vitesse vertigineuse, mettant ses muscles à l'agonie. Dans les livres qu'il avait emprunté, il avait lu que se faire mordre excitait certains humains… Et bah il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi ! Loin d'être excitant, c'était une sensation douloureuse et très désagréable. Il sentait encore le corps d'une dureté cadavérique de son frère contre le sien, étrangement faible et démuni. Il se revoyait pleurer, trembler dans ces bras puissants. Comment un rêve pouvait-il apparaître aussi limpide ?

_Parce que ce n'était pas un rêve…_

Cette constatation le fit sursauter alors qu'il passait une main hésitante sur sa gorge. Ses doigts rencontrèrent deux petits trous formés par le percement de canines. Il resta quelques secondes interdit, la main collée sur son cou, le regard dans le vide. Tout était réel, il n'avait pas rêvé. Son frère l'avait goûté, et il l'avait laissé faire. Par détresse et par désespoir il s'était abandonné contre lui. Il frissonna de honte, de dégoût et de tristesse. Voilà le contact qu'il aurait avec son frère désormais : une embrassade morbide et malsaine, bien trop intime pour demeurer fraternelle. Cette pensée lui donna la nausée.

Il se leva en titubant et marcha vers un miroir. Il contempla silencieusement son reflet pendant de longues minutes : des yeux cernés, un teint blafard, une bouche pâle, des cheveux en bataille, une cicatrise à la place de l'oreille et deux petits trous du côté droit de sa gorge. Il posa ses doigts sur la blessure, trace palpable du passage de son frère jumeau… La cicatrice visible de son cœur.

George sorti de sa torpeur et alla dans la cuisine – pièce qu'il évitait désormais le plus possible – afin de se préparer une tasse de thé. Alors que la bouilloire chauffait, il se laissa tomber, à bout de force, sur une chaise, et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il s'en voulait terriblement. Il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir cédé à son frère, de lui avoir donné ce qu'il désirait. Un dégoût l'envahit lorsqu'il pensa à ce qu'avait pu ressentir Fred… Son vampire de jumeau n'avait certainement pas considéré leur étreinte comme la retrouvaille de deux frères… Il secoua violemment la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Un sanglot mourut dans sa gorge et il se leva pour verser l'eau bouillante dans une tasse. Alors qu'il ouvrait le placard pour prendre un sachet de thé, ses yeux se posèrent sans le faire exprès sur le calendrier punaisé au mur. La case du 3 Août 1998 clignotait. George fixa la date d'un air absent avant de sentir l'air de ses poumons se comprimer : les parents d'Angelina rentraient ce jour-là.

Il abandonna brutalement sa tasse et transplana immédiatement chez Luna, sans prendre la peine de mettre une chemise. Il débarqua à sept heures du matin, en pantalon de pyjama, torse nu, absolument pas coiffé, à un mètre de son lit, face à elle. La pièce était sombre, la silhouette de Luna n'était visible que par les rayons de soleil filtrant à travers les rideaux. Elle dormait en position fœtal, blottie contre une grosse peluche en forme de panda. Même s'il était dans une pseudo obscurité, George remarqua, avec gêne, que la jeune fille ne portait qu'un tee shirt mi-cuisse et une culotte. Cette vision troubla énormément le jeune homme qui se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de lui envoyer un hibou. Il avait déjà vu des filles dormir, mais en général, elles n'étaient pas à moitié nues (elles l'étaient complètement, ce qui clarifiait radicalement les choses), roulées en boule contre une peluche, un pouce dans la bouche. C'était ce mélange de femme et d'enfant qui le perturbait. Il secoua la tête alors que son regard se perdait vers la fin de son tee shirt, et décida de « clarifier les choses ».

- Luna !

Elle remua un peu mais ne se réveilla pas. George soupira, et s'approcha d'elle.

- LUUUUUUUUUUUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

La jeune fille se releva brutalement en criant, et lorsqu'elle vit cette grande silhouette qu'elle ne reconnu pas, elle cria plus fort et se cacha derrière son panda. George sourit.

- C'est moi.

- G… George ? fit la voix endormie de la jeune sorcière de derrière le panda.

Elle saisit d'une main tremblant sa baguette, posée sur une étagère clouée au mur de son lit, et alluma la lumière. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en apercevant le corps presque dénudé du garçon. George remarqua immédiatement son choc – chose étonnante : Luna Lovegood pouvait avoir des émotions – et la rassura en lui assurant que rien ne s'était passé, qu'il ne lui avait rien fait, qu'il venait juste de transplaner de sa chambre pour une « urgence » dont ils devaient parler.

- J'ai juste vu la date, et j'ai transplané de suite, j'ai pensé ni à m'habiller, ni à regarder l'heure, désolé…

La jeune fille émergeait petit à petit de derrière sa peluche et le fixait, gênée d'avoir été vue dans une situation aussi intime que le sommeil.

- Très joli panda ! fit George pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Il s'appel Romuald… répondit timidement Luna.

Le sourire de George s'agrandit, un sourire de tendresse. Luna le regardait très peu, ses joues étaient roses de honte, elle était vraiment très gênée… Lui aussi… Il faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi, ils étaient tous les deux dans la même pièce, et peu vêtus, ce qui prêtait aisément à confusion. Les jambes de Luna dépassaient de Romuald, et George se surprit à les regarder, avec l'envie de les toucher. Il secoua violemment sa tête. Il s'agissait de Luna ! Luna ! Mais il n'était qu'un homme, alors n'importe quelle fille en petite tenue affolait ses hormones ! Luna dû le remarquer car elle se cacha vivement sous son drap. George se racla la gorge.

- Je… Je suis sincèrement désolé de débarquer comme ça, à l'improviste, mais il faut vraiment qu'on parle.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Luna, en essayant de ne pas fixer le torse dénudé du sorcier.

- On est…

- Tiens ! lui lança-t-elle avant qu'il n'ait pu commencer à parler.

Il attrapa le châle bleu pâle qu'elle lui tendait en haussant les sourcils.

- Ma tenue te dérangerait-elle ? fit-il en souriant.

Luna ne répondit pas, mais rougit. George prit en note mentale de bien photographier ce moment, jamais encore il n'avait vu Luna embarrassée de quoi que ce soit.

- Je ne savais pas que les garçons te mettaient mal à l'aise ! En fait, j'ignorais que _quelque chose_ pouvait te mettre mal à l'aise !

Sa franchise fit sourire Luna en coin.

- Je suis peut-être étrange et réservée, mais contrairement à ce que les gens croient, je vis sur la planète Terre moi aussi.

Le garçon lui sourit, et se racla à nouveau la gorge, une lueur plus sombre dans le regard alors qu'il se rappelait du pourquoi de sa visite.

- On est le 3 Août aujourd'hui.

Luna paru surprise.

- Oh ! Faut-il fêter quelque chose ?

George appuya son regard.

- Je ne te l'avais pas dis le mois dernier ? s'étonne George.

- De quoi ? Que nous serions le 3 Août aujourd'hui ?

Luna le fixait d'un air perplexe, sa bouche formant un adorable O. George soupira.

- Les parents d'Angelina rentrent aujourd'hui, annonça-t-il sombrement.

L'air curieux de Luna se métamorphosa en angoisse.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Ils vont se rendre compte de la disparition de leur fille ! Peut-être pas tout de suite, après tout Angelina n'est pas un bébé, et puis elle sortait avec ton frère, ce qui la rend plutôt baroudeuse, mais d'ici deux ou trois jours, quand ils ne la verront pas réapparaître…

- On est dans la merde…

- Nous savions que ce jour finirait pas arriver… Je t'avais dis qu'on aurait dû prévenir quelqu'un. Nous avons eu tord d'agir ainsi.

- Mais si on les avait laissé l'emmener, ils seraient remontés jusqu'à mon frère !

- Oui mais là ils vont remonter jusqu'à toi ! Tu t'es servis de ta baguette pour la faire rétrécir… Le dernier sort à avoir été pratiqué sur elle garde la trace de _ta_ magie, donc de _ta_ baguette, et donc de toi. Ils vont certainement la repérer grâce à un sort de localisation, et après… Fred est un vampire, son acte est logique, cohérent. Toi tu vas être accusé de complicité de meurtre… Et moi aussi…

George s'installe sur le lit de Luna, une peur sans nom lui étreignant la poitrine. Il était angoissé, terrifié. Là ce n'était plus un jeu. Tout était réel. Le danger qu'ils courraient était réel.

- Je voulais juste protéger mon frère… murmura-t-il, le visage dans les mains.

- Je sais. Mais Fred est un vampire, il n'a pas besoin d'être protégé. Je pense que nous ferions mieux d'aller dire la vérité.

- Et pour dire quoi ? « L'ex de votre fille, mon frère jumeau, a été changé en vampire. Il l'a tuée il y a un mois, mais comme j'ai voulu le protéger de je ne sais quoi, j'ai réduit le corps de votre fille, et je l'ai balancé dans la Tamise. Je suis sincèrement désolé, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. »

Le ton sarcastique de George fit frissonner Luna.

- Je ne sais pas ce que nous devons faire, admit Luna. Peut-être ne la retrouveront-t-ils pas… Je ne l'espère du moins pas, parce qu'au bout d'un mois, elle risque d'avoir perdu de son éclat. Surtout dans l'eau, les cadavres en ressortent tout fripé !

George commença à pleurer silencieusement, les mains humides de ses larmes. Luna tendit sa main, tellement petite par rapport à la largeur de son épaule. Cette proximité permit à la jeune fille d'observer le cou de George, et elle remarqua les deux petits trous.

- Eh bien tu vois que Fred pensais à toi ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix à nouveau claire.

George releva la tête, et plongea son regard désemparé dans le sien. Elle le fixait avec une innocence enfantine, ses cheveux blonds, décoiffés, éparpillés autour d'elle. Comprenant ce à quoi elle faisait allusion il acquiesça.

- Il est venu me trouver hier soir, après que Percy l'est aperçu.

- Oh ! Ta famille est au courant ?

George acquiesça.

- Tout le monde est dévasté… Sauf ma mère ! Elle, elle est ravie que son tout petit ne soit pas complètement mort. La pauvre, si elle voyait ce qu'il est devenu…

- Voilà pourquoi tu es si pâle ! conclu Luna. Fred t'a pris beaucoup de sang ?

- J'en sais rien, répondit George d'une voix faible, le visage à nouveau perdu dans ses mains. J'ai perdu le sens de la réalité. Il était aussi ambigu et écoeurant que la dernière fois. Il m'a mordu sans que j'ai rien pu faire pour l'empêcher. Je crois que je voulais pas l'en empêcher en fait… Je l'ai laissé boire, je sais pas pourquoi. J'étais tellement… heureux de le voir… et si triste en même temps… C'est bizarre. Je l'ai laissé boire autant qu'il voulait, il m'aurait vidé de mon sang que je l'aurais laissé faire. Et je suis toujours en vie…

- Je t'ai dis qu'il ne voulait pas te tuer. Tu es son frère jumeau. Quelle sensation cela procure-t-il ?

- De quoi ? De servir d'apéro ? Ca fait mal, ça colle la migraine, des fourmis dans les jambes, des vertiges...

- Pourtant beaucoup de personnes adorent ça ! objecta Luna.

- Je sais. C'est écrit dans les bouquins que j'ai pris à la bibli. Ce sont des maso.

- Sûrement. Mais peut-être n'as-tu pas apprécié parce qu'il s'agissait de ton frère, et qu'une morsure de vampire est un acte sexuel simulé.

George enfonça davantage son visage dans ses mains en grognant. Ca y était. Les allusions déplacées allaient reprendre. Et le pire, c'est que Luna avait raison. Il était écris dans le livre _Désirs et dérives chez les vampires_ que le vampirisme était un symbole d'érotisme, et que la morsure représentait la pénétration. Transposer ça à ce qui s'était passé la veille donnait un résultat d'équation dont George ne voulait même pas entendre parler, auquel il ne voulait même penser. C'était sans compter sur Luna.

- Donc, c'est un peu comme si tu avais fait l'amour avec ton propre frère.

- MERCI LUNA ! s'écria vivement George avant qu'elle ne se remette à lui parler de sodomie.

Mais Luna n'arrêta pas, et continua à exprimer ses pensées à voix haute, au grand dam de George.

- Je sais que toi, ça te dérange, mais visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas de Fred. C'est assez malsain quand on y pense. C'est peut-être pour ça que les vampires n'ont plus d'érection. Ils n'en n'ont plus besoin, ils ont leurs crocs ! C'est exactement la même chose ! D'ailleurs heureusement pour toi que Fred ne peut plus avoir d'érection, sinon tu aurais vraiment fait la tête !

- Luna, s'il te plait, implora George d'une voix et d'un regard désespérés.

- Oh ! Pardon !

George fixa encore la jeune fille, ébranlé et dégoûté à l'image de ce que tout cela sous-entendait : son jumeau ne le considérait plus comme un frère. Il entendait encore les souffles de Fred contre son cou, son imagination dériva, et mis en images les implications du livre et de Luna. La vision du corps embrasé de son frère bougeant contre le sien – qui était à moitié dénudé – l'écoeura, et la bile remonta dans sa gorge. Il stoppa immédiatement les images avant de ne vomir sur le sol.

- Bon, qu'allons-nous faire pour Angelina ? proposa Luna en voyant que George allait être malade.

George déglutit, il ferma les yeux – priant pour que lorsqu'il les rouvrirait, tout serait redevenu « comme avant » - et secoua la tête.

- On attend que les parents se manifestent. Après on avisera.

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure. Luna acquiesça, angoissée tout de même à l'idée de devoir croupir à Azkaban. George pensait bien évidemment à Angelina, mais sa peur était divisée par un autre élément tout aussi important. Après plusieurs minutes d'un silence pesant, il se décida à en parler à sa complice.

- Luna, j'aimerais que tu m'aides à installer des barrières anti-transplanage chez moi.

Luna tourna la tête et l'observa, étonnée.

XxxX XxxX XxxX

Fred avait directement transplané au Domus, il n'avait voulu tuer personne afin de conserver le goût de George le plus longtemps possible. Il savait qu'il devrait se nourrir le lendemain, et il y avait peu de chance que George accepte à nouveau de faire le dîner ; il s'était laissé mordre par un instant de faiblesse émotionnelle, Fred savait qu'il ne l'y reprendrait plus. L'étreinte qu'ils avaient partagé, bien qu'intense et magnifique, avait surtout été ambiguë et très peu fraternelle. Pour George elle avait trahit un besoin de contact, un manque affectif que seule la présence de son frère jumeau pouvait combler, il ne s'agissait en aucun cas de désir – le vampire savait que cette seule pensée donnait à George des crises de tétanie.

Pour Fred c'était moins simple. Depuis sa transformation, sa vision des choses avait considérablement évoluée. Il ne classait désormais plus l'Amour dans différentes sous parties. N'étant plus un être sexué, aucune distinction n'était requise ; ses sentiments restaient platoniques… à ceci près qu'il avait pris l'habitude de drainer le sang de toutes les personnes avec lesquelles il aurait couché dans un corps humain. Il ne faisait plus de différence entre l'amour pour une fille, et l'amour pour un frère, il _aimait_, point final. Et il aimait George, point final.

Bien sûr tout n'était pas complètement uniforme. Être un vampire ne faisait pas de lui une créature tendre et chaste ! Bien au contraire ! Il ne fallait pas tout confondre ! Même s'il n'avait plus aucune relation physique, il continuait néanmoins à faire joujou avec le corps de ses victimes. Il les embrassait, les caressait, emportant leurs corps volontairement au climax dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Cela faisait parti du jeu. Que serait le vampirisme sans l'érotisme et la volupté qu'il incarne ? Plus grand-chose. Et Fred ne le savait que trop bien.

Voyant le soleil pointer le bout de ses rayons mortels, il délaissa son piano et la Sonate 27 de Beethoven pour aller s'enfermer dans son cercueil.

XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX

George et Luna se firent un sang d'encre toute la journée, puis le jour suivant, et le jour suivant, et le jour suivant et le… pour une manifestation qui n'arriva jamais. Ils pensèrent que soit les parents d'Angelina n'étaient pas rentrés, soit ils n'avaient pas remarqué la disparition de leur fille. George masqua sa morsure par un sort d'invisibilité ; ces saloperies de marques refusaient de partir ! A croire qu'elles faisaient exprès de rester ! Sa famille se remettait peu à peu de la nouvelle, et commençait à voir cela comme quelque chose de pas si négatif, Fred était toujours _là_ après tout, ce n'était pas si mal.

George avait relu le passage du livre _Désirs et dérives chez les vampires_. Il s'était efforcé de ne pas traduire ce que signifiait l'étreinte qu'il avait autorisé à son frère, mais ne voulait plus avoir le moindre contact avec lui. Il voyait cette morsure comme une caution de l'inceste, une intimité qui salissait tous les merveilleux moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Cette morsure lui faisait honte. C'était la trace du changement de son frère, la preuve qu'il s'était laissé faire, la trace de leur fraternité bousillée. _Traumatisé_ par cette nuit-là, il entama, avec l'aide de Luna, un nouveau projet : celui de mettre un sort d'anti-transplanage dans la boutique et l'appartement afin d'empêcher Fred de revenir souiller leur passé et son amour.

- Réfléchis bien, lui dit Luna. Une fois le sort mis en place – si nous réussissons un tel sortilège – ton frère ne pourra plus te rendre visite George. Je sais qu'il te fait peur mais réfléchis. Il te manque à nouveau. Je le vois à ta façon de regarder constamment vos photos et de toucher mécaniquement les marques sur ton cou. Il te manque. Tu es triste et perdu sans lui.

- Luna, tonna un peu George. Il me semblait t'avoir déjà dit de ne plus me psychanalyser ! J'ai horreur de ça ! Oui, Fred me manque. Oui, j'aimerais qu'il soit avec moi. Oui, j'ai perdu toute raison de vivre sans lui. Mais c'est un vampire ! Nous ne sommes plus des frères, du moins, plus pour lui. Je refuse de lui donner ce qu'il veut. Il l'a eu une fois, il ne l'aura pas une deuxième. J'aimerais toujours mon frère, mais la seule idée de lui rouler un patin me donne envie de vomir. Et vu qu'il en serait bien capable – tellement il est dégueulasse et imprévisible – je préfère faire comme s'il n'existait plus. Continu à déposer les cristaux.

Luna hocha les épaules et se remit au travail. George soupira en regardant une photo datant du mois de Mars. Mettre un sort d'anti-transplanage fut très douloureux. Et lorsqu'il dû changer les mots de passe, il bégaya plusieurs fois avant d'y parvenir, c'était la marche finale qui le séparait de Fred. Hermione se rendit très vite compte de leurs attentions et fit les mêmes remarques que Luna. Quand George lui montra les marques, elle fut interdite, et se mordit les lèvres.

- Quand j'ai dis qu'il était dangereux, je parlais principalement d'un danger _moral_.

Hermione connaissait tout des vampires, et savait parfaitement ce qui cachait une morsure. Elle réagit comme George : elle fut profondément dégoûtée.

**Une semaine plus tard**

Il fallut quatre jours pour poser le sortilège.

Il fallut quatre jours pour que George n'embrasse Luna, dans un élan de joie après que leur projet fut terminé. Le baiser fut très court, mais laissa Luna pantoise. C'était la première fois qu'elle se liait réellement d'amitié avec quelqu'un, et c'était bien évidemment la première fois qu'un garçon – ou que tout autre créature humaine connue – l'embrassait. Et quel garçon ! Il était beau, drôle, plus âgé qu'elle, et il ne la prenait pas pour une folle – du moins pas tout le temps. Ce garçon était trop bien pour s'intéresser à la petite Loufoca que tout le monde méprisait. Elle resta immobile, surprise.

- Désolé ! dit George en reculant.

- Y'a pas de mal ! répondit Luna de sa voix claire.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes à regarder leurs pieds, mal à l'aise. Luna se dit que George l'avait embrassée « par hasard », et qu'il regrettait sûrement l'avoir fait. Après tout, George Weasley était sorti avec des morceaux de choix : des bombes sexuelles absolument inégalables : 1m75, 90/60/90, qui poussaient des cris encore plus chauds (et ridicules) que ceux de Clara Morgan. Alors elle, petite Serdaigle de trois ans de mois que lui, inexpérimentée, et socialement inadaptée… Ce baiser n'était rien d'autre qu'une erreur. C'était certain.

De son côté George tentait de comprendre _pourquoi_ il venait d'embrasser Luna. Certes, ils avaient créée une certaine… complicité amicale… mais ça s'arrêtait là ! Il s'était lié d'amitié avec Luna Lovegood parce que les circonstances s'y étaient prêtées. Luna n'était pas du tout son genre de fille. Elle était étrange, renfermée, trop franche, trop bavarde (le défaut qu'il ne supportait pas chez une fille), trop jeune, et très certainement aussi neuve qu'un nourrisson (et les petites nouvelles ne le branchaient pas particulièrement)… Mais elle avait quelque chose que toutes ses ex – aussi parfaites eussent-elles été – n'avaient pas : elle le faisait craquer. Sa voix toujours calme et légère le berçait, il avait besoin de ses petites remarques déplacées, il aimait son étrangeté, sa manie d'être toujours ailleurs, sa façon enfantine de regarder le monde qui l'entourait le faisait sourire, il se rendit compte qu'il admirait souvent son adorable visage de poupée. Oui, elle le faisait craquer. Il avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras, de la protéger. De la protéger de Fred… Le cas d'Angelina lui revint en mémoire, ainsi que le _motif_ de sa mort. Fred l'avait tuée parce qu'elle s'était approchée trop près. Qu'arriverait-il à Luna si George la laissait approcher ? Le cadavre dénudé et abusé de la jeune fille s'imposa à son esprit, et il chassa ces écoeurantes images en se promettant de ne plus _jamais_ toucher à Luna.

Et il tint parole : il ne toucha plus à Luna qui en fut déçue, mais ne s'en formalisa pas.

Mais la semaine n'était pas encore finie.

Et il fallut six jours pour que le prévisible se produise. Le 9 Août 1998, George Weasley, toujours sans nouvelle de son frère, se leva en baillant, ouvrit immédiatement les volets pour laisser entrer le maximum de lumière, et se dirigea d'un pas endormie vers la cuisine. Il avala distraitement une tasse de thé en déroulant la Gazette du Sorcier que son hibou lui avait apporté. Il recracha immédiatement sa gorgée sur le journal. Sa tête se mit à tourner violemment. Ses jambes fléchirent. Sur la première page on pouvait lire :

**UN VAMPIRE NOIE SES VICTIMES**

**Ce matin, la Brigade des Disparitions Inexpliquées (le BDI) a reçu la visite de Mary et Jonathan Johnson, les parents d'Angelina Johnson une jeune fille d'origine africaine, âgée de vingt ans. Ils avaient laissé leur fille seule chez eux, une jolie petite maison en plein dans la banlieue de Londres, alors qu'ils s'étaient réservés trois semaines en amoureux, dans la ville natale de Mr Johnson.**

**« Notre fille avait l'habitude de rester seule » confie son père, en larmes.**

**Mr et Mrs Johnson sont rentrés chez eux le 3 Août dernier.**

**« Nous avons tout de suite remarqué qu'Angelina n'était pas à la maison, se souvient sa mère, aussi émue que son maris. Nous avons cru qu'elle était avec des amis, et n'avons pas voulu la déranger. Nous avons essayé de lui envoyer des hiboux, mais aucune réponse ne nous parvenait. C'est là que nous avons commencé à nous inquiéter ».**

**N'ayant aucune nouvelle de leur fille au bout de six jours, ils se sont rendus à la BDI, dans l'espoir de la retrouver.**

**« Nous avons immédiatement pensé à une fugue en amoureux, explique un Aurore, jamais nous n'aurions pu imaginer une telle horreur »**

**Le BDI a lancé les procédures habituelles.**

**« Nous avons utilisé un simple sort de localisation. Le sort nous a effectivement conduit à la jeune fille… Mais ce n'était pas ainsi que nous pensions la retrouver »**

**Angelina a été retrouvée dans un sac rétréci par magie, au fin fond de la Tamise, avec aux alentours, les lettres que ses parents avaient envoyées, et que la chouette avaient abandonnées au-dessus de l'eau ; là où se trouvait le cadavre de la jeune fille. Son corps, une fois revenu à une taille normale, a révélé une mort par morsure. Un vampire manifestement. Un vampire qui l'aurait enfermée dans un sac et jetée à l'eau. Elle était habillée d'une étrange façon, uniquement vêtue de lingerie affriolante, comme si elle avait été en compagnie de son amant. Les constatations montrent d'ailleurs que les morsures sont situées à des endroits très intimes de son corps, vraiment très intime pour l'une d'entres elles. Les accusations ont tout de suite été portées vers l'amant potentiel.**

**« Nous savions que notre fille sortait avec Fred Weasley depuis deux ans. Ils étaient très souvent ensemble. Au départ nous avons cru qu'elle était avec lui » Sa mère fond en larmes, il nous est impossible d'obtenir un nouveau témoignage. **

**Fred Weasley est le quatrième fils – ex æquo avec son frère jumeau, George Weasley – de Molly et Arthur Weasley, qui travaille au Ministère de la Magie, au service des Détournements de l'Artisanat moldu. Quelques proches ont rapporté que le jeune homme a mystérieusement disparu depuis la fin de la Guerre, le jour où Lord Voldemort est tombé sous la baguette de Harry Potter. Le BDI s'interroge : Fred Weasley serait-il devenu un vampire ? Est-il ce vampire qui a assassiné de manière si cruelle la jeune Angelina ? **

**« C'est possible, concède un Aurore, du moins cela expliquerait l'intimité des morsures, et la tenue. Je dirais que cette jeune fille avait malheureusement confiance en son meurtrier »**

**Quelques doutes cependant persistent concernant la noyade.**

**« Les vampires ne noient pas leur victime. C'est inhabituel à leur comportement. En général, ils les enterrent, ou les brûlent. Mais jamais un vampire n'aurait mis un cadavre dans un sac pour ensuite le rétrécir et le jeter dans la Tamise ! C'est une réaction humaine. »**

**D'autres tests ont montré que le sort de rétrécissement à été lancé par l'intermédiaire d'une baguette magique.**

**« Le dernier sort à avoir été pratiqué sur la jeune fille provient d'une baguette en bois de cèdre, contenant un crin de licorne. Mr Ollivander l'a enregistrée comme appartenant à un jumeau Weasley. Le soucis c'est que les jumeaux ont tous les deux la même baguette. »**

**« Pour moi il est évident qu'ils ont agit à deux. Fred l'a tuée, George s'est débarrassé de son corps. C'est un couple de tueurs. C'est rare pour deux frères, mais ça arrive. Surtout avec une telle proximité ».**

**L'enquête continue. Fred Weasley a-t-il un complice ? S'agit-il vraiment de son frère jumeau, George Weasley ? Le vampire ne dépend malheureusement pas de la justice humaine, mais George encoure un emprisonnement de vingt ans à Azkaban pour complicité de meurtre.**

**De notre envoyée spéciale, Rita Skeeter**

L'article était accompagné d'une photo illustrant un grand sac en plastique, entouré de journalistes, photographes et témoins.

Arthur laissa retomber le journal sur la table, les mains tremblantes et moites, le teint livide. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il venait de lire : son fils avait assassiné Angelina, et son autre fils était accusé de complicité de meurtre. C'était un cauchemar. Molly qui passait par là jeta un coup d'œil curieux par-dessus son épaule.

- On parle de Fred ? demanda-t-elle, toute excitée. Oh… fit-elle en parcourant rapidement l'article. Mais je croyais qu'il n'avait tué personne ! George nous l'a dit, non ?

- Eh bien visiblement George a menti ! marmonna Arthur. Il a protégé son frère, on aurait dû s'en douter…

- Quand même ! s'exclama Molly. Tuer Angelina ! Je ne l'ai pas éduqué de cette manière ! Il ne paye rien pour attendre ! Et George qui est complice ! Alala ! J'ai toujours dis que ces deux-là nous causeraient des problèmes !

Arthur soupira. Des pas approchèrent la cuisine.

- Papa ? Que se passe-t-il ?

XxxX XxxX

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'il l'ait tuée… murmura Ginny après que tous eurent appris la terrible nouvelle.

- C'est un vampire. Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

- Mais quand même, Angelina.

- Cet article est écoeurant, marmonna Charlie. On se serait bien passé des détails sordides !

Tous acquiescèrent.

- Pourquoi George l'a-t-il aidé ? s'étonna Harry.

- Mais pour le protéger ! s'exclama Molly. Pour ne pas qu'on remonte jusqu'à son jumeau ! George n'est pas « le complice d'un tueur ». Il n'a fait que réagir comme nous aurions tous réagi si nous avions été confronté à ce genre de situation. Du moins j'espère que vous auriez fait comme lui !

La fratrie observa la sorcière, médusés.

- Maman ! tenta Ron. Fred est un fou ! C'est assassin sadique ! On va pas couvrir un malade ! En plus on risque la prison ! Lui il risque que dalle !

- C'EST TON FRERE ! s'écria Molly.

- Tout frère que je suis, je paris qu'il n'hésiterait pas a me prendre pour dîner !

Molly paru scandalisée. Hermione resta silencieuse, elle ne voulait pas montrer le nouvel aspect malsain dans la personnalité de Fred le vampire. Sa relation ambiguë avec George devait rester secrète. Elle était également persuadée que George avait fait cela uniquement par désespoir, pour protéger Fred.

George ne se montra pas de la journée. Il resta cloîtré chez lui, à l'abris des paparazzis qui entouraient la boutique. Il savait que ce genre de chose arriverait. Il ne pouvait même pas contacter Luna, ni aller chez elle. Il était coincé. Point positif : le sortilège d'anti-transplanage marchait à la perfection.

XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX

La nuit tombée, un vampire impie vola habilement un exemplaire de la Gazette et se figea au vu de l'article. Ces imbéciles d'Aurores avaient retrouvé Angie. Pire, George risquait la prison pour l'avoir « aidé ». Jeter le corps dans la Tamise après l'avoir rétréci ! Non mais quel idiot ! Il aurait dû chercher dans la tête de George pour savoir ce qui était advenu du cadavre. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé à ça. Et maintenant son frère encourait une peine de vingt ans. Fred jeta rageusement le journal sur le sol, et décida de faire une petite mise au point.

Il transplana dans le bureau du BDI.

Le gardien sursauta à la vue du vampire et cria. Son cris alerta les Aurores présents qui firent irruption dans la salle. Lorsqu'ils allumèrent la lumière, ils trouvèrent Fred Weasley, nonchalamment étendu sur un meuble bas, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Les Aurores levèrent leurs baguettes.

- Qui êtes vous ? demanda l'un d'entre eux.

Fred tourna la tête et leur sourit, dévoilant ses canines.

- Je suis la Star du Jour !

- Fred… Fred Weasley…

- Quel sens de la déduction ! Vous ne seriez pas Aurore par hasard ?

Les Aurores froncèrent les sourcils devant l'ironie du vampire. Celui-ci se leva dans un mouvement de jambes si rapide, que personne ne pu le voir.

- Rangez vos bouts de bois les mecs ! Je suis pas venu pour casser la croûte, je suis là pour une interview exclusive ! Je vous promet même les détails croustillants !

Il sourit à nouveau. Les Aurores échangèrent un regard.

**Le septième jour**

Le lendemain, dernier jour d'une semaine mouvementée, un nouvel article paru. Un article qui réhabilitait George. Celui-ci ressenti une grosse pointe de culpabilité en lisant à quel point son frère le défendait, clamant haut et fort qu'il avait lui-même rétréci le corps avec sa propre baguette – après tout ils avaient bien dit que les jumeaux avaient la même – et qu'il l'avait ensuite balancé dans la Tamise pour faire comme dans ces scénarios de romans policiers dont sont friands les moldus. Il insistait sur le fait que son frère était innocent, qu'il souffrait plutôt de le savoir vampire, et qu'il n'était en aucun cas complice. Il lui déclama son amour, ce qui mit George – et les autres Weasley – très mal à l'aise ; sa déclamation étant une déclaration d'amour, dont les allusions, très gênantes, allaient de la couleur de ses yeux à la tendresse de sa peau en passant par la douceur de ses lèvres. Et tout ceci écrit noir sur blanc dans le journal – Fred avait menacé un des greffiers de le mordre à un endroit très désagréable s'il ne mettait pas ses « compliments » dans l'article _tels qu'il les avait prononcés_. Hermione n'en fut pas étonnée, Percy non plus. Luna eut un sourire amusé : Fred ne perdait pas la moindre occasion d'embêter son frère. Elle se rendit à la boutique. George fut tellement heureux et soulagé que personne ne l'ait soupçonnée qu'il la pris dans ses bras. Ils passèrent la journée ensemble, elle l'aida à servir les clients.

- Tu veux rester dîner ? proposa aimablement George à la fin de la journée.

La jeune fille rougie, mais acquiesça.

Ils montèrent à l'appartement, et George se mit à la cuisine.

- Je te préviens, je sais faire que les pâtes à la carbonara !

- Cela me va parfaitement ! répondit Luna avec un sourire.

Elle rit lorsqu'il mit son superbe tablier rose.

Ils mangèrent, et il arriva évidemment le moment obligatoire où Luna, dans toute son adresse, se tâcha. George la pris par le bras et l'emmena dans la salle de bain pour qu'elle nettoie. Ils auraient pu utiliser leur baguette, mais ni l'un, ni l'autre n'y pensèrent. George fit couler l'eau et entreprit lui-même de frotter la tâche.

Malheureusement, à l'extérieur du bâtiment, perché sur une branche, Fred observait la scène, des éclairs de colère striant ses yeux. Il avait cherché son frère du regard toute la soirée, et ne l'avait pas trouvé. Il avait bien tenté de transplaner ou d'entrer, mais les mots de passe ne fonctionnaient plus, et le transplanage était impossible. Il avait utilisé un sort pour le garder à l'écart. A l'écart de lui. Cette constatation brisa son cœur mort, et il eut une moue triste. Dire qu'il l'avait défendu ! Et il se retrouvait jeté dehors, remplacé par cette idiote de Loufoca. Son frère ne l'embrassait pas, mais Fred savait qu'ils étaient très proches tous les deux, même s'ils ne voulaient pas se l'avouer. Fred senti à nouveau cette boule de jalousie l'envahir.

Luna retourna chez elle vers 23h. L'ennui, c'est qu'elle n'était pas seule.

**Le huitième jour**

George se réveilla de très bonne humeur, il avait passé une excellente soirée. Le visage de Luna virevoltait dans sa tête. Il sourit et fixa le plafond encore un petit moment. Sa tête tourna et son regard se posa sur un parchemin vierge et une plume. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, puis se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau. Il s'assit, hésita un peu puis finalement coucha les mots sur le papier :

_Je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait. Sache que j'avais agis ainsi pour te protéger._

_George_

Il roula le parchemin, l'attacha à la chouette, et la regarda s'envoler.

Vers midi il prit sa pause syndicale ; en réalité il attendait Luna qui avait promis de passer pour le déjeuner. Mais les heures passaient, et elle ne venait pas. Il soupira, déçu, puis se remit au travail. A la fin de la journée il était vraiment dépité qu'elle ne soit pas venue. Soudainement, son petit air absent qu'il avait tant appris à aimer lui déplu fortement, et il détesta cet air. Alors qu'il faisait le tour de la réserve, il pensa subitement, et sans raison particulière, au fait qu'elle n'ait pas donné de nouvelle parce qu'il l'avait peut-être effrayée. Pourtant il avait fait attention à ne pas avoir de geste déplacé. Et soudain, dans un flash de lucidité, il se revit dans la salle de bain, avec elle, et il revit la fenêtre, et son regard passa à travers la vitre, pour se poser sur la branche en face du bâtiment, et il y vit Fred, qui le regardait droit dans les yeux, perché sur la branche à la manière d'une gargouille. Le Fred de son imagination ressemblait à ces monstres effrayant qui peuplent les contes pour enfants. Il voyait un sourire carnassier déformer son visage, ses canines apparaissaient plus longues qu'elles ne l'étaient en réalité, le rendant affreux et terrifiant. Ce sourire lui était adressé. C'était un sourire de moquerie. Le même qui transparaissait dans le meurtre d'Angelina. Angelina… L'image qu'il avait eu quelques jours plus tôt, juste après avoir embrassé Luna lui revint de plein fouet. Ce pressentiment monstrueux.

- Oh mon Dieu… Non… murmura-t-il alors que vérité terrible s'imposait à lui.

Il tenta de transplaner, sans résultat. Agacé, il sorti en trombe de la boutique et transplana chez elle.

- LUNA ! hurla-t-il, peu soucieux de ne pas déranger son père. LUNA !

La jeune fille ne répondait pas.

- Non, Merlin, non.

George soufflait son désespoir à voix haute. Il parcourait les pièces en hurlant son prénom. Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Ni dans le salon. Ni dans la cuisine. Il eut un battement en moins en arrivant dans la salle de bain – le rapport Angelina/cuisine était encore frais à sa mémoire – mais expira son soulagement lorsqu'il trouva la pièce vide. Il continua son exploration, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Il ouvrit une autre pièce et son souffle se bloqua en voyant Mr Lovegood, endormi dans son lit, une fiole vide à côté de l'oreiller. George s'approcha lentement. L'homme dormait, sur la fiole il pouvait lire « Potion de sommeil ». C'était un coup de son frère, son pressentiment était juste. Le souffle court, il monta au deuxième étage, et ouvrit toutes les portes. Arrivé à la troisième il se figea.

C'était une chambre, une chambre luxueuse, probablement modifiée par magie. Son frère se tenait assis dans un fauteuil, un verre à la main. Un verre de sang vraisemblablement. Les yeux du sorcier balayèrent la pièce avec une extrême lenteur. Il arriva vers la droite, et vit un lit, un énorme lit en fer doré, à baldaquin blanc. Les draps étaient blancs, les oreillers étaient blancs. Elle était vêtue en blanc… Il haleta. Luna était étendue au milieu du lit. La première pensée de George fut « putain ce qu'elle est belle ». Elle était très peu vêtue. Un simple tissu blanc très fin la recouvrait à moitié, allant de son épaule droite au haut de sa cuisse gauche, dans un sens diagonale, cachant complètement son entrejambe. Elle était nue en dessous, et la moitié de son corps était visible. Ses jambes, son ventre, une partie de son sein gauche et la totalité de son sein droit. Leur fermeté et rondeur attirèrent le regard de George qui ne pouvait plus s'en détacher. Sa bouche était recouverte d'un sparadrap qui étouffait ses petits gémissements plaintifs, ses bras étaient attachés au lit par de fines attaches en tissu blanc. Ses longs cheveux blonds s'éparpillaient sous elle, dans le plus érotique des mouvements. Elle était l'incarnation du fruit défendu. George était partagé entre le désir et la douleur, douleur qui s'amplifia en remarquant la trace rouge qui tâchait l'intérieur de son tendre poignet droit. Fred ne l'avait même pas mordue, il l'avait coupée avec un petit couteau posé sur la table de chevet. Les yeux de George se remplirent de larmes. Luna ne le regardait pas, elle avait bien trop honte d'être vue ainsi.

- Le rouge et le blanc sont vraiment mes deux couleurs préférées, fit Fred, se son fauteuil. Et puis ça lui va tellement bien.

Il s'approcha de son frère, son verre de sang à la main. Il se plaça à environ un mètre de lui et tendit son verre.

- Tu veux goûter ta chérie ? proposa-t-il aimablement. C'est du sang Pur. L'acidité irrite un peu le palais, mais ça se laisse boire.

George ne répondit rien, il était en état de choc.

- Tan pis, ça en fait plus pour moi !

Fred bu une gorgée, sous les yeux révulsés de son jumeau. Le vampire eut une grimace et examina le verre.

- Il est un peu vert. Ca doit être la pureté qui donne ce goût aigre. C'est sûr que ça n'a pas la saveur d'un bon sang mêlé !

Il alla poser son verre près du couteau, et s'assit sur le lit. Les yeux de Luna s'agrandirent de terreur, elle poussa un cris étouffé par la sparadrap. Le vampire sourit et passa sa main sur son cou, puis caressa sa gorge et son adorable petit sein qu'il se mit à masser doucement. George ne bougeait pas. Il regardait la main de son frère caresser le corps de la fille qu'il aimait, et se surprit avec dégoût à vouloir faire la même chose. Il secoua sa tête pour chasser ces idées répugnantes. Fred continuait ses caresses, descendant sa main sur son ventre, puis sur le tissu qui masquait sa féminité. George eut un haut le cœur en le voyant la toucher sans pudeur.

- Elle est vraiment canon, murmura Fred. C'est tellement dommage que je puisse pas la baiser ! Je suis sûr qu'elle est vierge !

Dans un mouvement très lent, et avec une grande délectation, il fit glisser le tissu le long de ses hanches, et la mit à nue. George se força à ne pas la regarder.

- Arrête ça, chuchota-t-il.

- Quoi ? Elle ne te plait pas ?! Elle est pourtant bien mignonne la petite Loufoca !

Luna eut un sanglot. George ramena son regard douloureux vers la scène, et vit avec dégoût son frère glisser un doigt en elle, avec une lenteur calculée.

- Ouais, fit-il. C'est encore un bébé !

Deux larmes s'écoulèrent sur les joues du sorcier sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir alors qu'il voyait son jumeau continuer son immonde caresse tout en se penchant pour mordre l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Luna gémit de douleur.

- ARRETE CA FRED ! hurla George.

Fred haussa les sourcils en lui souriant, la bouche rouge.

- Elle mouille même pas ! remarqua Fred avec une moue. Peut-être qu'avec toi elle mouillerait ! Tu veux essayer ?! Oh, remarque, c'est pas la peine, le sang peut faire l'affaire !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? continua George, les yeux brillants alors que son frère trempait son doigt dans le sang pour glisser _plus facilement_ en elle. C'est moi que tu veux ? Alors, tiens, voilà, je suis là ! Prends-moi, baise-moi, tue-moi, fais ce que tu veux mais laisse la !

George avait hurlé sa dernière phrase sur un ton désespéré. Le sourire de Fred s'élargit. Il se leva et regarda son frère dans les yeux en suçant son doigt.

- C'est une proposition des plus intéressantes ! Te prendre : c'est déjà fait, mais j'en rêve encore. Te baiser : je demande pas mieux, mais je peux pas. Te tuer : non, je ne te donnerai pas ce plaisir. C'est d'ailleurs le seul plaisir que je ne te donnerai pas, termina-t-il sur un ton des plus explicites.

- POURQUOI TU FAIS ÇA ? s'écria George le visage inondé de larmes. POURQUOI TU GACHES TOUT ? POURQUOI TU BOUSILLES TOUT CE QU'ON A PARTAGE ? POURQUOI TU ME FORCES A TE DETESTER ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX FRED ? TU VEUX SAVOIR SI JE TIENS A TOI ? LA REPONSE EST OUI. TU VEUX SAVOIR SI JE T'AIME ? LA REPONSE EST OUI. MAINTENANT SI TU ATTENDS DE MOI QUE JE TE ROULE DES PELLES, OU QUE JE BANDE A CHAQUE FOIS QUE JE TE VOIS, TU PEUX ALLER TE FAIRE FOUTRE.

Fred déglutit, la douleur du rejet le frappant en pleine poitrine, et ses yeux s'animèrent d'une lueur humaine. George se radoucit, mais continua à mettre les choses au clair.

- J'ai jeté le corps d'Angelina pour te couvrir, parce que je t'aime. D'un amour éternel, d'un amour inconditionnel, mais d'un amour de jumeau. Je n'ai que ça à t'offrir. Et je préfère encore crever que te rejoindre et devenir _ton mec_. Je préfère crever en me souvenant de toi comme de mon frère, comme de ma moitié, comme de mon meilleur ami. Alors tue-moi Fred, car je ne te suivrai pas. Si me frotter contre toi est un nouveau jeu, je refuse d'y jouer. Je sais que tu veux qu'on soit ensemble pour toujours. Ce serait mon souhait à moi aussi. Mais rester avec toi sous ces conditions m'est intolérable. J'ai trop de respect pour notre amour _de frères jumeaux_ pour le mettre au placard et entrer dans tes rangs. Je te demande pardon, je sais que je te fais du mal, mais j'ai mal moi aussi. Et j'aurai mal chaque seconde de ma vie parce que je t'aimerai chaque seconde, et que chaque seconde sera vécue sans toi. Mais c'est comme ça, nous ne vivons plus dans le même monde. Voilà, c'est ma déclaration d'amour à moi.

- Tu préfères rester avec elle ? _Loufoca Lovegood_ ? L'écervelée de service ? Tu m'abandonnes pour cette idiote ?

Les yeux de Fred scintillaient d'une couleur rouge, il était tellement triste, et tellement vexé qu'il aurait voulu que le soleil soit levé pour mettre fin à ce cauchemar. Claodia lui avait dit qu'en devenant vampire il quittait toute contrainte… Elle s'était bien moquée de lui ! Jamais il n'avait autant souffert. Et cette souffrance consumait chaque parcelle de son âme. Jamais il n'aurait imaginer qu'en devenant vampire il se mettrait à aimer avec plus d'Amour qu'aucun humain n'en peut posséder. George vit les sillons écarlates descendre sur les joues de son frère. Il avait lu dans ses livres que les vampires avaient des émotions et des sentiments aussi forts que les humains, parfois plus forts parce que démesurés. Il hésita un instant, puis s'approcha de son jumeau et tendit une main douce pour effacer les larmes.

- Tu n'as pas à être jaloux de Luna. C'est trop différent pour être comparable. S'il te plait, laisse-la partir, fais-le pour moi. Je t'en prie Fred. Sois mon grand frère une dernière fois.

Fred soutenu difficilement le regard de George. Il tourna la tête et regarda Luna, qui fixait le plafond en essayant d'oublier qu'elle était nue (et attachée) devant le garçon dont elle était amoureuse et un vampire cinglé, ainsi que la séance d'humiliation qu'elle avait subie. Fred avait envie de la faire souffrir comme jamais il n'avait fait souffrir ses victimes. Il avait envie de l'entendre hurler de douleur, il avait envie de la mettre en pièces. Il reposa son regard peiné dans celui tout autant triste de son frère jumeau. Tuer Luna ne ferait qu'attiser la haine de George, et il n'était pas encore prêt à aller aussi loin. Alors il claqua des doigts, et les attaches disparurent, le sparadrap aussi.

- Merci, murmura George.

- J'abandonnerai pas George, menaça Fred. J'abandonnerai jamais. Je reviendrai. Je jure que tu finiras par me suivre, que ce soit dans six mois, deux ans, vingt ans. Je m'en fous ! J'ai l'éternité devant moi !

George ne répondit pas, il ne fit que déglutir. Les deux frères se regardèrent encore un court moment, Fred semblait enregistrer le visage de son jumeau, et le vampire disparu. La tension dans les jambes de George retomba, et il s'écroula au sol, en pleures.

Luna se couvrit avec un drap, et alla timidement consoler son sorcier. Elle passa ses petits bras autour de lui, et tenta de le bercer sans qu'il ne l'écrase, ce qui s'avéra plutôt difficile.

Cette nuit-là, lorsque Claodia rentra, elle vit avec effarement les cadavres de deux petits jumeaux étendus sur le sol du salon, dont le corps avait été plus que mutilé. Fred jouait frénétiquement le Vol du Bourdon, et Claodia remarqua avec agacement, qu'une fois encore, il ne s'était pas lavé les mains.

**Deux mois plus tard**

- RONALD ! DES YEUX A RALLONGE !

- OUI, OUI, J'ARRIVE ! fit ledit Ronald, essoufflé.

Après la nouvelle disparition de Fred – deux mois qu'il ne se montrait plus – George compris qu'il ne pourrait pas gérer le magasin seul. Ron avait immédiatement proposé son aide, trop heureux d'avoir une chance de bosser sur ces fabuleux produits. George avait été un peu réticent à l'idée d'employer son gaffeur de petit frère, mais avait finalement accepté. Ca se passait bien. Fred lui manquait énormément, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas loin. Et puis cette absence lui permettait « d'honorer la mémoire » de son frère et de l'aimer comme avant, sans avoir peur de l'aimer.

Tout le monde avait été très étonné en apprenant qu'il sortait avec _Luna_, surtout que leur histoire avait l'air de marcher. Il se mirent ensemble le soir de la disparition de Fred. Luna était retournée à Poudlard en Septembre accompagnée de Ginny, mais le couple s'envoyait régulièrement des hiboux, même s'ils devaient attendre les vacances pour se revoir, vu que George habitait sur le Chemin de Traverse, enfin pour le moment. En effet, la boutique marchait tellement bien que George cherchait de nouveaux locaux pour l'agrandir. Une chose était sûre : il ne manquait plus d'argent.

Alors qu'il rendait la monnaie à un petit garçon, un hibou se faufila parmi les gens, et déposa un rouleau de parchemin sur le comptoir. George fronça un peu les sourcils, c'était sûrement Luna.

- VERITY ? VOUS POUVEZ PRENDRE LA CAISSE ?

- Bien sûr Monsieur.

La jeune femme se mit derrière la caisse, et George disparu avec le parchemin dans la réserve. Il déplia le rouleau, un sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire qui perdit un peu de son éclat tandis qu'il découvrait que l'auteur n'était pas la jeune fille.

_Mon cher George,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Tu t'envoie bien en l'air avec ta petite Loufoca ? Est-ce qu'elle porte bien son nom ? Elle vaut le coup au moins ? Que tu ne m'aies pas lâché pour rien ! D'après ce que je sais, les affaires marchent à merveille pour toi ! Tant mieux, cela me peinerait que notre rêve s'effrite comme notre amour s'est effrité. Il parait qu'avec le temps, toutes les blessures cicatrisent. Nous verrons si tes blessures auront cicatrisées, lorsque je reviendrai. J'ai quitté l'Angleterre pour voyager avec ma Reine, elle adore voyager. Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de ma Reine ? Un jour je te la présenterai, c'est à elle que je dois tout. Nous sommes actuellement à Moscou. La Russie est un pays étrange, mais tellement beau. J'aurais aimé que la neige soit blanche, mais elle est grise ; une neige de nuit. Tu te souviens des batailles de boules de neige que nous faisions ? Je gagnais toujours, ou tu me laissais gagner. Nous allons rester ici quelques temps, personne ne me connaît, je n'ai pas à craindre de faire la Une des journaux ! Il y a quelques vampires ici que Claodia aimerait me présenter. Des vampires millénaires ! Tu te rends compte ?! Ensuite nous irons sûrement en Grèce, j'ai envie de faire le tour du monde, il y a tant de choses à voir et à visiter. Ce qui me rassure c'est que j'ai tout le temps de le faire. J'aurais tellement voulu connaître ces pays avec toi. Mais n'ai crainte mi amor, je reviendrai. Jamais nous ne serons séparés, ce n'est que temporaire. Profite du temps que tu passes avec ta blondinette, je profite de mes journées pour rêver de toi. Et quels rêves… Si tu savais… N'oublie jamais : toi et moi, c'est pour l'éternité._

_A très bientôt,_

_Fred._

George resta immobile quelques secondes et relu la lettre deux fois. Il ressentait un mélange de joie et de peine, toujours cette même dualité. Son frère était en Russie ? Mon Dieu qu'il était loin. George ne su s'il devait prendre son « je reviendrai » pour une promesse, ou une menace. Il haussa un peu les sourcils, mis la lettre dans sa poche, et retourna travailler.

* * *

**Héhé ! Bon ça va, la scène avec Luna est pas trop, trop dure ! Si ? Perso elle l'était beaucoup plus dans ma tête, j'ai enlevé pas mal de choses pour ne pas choquer ! Je me demande si vous n'allez pas avoir pitié de Fred, « le pauvre, George veut pas lui »… En fait, j'essaye de montrer les deux états d'esprit des personnages. Je les aime autant l'un que l'autre, et ils ont tous les deux des raisons d'agir de cette façon. Je sais pas si je suis suffisamment claire dans ma façon d'écrire, j'espère que les personnalités sont bien exploitées… George n'est pas le « méchant » de l'histoire contrairement à ce qui pourrait transparaître. Il n'y a ni bien ni mal dans ma fic, ce ne sont que deux comportements et réactions avec des logiques opposées. Je précise au cas où y'en aurait qui se mettrait à détester George, ou à trouver que Fred va trop loin (si vous trouvez qu'il est allé trop loin dans ce chapitre, arrêtez la lecture !). Et puis, il est chouette Fred en vampire, non ?**

**Allez, je suis d'humeur généreuse today, je vous donne un petit spoil du reste de la fic : bienvenue en 2013 ! ;)**

**A la prochaine ! Myley (qui adore les REVIEWS).**


	5. Tic, tac, tic, tac

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Bon, je vous préviens tout de suite, il change __**radicalement**__ des autres car le contexte temporel n'est plus le même, mais j'espère qu'il va tout de même vous plaire ! Je remercie mes lectrices et plus particulièrement ma revieweuse anonyme __**missvisual**__ !_

_J'en profite pour répondre à la question que beaucoup se posent : twincest or not twincest ? Oui, et non. Oui pour Fred, non pour George. C'est la particularité de ma fic. Leur relation est certes ambiguë, mais elle ne tombe pas dans le twincest bateau (la relation d'amour incesteuse avec du grimpage en veux-tu, en voilà !). De toute façon il ne peut pas y avoir de twincest à proprement parlé puisque Fred ne peut plus avoir de relation sexuelle. Maintenant, un amour ambiguë ? Oui, définitivement ! J'aime les relations humaines complexes, mais pas vraiment (plus vraiment) les histoires de cul douteuses !  
_

_Voilà ! Bonne lecture ! (Le chapitre est long, désolé pour le pavé)_

_

* * *

_

_George resta immobile quelques secondes et relu la lettre deux fois. Il ressentait un mélange de joie et de peine, toujours cette même dualité. Son frère était en Russie ? Mon Dieu qu'il était loin. George ne su s'il devait prendre son « je reviendrai » pour une promesse, ou une menace. Il haussa un peu les sourcils, mis la lettre dans sa poche, et retourna travailler._

Au départ, George se dit que Fred serait bientôt de retour. Plusieurs longues semaines tout au plus. Et les semaines devinrent des mois. Au dehors, le décor laissait filer le temps. Les arbres se déshabillèrent, le sol devint blanc, le jour de Noël fut triste et aussi glacial que le vent ; George avait tant espéré une surprise pour le 25 Décembre, une surprise qui ne vint jamais. Le soleil printanier commença à pointer le bout de ses rayons, de nouvelles fleurs naquirent, les arbres se vêtirent à nouveau de leur feuillage vert. Il vécu son premier anniversaire seul, à moitié conforté par la présence des siens et de sa petite blonde. Il espéra un beau cadeau, qui là encore ne se montra pas, sous aucune forme. Le mois de Mai fut doux-amer, doux pour les uns ; fête de la chute de Voldemort, amer pour lui ; le mois du deuil. Et il revint au jour où, un an auparavant, il voyait son frère pour la dernière fois.

Les saisons continuèrent à se succéder, impassibles, in changeantes. Au bout de deux saisons supplémentaires, il commença à envisager une vie sans son frère. Immortel, Fred ne reviendrait sans doute pas avant très longtemps. Et il ne revint pas.

Fred ne revint pas pour fêter les deux ans de la petite Victoire.

Fred ne revint pas lorsque George et Luna se séparèrent.

Fred ne revint pas lorsqu'ils se remirent ensemble.

Fred ne revint pas lorsque Ron et Hermione se fiancèrent.

Fred ne revint pas lorsque Harry et Ginny se marièrent.

Fred ne revint pas pour l'inauguration des trois nouvelles boutiques « Farces pour sorciers facétieux ».

Fred n'assista pas à la naissance de Dominique, James, Lucy, Louis, Rose, Albus, Molly, Hugo, Lily ou Zoé.

Fred n'assista pas à la promotion de Percy.

Fred n'assista pas à la première rentrée à Poudlard de Victoire.

Fred ne consola jamais son frère, les soirs de déprime.

Fred ne signa aucun contrat.

Pendant qu'il découvrait le monde, George, lui, était seul. Et il fut seul dans toutes les épreuves de sa vie. Il passa chaque noël seul (avec Luna et leur petite fille), chaque anniversaire seul, il n'eut pas d'épaule jumelle sur laquelle se reposer lorsque sa petite Zoé, âgée de onze mois, tomba malade et failli mourir, il n'eut pas d'échos à sa joie, lorsqu'elle survécu et prononça ses premiers mots.

Les saisons s'étaient succédées depuis quinze ans, et George n'eut aucune nouvelle de son frère. Il n'en avait plus depuis le 11 Août 1998.

**Février 2013**

- Allez Zoé, avale ! Non, ne recrache pas ! Avale ! Finis ton petit pot ! Non, dans la bouche Zoé, pas sur les murs !

Depuis plus d'une demie heure, George Weasley tentait par tous les moyens de nourrir sa fille de vingt mois à l'aide d'une petite cuillère. Il était dix heures, nous étions Jeudi, et George était en retard. Voyant qu'il n'y arriverait pas, il soupira en regardant, dépité, sa fille éclater d'un rire cristallin.

- HILDA ! appela-t-il.

Une petite femme replète entra.

- Oui misieur ? fit-elle avec un fort accent hollandais.

- Je vous donne la cuillère, tenez, et bonne chance. Moi, faut que j'aille bosser.

La gouvernante hocha la tête et pris la cuillère. George enfila son manteau, et regarda, désappointé, Hilda s'asseoir devant l'enfant qui ouvrit docilement la bouche en fixant son père d'un air espiègle.

- Tss, fit-il en hochant la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres. Petit démon, va ! Luna rentre plutôt aujourd'hui, elle sera là vers 17h00.

- Bian misieur.

George noua son dernier bouton. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la cuisine, une voix d'enfant l'appela.

- Vizou, tata.

George se retourna vers la blondinette qui tendait ses bras vers lui. Il soupira encore, et s'approcha d'elle pour recevoir un bisou à la compote de poire.

- C'est _pa-pa_, rectifia-t-il en essuyant sa bouche (celle de Zoé).

- Ta-ta, répéta-t-elle obstinément.

- Ok, c'est pas grave, soupira George, découragé.

Il lui fit un autre bisou sur le front et se dirigea dans le salon. Zoé n'arrivait toujours pas à prononcer les « t », « j », « b » et « r ». Elle avait fait une scène à son père pour ramener à la maison un pigeon qu'elle s'obstinait à appeler _« tizon »_. Il sourit en prenant une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans la main.

- QG « Farces pour sorciers facétieux », annonça-t-il en jetant la poudre au sol.

Il disparu dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes.

En quinze ans la boutique du Chemin de Traverse s'était agrandit en un ensemble d'une centaine de boutiques à travers le monde. George, patron de la firme, supervisait les contrats, la fabrication à l'usine et l'élaboration de nouveaux produits. Cette réussite, elle était en hommage à son frère. Il s'était battu avec acharnement pour faire régner les « Farces pour sorciers facétieux » _pour son frère jumeau_, par respect pour ce qu'ils avaient construit ensemble, par amour pour leur rêve ; même si sans Fred il était plus difficile de trouver des idées. Par contre, George avait la belle vie. Il est vrai qu'il avait eu sa fille tard comparé au reste de sa fratrie, mais lui et Luna s'étaient d'abord concentrés sur leur situation professionnelle – elle était zoologiste et passait la plupart de son temps en expéditions à la recherche du Ronflak Cornu, aux dernières nouvelles, elle ne l'avait toujours pas trouvé – avant de se décider à procréer. Et puis, ils étaient plus carriéristes que parents. En général, tous les Weasley de sa génération avaient la belle vie.

Bill bossait toujours pour Gringott.

Charlie avait quitté la Roumanie pour les dragons du Brésil.

Percy dirigeait le département des finances au Ministère.

Ginny venait de prendre sa retraite en Quidditch, et après une brillante carrière comme poursuiveuse, elle était désormais journaliste sportive.

Quant à Ron, après avoir aidé George pendant 7 ans, il reprit ses études pour devenir Aurore.

Tous avaient de très belles carrières professionnelles. Mais financièrement, George était celui qui s'en était le mieux sorti. Ses produits se vendaient dans le monde entier, la petite boutique était devenue une mine d'or. Le QG de la boite se trouvait en plein cœur de Londres. C'était un bâtiment haut d'une dizaines d'étages, employant environ deux cent personnes. Comme tous les matins, George marcha dans les couloirs qui menaient à son bureau, salué de « Bonjour Monsieur Weasley » par ses employés. Il leur répondit d'un signe de tête.

Oui, George Weasley avait argent et pouvoir, il avait une très belle femme – quoiqu'un peu folle (mais ça allait parfaitement avec l'image de la Maison), une adorable petite fille, une maison gigantesque avec son propre terrain de Quidditch, trois coffres plein à Gringott, quatre maisons secondaires, des balais hors de prix, des vêtements hors de prix, des hiboux hors de prix… Mais il n'avait pas Fred. Et ce seul, cet unique détail faisait de lui l'homme le plus pauvre de la Terre ; car l'argent peut tout acheter sauf le bonheur. Et le bonheur de George, c'était Fred ; trente millions de gallions permettaient beaucoup de choses, sauf acheter un vampire pour le ranger dans une armoire _(NDA : et là on imagine Fred sur un cintre au milieu des robes de Luna…)_. Chaque soir était un nouvel espoir, l'espoir d'une lettre, d'une visite. Chaque matin, une désillusion. Chaque jour, une perte de temps. Parfois, son frère lui manquait tellement qu'il devait fermer les yeux et se concentrer pour forcer ses poumons à expirer l'air rester bloqué dans sa poitrine. Il ne dormait pas sans potion de sommeil. Il passait parfois des nuits entières, debout, à guetter une visite qui ne venait jamais. Il en arrivait à manquer les derniers moments de cette intimité scandaleuse avec Fred. Il se rendait compte qu'il aurait tout donné pour la certitude d'une visite ou d'une lettre. Il était capable de tout pour avoir son jumeau à ses côtés, même s'il devait supporter le nouveau comportement de son frère. Peu lui importait les mots que Fred prononceraient, peu lui importait qu'il en fasse son digestif, peu lui importait qu'il ait sa main dans son pantalon. Il aurait tout encaissé, pour la seule présence de son Gred.

Il secoua violemment la tête pour chasser ses pensées, et ouvrit la porte de son bureau situé au dernier étage, avec une vue imprenable sur la Tamise – à laquelle George ne prêtait jamais attention. Il commença à feuilleter ses journaux à la recherche de diverses informations sur des attaques de vampire au cours des dernières vingt-quatre heures. Depuis quinze ans, sa deuxième assistante devait lui apporter chaque matin un exemplaire de chacun des cinq journaux internationaux, publiés respectivement à Londres, Paris, New York, Madrid et Milan, et traduits au préalable en anglais par un sort (George ne lisait que l'anglais). C'était là son seul gros caprice d'homme tout puissant : scruter les journaux en quête de son frère. Dès qu'il trouvait un article dont le vampire, responsable de n'importe quel évènement, demeurait inconnu, George le découpait, et le rangeait dans un classeur prévu à cet effet. Ces petits rituels constituaient le dernier lien qu'il pouvait avoir avec Fred. Ce jour-là, il ne trouva rien d'intéressant.

- MYRIAM !

- Oui, monsieur ?

- Débarrassez-moi de ça.

La jeune femme acquiesça et pris les journaux inutiles que lui tendait son patron.

- Vous n'avez rien trouvé ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

George hocha la tête d'un air las.

- Je vous apporte un café.

- Hum, hum, fit-il distraitement.

**Quelque part sur l'Atlantique**

Loin des tracas de la vie quotidienne, Fred profitait pleinement de son immortalité. Le temps passait différemment pour les vampires. Tout était allongé pour coïncider avec la longueur de sa vie : un jour équivalait à une semaine, une semaine à un mois et dix mois à dix ans. Parfois les vampires ne réalisaient même pas que le temps passait.

Ce qui fut le cas de Fred. Pour lui, ils avaient quitté l'Angleterre quelques mois auparavant, un an grand maximum. Ce ne fut qu'au cours d'une croisière qui les mènerait en Hongrie – Claodia avait tenu à y s'en rendre en bateau – qu'elle mentionna une durée : un mois.

- Ca va faire long ! s'exclama Fred

Claodia se mit à rire.

- Cela passe bien vite au contraire ! Nous sommes presque arrivés Fred !

Fred demeura interdit.

- Mais vous avez dit qu'il nous faudrait _un mois_.

- C'est exact.

- J'ai l'impression qu'on a quitté le port il y a deux jours, marmonna-t-il sous les sourcils froncés de Claodia.

Pour la première fois depuis quinze ans Fred senti une angoisse sans précédent l'envahir. Il commença à faire un bref calcule de leurs escales. Il se souvenait que dans la lettre qu'il avait envoyé à George il avait mentionné deux mois en Russie, ou quelque chose comme ça. Finalement ils n'étaient restés qu'une petite semaine.

_N'est-ce pas ?_

- Euh, Claodia ? On a bien _considérablement _raccourcit la durée de nos voyages ? N'est-ce pas ?

- Pardon ?

- A la base, on devait rester à Moscou deux mois, je me souviens l'avoir dit à George. Mais on n'est pas resté deux mois ! On est resté qu'une semaine ! Hein ? Et pareil pour Athènes, on est pas resté autant qu'on avait dit ?

Fred commençait à paniquer, et il paniqua bien plus en voyant l'air grave de Claodia.

- Fred…

- Alors on est bien restés deux mois à Moscou ? conclut-il gravement.

Claodia hocha tristement la tête.

- Non, bien plus.

Il eut l'impression de se prendre de l'eau glacée sur la tête et ressenti le besoin d'aspirer le plus d'air possible, chose qu'il ne pouvait plus faire.

- Quoi ? croassa-t-il faiblement.

- Fred…

Il la coupa d'un geste de la main, il ne voulait plus rien entendre. Si son cœur avait pu battre il aurait explosé.

_En quelle année étaient-ils ? 1993 ? 1994 ? Quand même pas 1995 ?!_

Il s'avança sur le pond éclairé par la lune et se saisit d'un journal moldu. Il fit une chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis plus de dix ans – une chose qui paraissait si triviale et inutile : il regarda la date, et resta bouche bée, les yeux rivés sur les petites lettres qui s'alignaient les unes à côté des autres, formant un « 12 Février 2013 » très dérangeant. Fred remit sa rétine au point plusieurs fois et relu la date, encore et encore, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

_12 Février 2013 _

_Quinze ans._ Non, il devait rêver, ce n'était pas possible ! Il jeta fébrilement le journal, et secoua un vieil homme qui dormait.

- ON EST QUEL JOUR ? lui hurla-t-il en le secouant brutalement.

Le vieil homme fut tiré de son sommeil et se mit à balbutier dans un jargon incompréhensible.

- LE JOUR ! répéta Fred, les yeux étincelants, les canines visibles.

_- Nem értem_, balbutiait l'homme, effrayé, _ki maga ?_

Fred le regarda, avant de réaliser qu'il lui parlait en Hongrois. N'ayant parlé à personne depuis le début du voyage, Fred comprenait grossièrement deux trois mots, mais était loin de maîtriser le Hongrois, comme il maîtrisait le Russe ou le Grec par exemple. Il secoua à nouveau l'homme.

_- Tudni szeretném datùm (je veux savoir la date),_ demanda-t-il dans un Hongrois approximatif, mais sans accent.

L'homme le regarda quelques secondes, toujours apeuré, puis lui répondit faiblement :

_- Már nem tudom (je ne sais plus)_.

Fred ne sembla pas du tout satisfait de cette réponse, et réitéra sa question. L'homme compris qu'il valait mieux pour lui répondre convenablement (s'il voulait conserver sa misérable vie) et se creusa les ménages quelques secondes avant de bégayer en mâchant ses mots :

_- Tizenkttõ, Februar (le 12 Février)._

Mais cette réponse ne sembla pas convenir au vampire qui insista à nouveau.

_- EV ! (L'année). Tudni szeretném ev ! (Je veux connaître l'année)._

Il prit le journal et le colla sous le nez de l'homme en pointant le « 2013 ».

_-_ _Ez az ? (C'est ça ?)_

L'homme acquiesça vigoureusement et lu la date à voix haute. Fred fut tellement bouleversé par la nouvelle qu'il brisa la nuque de son informateur pour le faire taire. L'homme retomba sur le sol, le pond était à nouveau silencieux. Seul le bruit des talons de Claodia résonna sur le bois.

- Ce n'était peut-être pas nécessaire, fit-elle remarquer avec une légère moue.

Fred alla s'asseoir sur un banc et se pris la tête dans les mains.

- Fred, il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit : le temps passe différemment pour nous, vampires. Notre notion du temps est modifiée par notre immortalité et le fait que nous ne changeons pas. Mais si tu prêtais un peu plus attention au monde qui t'entoure tu aurais remarqué qu'il…

Claodia se lança dans un long monologue sur les effets du temps, mais Fred n'écoutait pas, n'entendait pas, seul la date brillait encore dans son esprit, étonnement claire, comme pour imposer cette douloureuse réalité.

- Quinze ans, murmura-t-il, comme pour se convaincre. Non, c'est pas possible

Et cette réalité frappa Fred de plein fouet qui commença ses comptes : il était parti depuis quinze longues années sans s'en apercevoir, qu'était-il arrivé à sa famille ? A son George ?

_1978 – 2013 = 35 ans…_

_GEORGE AVAIT 35 ANS !_

Cet âge le narguait d'une petite voix narquoise et le gouffre qui s'était creusé dans sa poitrine blême le poussa à bout : il pleura.

- Il n'y a pas d'Enfer, lui avait dit Claodia.

Mais sa Reine s'était trompée, il y avait un Enfer, et Fred y était. Il ne pouvait y croire. Tout se succédait dans sa tête, comme la page de présentation immonde des personnages d'une mauvaise pièce de théâtre.

Ses parents, 63 ans.

Bill, 43 ans.

Charlie, 41 ans.

Percy, 37 ans.

Ron, 33 ans.

Sa petite Ginny, 32 ans.

Et son George, son frère jumeau, 35 ans.

Son corps mort était secoué de spasmes de sanglots. Les vampires ne pleurent pas en général, mais la douleur était bien trop forte pour qu'il puisse la filtrer. Huit vies qu'il n'avait pas suivies, huit personnes qui avaient évolué loin de lui. Des angoisses humaines lui étreignirent la gorge : peut-être sa mère était-elle malade ? Son père ? Ses frères et sa sœur s'étaient-ils mariés ? Avaient-ils des enfants ? _George s'était-il marié (avec cette idiote de Loufoca) ? Comment allait la boutique ?_

- Non, non, non, c'est pas possible ! On a quitté Londres il y a peine quelques mois ! Il y a deux jours on été au port, je me souviens de ce gamin que j'ai tué, c'était y'a deux jours ! Je suis entrain de rêver ! Ou alors je suis passé de l'autre côté et…

Une main douce se posa sur son épaule.

- J'ai tenté de nombreuses fois de te parler, mais tu n'écoutais pas. Tu n'écoutes jamais.

Claodia lui caressait affectueusement les cheveux.

- Tu n'es qu'un enfant. Tu n'es pas encore capable d'allier tes pouvoirs de vampire et tes anciennes capacités humaines. Cela reviendra avec le temps.

- Je retourne en Angleterre, annonça Fred d'une voix étranglée. Je dois retrouver Forge. J'ai pas envoyé de lettres, ni de mots. Je lui ai pas souhaité son anniversaire, ni Noël… Il va être furieux contre moi !

Fred était paniqué. Il n'avait donné aucune de ses nouvelles à son jumeau, et n'en avait pris aucune.

- Soit. Je visiterai Budapest sans toi, murmura-t-elle en faisant une chose qu'elle n'avait faîte : elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

Une simple pression, une pression qui étonna fortement Fred. Le vampire y avait souvent songé, mais jamais il n'avait osé franchir le pas ; pour rien au monde il n'aurait manqué de respect à sa créatrice.

- Vous ne venez pas avec moi ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Non, je vais continuer ce voyage. Je te rejoindrai plus tard, moi je garde une certaine notion du temps ! File retrouver ton frère.

Fred lui sourit et décida de s'arrêter à la prochaine escale.

**Londres, quelques jours plus tard**

Fred arriva à Londres en transplanant, comme au bon vieux temps. Il se rendit directement au Terrier, et resta dans le jardin sombre, observant par la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Lorsqu'il vit son père et sa mère, son cœur mort se serra. Ils avaient vieillis. Cela faisait si mal de voir ses parents vieillir. Il lui semblait les avoir quitté depuis cinq mois, et voilà qu'il les retrouvait avec dix ans de plus. Sa mère, toujours à cuisiner, avait le visage creusé par les rides et la fatigue, son père semblait exténué. Assis dans un fauteuil, il sirotait un verre tout en lisant distraitement un magasine vraisemblablement moldu. Il vit sa mère appeler plusieurs noms, puis mettre la table. Quelques secondes plus tard, une tornade s'abattit dans la cuisine. Il distingua une petite frimousse rousse toute espiègle, deux garçons au visage magnifique, un autre garçon plus âgé et plus sérieux – qui ressemblait étrangement à Harry – et une jeune fille absolument superbe. Elle ne pouvait être que la fille de Fleur de par ses cheveux et sa beauté hors du commun.

_- Victoire ? _fit sa mère de l'autre côté de la fenêtre._ Victoire, tu ne viens pas manger ?_

Ladite Victoire regarda dédaigneusement l'assiette et se posa à nouveau sur le comptoir en hochant la tête.

_Aussi pimbêche que sa mère !_ pensa Fred.

Le vampire admira sa belle chevelure, son visage parfait, et son corps fin et élancé. Il eut un sourire en coin.

A l'intérieur, Victoire limait ses ongles, jambes croisées, quand une voix amusée résonna dans sa tête.

_« Ne reste pas seule ! »_

Elle sursauta violemment et tourna la tête en direction de la fenêtre. Mais elle n'y vit rien : Fred avait déjà transplané.

XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX

Tout chamboulé d'avoir vu ses neveux et nièces – dont une qu'il avait déjà rajoutée à la liste de ses desserts éventuels – il se laissa tomber sur une branche et resta de longues minutes à fixer le tronc sans le voir. Un tas d'émotions se mélangeaient dans sa tête, il avait mal, très mal : la vie continuait sans lui. Il avait rapidement fait le tour des pièces et n'avait remarqué aucun autel ou autre mémorial en son honneur. Il était vexé de voir qu'il ne manquait à personne. Il resta à bouder avant de prendre une douloureuse décision : aller chez George.

Avec une dernière hésitation, il transplana chez son frère… et resta scotché devant l'endroit de son atterrissage.

_« Bah ça va ! Il s'emmerde pas ! »_

Son ouïe de vampire capta des rires et son cœur lui fit à nouveau mal. Lentement, il se dirigea vers la première fenêtre qu'il pu trouver dans cette immense maison. La fenêtre donnait sur un salon plutôt luxueux et clair. Au centre, il y avait une femme blonde, portrait de :

- Loufoca ! _GRRR_ !

en mode adulte, et une petite fille qui gazouillait joyeusement sur la moquette. _La fille de George_. Fred déglutit difficilement en pensant que cette adorable gamine était le fruit de (Loufoca) et de son frère jumeau. Il ressenti un mélange de jalousie et de tendresse pour cette enfant qui riait et souriait. _C'était la fille de George_. C'était une sensation très étrange, et très désagréable. Il se sentait triste, et terriblement seul.

Ses yeux se remplirent à nouveaux de larmes rouges alors qu'un homme mature, charismatique et beau venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

- George, murmura-t-il d'un ton plaintif, comme le nom d'une lamentation.

Il regarda douloureusement la fillette se lever, et trottiner vers son père. Il regarda douloureusement le visage d'homme de son frère, un visage qui ne lui ressemblait plus. La peau était lisse, mais les traits plus carrés, sa mâchoire portait les traces d'un rasage non réitéré depuis la veille, il était plus baraqué, et semblait horriblement…

_Vieux. Vieux mais beau_, pensa Fred en observant chaque détail de ce nouveau visage.

Il eut soudain envie de se ruer dans la pièce et d'aller se blottir entre ses bras presque inconnus. Plus qu'un frère jumeau, il avait le sentiment de se trouver face à un père.

_Et c'est ce qu'il est…_

Et c'était cela le plus étrange, le plus déplaisant, le plus triste. La peau nacré du vampire était striée de canaux carmins. Il n'avait pas ressenti de douleur aussi forte depuis quinze ans, cet horrible soir où George l'avait officiellement remplacé par Luna, l'avait jeté pour elle.

_« Je préfère encore crever que devenir ton mec »_

Il eut envie de tuer cette joyeuse famille, saigner la petite, égorger Luna, et mettre ce nouveau George en pièces. Lacérer son visage, ce visage qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il ne se voyait plus dans le reflet de son frère. Voilà quinze années que leurs chemins s'étaient séparés, et qu'ils ne se _comprenaient_ plus, désormais ils étaient différents même _physiquement_. Les jumeaux Weasley n'existaient définitivement plus… Il espionna quelques minutes encore, il espionna jusqu'à une femme en tablier entre dans la pièce, prenant l'enfant dans ses bras. Il parti au moment où George attrapait la main de _Loufoca_ pour l'attirer à lui. Fred eut la nausée et s'éclipsa, peu désireux d'assister à la conception d'une deuxième blondi couette.

George embrassa sa sorcière, mais son attention fut détournée par la sensation familière de l'épit. Il regarde immédiatement par la fenêtre, le cœur battant la chamade, mais il ne vit que la silhouette de l'arbre. Il soupira contre Luna qui s'en rendit compte. A force de penser sans arrêt à Fred, l'imagination de George le voyait partout. Cela faisait plus de dix ans que chaque bruit, chaque brise, chaque mouvement devenaient Fred.

- George, tu rêves. Fred n'est pas là. A mon avis, lorsqu'il reviendra, tu seras déjà mort depuis dix ans ! Et mort de vieillesse !

George lui lança un regard noir. Malgré les années, Luna Lovegood n'avait rien perdu de sa répartie cinglante et déplacée. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Je vais dire bonne nuit à Zoé. Puis-je lui dire que tu viendras l'embrasser ?

- Ouais…

- D'accord !

George alla jusqu'à la fenêtre et scruta les alentours, le cœur gonflé d'espoir. Il regarda à s'en abîmer la vue, appelant silencieusement son frère. Mais il ne vit rien, même au bout de vingt minutes. Pourtant, le vampire n'était pas parti. Collé contre le mur, suffisamment près pour voir le visage de George, et suffisamment loin pour ne pas être vu, Fred entendait l'appel désespéré et soupira discrètement.

_- TATA ! _fit une petite voix insistante. _TAAAAATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !_

_- J'ARRIVE ZOE ! J'arrive…_

Fred haussa les sourcils à l'entente du prénom de sa petite nièce, et eut un faible sourire. Il vit tristement son frère baisser à nouveau les yeux, l'espoir retombé, et quitter la fenêtre pour monter voir sa fille, le cœur lourd.

XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Fred négligea le reste de sa famille et revint espionner son frère chaque soir. Il aurait voulu le suivre partout, mais George avait plutôt tendance à sortir pendant la journée ! Les visites du vampires furent particulièrement instructives. Ses doutes concernant la richesse de son frère se confirmèrent _(Oh le salaud !)_, il constata que George possédait deux domestiques, une hollandaise du nom de Hilda et un jardinier qu'il n'avait vu qu'une fois, il aperçu Ginny – elle était débarquée avec deux de ses trois enfants, James et Lily. En revanche, Fred évitait toute scène d'intimité entre son frère et son idiote de bonne femme. Lorsque George n'était pas visible, pour diverses raisons, Fred portait son attention sur la petite Zoé qui jouait tranquillement dans sa chambre, comme une Princesse. Même s'il n'aimait pas la mère, il devait reconnaître que le mélange d'un jumeau et d'une demeurée avait donné un résultat… à croquer… Il écoutait parfois les conversations. C'est comme ça qu'il appris pour le « QG « Farces pour sorciers facétieux » ». Intrigué, il transplana audit QG et un immense sourire étira ses lèvres pâles, à la fois admiratif et… empli d'émotion : son frère n'avait pas abandonné leur rêve, il l'avait porté au sommet. Sur le moment il eut envie de retourner chez George pour le serrer dans ses bras… mais ce n'était pas encore le moment.

Le moment vint deux semaines plus tard, lorsque George parla d'une soirée à laquelle il devait assister avec Luna le lendemain.

_Une soirée ? Ca c'est l'aubaine !_

Et le lendemain, il regarda en baillant son frère et sa bonne femme se mettre sur leur 31. Il stoppa sur la robe de Luna : combien avait-elle coûtée ? Lorsqu'elle mit un collier vraisemblablement en diamant Fred hocha la tête ; ce collier devait valoir des millions. Le compte en banque de George le rendit à nouveau malade de jalousie, il avait sous les yeux la vie _qu'il_ aurait pu avoir. Son immortalité lui apparu bien morne tout d'un coup. Il attendit qu'ils sortent – Zoé était gardée par Hilda – avant d'entrer discrètement. La femme appela l'enfant qui ne répondit pas. Fred arriva dans la cuisine, juste derrière Hilda. Il observa quelques secondes les dessins accrochés au mur.

- Zoè ! Disson ! Zoè ! Vian man… mfff !

Hilda ne pu terminer sa phrase. Fred, toujours derrière elle, l'avait attrapé et posé une main sur sa bouche.

- Je m'appelle Winifred ! fit-il avec une voix de fille. Je suis la nouvelle baby sitter !

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu rajouter quoique ce soit, il plongea ses crocs dans son cou épais et la vida de son sang.

- Bônneu nuit, dit-il en imitant son accent.

D'ordinaire il ne mordait jamais… les personnes qui ne lui plaisaient pas. Il aurait pu lui briser la nuque, mais de un, il avait faim, de deux, sa peau était désormais chaude pour la petite. Il ne voulait pas la toucher avec des mains glaciales, ce n'était pas agréable.

Il monta les marches d'un pas léger, et arriva dans la chambre. Zoé était assise parterre, elle jouait avec une poupée. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés, elle se retourna.

- Tu é ki ? demanda-t-elle de sa petite voix.

- Salut ! C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi ce soir.

- Elle é où Hida ?

- Hilda ?! Hilda est allée… dormir, chérie.

- Où ça ? Dans son lit ?

Fred repensa soudainement au cadavre étendu en bas, sur le carrelage de la cuisine, et eut un sourire amusé.

- Oui, en quelque sorte.

Zoé tendit sa main vers lui, ses grands yeux bleus agrandis par l'émerveillement.

- Tu 'essemb à mon tata.

Fred sourit sans dévoiler ses canines.

- C'est vrai ça ? fit-il, ravi que l'enfant ait réussi à distinguer son père dans son visage juvénile.

Elle acquiesça en lui rendant son sourire.

- Tu zou avec moi ? proposa-t-elle comme si elle l'avait toujours connu.

Il lui sourit et pris la poupée qu'elle lui tendait. C'était tellement facile d'approcher un gosse !

Et il joua avec elle, attendrit à chacun de ses gestes, à chacun de ses mots. Il s'occupa d'elle toute la soirée parce qu'elle était la fille de George et donc un peu sa fille à lui, et puis en s'occupant d'elle il avait l'impression de faire à nouveau parti de la vie de son jumeau. Il lui donna son bain _(en tout bien tout honneur je précise, Fred n'est pas pédophile)_, la mit en pyjamas – et s'empêtra un peu dans le tissu, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'habiller une enfant – la fit manger, elle lui présenta son « Tizon », lui parla de son « tata » - il écouta cette partie avec beaucoup, beaucoup d'intérêt – et il se fit violence pour ne pas l'arrêter lorsqu'elle entama le chapitre « mama ». Puis vers 21h00 la petite commença à bailler et Fred annonça qu'il était l'heure d'aller au dodo.

Il la chatouilla, elle rit, il rit avec elle. Mais en riant franchement, il avait oublié de cacher ses canines et elles furent visibles à la petite qui cessa de rire pour les regarder. Fred s'en rendit immédiatement compte. Zoé n'avait pas l'air effrayée, elle était juste curieuse.

- Tu as des gandes dents ! souffla-t-elle en regardant dans sa bouche.

Fred passa machinalement sa langue dessus, comme un fauve.

- Ouais, mais elles sont pas dangereuses, pas pour toi du moins.

Elle le fixa de ses grands yeux.

- T'es un zentil monste ?

Fred haussa les sourcils et acquiesça légèrement.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi Zoé.

- Pou'quoi ?

- Parce que j'aime ton papa, et il serait triste si je te faisais du mal. Et je ne veux pas qu'il soit triste, termina-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux fins.

Fred fut étonné d'avoir donné lui-même la réponse à la question qu'il se posait depuis des jours. Lorsqu'il était entré dans cette maison, il ne savait pas trop quelles étaient ses propres intentions concernant l'enfant. Au cours de ces deux dernières semaines il avait pensé la tuer, tant sa jalousie et sa tristesse était fortes, la tuer puis exposer son petit corps dans une mise en scène dont il avait le secret. Mais en l'ayant à ses côtés, il s'était ravisé. Il était toujours triste, mais ne voulait plus faire de mal à l'enfant de son frère ; il savait que s'il la blessait, George en serait terrassé, et Fred aurait encore moins de chance de l'amener avec lui.

Le silence perdura quelques secondes encore avant qu'elle ne lui demande « l'istoi dé zabeilles » comme si de rien n'était. Il ne compris pas, elle précisa « le live zaune », il chercha pendant dix minutes, le trouva et entama la lecture en mettant le ton pour la faire rire.

Un vampire, à tendance sadique et perverse, entrain de lire calmement un conte à une petite fille, sans aucune arrière pensée, était une situation plutôt cocasse qui ne devait pas se voir tous les jours. Fred s'en rendait compte, mais il avait beau se raisonner, son côté sanguinaire n'arrivait pas refaire surface.

Lorsqu'il termina la lecture le bébé s'était endormi. Il reposa le livre et la regarda dormir. Elle serrait un lapin en peluche contre elle et avait un pouce dans la bouche. Ses mains commençaient à perdre de leur chaleur et lorsqu'il caressa la joue de la fillette, celle-ci frissonna et gémit. Il soupira et se leva. Cette soirée avait été riche en émotions humaines et il s'en sentait déboussolé.

**Quelques heures plus tard**

George et Luna rentrèrent vers 1h00 du matin.

- Le jardinier travaillait cette nuit ? s'étonna Luna.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Les haies n'étaient pas aussi bien taillées ce matin ! Je te l'ai même fait remarquer !

- Luna, tu rêves ! fit George en baillant. Elles étaient déjà comme ça.

Ils rirent en ouvrant la porte et George appela la gouvernante… qui ne répondit bien évidemment pas.

- Hilda ? recommença-t-il.

Il répéta le nom plusieurs fois, sans succès.

- Elle est sourde ! Hilda ! C'est nous !

- Elle n'est pas dans le salon chéri, fit Luna. Je ne la vois nulle part. Peut-être est-elle déjà partie ?

Les traces de rire de George s'effacèrent complètement. Un horrible pressentiment l'assailli, un pressentiment qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis quinze ans.

- Oh mon Dieu ! ZOE !

Luna mit quelques secondes à comprendre, mais lorsqu'elle comprit, elle se lança à la poursuite de George qui se rua dans la chambre de sa fille.

- George ! Attends ! C'est ridicule !

George n'écouta rien et ouvrit la porte en allumant la lumière.

- Merlin !

La fillette était allongée dans son lit, et George se précipita sur elle pour vérifier son état. Il la secoua, elle gémit puis ouvrit les yeux.

- Oh ! Zoé ! Tu vas bien mon petit amour ?

L'enfant acquiesça, encore endormie. Luna s'approcha.

- George, bien sûr qu'elle va bien ! C'est ridicule ! Regarde l'état de la maison !

George vérifiait le corps de sa fille à la recherche de marques spécifiques, le cou, les poignets, les coudes.

- George ! Regarde autour de toi !

Le sorcier la délaissa en soupirant de soulagement ; elle n'avait rien. Il consentit à jeter un œil à la pièce.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vois ? insista Luna.

- Des jouets… étalés sur le sol…

- En d'autres termes : du bordel ! Fred ne laisse jamais une pièce en désordre après avoir tué. Il la range toujours ! C'est son côté maniaque ! Il y a du bazar en bas aussi, c'était évident que Zoé allait bien !

George lâcha un juron devant le calme imperturbable de la sorcière.

- Alors, tu as passé une bonne soirée ? demanda-t-il à sa fille.

A moitié réveillée la petite acquiesça. George sourit et replaça une mèche derrière son oreille.

- Hilda s'est bien occupée de toi ?

- Non.

- Non ? Hilda ne s'est pas occupée de toi ?

- Non.

- Personne ne s'est occupé de toi ? s'énerva un peu Luna.

- Si !

- Qui ? Qui s'est occupé de toi Zoé ?

- Eu monsieu ki 'essemb à tata !

George et Luna eurent un énorme blanc, plus familièrement : ils bugguèrent.

- Quoi ? souffla finalement George. Comment ça « le monsieur qui ressemble à papa » ?

- Il a dit qu'il était un zentil monste !

Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard terrifié.

- Bébé, où est Hilda ?

- Il a dit què faisait dodo !

George senti la panique le gagner, Luna resta interdite. Ils se murèrent dans la silence, l'enfant, fatiguée, ne comprenait pas.

- C'est impossible George. La maison est en désordre. Fred ne laisserait jamais une maison en désordre, je sais comment il fonctionne, j'ai été sa victime. Il nettoie toujours la pièce, il se l'approprie…

Mais Luna s'arrêta dans son élan, un récent souvenir lui revint ; il revint également à George.

_« Les haies n'étaient pas aussi bien taillées ce matin ! »_

- Le jardin, chuchota Luna avant de sortir de la pièce.

George avait les yeux humides. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis des années, et finalement, ce retour le glaçait à nouveau. Il se retrouvait aussi terrifié et perdu que lorsqu'il avait vingt ans. Et lorsque Luna cria, il ferma les yeux et laissa les larmes couler. Il laissa sa fille sur la canapé en lui faisait promettre de hurler si le gentil monstre revenait, et alla rejoindre sa femme dans le jardin.

Il assista à une nouvelle mise en scène made in Fred. Les fleurs avaient été arrosées, les haies étaient parfaitement coupées, l'herbe tondue : le jardin n'avait jamais été aussi beau. Vers la gauche, on avait creusé une tombe peu profonde. George haleta en voyant le corps de Hilda reposer à l'intérieur, les mains jointes sur sa poitrine. En amont du trou il y avait une petite pancarte en bois sur laquelle était écrit « R.I.S ». Un petit papier blanc, punaisé dans la pancarte, se ballottait au gré du vent. D'une main tremblante George le décrocha et le déplia. Les cinq mots étaient écris avec du sang.

_« Je fais mieux la nounou »_

George inspira profondément et chiffonna le papier dans sa main. Son frère était revenu, et il n'avait pas changé : il avait tué la gouvernante, saccagé leur beau jardin, et posé ses mains vicieuses sur sa petite fille.

- Tu disais ? fit-il à Luna d'un ton rageur.

- Je me suis plantée… J'appel Harry _(NDA : vous croyez tout de même pas qu'ils s'envoient encore des hiboux au 21éme siècle ? Hermione et Harry connaissent le monde moldu, faut bien qu'ils en fassent profiter la galerie. On ne peut pas vivre en 2013 sans téléphone portable !)_

Il acquiesça et tous deux retournèrent dans la salon. Luna laissa un message à Harry et George réveilla sa fille pour la deuxième fois.

- Zoé, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait avec le monsieur ? Réponds à papa, c'est très important.

La petite avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, George insista.

- On a zoué, articula-t-elle difficilement, zé manzé…

- Mangé ? Mangé quoi ?

George commença à imaginer ce que Fred, vampire cinglé, aux idées douteuses, avait pu faire avaler à un bébé – le sien qui plus est – avant d'être coupé par Luna qui lui jeta l'emballage vide d'une purée à la carotte pour les moins de 5 ans.

- Ca ? Tu as mangé ça ?

- Et dé dataux aussi, ajouta-t-elle.

- Et après ? Après Zoé ?!

- Zé… zé été au bain…

George l'arrêta tout de suite. Au bain ? Il l'avait baignée ?

- Au bain ? Au bain ! Mais euh, il ne t'a pas touchée ? Tu as gardé tes vêtements ?

- George, ne sois pas ridicule ! objecta Luna. Ton frère aime le sang, pas les enfants !

- On peut s'attendre aux pires perversités avec lui ! Tu te rappelles de ce qu'il t'a fait subir ?

- Je m'en souviens. Et je me souviens aussi de son penchant incestueux pour toi, mais là le contexte est différent. Je ne pense pas que Fred touche sexuellement à une petite fille, tout vampire pervers qu'il est !

George hocha la tête et souleva la petite.

- J'ai pas confiance.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- J'emmène la petite à Sainte Mangouste !

- A sainte Mangouste ?

- Je veux vérifier qu'elle a rien.

- Zoé, est-ce que le monsieur t'a fait du mal ? demanda Luna.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Il a dit qui voulé ta fai de teine à tata.

- Tu vois ! fit joyeusement Luna après avoir déchiffré ce que venait de dire la petite.

George encaissa la réplique de sa fille mais resta buté.

- Elle a même pas deux ans, elle ne s'en serait pas rendu compte. Bon nombres d'enfants abusés ne savent pas qu'ils le sont. Il suffit qu'on leur dise que c'est « normal », et ils y croient !

- Abusé ? Mais abusé avec quoi ? George, tu sais aussi bien que moi que Fred n'a aucun _moyen_ d'abuser de qui que ce soit ! C'est un cadavre !

- Ca l'aurait pas arrêté !

- Tu es ridicule ! Tu veux que je te dise ? Savoir ton frère de retour te déstabilise tellement que tu l'accuses des pires horreurs uniquement pour te donner de la consistance !

Encore une fois, Luna avait marqué un point.

- Remets-la dans son lit, il est 2h00 du matin, elle est épuisée.

Voyant que son homme hésitait encore, Luna insista :

- George, si Fred n'a pas mordu Zoé c'est qu'il n'a certainement rien fait d'autre ! Réfléchis un peu ! Mets-la dans son lit !

Finalement George opina et porta le bébé – qui s'était déjà rendormie – dans sa chambre. Il la plaça tendrement sous les couvertures, pas vraiment rassuré à l'idée que Fred ait passé toute une soirée en tête à tête avec elle, puis il redescendit dans le salon.

- Tu ne viens pas te coucher ? demanda Luna du haut des escaliers.

George hocha la tête, les mains posées de chaque côté de la fenêtre, et scrutait le paysage nocturne au dehors.

- Il ne viendra pas, tu sais.

George ne répondit rien. Luna soupira et monta les marches. Il entendit la porte de la chambre se fermer, mais ne quitta pas la vitre des yeux. Et il attendit jusqu'au matin. Mais Luna avait eu raison, Fred ne se montra pas.

* * *

_Alors cette deuxième partie vous plait ? Pour info sachez que George était censé avoir deux filles, mais pour des raisons scénariques, j'ai supprimé l'aînée. J'espère que les pmassages avec Zoé sont pas trop fifilles - niais (j'ai horreur de tout ce qui est fifille). Bisous, et à bientôt !_


	6. Le Roi de pique !

_Amies du soir bien le bonsoir. Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Je voudrais remercier mes revieweuses anonymes : Ergwene (à qui j'ai déjà répondu normalement), Kita, Mirumo et Missvisual._

_Je vais répondre aux questions que vous m'avez posé :_

_Kita - La relation George/Luna monocorde : je vois pas trop ce que tu veux dire par là ! Mais n'oublie pas que cette fic est écrite par Myley, je ne suis pas connue pour mes fics édulcorés et guimauves. Je ne dis pas qu'ils vont se mettre à se lancer des casseroles à la figure, mais un couple c'est en général très monocorde après quinze ans de mariage, le personnage de Luna est une femme indépendante, pas passionnée, et il y a Fred… N'oublie pas Fred !_

_Mirumo – George pleure : bah oui, il a perdu son frère jumeau, c'est un vampire, et il le drague… Je vois pas comment il pourrait réagir autrement… Je sais que les hommes sont pas censés pleurer, mais je fais pleurer George dans ma fic ! _

_La question de Heath Ledger : non, je n'ai même pas vu ce film ! Ce Fred-là est plutôt un condensé de Lestat (Anne Rice) et Angelus (Buffy). Et le reste sort de mon imagination !_

_Missvisual – tu n'as posé aucun question, mais je te réponds quand même pour te remercier d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser ta review ! Ca fait toujours très plaisir ! Alors, merci !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

  
_

Le lendemain, George arriva très fatigué et de très mauvaise humeur à la boîte. Et lorsque George Weasley était de très mauvaise humeur, il se donnait tous les droits, y compris celui de se défouler sur ses employés, et plus principalement ses deux assistantes, Emily et Myriam, toutes deux habituées aux sautes d'humeur de leur patron ; tantôt il pouvait être assez cool et sociable, tantôt il était d'une antipathie à baffer ! Ses troubles de l'humeur étaient en parti dus aux antidépresseurs et anxiolytiques qu'il prenait – sous forme de potion dans le monde sorcier – et qui ne faisaient qu'accentuer sa bipolarité. Tout le monde connaissait l'existence de Fred le jumeau vampire, et tout le monde savait que George était névrosé à cause de ce frère transformé et absent, et tout le monde pensait (espérait) ardemment que lorsque Fred réapparaîtrait tout s'arrangerait, ils étaient loin de s'imaginer que ce serait le contraire qui se produirait ! Car ce fut le contraire qui arriva, George ne fut jamais aussi imbuvable que ce matin-la…

Il marcha dans les couloirs, les yeux cernés, la mine sombre, sans accorder le moindre regard à ses employés qui le saluaient, principalement par règle de bienséance. Il arriva à son étage et passa devant le bureau de ses deux assistantes.

- Bonjour M. Weasley, fit la voix timide d'Emily.

George lui balança sa cape sans la regarder, ni lui répondre. Il claqua la porte de son bureau, les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent.

- Ca s'annonce mal… chuchota Emily dont les traits se tendirent sous l'angoisse.

Myriam hocha la tête jusqu'à ce qu'un…

- EMILY ! hurlé à plein poumon ne lui donnât raison.

Ladite Emily déglutit.

- Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qu'il appelle quand il est comme ça ?

- J'sais pas… Tu dois avoir un prénom plus facile à retenir.

La jeune femme lança un regard noir à Myriam et s'approcha, hésitante, du bureau de son patron qu'elle ouvrit en faisant sa prière.

- Un problème Monsieur ?

- Un problème ? répéta George sur un ton rageur qui n'avait rien d'humain. Oui ! Il y a un problème ! Pourquoi dois-je trouver _ça_ en entrant dans mon bureau ? Pouvez-vous me l'expliquer ?

La jeune femme mis plusieurs secondes à comprendre que George parlait de la pile de journaux sur son grand bureau.

- Mais Monsieur, ce sont vos journaux habituels… bégaya Emily qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son patron réagissait ainsi.

George jeta un regard dédaigneux aux journaux, la seule pensée que ces feuilles de papier puissent contenir la moindre information sur Fred redoubla sa nervosité et son angoisse. Aussi s'approcha-t-il d'un pas menaçant de son assistance qui devait faire trois têtes de moins que lui.

- Ai-je été les demander _moi-même_ ? Est-ce que c'est _moi_ qui vous ai commandé les journaux ? Vous ai-je dis : « Emily apportez-moi mes journaux » ?

- Euh… Non… Mais comme vous les lisez tous les matins j'ai pensé que les mettre directement sur votre bureau vous ferait gagner du temps…

- Et si _par le plus grand des hasards_ je n'en voulais pas ce matin ? siffla-t-il, les paupières plissées.

Emily regarda les journaux puis son patron, et fit tout son possible pour garder son calme : elle s'était levée à quatre heures du matin, avait encore du transplaner à la grande librairie pour les avoir dès l'ouverture, ignoré les cris de famine de son estomac, passé plus d'une heure à traduire ces foutus journaux pour que Môsieur Weasley puisse les lire… _Et il n'en voulait pas ?_ Elle prit une grande inspiration pour éviter de hurler, et donc d'être virée…

- Donc, je suppose que vous n'en voulez pas ?

- A votre avis ?

La jeune femme soupira discrètement, en se rappelant pourquoi elle devait à tout prix garder ce job, et répondit d'une voix qu'elle essaya de garder calme :

- Je pense que vous n'en voulez pas.

- Et voilà qui est fort bien raisonné ! fit George de son ton insupportablement mielleux. Débarrassez-moi de ça.

La jeune femme opina et pris les journaux en sortant, sans demander son reste. George referma rageusement la porte et pris sa tasse de café, à peine eut-il but une gorgée qu'il la recracha.

- MYRIAM CE CAFE EST FROID, APPORTEZ M'EN UN AUTRE !

Il fit mine de ne pas entendre les « non mais il se fout de notre gueule ? Il peut pas utiliser sa baguette, comme tout le monde ? » suivit du « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a aujourd'hui ? Il a bouffé du lion ou quoi ? » provenant du hall, et ouvrit le tiroir qui contenait une fiole de ses potions calmantes. Il déboucha le flacon et le vida d'un trait. En buvant, ses yeux se posèrent machinalement sur la photo de lui et Fred qui s'y trouvait et qu'il aimait regarder tous les jours en soupirant. Mais Fred était revenu, et le contraste entre le vampire cinglé et le sorcier rieur s'imposa à l'esprit torturé de George qui repris ses bonnes habitudes : il posa le cadre face contre table.

Myriam cogna à la porte, il lui dit d'entrer, elle lui apporta un nouveau café.

- A propos Monsieur, M. Elvin a laissé un hibou à votre attention. Il a décidé de reconsidérer l'offre de fusion entre vos deux pôles, et vous demande de le retrouver à midi pour en discuter.

- Je dois le retrouver où ? demanda George sur son ton « homme d'affaire ».

- Dans le restaurant de l'entreprise, à Gothembourg.

- C'est où ça ?

- En suède, Monsieur. Il a joint un portoloin pour vous permettre d'y aller.

- En Suède ? Non, il est parfaitement hors de question que j'aille en Suède ! Envoyez-lui un hibou, et dîtes-lui que nous en discuterons _ici_ !

- Mais Monsieur…

- Son entreprise est au bord de la faillite, c'est ma proposition de fusion qui lui permettra de ne pas couler. C'est _à moi_ qu'il devra son sauvetage, c'est donc à _lui_ de se déplacer.

La jeune femme savait qu'il était très mauvais de contredire la logique de George Weasley, cependant elle se voyait mal annoncer à un puissant homme d'affaire – même sur la touche – que son patron refusait l'offre à déjeuner et lui retournait son portoloin…

- Monsieur… tenta-t-elle une dernière fois.

- Vous pouvez disposer.

« Vous pouvez disposer » était, selon George, la forme polie de « casse-toi tu me pompes l'air ». Lorsqu'elle était prononcée, il valait mieux pour vous sortir de la pièce _immédiatement_. Ce que fit Myriam. George se retrouva seul dans son grand bureau, et ses pensées voguèrent vers Fred : avait-il eu l'attention de blesser Zoé ? Où était-il ? Avait-il vu la nouvelle version de leur boutique ? Si oui, en était-il content ? Il soupira, lassé de son éternelle contradiction. Il foulait désormais chaque pièce de chez lui en essayant de trouver l'empreinte invisible que les pieds de son jumeau avaient laissé sur le sol.

Le reste de la journée passa. Il réussi à convaincre son futur associé de le rejoindre à Londres, arguant qu'il avait le dessus de la situation, et que ce n'était pas sa boite à lui qui était en difficultés ! Au contraire, au moment où il recevait son hôte, dans un chic restaurant de Londres, les « Farces pour sorciers facétieux » venaient d'enregistrer un nouveau bénéfice de deux millions de Gallions. Ce gain fini de convaincre Alvin qu'il avait vraiment tout à gagner en signant le contrat de fusion que lui tendait George Weasley, et il signa. Une fois les formalités réglées, et le repas terminé, George laissa un pourboire de cent Gallions et décida d'aller récupérer Zoé chez Hermione – il l'avait laissée là-bas pour plus de sécurité, dorénavant, il avait décidé de faire garder Zoé par des Aurores, c'était plus sûr.

- George ? s'étonna Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je viens récupérer Zoé.

- A cette heure-là ? Mais il est à peine seize heures !

- Je sais, il y a deux trois petites choses que j'aimerais faire. Ca va toi ?

- Oui… Un peu chamboulée à cause de… enfin… tu sais…

- C'est bon, tu peux le dire : à cause du retour de Fred.

Hermione baissa la tête, avec George, Fred était_ le_ sujet tabou.

- On a tous un peu peur, avoua Hermione, savoir qu'il rode dans les parages, ce n'est pas très rassurant.

- Je sais. Surtout que vous ne l'avez jamais vu…

- J'ai demandé au Magenmago quelques jours de congé pour surveiller Rose et Hugo. Ginny a emmené les enfants au journal, Audrey garde les petites, Ron a fait sécuriser Poudlard maintenant que Victoire y est retournée, Bill est resté à la Chaumière pour être avec Fleur et les garçons… Quant à tes parents, ta mère est redevenue complètement hystérique.

- Je vois que le retour de mon jumeau fait des heureux ! Victoire est retournée à Poudlard ? Les travaux sont finis ?

- Oui, elle est retournée là-bas il y a environ trois jours.

- Hum, hum. Où est Zoé ?

- Avec Rose, elles jouent là-haut. Les fenêtres sont grandes ouvertes. Mais le soleil commence déjà à baisser.

George acquiesça et tenta de rassurer Hermione du mieux qu'il pu. Il récupéra sa fille et fit ce qui lui tenait à cœur depuis la veille : il l'emmena à Sainte Mangouste pour vérifier que Fred ne l'avait pas touchée. Ils patientèrent quatre heures avant d'être pris, George menti, prétextant qu'il avait des doutes sur un ami de la famille qui était resté avec l'enfant. La médicomage ressortie quelques minutes plus tard, déclarant que la fillette n'avait absolument rien.

- Cette petite va très bien, elle est parfaitement saine.

George soupira et rentra avec Zoé qui lui jura tout au long du chemin qu'elle lui avait dit que le monsieur était un gentil monstre. A peine arrivé, un mot de Luna les attendait.

_« Je ne serai pas là pendant une semaine, je parts en expédition au Kongo, protège la petite et fais attention à toi._

_Bises, Luna. »_

Trois Aurores restèrent parqués chez lui, délimitant un périmètre de sécurité. On ne pouvait même pas prendre Fred en chasse puisque c'était un vampire, et que les vampires étaient légalement intouchables.

Cette nui-là encore, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il se tourna légèrement pour regarder Zoé qui dormait à côté de lui (il ne voulait surtout pas la laisser seule). Après une grande hésitation, il se leva, pris une des plumes non cassées qu'il lui restait, un bout de papier et se mit à écrire.

XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX

Fred s'était vite habitué à la non présence de Claodia au Domus. Avoir cet espace pour lui tout seul lui permettait d'être livré à domicile, et de ramener ses repas – pour s'amuser. Pour les vampires, l'hiver était la meilleure saison : la nuit tombait si vite ! Vers dix-neuf heures il sorti s'aérer, et fit un tour au Terrier pour voir ses parents – sans être vu. Sa mère sautait partout, et prononçait son nom toutes les deux minutes, des étoiles plein les yeux, déclamant à qui voulait l'entendre : « Mon petit est revenu ! Mon petit est revenu ! » Personne ne semblait pouvoir la calmer – ni le vouloir d'ailleurs. Il resta un moment avant de partir en chasse.

Il s'installa dans un Night Club, pris un ou deux verres en regardant les danseuses faire leur numéro, observant parfois les hommes à ses côtés qui buvaient verre sur verre pour tenter de calmer leurs hormones en folie. Il eut une moue méprisante, lui n'était pas venu pour se rincer l'œil (quoique…) mais pour manger, et il prenait le choix de ses repas très à cœur. Il en remarqua une suffisamment canon pour servir de plat de résistance, entrain de dévoiler ses charmes sur _« I just wana make love to you »_. Le plat de résistance s'appelait Karen, elle était belle, paumée, orpheline, bref, elle avait une sale vie, et Fred, en bon citoyen, se promit de la « sortir de sa misère ». Il la ramena rapidement au Domus pour une danse privée.

Deux heures plus tard, il était assis à son piano et jouait la Baderine avec légèreté, la jolie danseuse – désormais débarrassée de sa misère – étendue sur le sofa, nue, le corps couvert de petites marques rouges _(NDA : d'où l'expression « Faire l'amour avec ses dents »)_. Il se perdait dans la musique, Claodia n'étant plus là pour lui faire la leçon concernant le sang sur ses doigts. Quelques mesures avant la fin du morceau, une chouette s'engouffra par la fenêtre ouverte du salon et lâcha une lettre qui tomba sur ses genoux.

- 'Spèce de piaf mal élevé ! râla Fred.

La chouette lui répondit par un hululement indigné. Fred pris l'enveloppe, et la décacheta. C'était George, mais le contenu de la lettre ne ressemblait en rien à une charmante invitation à dîner. Le vampire déglutit douloureusement en lisant cette simple phrase, jetée rageusement sur le papier :

_« Ne t'approche plus jamais de ma fille. »_

- Et un _« Bisous, Georgie qui t'aime » _ça t'aurait arraché la gueule ? Abrutis ! Je l'ai même pas touchée ta gamine !

Agacé et surtout blessé que son frère le chasse de sa vie aussi méchamment, Fred se leva et déchira la lettre au-dessus du cadavre de la danseuse, répandant les bouts de papier sur son corps, comme des confettis. Il retourna à son piano et fini les deux dernières mesures dans une version de la Baderine un peu plus énergique.

**Le lendemain**

George laissa Zoé à Hermione tôt le matin et parti travailler, avec la même joyeuse humeur que la veille. Il avait jeté une dizaine de brouillons de la lettre avant de se décider à l'envoyer. Il savait qu'il agissait de manière cruelle, Fred n'avait pas fait de mal à Zoé, mais il ne lui en avait pas fait _cette fois-là_, peut-être que la deuxième visite serait moins… familiale. Surtout que quelque chose disait à George que Fred ne comprenait plus trop le sens du mot « famille ». Il fallait qu'il protège Zoé… et qu'il se protège aussi (de quoi, ça il ne le savait pas vraiment). Sa contradiction avait atteint le point maximal : il espérait intérieurement que son frère vienne le voir – il allait même jusqu'à se demander si Fred n'était pas capable de prendre l'apparence de ses employés, et resta une bonne dizaines de minutes à observer les faits et gestes de Myriam et Emily, à la recherche du moindre tic de Fred. Les deux jeunes femmes s'échangèrent un regard inquiet et Verity, qui travaillait toujours dans la boîte, mais à un poste très élevé, lui conseilla d'arrêter ses potions.

George secoua la tête et recommença à cogiter sur « comment faire en sorte que Fred vienne mais pas tout de suite ». Avec un peu de chance, Fred répondrait à sa lettre en lui annonçant une visite prochaine, un peu comme s'il prenait rendez-vous : « Je serai dans ton salon, assis sur le fauteuil bleu clair, non, pas celui près du canapé, celui installé vers la gauche en partant de l'entrée, le 18 Mars 2013 à vingt-deux heures et douze secondes précises ». Ca, ce serait vraiment génial ! L'idée de voir son frère n'était pas dérangeante en soi, c'était la mise en pratique, impromptue, qui gênait ; recevoir une visite de Fred c'était comme prendre une dragée surprise : on ne savait jamais sur quoi ça allait tomber.

George se pris la tête toute la journée, commença a élaborer grossièrement une nouvelle idée de projet – des bonbons à base de sang… comme c'était bizarre _(NDA : Je t'aime Tiz Shake !)_, alla engueuler quelques contremaîtres pour se défouler, glanda dans son bureau, et replaça le cadre photo de lui et Fred convenablement avant de se raviser – et ce cinq fois de suite. Au bout d'heure à tourner comme un Gryffondor en cage, il alla finalement se poser dans les toilettes de service avec un des produits officieux de la boîte (officieux parce que, disons, pas très légal… huh huh). Alors qu'il inhalait la substance illicite (mélange de potion de rêve éveillé et d'euphorisants), il alluma son I-pod (l'un des seuls appareils moldus qu'il pouvait emmener à la boîte sans craindre une explosion due à la magie) et mit Queen à fond dans ses oreilles.

Au même moment un hibou d'une importance capitale arriva sur le bureau d'Emily qui partie avertir son patron… mais qui ne le trouva nulle part, même après vingt minutes de recherche. Elle soupira, et décida de faire ce qu'il ne fallait faire qu'en dernier recours : aller au bout du couloir, porte à gauche, et frapper au bureau de Verity Jackson, le bras droit, la conseillère conjugale, l'avocate, l'infirmière, la meilleure amie, la presque ex-femme de George Weasley. C'était une femme intransigeante, sûr d'elle, et qui travaillait pour George depuis le tout début. Elle inspira, et donna deux coups rapides sur la porte – sur laquelle était écrit : _« VERITY JACKSON, management »_. La voix sèche lui intima d'entrer. Bizarrement, lorsqu'elle fut face à son supérieur, tout son beau discours _(« Bonjour Verity, pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, mais j'ai reçu un courrier très important d'un des Sponsors, il faut une réponse immédiate, mais je ne trouve George nulle part. Auriez-vous l'extrême amabilité de me dire si vous l'avez vu »)_ s'évanouit brusquement, les belles phrases remplacées par un _« Je trouve pas le patron »_ nerveusement articulé. Verity la toisa avec son dédain habituel et après l'avoir insultée de tous les noms d'oiseau qu'elle connaissait, daigna partir à la recherche de George en emportant la lettre.

Verity Jackson travaillait avec George depuis plus de quinze ans, et le connaissait parfaitement. Elle avait été une des premières à postuler pour l'emploi que proposait les jumeaux, avait assisté à la disparition de Fred, au désarroi de George – dont elle avait partagé la vie pendant quatre ans – à l'agrandissement de la petite boutique, au mariage de George – dont elle fut demoiselle d'honneur – à la naissance de Zoé, et bien sûr, elle savait pour Fred, et savait également qu'il se la jouait globe trotter depuis plus de dix ans. Sans se poser la moindre question, elle alla tout de go dans les toilettes pour homme, là où George se réfugiait dès qu'il allait très mal (Pourquoi les toilettes ? Y avait-il un symbole particulier associé à cette pièce ? Un besoin de retrouver ses racines dans les lieux les plus pauvres et sordides des environs ?). C'est sans surprise qu'elle le trouva, dans une cabine, adossé au mur, assis parterre, l'air misérable.

- George ? George, Emily te cherchait ! Tu as reçu ça, il parait que c'est urgent. Tu m'entends ? GEORGE !

Elle le regarda plus attentivement, et remarqua ses yeux, étrangement translucides. Elle eut un soupire exaspéré.

- Mais il est défoncé ?! J'y crois pas ! Il est défoncé ! Non sincèrement, George tu exagères ! Tu pourrais quand même avoir la décence de…

Elle continua à gigoter pendant plusieurs minutes, en lui faisant une morale digne de Molly Weasley. Mais George, dont le cerveau avait remarqué « Verity ! », sans pour autant réagir, la voyait s'agiter, et fixait les mouvements de sa bouche, sans entendre le moindre mot, puisque la seule chose qu'il entendait se résumait à :

_**THE SHOW MUST GO ON (Le spectacle doit continuer)**__,_ hurlé à plein régime.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle parlait dans le vide, elle se pencha pour virer les écouteurs de ses oreilles, et recommença à hurler.

- Tu es vraiment impossible ! Tu le sais ça ! Relève-toi, espèce d'irresponsable ! Tu imagines l'image de la boîte si les sponsors te voient dans cet état ?! On va aller dans mon bureau et tu prendras un truc pour redevenir normal… enfin aussi normal que toi.

- Serait-ce une proposition ? fit George d'une voix traînante.

Elle le souleva, aidée par sa baguette.

- Non c'est fini ce temps-là.

- Dommage. Luna est repartie. Je suis tout seul…

- Pauvre chou, avance et tiens-toi droit, tu me fais honte. Tu en as pris combien ?

- Juste assez pour être avec Fred. Il te dit bonjour !

Elle fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu la dernière phrase, preuve de l'état de délire avancé de George.

- Tu sais, être omni bullé par Fred ne le fera pas revenir, au contraire. J'ai lu dans un magazine que plus on bloquait sur une chose, moins cette chose avait de chance de se réaliser.

- Il est bidon ton magazine ! Fred est revenu.

- Non, George, tu délires…

- Oui, là, je sais, on est pas vraiment entrain de boire des cocktails sur une plage entourés de jolies filles – ce maillot bleu te va à merveille, tu t'es remise à la muscu ? _(Elle lui lança un regard noir)._ Mais hors de mon rêve, il est vraiment revenu. Il a tué Hilda, et a fait la connaissance de sa nièce…

Verity les arrêta tous les deux, en plein milieu du couloir. L'état de George avait ameuté tous les employés de l'étage qui observaient leur patron faire à nouveau « son numéro ».

- Comment va Zoé ? s'inquiéta Verity.

- Bien ! Il l'a pas croquée, juste joué les Baby Sitter. Non Fred, prends l'autre table !

Verity regarda dans la direction que George pointait avant de réaliser qu'il parlait à un mirage. Elle balaya la pièce du regard et remarqua les employés, tous entassés autour de « l'attraction ».

- VOUS, RETOURNEZ TRAVAILLER OU JE METS 20% DE MOINS SUR VOTRE SALAIRE ! hurla-t-elle.

La menace eut les effets escomptés : chacun repris sa tâche.

**Quelques heures plus tard**

George envoya un hibou à Hermione pour la prévenir qu'il ne passerait prendre Zoé que dans la nuit. Avec les conneries qu'il avait faites ce jour-là, il avait pas mal de travail à rattraper, et n'avait pas pu répondre à temps au hibou qu'il avait reçu. Il se plongea dans son travail, relisant le cahier des charges, mettant à jour le registre, et repris l'élaboration de son dernier projet : les sucreries de Dracula.

Vers une heure du matin il senti la fatigue lui picoter les yeux, et se leva pour aller se faire un café dans la pièce adjacente. Lorsqu'il revint quelques minutes plus tard, il resta sur le pas de la porte, et failli faire tomber sa tasse.

- Délicate attention ! fit la voix de ses rêves [cauchemars] en examinant le nouveau projet.

George se tenait droit comme un i, ses yeux voyaient parfaitement la forme élancé et scintillante du vampire, mais refusaient d'envoyer l'info au cerveau. Il n'était nul besoin d'allumer la lumière, l'imposant bureau était bordé de grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient vue sur Londres, et laissait entrer les rayons lunaires. Fred était bien visible. George ne pu dire ce qui était le plus étrange : revoir son frère, ou se revoir à vingt ans. Le même corps, la même voix, le même sourire juvénile que quinze ans auparavant. Fred lui sourit, dévoilant ses monstrueuses canines aiguisées.

- Je suis ravi de voir que je contribue encore à l'élaboration de la… boutique ! fit Fred en balayant la grande pièce du regard avant d'avoir une moue. Mais pourquoi _Dracula_ ? Pourquoi pas « mon Illustre Frère Jumeau » ? Tu sais, grâce à Claodia j'ai pas mal de contact dans la Communauté, je pourrais t'en amener des clients ! Dracula aussi mais… mais ça m'emmerde de voir son putain de nom renflouer les caisses de _notre_ boutique.

- Pourquoi ? T'as un problème avec Dracula ?

George prononça cette phrase – sur un ton nerveux et sec – sans s'en apercevoir. Le contraste entre sa voix mature et celle de son frère le frappa, ils avaient vraiment… quinze ans d'écart…

- Ouais, il passe trop de temps à Las Vegas, et il me doit du pognon ! répondit Fred en reposant le projet.

George ne bougeait pas d'un iota et regardait son frère faire le tour du propriétaire. Fred ressentait un mélange d'admiration et d'amertume. Amertume qui s'accentua lorsqu'il vit le cadre photo de Zoé bien en vu sur le mur, alors que sa photo à lui était cachée dans un coin du bureau – il eut d'ailleurs du mal à la distinguer. Son visage se crispa et il déglutit avant de lancer une pique.

- En tout cas, chapeau ! Tu t'es bien débrouillé ! Je pensais que sans moi, tu t'écraserais comme une merde, mais non, tu as réussi à survivre ! Je ne croyais pas ça possible ! Finalement tu n'étais pas complètement la deuxième roue du carrosse.

La pique piqua sa cible en plein cœur, et Fred pu lire tout le mal de sa petite phrase sur le visage fermé de son jumeau. Il savait que ça avait toujours été le point faible de George : être considéré comme son second.

- C'est sûr que tu es bien placé pour parler ! Toi dont la case est grisée dans l'arbre généalogique !

Fred toisa son frère, ils restèrent emmurés dans le silence se faisant face. Encore une fois, Fred était déçu, même avec les années, George n'avait pas pris en maturité, il restait figé à sa nouvelle nature sans chercher à savoir ce qu'il y avait sous les canines.

- C'est la soirée des vacheries ? ironisa Fred. En parlant d'arbre généalogique, le tien est plutôt bien fleuri à ce que j'ai pu voir ! Faut croire que c'était un bon coup cette petite Loufoca ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu l'aies épousée, sérieux ! _Luna Lovegood _! La pauvre idiote de Poudlard ! T'aurais épousé Neville et son crapaud que s'aurait pas été pire ! Par contre, je dois admettre que le mélange des deux est plutôt pas mal, fit-il en fixant le portrait souriant de la petite. Zoé ? Nom à la con ! Mignonne cela dit ! Elle est vraiment… à croquer !

Son ton et son regard lourds de sous-entendu emportèrent George dans un tourbillon de colère.

- Tu la touches pas ! grinça-t-il en repensant brièvement à l'entretient avec la médicomage à Sainte Mangouste, finalement, il avait eu raison d'avoir des doutes.

Cette pensée n'échappa pas à Fred qui haussa les sourcils, hébété.

- Je rêve ! Ca vaut bien le coup d'être gentil ! On aide son frère adoré : on lui garde sa gosse, _gratuitement_, dans un acte d'altruisme démesuré, on arrose ses plantes avec bien plus d'efficacité que ce jardinier de malheur – je sais pas où vous l'avez pêché celui-là mais il a deux mains gauches le pauvre garçon ! On le débarrasse de la vieille – qui soit dit en passant n'était pas un met de premier choix – et voilà comment on est remercié ! Ca fait chaud au cœur de voir que tu n'as vraiment plus aucune confiance en moi !

George resta silencieux, et fit un pas en arrière, ce qui ne fit qu'appuyer les dires de Fred.

- Tu cherches même pas à savoir ce qu'il y a sous ma paire de canines ! Toi tu t'arrêtes à ce que tu vois, tout ça parce que tu crèves de trouille ! Tu sais Georgie, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne me comprends plus que je suis devenu le Mal incarné ! Tout ce qui n'est pas toi n'est pas forcément mauvais ! En tout cas, toi, tu me fais de la peine, alors je ne sais vraiment pas qui est le plus démoniaque des deux.

Fred regarda son frère droit dans les yeux, profondément blessé par l'éternel rejet. Ce qui toucha George fut l'allusion à sa peur, et à sa _méchanceté_. Tellement cruelle, mais tellement vraie. En entendant ces pensées, Fred haussa les sourcils et reparti sur sa lancée.

- Tu as eu peur de quoi ? Que j'ai des gestes déplacés envers ta petite fille chérie ? C'est vrai que j'aime bien les gnomes, mais seulement pour le goûter. Ils ont un goût sucré qui se marie très bien avec le brownie ! Autrement tu n'as rien à craindre pour ta progéniture, mon inclination envers les n'enfants ne dépasse pas le domaine culinaire. Pour tout autre type d'amusement je prends directement dans la catégorie du dessus, parce que les gosses c'est mignon, mais _y'a rien à mordre_ ! Quoique, les petits garçons…

George se glaça complètement, Fred était l'être le plus écoeurant qu'il eut jamais rencontré. Il aurait tellement voulu que cette entrevue ne soit qu'un mauvais effet secondaire de ses potions de rêves éveillés, la savoir réelle ne faisait qu'empirer son dégoût. Fred écoutait avec satisfaction les pensées de son frère, et éclata de rire. Sa dernière pique n'avait été faite que pour titiller son frère.

- C'était de l'humour ! fit-il en riant ! Détends-toi Georgie ! Honnêtement, t'es tellement crispé que tu vas craquer ton slip ! Je plaisantais ! Cesse de me dévisager comme si j'étais un scrout à pétard ! C'est vexant, je suis bien plus beau !

- Tu me donnes envie de vomir ! cracha George. T'as vraiment pas changé !

Fred lui fit un petit sourire en coin et s'assit dans son superbe fauteuil en cuir qui avait du coûter les yeux de la tête.

- Toujours cette rengaine incessante ! T'en a pas marre de te répéter chaque fois qu'on se voit ? Toi par contre, tu as pas mal changé. Jolie baraque ! Villa de quarante chambres, terrain de Quidditch, deux mille Gallions _le_ pantalon ! On se refuse rien ! T'as tout bien réussi dis-moi, tu vis comme un Prince ! T'es bourré de fric, de suffisance, d'orgueil et d'amertume. Avec une décoloration on pourrait t'appeler Malefoy ! Un bureau aussi grand que le premier étage du Terrier, deux assistantes que tu traites comme tes serpillières, une ambiance stressante, un business froid et tyrannique masqué sous un nom joyeux et coloré. Y'a pas à dire : t'es devenu un vrai chef d'entreprise !

- C'est ce que tu voulais non ? A Poudlard ta seule préoccupation c'était de faire de l'argent ! C'était ce que tu voulais : qu'on fasse du fric ! Que les élèves tombent malades ou qu'il y ai des effets secondaires t'en avais rien à foutre du moment que ça payait ! Eh bah c'est ce que j'ai fais ! Pour toi, pour nous. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fais pour moi ? A part te tirer pendant une putain de décennie, qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? Tu m'as abandonné. Tu m'as laissé comme un con, et maintenant j'approche la quarantaine et j'ai passé MA VIE seul, a tout supporter SEUL ! T'étais où quand Percy a fait sa TS ? T'étais où quand Zoé est née ? T'étais où pendant chacun de ces anniversaires où je soufflais les bougies avec un miroir ? HEIN ? OU ?

George était hors de lui, son visage était déformé par la haine et la tristesse. Il s'était rapproché tout en parlant et frappa le verre de ses mains en terminant son monologue. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Fred baissa les yeux, triste et coupable, et fixa la surface transparente de la table.

- J'ai pas la notion du temps. Je croyais que j'étais parti seulement un an, si j'avais su je serais revenu immédiatement. Pardonne-moi.

George ne répondit pas, il haleta en réalisant à quel point il était proche de son frère, et surtout de sa position : coincé entre la table et l'armoire à archives… Le peur refit surface, aussi vive, aussi incontrôlable qu'avant. Fred senti cette vague de peur et releva la tête. George put clairement détailler ses yeux, même dans l'obscurité. Le vampire était aussi magnétique, intimidant et phosphorescent que dans ses souvenirs. A nouveau il ressenti ce malaise, cette envie contradictoire de mourir dans ses bras.

- Eh bah alors, plaisanta Fred sur un ton bas, je te fais de l'effet Georgie ?

Georgie eut un brusque mouvement de recul, une moue dégoûtée sur le visage. Ah non ! Ca n'allait pas recommencer ! Il recula, et Fred passa par-dessus la table, dans un mouvement souple et félin.

- Toujours timide, hein ?

Il s'approcha de son frère, jusqu'à le coller presque. Malgré la différence d'âge, ils faisaient la même taille. Fred examina le visage de son jumeau sans omettre le moindre détail, le humant presque. Il fallait qu'il réapprenne à le connaître, qu'il se réapproprie ce corps et ce visage qu'il ne connaissaient pas.

- Ca fait vraiment bizarre ! fit-il en posant une main tiède sur la joue rugueuse de George qui sursauta. Tu as tellement changé. J'essaye de me retrouver dans ton visage, mais j'y arrive pas vraiment. J'aurais dû quitter Prague plus tôt et te faire vampire à temps… maintenant tu as l'air tellement… vieux.

George fronça les sourcils. Ce genre de remarque faisait vraiment très plaisir. La main de son frère continua de toucher sa peau, s'arrêtant sur sa mâchoire et ses lèvres.

- Oh le prends pas mal. Tu es toujours aussi canon !

- Je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter de me draguer ! siffla George en enlevant brusquement la main.

- Je ne te dragues pas, je te fais un compliment.

George commença à se sentir vraiment très, très mal lorsque les mains de Fred devinrent plus curieuses et voguèrent sur son torse, tâtant les muscles. Il fit une grimace et tenta de s'échapper de la poigne du vampire qui le maintint en place sans difficulté.

- Ah, ah, ah ! Georgie ! Tu as peut-être trente piges, mais contre moi, tu fais pas le poids. Evite de te débattre, ça m'emmerderait de te casser le poignet !

Fred immobilisa les bras de son jumeau, et était suffisamment près pour sentir son souffle réchauffer sa peau glacée. Il sourit. Oui, c'était lui. C'était son frère, son Forge. Dieu, ce qu'il lui avait manqué. En regardant correctement, il retrouva les yeux – les mêmes que les siens, les mêmes qu'avant – et ce rictus que George avait dès qu'il était contrarié. Il était là, le même, sur un visage plus mature. Fred posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou et ferma les yeux.

- Prends-moi dans tes bras, souffla-t-il.

George se raidit et cessa momentanément de respirer. Son cerveau lui hurlait d'enserrer Fred – il lui avait tellement manqué, il avait attendu ce moment de retrouvaille pendant plus de dix ans – mais ses bras n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête et restèrent obstinément raides et baissés. Pire, son corps eut les mouvements inverses, il tenta de reculer les épaules, le bassin, enfin tout ce qu'il pouvait reculer pour ne plus être en contact avec Fred. Qu'avait-il pensé déjà ? Ah oui !

« Il serait capable de tout encaisser pour la seule présence de son Gred. »

Connerie ! Il était aussi pétrifié que lorsqu'il avait vingt ans. Le front de Fred était froid contre son cou. Il ne s'était pas nourri… Fred fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il comprit que George ne ferait pas un geste, et qu'il ne le prendrait pas dans ses bras comme il l'avait rêvé (espéré) avant de venir. Il s'était vraiment bercé d'illusions en pensant que George l'acceuillerait chaleureusement en le serrant de toutes ses forces, lui disant qu'il lui avait tellement manqué. Il le pensait - Fred pouvait l'entendre - mais ne disait rien. Fred aurait voulu qu'il prononce les mots. Il soupira discrètement et lui prit lui-même les bras pour les placer autour de lui, avant de se blottir contre son torse musclé, frottant parfois sa joue contre son épaule, respirant son odeur.

Fred était bien, il était dans les bras de son frère jumeau, au chaud, protégé. Il l'avait retrouvé. Tout était parfait. Il écoutait les battements de son cœur, sentait le sang couler dans les veines dans un doux murmure. La respiration – certes saccadée mais ce n'est qu'un détail – de George le berçait, il aurait pu passer l'éternité dans cette position.

George était mal, ses bras qui encerclaient la silhouette plus fine et rigide de Fred tremblaient, ce corps cadavérique le mettait mal à l'aise, il s'attendait à un geste déplacé chaque nouvelle seconde, sentait le vampire frotter sa joue contre lui en ronronnant comme un fauve. Mais petit à petit, voyant que Fred était calme, George se détendit et se laissa aller à cette étreinte. Il avait retrouvé son frère. Enfin.

Malheureusement, cette retrouvaille fraternelle fut de courte durée ; Fred n'était pas méchant, mais c'était un vampire. Il n'avait pas vu son frère depuis des années, ne s'était pas nourri depuis la veille, et il était confortablement installé… Tous les éléments étaient réunis pour lui faire perdre les pédales. Le sang qui voguait sous la peau et faisait pulser le cœur l'appelait avec de plus en plus de force, et bientôt, Fred ne pu plus résister. Il releva un peu la tête pour atteindre le cou brûlant et pinça la peau entre ses lèvres, sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'il faisait, les yeux fermés, uniquement guidé par la faim… uniquement guidé par sa faim de George. Il ne mordit pas tout de suite, suçotant la peau pour retarder l'instant au maximum. George respirait tellement lentement qu'il aurait tout aussi pu ne plus respirer du tout. Fred ne lui faisait pas mal, mais les suçons étaient plutôt réservés à Luna… Venant de son frère c'était gênant et désagréable. Sa bouche se tordit en un rictus alors qu'il sentait la langue de Fred courir sur sa peau, ses canines l'effleurer avec tendresse – une tendresse que seul Fred ressentait. Les mains du vampire se serrèrent autour de sa taille, et les ronronnements devinrent plus sonores. Fred se colla complètement à lui, comme s'il voulait fusionner leurs deux corps. George lâcha un « AW » lorsque Fred transperça la chair, envoyant des ondes de douleur le long de son rachi cervicale. Il ne pu avaler que deux ou trois gorgées du liquide sacré car George rassembla toutes ses forces – même s'il devait s'en déboîter les épaules – pour le repousser violemment. Fred chancela en secouant la tête, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, la bouche encore emplie de son goût, ses yeux ardants de désir ; ceux de George lançaient plutôt des éclairs, et il se tenait le cou – arracher Fred à son étreinte avait élargi la blessure puisque Fred, en bonne sangsue, n'avait pas voulu lâcher prise aussi facilement.

- Espèce de bête féroce ! cracha George. Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? T'étais vraiment obligé de faire ça ? J'avais réussi à me détendre, j'allais même te prendre moi-même dans mes bras ! Et il a fallu que tu foutes tout en l'air avec ta putain de manie de pomper le sang des gens ! SORS D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

- George, commença Fred, secoué par la violence de son frère. Je suis désolé…

- J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE QUE TU SOIS DESOLE ! JE T'AI ATTENDU PENDANT QUINZE ANS – je sais même pas à quoi je m'attendais d'ailleurs, puisque mon frère jumeau est mort - J'AI ENDURE LES CRISES D'ANGOISSE, LE SHOOTAGE QUOTIDIEN A TOUTE SORTE DE POTION ABRUTISSANTE, JE SUIS PASSE DE PSYCHOMAGE DEBILE EN PSYCHOMAGE INCOMPETENT, ET TOI, TU DEBARQUES DANS MON BUREAU, SANS PRENDRE RENDEZ-VOUS – je te signale quand même que j'étais entrain de bosser – POUR _MANGER_ !

Fred haussa légèrement les sourcils devant la crise d'hystérie de George. Il tenta de rassurer son frère, ce qui n'eut pour effet que d'empirer les choses ; les arguments de Fred ne constituant pas vraiment ce que George avait besoin d'entendre.

- Mais non George ! Je ne t'ai pas mordu pour _manger_… enfin pas seulement… Toi c'est spécial…

- Je veux rien savoir. Sors d'ici. Et ne t'approches plus jamais de moi, de ma fille, de mon bureau ou de ma maison. Ta place est avec les monstres, TU NE FAIS PLUS PARTI DE MA VIE !

La dernière phrase de George resta en suspend dans les airs. Le sorcier tremblait de rage – se demandant surtout pourquoi il venait de dire ça – et le vampire ne pouvait plus ni parler ni agir, il était terrassé. Pourquoi George était-il si méchant ? Fred n'avait rien fait de mal, d'accord il n'aurait peut-être pas dû le mordre... mais même ! En le mordant il les avait rapprochés ! C'était comme s'il avait effacé le gouffre des quinze ans qui les avait séparés.

- Tu me jettes ? chuchota-t-il.

- OUI ! vociféra automatiquement George sans prendre le temps de réfléchir.

Fred baissa la tête et acquiesça, résigné.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, Monsieur Weasley, fit-il en se mettant au garde à vous.

Il eut un sourire machiavélique, un clin d'œil, puis disparu.

George tomba à terre, fixant le sol. Et voilà, la visite avait eu lieu, il l'avait attendue pendant quinze ans comme la venue du Messie, et il avait tout gâché. Il s'était comporté comme le dernier des crétins. Il avait fichu son jumeau dehors, et lui avait ordonné de ne jamais revenir ! Que c'était beau ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il parle à son psy de cette manie à être ridiculement – et inutilement – méchant lorsque Fred était dans les parages.

_« Tout ça parce que tu crèves de trouille »_

Et en effet, il crevait de trouille, et perdait tous ses moyens, un peu comme Emily et Verity – ou Emily et lui-même, cette fille était tellement émotive. La peur le rendait méchant, c'était sa seule protection, et aucun moyen de la retenir. Alors il ouvrit le mini bar et pris la bouteille de Scotch pour se donner du baume au cœur.

XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX

Un monstre ? George voulait qu'il aille jouer avec les monstres ? Bien ! Très bien ! Si George voulait un _monstre_, alors Fred allait lui en donner un ; pour le moment, il avait été gentil – un peu plaisantin, certes, mais gentil – et George le traitait de « bête féroce » ! Fred secoua ses cheveux pour les virer de son visage et signaler sa colère. Il avait été bien trop indulgent avec cet idiot fini. Bientôt George le supplierait à genoux de redevenir le gentil vampire des débuts. Qui brisait le cœur de Fred Weasley vampire en payait le prix. George était _dégoûté_, _écœuré_, par lui ? Fred allait lui en donner de _très bonnes_ raisons. Son frère le suivrait, ils passeraient leur éternité ensemble, même si Fred devait tuer pour ça. Oh oui, il l'aurait. Il le pousserait à bout par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables. George le trouvait pervers et vicieux ? Fred allait lui prouver qu'il pouvait _vraiment_ l'être !

Il marcha dans les rues désertes de Londres – après avoir massacré un couple d'abrutis qui s'embrassait sous un pond (à deux heures du matin ! C'est quand même pas raisonnable !) et transplana à Pré au Lard ; demain c'était le week-end, les élèves étaient de sorti, et il y avait une jolie blonde qui l'attendait à Poudlard.

George ne voulait pas d'un jumeau vampire amoureux et tendre ? Tant pis, Fred n'était pas contrariant.

George voulait la jouer hard ? Fred allait la jouer hard !

Il était capable de tous les… sacrifices… pour faire plaisir à son frère.

* * *

_Alors, ce chapitre est vraiment centré sur le boulot de George et George, mais je voulais montrer comment il était devenu, et aussi créer une ambiance professionnelle un peu réaliste : riche et puissant n'est pas synonyme de cool et serein ! J'espère avoir bien montré le fonctionnement de sa psychologie. Et puis j'aime bien le personnage de Verity – elle a été insérée au dernier moment ! On voit pas Zoé, ni Luna, ni les autres, je suis désolée… J'espère que ce tête à tête entre Fred et George était à la hauteur de vos attentes. Je l'ai réécrite plusieurs fois._

_Bises, et au prochain chapitre où Fred va commencer à… s'amuser ! ;)_


	7. Quand le vampire se déchaîne

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Désolée pour le temps d'attente ! J'espère que ce chapitre est à la hauteur de vos espérances !_

_Missvisual : les vampires ne répondent pas aux lois humaines car ils ne sont pas humains, et ont leurs propres lois._

_Et je remercie toutes mes revieweuses !_

_

* * *

  
_

Poudlard se remis lentement de la guerre, il y avait régulièrement des fermetures de quelques jours pour travaux ; les restes de tous les sorts lancés, ainsi que les esprits mécontents des élèves décédés, causaient pas mal de soucis au bon fonctionnement de l'école. Bonne nouvelle pour Mimi Geignarde qui s'était trouvé en la personne de Colin Crivey un complice pleurnichard avec qui partager ses toilettes. La nouvelle génération d'élèves connaissait à peu près les mêmes joies et problèmes que la précédente : les cours, les examens, le décompte des vacances, les amis, les morsures de véracasses, les escapades dans la forêt interdite, les week-end à Pré au Lard, et le plus important : la course à la popularité. Celle qui pouvait prétendre au titre de « Miss Poudlard » (Miss Univers selon elle) était – sur papier – âgée de quatorze ans, mesurait plus d'un mètre soixante-quinze, avait une silhouette fine et parfaitement proportionnée, une peau diaphane sans le moindre défaut, des yeux clairs en dégradé de bleus et de longs cheveux blonds argenté dont la texture était aussi douce et soigneuse que de la soie.

_Victoire Weasley_, la fille aînée de Fleur Delacour.

Populaire, bêcheuse, autoproclamée Reine de droits Divins dès sa première année – statu qu'elle légitimait par sa nature de Vélane – elle fascinait les mâles et incarnait le fantasme que toutes les boxeuses en herbe rêvaient de boxer un jour. Elle était au monde sorcier ce que Paris Hilton est au monde moldu : drôle sans faire exprès.

Elle impressionnait tellement par sa beauté qu'on en venait à se demander si la mère avait eu suffisamment de temps pour fabriquer le cerveau ; ingrédient indispensable qui avait dû être omis lors de la préparation : il suffisait de l'entendre parler pour la trouver… beaucoup moins divine… Pas vraiment là pour étudier – la vision d'un livre était toujours un choc – Poudlard lui permettait surtout de parader et présenter ses collections Automne/Hiver.

Vous imaginez donc bien que Victoire était un morceau de choix pour Fred : un joli petit dessert sur patte incapable de penser à plus d'une chose en même temps ! Il la suivit toute la soirée du Samedi qu'elle passa à Pré au Lard, comme Fred l'avait prévu. Il la prit en filature jusque chez un libraire et vit, avec effarement, la jeune fille ouvrir de grands yeux lorsque le libraire lui annonça qu'il n'avait pas la version anglaise du livre (« Des livres écris en d'autres langues que l'anglais ? Ca existe ?! ») Elle resta plantée au milieu de la boutique, à la recherche de son fameux bouquin. Au bout de quinze minutes, Ted Lupin – son petit ami officiel (pauvre garçon) – le lui tendit d'un air désespéré en expliquant qu'elle se trouvait au rayon « calendriers » et que, par conséquent, ce n'était pas ici qu'elle allait trouver son livre sur les massages thaïlandais. Fred fut d'ailleurs éberlué par sa bêtise. Mais chose positive, elle serait bien plus facile à amadouer.

Même si le mois de Février touchait à sa fin, les jours étaient toujours très courts, ce qui permettait à Fred de sortir dès dix-huit heures. Il se demanda comment entrer en contact avec elle cela dit. En la suivant, il la vit s'arrêter devant la devanture d'un nouveau bar spécialisé dans les cocktails dont l'ouverture était annoncée pour le lendemain. Plus besoin d'aller chercher des idées de rencontre farfelues, surtout en entendant Victoire s'exclamer : « J'adoooooooooore les cocktails ! » sous les regards envoûtés des garçons du groupe, découragés de ses deux uniques amies de sexe féminin (et de Fred).

Le lendemain donc, Victoire Weasley et son petit groupe entrèrent dans le bar déjà bondé. Il était un peu plus de dix-huit heures trente. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, et Victoire secoua sa longue chevelure blonde pour clairement signifier sa présence, bras dessus, bras dessous avec Ted. Ils balayèrent la salle de leurs regards intransigeants jusqu'à trouver l'endroit où ils souhaitaient s'asseoir, puis, avec geste impérieux, elle fit signe au reste de sa bande d'aller virer les quatre occupants ; ceux-ci l'abandonnèrent en cachant leur mécontentement ; les caprices de Victoire Weasley n'étaient pas discutables. Faire parti de la bande vous apportait la popularité poussée à l'extrême, et tous les privilèges qui vont avec : les meilleures places, les devoirs faits pour vous par d'autres, le respect, l'admiration, le pouvoir. Tout le monde à Poudlard les connaissait, et seules quelques personnes osaient contrer l'autorité divine de Ted Lupin et Victoire Weasley. Les garçons bavaient tous devant Victoire comme des bébés en manque de bavoirs, et les filles rougissaient sur le passage de Ted, comme toute adolescente glousseuse qui se respecte.

La table choisie était placée pile en face du comptoir où un beau vampire à la chevelure de feu secouait un shaker à cocktails en fixant la belle adolescente qui prenait place, comme une Reine, au centre de la table. Le petit groupe commença à discuter ; ou plutôt Victoire se mit à parler et tout le monde s'extasia devant sa Divine présence. Et le Drame arriva : une jeune fille passa devant Victoire en portant _exactement_ la même robe. Victoire fut prise d'une véritable crise d'apoplexie et se leva brusquement, ameutant tous les élèves présents. Elle se précipita vers la jeune fille en hurlant :

- Où as-tu eu cette robe ? C'est un modèle unique de chez _Celine_ ! Il a été fait sur mesure !

Ted se prit la tête dans les mains alors que Victoire attrapait sa nouvelle ennemie par le cou pour regarder l'étiquette.

- Mais c'est une copie, une vulgaire copie ! C'est scandaleux ! Je devrais te dénoncer, tu mérites la prison !

Les sept accompagnateurs s'échangèrent des regards gênés alors que tous les clients observaient la scène en haussant les sourcils, la salle soudainement plongée dans un semi silence.

- Y'en a vraiment qu'on des problèmes existentiels ! plaisanta un homme, assit au bar.

Fred éclata de rire et lui donna sa bière. Il avait obtenu ce job de barman très facilement : un petit sort de confusion et hop ! Fred avait pu se faire passer sans problème pour Mickey _(NDA : à prononcer « Maïki » et non « mikè », merci)_ ; le vrai Mickey étant plié en deux sous le comptoir, là où Fred travaillait. Il avait du revêtir le costume de l'être humain du vingt-et-unième siècle, ce soir. Et si Victoire se prenait pour une espèce de Déesse antique réincarnée, la population masculine avait le vice chevillé au corps. Un soupire souleva ses épaules. Inutile de préciser qu'il attirait les filles comme des abeilles un pot de miel. Elles étaient toutes aimantées au comptoir à le dévorer des yeux, gloussant, commandant plusieurs boissons rien que pour lui adresser la parole. Fred ne leur accordait pas la moindre attention cependant : nul n'était besoin de consulter le menu, il avait déjà choisi. Sa collègue, qui le regardait avec des yeux de merlans fris – et quand on a des yeux de veau, le résultat n'est pas des plus efficaces – lui transmit la commande qu'ils avaient passé. Fred s'y attela. Il mit les verres sur un plateau, et le porta à leur table avec une agilité… peu commune. En les posant devant leur propriétaire, il s'attarda sur la jolie blonde qui lui sourit. Victoire laissa sa phrase en plan pour admirer le serveur. Elle se sentait étrangement vaseuse, comme éblouie – personne ne l'avait jamais éblouie. Il planta son regard clair dans le sien, et ses prunelles s'enflammèrent. Elle frissonna en retenant son souffle. Fred ne lâcha pas son regard pendant plusieurs secondes, et la toisa intensément une dernière fois en retournant derrière le comptoir. Elle le suivit du regard, fascinée. Elle avait enfin trouver quelqu'un digne de sa perfection physique – pas que Teddy soit laid, au contraire, il était plutôt joli garçon, mais pas suffisamment _divin_ pour elle. Ce serveur _était_ divin. De l'autre côté du comptoir, Fred eut un rictus en entendant les pensées de sa nièce : elle ne se prenait vraiment pas pour de la fiente d'hippogriffe ! Certes, elle était anormalement jolie, mais cette façon de se prendre pour Claudia – même si elle ne le savait pas – agaça fortement Fred.

Une demie heure plus tard Ted déclara qu'il était temps de retourner au château. C'était la seule personne capable d'avoir une ascendance sur Victoire ; elle se leva à contre cœur, fit signe à ses sujets qu'elle les rejoindrait, et prit la direction du bar. Fred l'avait sentie venir, mais fit mine d'essuyer ses verres.

- Hum, hum, fit-elle pour attirer son attention.

Fred tourna la tête vers elle. Elle lui souriait, et ses magnifiques yeux s'illuminaient.

- Vous travaillez ici ? Ou c'est seulement temporaire ?

- Pourquoi cette question ? répondit le vampire en souriant - sans dévoiler ses canines.

- Par curiosité !

Elle s'accouda au comptoir et posa sa tête sur ses bras, sans s'affaler complètement.

_« Une vraie petite allumeuse ! »_ pensa Fred avec un sourire.

- Je remplace un ami, menti Fred.

- Oh ! Pour combien de temps ?!

- Je ne sais pas encore. Ca va dépendre.

Il lui fit un sourire énigmatique qui lui fit perdre un peu le sien. Elle semblait perdue dans la contemplation de son visage. Fred ne disait, il attendait, de toute façon il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de la tuer ce soir.

- Vous me faîtes penser à quelqu'un que je connais ! fit soudainement Victoire d'une voix pensive.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ! Vous ressemblez beaucoup à mon oncle !

Une fois encore, Fred fut ravi qu'on le lit à George. Il sourit en haussant les sourcils.

- Ton oncle ?

- Il s'appelle George Weasley, c'est le PDG des « Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux », vous savez, l'immense… Oh ! Comment ça s'appelle déjà ?! Fabrique ?! Bref, une immense… société de farces et attrapes !

Fred acquiesça, non sans fierté.

- Je m'appelle Victoire !

- Mickey. _Victoire_, c'est un prénom français ça, non ?

Fred donna un discret coup de genoux pour remettre le bras du défunt Mickey à sa place, dans l'étagère – sans perdre ni son sourire, ni son attention sur le verre qu'il essuyait.

- Ma mère est française !

Ted fit irruption dans le bar et appela la sorcière d'une voix impatiente, teintée de jalousie, les cheveux noirs corbeau. Victoire lui répondit positivement, mais d'un air agacé, avant de flirter une dernière fois avec Fred.

- Vous serez là le week-end prochain ?

La voix de la jeune fille était sans équivoque et fit sourciller Fred.

_« Elle est précoce, dîtes-moi ! J'espère au moins qu'elle sort couverte… »_

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de démissionner ! répondit-il.

Elle lui sourit.

- Alors, à la semaine prochaine !

Il acquiesça, quelque peu éberlué par son audace : merde ! Elle n'avait que quatorze ans et faisait du gringue à un vampire trentenaire – même si elle ne le savait pas non plus. Bill devait être vraiment fière de sa fille ! Elle avait au moins le mérite d'illustrer merveilleusement l'expression : « sois belle et tais-toi ». Elle retrouva Teddy, et agita une dernière fois ses longs cheveux blonds. Fred eut un nouveau rictus. Il sortit du bar deux heures plus tard, à la fermeture, et respira l'odeur fraîche de la nuit.

Il marcha d'un pas léger sur l'asphalte enneigé, ses yeux fixant les étoiles, l'air ailleurs. Il pensait à Claodia. La neige lui rappelait cette nuit magique, à Prague, la première fois qu'il avait neigé. Fred avait regardé Claodia s'extasier comme une enfant et tournoyer sous les flocons, faisant virevolter sa robe bleue, acquise au milieu du dix neuvième siècle, ses longs cheveux blonds détachés, volant avec la robe. Ils étaient sur la terrasse du dernier étage, la plus grande terrasse, de l'hôtel dans lequel ils séjournaient ; un vieil hôtel de luxe, dont les chambres étaient meublées selon le style victorien. Claodia avait voulu occuper la grande suite royale, bordée de hautes fenêtres, aux rideaux épais, qui donnaient vue sur la terrasse. La suite se divisait en trois parties : la chambre, composée d'un immense lit (que Fred avait remplacé par deux cercueils), la salle de bain, et le petit salon, où trônait un superbe piano à queue aux côtés d'un ensemble sofa et fauteuils parme. Le minibar et la télé faisaient offices d'anachronismes. Claodia regardait parfois la télévision. C'était un spectacle des plus étonnant, et pour le moins décalé : une belle Dame vêtue de chitons, ou robes en soie (Claodia n'avait pratiquement porté que des costumes de la Belle Epoque, pour s'accorder avec les lieux) légèrement posée sur l'accoudoir du sofa, entrain de regarder des clips vidéos, n'était pas quelque chose que l'on voyait tous les jours… C'était la comparaison inversée d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaines. La femme de chambre avait été la première à le remarquer… Mais Claodia était tellement lumineuse et douce que personne n'avait rien dit. Et ce fut le cas dans tous les hôtels qu'ils fréquentèrent. Dans les rues, les deux vampires attiraient les regards par leurs vêtements excentriques et leur beauté hypnotisante. Claodia accompagnait parfois Fred, même si ses deux millénaires lui permettaient d'espacer considérablement ses besoins de sang, contrairement à Fred, trop jeune pour ne pas se nourrir chaque soir. Elle le regardait séduire sa proie, puis la tuer, en simple spectatrice. Il lui arriva même de « partager » une des victimes de Fred, une adolescente qu'elle avait véritablement voulu posséder. Ils l'avaient amenée dans la suite. Ce fut la première fois que Fred vit Claodia toucher un être humain de cette façon, et ce fut l'une des plus jolies choses qu'il lui eut été donné de voir. Lorsqu'il ne sortait pas chasser, il jouait en boucle la Sonate n°8 de Beethoven et la Valse 64 de Chopin ; la valse préférée de Claodia. Le séjour qu'ils passèrent à Prague fut l'un de ses favoris ; cette ville était si belle. Et cette nuit d'Hiver, Claodia avait tournoyé au rythme des violons de Vivaldi qui chantaient leur premier morceau d'été. Et les flocons avaient recouvert les pavés de la terrasse pour la première fois et soupoudré les cheveux d'or du vampire. Les violons ralentissaient quelques mesures, puis reprenaient leur cadence effrénée, et Claodia tournoyait plus vite, flottant presque dans les airs, les yeux toujours relevés vers le ciel, accueillant les flocons sur ses joues de porcelaine. Fred, accoudée à la porte qui séparait l'extérieure de l'intérieur, fut pris d'un élan soudain. Il rejoignit Claodia au centre de la terrasse. Les violons avait entamé leur troisième mélodie d'été. Elle lui sourit et prit sa main. Et ils dansèrent sous la pluie blanche et glacée.

La bouche de Fred s'étira alors qu'il se remémorait la scène. En pénétrant dans l'univers de Claodia, quinze ans plus tôt, il avait ouvert les portes d'une autre époque, d'un autre monde, d'un autre lui. Une version de lui-même plus sombre, mais plus raffinée, encore plus insolente, mais plus posée. Il avait l'impression d'être un voyageur perdu dans les couloirs du temps, voguant d'époque en époque, tant et si bien qu'il ne savait plus très bien dans quel siècle il se trouvait réellement, parfois. Paradoxalement, les souvenirs de sa vie humaine se dissipaient de plus en plus. Il avait du mal à se remémorer les noëls passés au Terrier, la naissance de Ginny, les match de Quidditch, le départ spectaculaire de Poudlard. Il savait que tout cela avait existé, mais c'était comme s'ils appartenaient à une vie antérieure – ce qui, techniquement, était le cas. Tout était flou, semblait peu familier, et fade. Tellement fade en comparaison de cette vie nouvelle qu'il menait. Les seuls souvenirs qui demeuraient frais à sa mémoire étaient les moments partagés avec George. Bien sûr il se souvenait de sa mère, de son père, et du reste de sa famille, mais ils étaient devenus des _symboles familiaux_, sorte de référence concrète à une vie qu'il ne revendiquait plus, qu'il ne ressentait plus. Et chaque fois qu'il retournait auprès de sa famille, il lui semblait avoir une double personnalité, être à la fois acteur impuissant et spectateur perplexe. C'est ce sentiment flou et décalé qui l'empêchait de franchir les portes du Terrier pour aller voir sa mère ; face à elle, il ignorait ce qu'allait être sa propre réaction.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas l'affiche fraîchement placardée au mur dans laquelle son propre portrait souriait diaboliquement au-dessus de l'inscription :

_« Vampire très dangereux, ne pas s'en approcher. Si vous l'apercevez, veuillez contactez le service des Aurores immédiatement. »_

Il continua à marcher dans la neige sans prêter attention aux détails alentour…

***3h00 du matin, chez les Potter***

La table de chevet s'illumina soudainement, et un bruit sourd sortit Harry Potter de son sommeil. Il tâtonna sur la table pour attraper son téléphone portable. L'écran tactile lui renvoyait la photo de George.

- Allo ? fit-il d'une voix endormie.

- Qui a eu cette idée ? fit une voix brillante de colère qui n'était pas celle de George. Toi, ou Ron ?

- Percy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec le portable de George ?

- Je lui ai emprunté quand j'ai vu cette _horreur_ ! Brillante idée ! T'aurais pas pu trouver mieux pour lui donner envie de t'emmerder !

- Percy, je comprends rien…

- Il y a des affiches placardées partout à l'effigie de Fred ! Et ça fait la Une de la Gazette d'aujourd'hui !

- Ah ! Oui, je sais.

- C'était ton idée ?

- Si les gens connaissent son existence, on peut limiter le nombre de victimes.

- Et remonter jusqu'à nous ?! George risque d'avoir des problèmes ! Tu es un imbécile ! Fred est un vampire, donc une créature ultra charismatique ! Il lui suffit d'être dans la même pièce que toi pour t'avoir dans la poche ! Ce ne sont pas des _affiches_ qui vont l'empêcher de tuer ! Au contraire, tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire, c'est aller dans son sens, et le pousser à tuer encore plus !

Harry avait du mal à donner du sens à ce qu'il venait d'entendre tant Percy parlait vite. A ses côtés, Ginny commença à s'agiter. Harry se leva et parti dans la salle de bain pour pouvoir parler plus tranquillement. Percy continuait de s'abîmer les cordes vocales à l'autre bout du fil.

- Quand on a parlé de _mesures_ à prendre, je pensais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour quelque chose de discret ! Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que tu es entrain de faire ?

- Je protège la fille de Bill et mon filleul.

- NON ! Tu nous mets TOUS en danger ! Victoire ne lit que_ Vogue _et _Sorcière Hebdo_ ! Tu es entrain de donner à Fred une chance d'être célèbre, voilà ce que tu fais !

- Depuis quand tu t'y connais en psychologie des vampires ?

- J'y connais rien en psychologie, mais je connais les vampires, et, surtout, je connais mon frère. Je t'en supplie Harry, retire ces affiches. Tu ne sauveras personne en agissant ainsi.

- Percy, je sais ce que je fais, je connais mon métier.

- Tu es entrain de faire une énorme bourde. Pense à tes enfants !

- Mais j'y pense ! Et c'est justement pour les _protéger_ que j'ai pris cette décision.

Le silence s'instaura pendant un long moment. La respiration de Harry était erratique, et celle de Percy aussi. Finalement Percy reprit la parole, sur un ton blasé.

- Comme tu voudras. Mais assure-toi que Fred n'apprenne jamais que tu es derrière tout ça. Par amour pour Al, James et Lily.

Il raccrocha. Harry s'adossa au mur, et laissa l'oreillette glisser doucement hors de son oreille.

- Qui c'était ? fit la voix de Ginny de la chambre.

- Rien d'important Gin. Rendors-toi…

XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX

Et Harry aurait très certainement dû écouter Percy. Le lendemain, Victoire et son petit groupe entrèrent dans la salle commune. Victoire s'installa au milieu de la table des Serpentard, et ne prit qu'un café noir, sans sucre. Comme tous les matins, les élèves lisaient leurs journaux, et ce jour-là, les murmures furent plus nombreux. Même si elle n'écoutait pas – bien trop occupée à détailler les nouvelles tenues tendance du Printemps 2013 – Victoire pouvait entendre des « Anh ! », ou alors des « je l'ai déjà vu quelque part ! ». Ce fut l'une de ses deux amies qui la sortie de la lecture de _Vogue_.

- Viky, regarde ça, c'est pas le barman ultra beau gosse de l'autre jour ?!

Viky lança un regard courroucé à la pauvre Daphné avant de prendre dédaigneusement l'exemplaire de la Gazette. Ses yeux jaillirent hors de ses orbites lorsqu'ils furent posés sur le titre :

_**UN VAMPIRE EN CAVALE**_

Accompagné d'un texte plutôt court et d'une photo de Fred, la même que celle utilisée pour les affiches. Victoire le parcouru très rapidement, peu courageuse à se lancer dans la lecture d'un paragraphe de dix lignes.

- Daphné, ça dit, quoi ?

Daphné leva les yeux au ciel, et entama la lecture :

_**C'est un appel à la méfiance du Ministère.**_

_**Ne vous laissez pas ensorceler par la beauté quasi divine de cet individu. Derrière ce visage sculpté par les Anges se cache l'un des vampires les plus dangereux jamais créée. De son vrai nom Frederik Gidéon Weasley, il a été changé en vampire en 1998, le soir de la bataille entre le chef des Aurores et Lord Voldemort. D'après les sources, il serait le fils ténébreux de Claodia, un vampire doublement millénaire, dont l'apparence, aussi divine que Fred, dissimulerait un cœur de séductrice assassine. Le couple aurait été vu plusieurs fois en Europe de l'Est, tuant d'innocentes victimes avec une cruauté démentielle. Un moldu a même admit avoir aperçu les deux démons emporter une jeune fille âgée d'à peine seize ans. Son cadavre a été repêché deux jours plus tard, dans un cours d'eau, à Prague. Si la femelle reste introuvable depuis plusieurs jours, nous pouvons affirmer que le mâle est bel et bien de retour au pays. Une récente dispute avec son frère jumeau, George Weasley, laisse à penser que ses attentions ne sont pas à prendre à la légère. **_

_**Si vous apercevez cette créature, ne vous en approchez sous aucun prétexte, et prévenez la brigade des Aurores.**_

Victoire conserva la même position quelques secondes supplémentaires. Entre temps, Ted l'avait rejoint.

- J'ai pas compris, fit finalement Victoire en repliant le journal, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tout ça ?

- Ca veut dire que ton « super beau barman » « ultra divin », « ultra canon » est un vampire ultra dangereux, résuma Ted. Et qu'en plus, c'est ton oncle !

- Mon oncle ? répéta Victoire sans réagir à l'annonce du vampire « ultra dangereux ».

- C'est Fred ! Fred Weasley ! Le frère jumeau de George ! Le petit frère de ton père ! C'est ton oncle !

- Oh ! Pas étonnant qu'il lui ressemble autant !

Ted eut un soupire exaspéré.

- Victoire ! Je te demande de réfléchir cinq secondes, _tu as dragué ton oncle mort depuis quinze ans !_

Mais cette réalité ne frappa absolument pas la jeune sorcière qui regardait le portait de Fred avec des yeux morts d'amour.

- Un vampire, se lamenta-t-elle, non, c'est pas juste ! Je savais qu'il était bien trop beau pour être humain !

Elle étouffa un sanglot en caressant le front de Fred. Ted, dont les cheveux avaient viré au bleu électrique, se pinça le nez et regarda Daphné, qui semblait tout aussi désespérée que lui.

- Daphné, rassure-moi, elle a strictement rien compris ?

- Oh, Fred… pleurnicha Victoire.

- Non, assura Daphné, elle a rien compris.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais…

***Au même moment, Ministère de la Magie***

On frappa à la porte. Comme personne ne vint ouvrir, Hermione entra d'elle-même dans le bureau sans dessus dessous de Percy.

- Percy ? appela-t-elle. Tu es là ?

Percy déboula dans la pièce, avec un énorme carton dans les mains. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu as vu l'article ?

- Ce chiffon… marmonna Percy. Oui, je l'ai lu… C'est une abomination. Fred va se mettre dans une colère folle, et je ne tiens pas à être là lorsque ça arrivera.

- Tu parts ?

Il prit un autre carton et commença à mettre des livres à l'intérieur à l'aide de sa baguette.

- Je vais mettre mes filles en sûreté.

Hermione déglutit.

- Tu crois qu'il pourrait s'en prendre à nous ?!

- Tu plaisantes ?! Tu as lu ce que j'ai lu ! Cet article est une bombe à retardement ! Comment, mais comment, un homme aussi intelligent que Harry a-t-il pu permettre la parution de _ça_ ?! J'espère sincèrement pour lui que Fred ne saura jamais qu'il est à la tête de ce… raid journalistique.

- Tu crois que Harry est en danger ? questionna Hermione d'une voix à peine audible.

- En danger ? Cet article est une invitation au meurtre ! Pure et simple ! C'est bien pire que toutes ces affiches ! Fred ne va pas apprécier du tout qu'on le fasse passer pour un monstre, ça non. Il risque de faire payer le prix fort. Et je veux pas être là…

- Mais _c'est_ un monstre ! objecta Hermione. Un tueur !

- C'est un vampire, il tue pour se nourrir, ce n'est pas de sa faute, le défendit Percy d'un ton affectueux.

- Percy…

- Mon petit frère n'est pas méchant. Maintenant, c'est sûr que si vous le cherchez, vous allez le trouver !

- J'étais contre cet article.

- Alors on est trois. George aussi.

- Tu as vu George ?

- J'ai reçu un hibou de Verity. Il est dans un état catatonique. C'est l'anarchie à la boite. Lui aussi est mentionné dans cet article. Et maintenant tous les produits des « Farces pour sorciers facétieux » sont liés à un vampire cinglé ! Tu imagines le résultat sur le chiffre d'affaire ? Il a reçu des plaintes toute la journée de mères inquiètent pour leurs gamins ! Ca va faire un véritable scandale. Je te parie que le dossier _« Angelina »_ va ressortir des archives… Ajouté au témoignage de Luna, et on a gagné le gros lot !

Hermione déglutit à nouveau, elle n'avait pas envisagé que l'article aurait de telles conséquences. Et Harry non plus. Il fit irruption dans les bureaux de la Gazette dès sept heures du matin, l'air horrifié et très, très inquiet.

- JE VOUS AVAIS DEMANDE UN ARTICLE DE PREVENTION ! PAS LE PORTRAIT D'UN TUEUR EN SERIE !

On lui rétorqua que c'était le « style journalistique », Harry s'emporta, rongé par l'angoisse. Ron lui fit une morale de six parchemins, arguant que s'il arrivait quoique ce soit à sa « Rosie d'amour », il lui foutrait un procès au cul !

- Tu as commandé cet article avec moi, Ron ! accusa Harry.

- Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il serait aussi virulent !

- Moi non plus… « Style journalistique »…

- Tu crois que Fred est déjà au courant ?

- J'en sais rien, mais je pense que si c'est pas le cas, il le sera bientôt.

Ron baissa la tête, et ses yeux se posèrent avec impuissance sur le visage diabolique – et si jeune ! – de son frère aîné.

XxxX XxxX XxxX

Au moment où tous les problèmes concernant la parution de l'article se produisaient au Ministère, Fred dormait bien tranquillement dans son cercueil tapissé de velours bleu foncé. Il était loin d'imaginer ce qui se tramait derrière son dos. Et même sur le chemin du retour il n'avait rien remarqué d'inhabituel. Il avait bu le sang d'un jeune homme de son âge, et était rentré au Domus avant le lever du soleil.

Et lorsque le soleil se coucha, Fred s'éveilla. Il s'extirpa de son cercueil et passa devant sa table de chevet sur laquelle était posée une photo de son frère, adulte. Il alla vérifier son courrier, et fut presque déçu de ne recevoir aucune lettre de George. Il eut une moue exaspérée avant de sortir chasser pour se changer les idées.

Il atterri sur le Chemin de Traverse, bondé de plein de bons petits repas ambulants. Il se demanda rapidement s'il n'avait pas un bouton sur le nez tant les gens le dévisageait, l'air horrifié. Il les entendait chuchoter des « c'est lui ! » avant de s'écarter de plusieurs pas. Il fronça les sourcils, mais ses yeux imitèrent ceux de Victoire lorsqu'il se trouva face à face avec… lui-même. Une affiche géante sur laquelle on pouvait lire :

_« Vampire très dangereux, ne pas s'en approcher. Si vous l'apercevez, veuillez contactez le service des Aurores immédiatement. »_

Il prit un air horrifié. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette plaisanterie douteuse ?

XxxX XxxX XxxX

Percy prit ses clic et ses clac dès midi. Il parti avec Audrey et leurs deux filles le plus loin possible, même s'ils savaient que Fred pourrait les retrouver en une respiration à peine. Hermione pu également rentrer chez elle et surveiller Rose et Hugo. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Harry et Ginny, tout deux retenus par leur travail. Ginny fut libérée à vingt heures. Elle n'était pas au courant de l'article, ni des affiches. Elle transplana dans son jardin.

Ce fut la mélodie étouffée d'une musique puissante qui l'interpella lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte. Elle fronça les sourcils. Sa respiration devint plus saccadée. Roméo et Juliette, à fond dans toutes les pièces. Depuis quand Jessica écoutait-elle du Prokofiev ? Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara d'elle, et elle marcha, les jambes tremblantes, au son de la musique sombre, vers le salon. Elle ne sut jamais si ce fut un hasard que la musique prenne en puissance au moment où elle pénétra dans la pièce, ou si ce ne fut qu'une question de bon timing. Une exclamation s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Elle constata que le salon n'était plus le salon. C'était devenu à la place… une immense chambre… pour enfants. Tout était bleu et rose. Une moquette épaisse, des papiers peints enfantins et animés. Mais les motifs contrastaient avec l'ambiance douce des couleurs pastels. Des clowns. Des clowns grimaçants, effrayants, qui allaient à merveille avec la musique angoissante. Il y avait un canapé au centre de la pièce qui faisait dos à Ginny. Mais pour une chambre, il n'y avait aucun lit, aucune fenêtre. Et la lumière semblait venir d'une petite fosse, en amont du canapé. La pièce dégageait une aura angoissante et particulièrement sombre ; cette chambre aurait eu sa place dans n'importe quel film d'horreur. La deuxième chose qu'elle remarqua fut le contenu de la « fosse » d'où provenait les lumières : des poupées. Il y en avait partout. Comme le public inanimé d'un spectacle macabre. Elle avança. Et sa surprise se mua en horreur lorsqu'elle remarqua la troisième chose : la baby-sitter était assise sur le canapé. Elle semblait vivante, mais elle ne bougeait pas, et ses yeux étaient étrangement fixes. Une poupée. Ginny tendit une main tremblante vers les joues brillantes de la jeune femme. De la cire. Une poupée de cire. Son bras se rétracta. La poupée semblait fixer quelque chose, devant elle. Ginny se tourna en direction du regard de Jessica.

Et elle hurla.

Elle reconnu deux enfants. Hugo, son neveu, et sa fille, Lily. Immobiles. Les yeux grands ouverts. Souriants. Les joues roses, les cheveux bien coiffés, assis au milieu des poupées. Parce qu'ils étaient des poupées. Comme Jessica.

***Poudlard, dortoir des filles de Serpentard***

Les élèves dormaient dans leur lit vert et argent. Victoire avait le bras plié vers son visage, les cheveux éparpillés sur son oreiller. Elle semblait dans un profond sommeil. Et dans son rêve, une voix l'appela :

_« Victoire »_

Elle s'agita, toujours endormie. La voix insista. Victoire commença à s'étirer puis se leva, toujours endormie. Les portes s'ouvrirent toutes seules. Toujours endormie, elle marcha, comme une somnambule, hors du château, vêtue d'une légère nuisette. Elle marcha pieds nus sur l'herbe glacée de la nuit. Toujours endormie. Elle marcha en direction de la voix qui l'appelait, encore. Et encore.

XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX

- Tenez, fit un aurore en tendant à Ginny un verre d'eau.

Il y avait une dizaine de personne dans la pièce, ils prenaient des photos, vérifiaient si des sorts avaient été lancés, examinaient les lieux.

- C'est de la très, très grande magie.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il était anéanti, adossé contre la porte, dévasté par la douleur. Ron était à ses côtés, silencieux. George tenait compagnie à sa sœur, elle effondrée, lui coupable. Tous regardaient les aurores s'affairer. Les enfants avaient été _transformés_ en poupée de cire. Avaient-ils été tués avant d'être changés en poupée ? Ou étaient-il vivants lorsque cela arriva ? Personne ne put le dire. Ils n'avaient retrouvé aucune trace de morsure sur leur corps. Aucune goutte de sang ne leur avait été prélevée, à aucun des trois. Et personne ne put dire pourquoi. Bizarrement, le Roi de la mise en scène n'avait laissé aucun mot…

- J'ai trouvé ça ! fit un jeune homme en extirpant un vieux téléviseur sur lequel était posé une petite télécommande. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une télé, répondit sombrement George.

Près de la télécommande, il y avait un petit papier : « appuie sur le bouton ». Le jeune homme s'exécuta. Fred apparu dans l'écran, sa peau illuminée comme un halo, ses yeux attirant immédiatement le regard. Ron et Harry ne purent retenir leur petite réaction admirative : haussement de sourcils pour l'un, soufflement d'un « woua » pour l'autre. George déglutit alors que son frère se lançait dans un monologue des plus excentriques :

- Salut les petits crétins ! Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour ce téléviseur pour le moins antique. Le premier que j'avais choisi était un bel écran plasma, mais celui-ci est le seul qui n'explosait pas au contact de la magie ! _(Il prend le journal et se racle la gorge)_. C'est un superbe article que vous m'avez pondu là ! Avec tout plein de broderie autour ! _**Ne vous laissez pas ensorceler par la beauté quasi divine de cet individu.**_ _Quasi _divine ? Moi ? _Seulement_ quasi divin ?! Tss ! Un tel aveuglement ça doit génétique chez les Weasley… Ah oui ! Pendant que j'y pense, vous devez sûrement vous demander où sont passés les deux autres. Que ma petite sœur adorée se rassure : tes deux gnomes vont bien. Ils sont actuellement avec Hermione, qui dort bien sagement, chez toi, Ronnie. _(Ron fait un mouvement pour partir)_. Reste là ! Tu es d'une telle incorrection ! Partir alors que je n'ai même pas fini de parler ! _(Pris de court, Ron reste immobile, face à la télé)_. Les vampires aussi ont droit à la politesse ! _(Il marque un temps d'arrêt. Les autres ont un mouvement de recul en apercevant ses canines)._ J'avoue que je ne savais pas qui choisir entre James, Albus et Lily. Quelle idée d'en pondre trois, Ginny ! Alors, du coup, j'ai tiré à la courte paille ! Pour le deuxième, le choix a été plus facile. Comme Ron voulait « foutre un procès au cul de Harry » s'il arrivait quoique ce soit à _Rose_, j'ai pensé qu'avec Hugo on courrait moins de risque. Harry, tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! Je suis déçu cependant. Rose est tellement trognon. Un peu comme Zoé ! Toutes les deux, elles auraient fait des poupées adorables ! _(Ron : « 'Spèce d'enfoiré ! »)_ Ah, ah, ah ! Pas de grossièretés ! Vous remarquez que je ne les pas mordu. Avouez qu'une trace de morsure aurait gâché toute l'harmonie de ma mise en scène ! _(George hoche la tête, écoeuré. Fred reprend son journal)_. Reprenons les passages que je voulais relever avec vous, ici, ce soir. Ah oui !_** D'après les sources, il serait le fils ténébreux de Claodia, un vampire doublement millénaire, dont l'apparence, aussi divine que Fred,**_ – donc aussi divine que moi – _**dissimulerait un cœur de séductrice assassine. **_Vous les tenez d'où vos sources ? Pas que ce soit une intox mais…Ma Claodia ? Une séductrice assassine ? Elle est ce qu'il y a de plus beau, de plus doux au monde. _**Le couple aurait été vu plusieurs fois en Europe de l'Est, tuant d'innocentes victimes avec une cruauté démentielle.**_Ah ! Ces journalistes et leurs figures de style ! De la broderie, je vous dis ! Ce passage est bien trop hyperbolique si vous voulez mon avis. Claodia ne tue pas autant que moi, et certainement pas avec une « cruauté démentielle ». _(Le visage de Fred devient soudainement très menaçant, ses yeux brillent de colère)._ Je ne laisserai jamais personne assimiler ma Reine à un monstre. C'est comme l'appellation _**femelle**_ par laquelle vous l'avez honteusement désignée. On est quoi pour vous ? Un couple de babouins ? Juste une parenthèse, ne vous avisez _plus jamais_ de manquer de respect à un être aussi magnifique que Claodia. Et j'espère que je suis suffisamment clair… _(Son visage se retend, il redevient joyeux, léger)._ Et je me demande comment vous avez pu savoir tout ça ! Genre : _**Un moldu a même admit avoir aperçu les deux démons emporter une jeune fille âgée d'à peine seize ans. **_Vous m'avez fait suivre ? C'était l'enquête du Mardi ? Et puis les « innocentes victimes »… Pfff ! Qu'est-ce que ces clichés à la noix ? Je vais vous dire, en quinze ans de travaux pratiques j'ai jamais eu la moindre plainte ! A part toi, _Georgie_. Toi, à part penser : « il est méchant », « j'ai peur », tu fais pas grand-chose…_(Gros plan sur le visage de Fred qui se met à parler bas, comme sur le ton de la confidence)._ Dis-moi, tu arrives à dormir depuis que tu m'as honteusement jeté dehors ? Vas-tu réussir à dormir avec la mort de ces deux-là sur la conscience ? _(Le regarde de George s'assombrit, il déglutit et détourne la tête. Fred sourit, et dévoile ses longues canines)._ C'est ça, tourne ton chaste regard, n'affronte pas cette horrible réalité dont _tu_ es responsable… En parti… _(Fred se recule de la caméra. Il s'adresse à nouveau à l'assemblée)_ Alors ? Satisfaits ? Je suis assez monstrueux pour vous ? Tu aurais dû écouter Percy, Harry. Il faut toujours écouter les grands frères ! Bon, je vais vous laisser à vos larmes, j'ai une jolie blonde qui m'attend pour le dîner ! _(Tout le monde est au garde-à-vous, George sent son cœur remonter dans sa gorge)_. Un indice ? Le père n'est pas dans la pièce ! Allez, tcho-a !

Le film s'arrêta. L'écran redevint noir. La pièce fut plongée dans un lourd silence. Personne n'osa parler, Fred les avait laissé sans voix. Le bruit d'une sonnerie les fit soudain sursauter. Le portable de George. Le numéro était inconnu. George déglutit puis décrocha, la main tremblante. La voix de Fred s'éleva du combiné, légère, enjouée.

- Alors Georgie, tu m'as trouvé comment ? Télégénique, au moins ?!

- T'es surtout une belle pourriture ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? A ta propre sœur ? Et à ton frère ? Des enfants !

- Blablabla. J'ai été gentil avec toi, avec vous. Mais vous m'avez poussé dans mes derniers retranchements ! J'espère que tu n'as pas été déçu, au moins. Je sais aussi que tu t'en veux. Tu te sens coupable pour Hugo et Lily. Méchant George qui a poussé son vampire de frère jumeau à être méchant, lui aussi ! Mais je vais te donner l'occasion de te racheter. Ca ne fera pas revenir les deux premiers, mais ça évitera à Bill de t'avaler tout cru !

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- C'est bien ! Je te trouve très docile ce soir. Je devrais décimer la famille plus souvent !

George ignora le sarcasme, et laissa Fred continuer.

- Tu connais cet hôtel abandonné, au coin de la quatrième rue, après le parc ?

- Oui.

- Viens m'y retrouvez, maintenant. Et viens seul. Tu n'aimerais pas que mes vilaines mains fassent du mal à la petite Victoire ?

- La touche pas.

- Alors, viens, et je ne lui ferai rien. Je suis un homme de parole.

Il raccrocha. George mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ron fut le premier à le questionner. Il ne lui répondit pas, et transplana immédiatement.

XxxX XxxX XxxX

Il atterri dans le parc désert, sous la pluie battante. L'hôtel se trouvait un peu plus loin. C'était un grand bâtiment, ancien hôtel de luxe, abandonné depuis plus de vingt ans. Les fenêtres étaient cassées, il manquait des tuiles, et la porte était défoncée. Il entra dans le hall à la moquette pourpre, le cœur au bord des lèvres. L'intérieur était très poussiéreux, et faiblement éclairé. Il décida d'instinct de prendre les escaliers. Le premier étage était vraiment, très, très peu éclairé. Il ne savait même pas dans quelle direction aller. La voix de Fred résonna soudainement dans sa tête.

_« Je te vois ! Cherche-moi ! »_

- Désolé Fred, je suis trop vieux pour ces conneries ! Dis-moi où tu es ?

_« Echange de bons procédés Georgie, cherche-moi ! »_

George soupira et se mit en quête de son frère. Il fit toutes les pièces de l'étage, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Dans sa tête, Fred chantait des chansons paillardes d'une voix légère, comme si tout ce jeu macabre n'était rien d'autre qu'une bonne partie de Cluedo grandeur nature.

- DIS-MOI OU TU ES ! s'énerva George.

_« Tu es un mauvais joueur, Georgie ! Victoire s'impatiente. Je te donne un indice : j'entends un bruit d'eau. »_

George cru qu'il allait craquer. Un bruit d'eau ? Des fontaines ? La pluie ? Il redescendit au rez-de-chaussée, et prit le premier couloir, tendant l'oreille.

_« Tu gèles. Change de direction »_

Il soupira, mais obéit. Il marcha cinq minutes avant d'entendre un bruit de clapotis. Il continua dans cette direction. Le bruit s'intensifia.

_« Tu brûles ! »_

Et bientôt, il descendit trois petites marches pour arriver dans une immense salle circulaire éclairé par de vielles lumières murales. Le plafond était vitré, et la pluie au-dehors frappait les vitres. George haleta. Fred se trouvait à quelques mètres. Habillé dans un étrange costume noir du dix-neuvième siècle. Il avait même la canne et le chapeau haut de forme. Ses yeux translucides percèrent l'âme de George qui resta immobile. Un bruit étouffé le sorti de sa torpeur. Victoire était attachée, et se tortillait sur le sol, allongée sur le ventre. Une petite trace rouge au niveau de la poitrine tâchait sa nuisette lilas.

- J'avais faim, se justifia Fred. Je lui en ai pas pris beaucoup. Charmante petite. Pas très futée, mais charmante. Elle a été _très_ contente de me voir, n'est-ce pas Viki ?

Elle ne lui répondit que par un cris étouffé.

- Quatorze ans, et déjà son premier chagrin d'amour, fit Fred en hochant la tête, l'air tragique.

- Je suis là, coupa George, alors laisse-la partir.

Fred eut un petit rire moqueur.

- Ne crois pas que ta seule présence va la sauver. Il y a une condition.

George regarda sa nièce, implorante, puis repensa aux deux enfants morts. Il ferma les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu veux que je te suive, c'est ça ? Soit. Je te suis.

Fred fut étonné de la réaction de George. Il aurait été prêt à devenir un vampire pour sauver la vie de Victoire ? Fred rêvait de cet instant depuis des années. Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, il avait d'autres plans, d'autres idées.

- C'est très généreux de ta part, Georgie, mais je ne t'en demande pas tant. Du moins, pas ce soir.

George fronça les sourcils, abasourdis que son frère ne veuille finalement pas l'emmener. Il ne comprenait vraiment plus Fred.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Fred eut soudain l'air pensif et se gratta le menton.

- Dis-moi, George, tu serais prêt à aller jusqu'où pour lui sauver la vie ?

- Je te donnerais la mienne, c'est pas suffisant ?

- Tu donnerais ta vie pour la sauver, elle, pas pour être avec moi… nota Fred d'un air triste.

George soupira.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

Fred sembla hésiter. Au dehors, la pluie redoubla, et martela plus fort le toit vitré.

- Pas grand-chose, commença-t-il.

- Quoi ? pressa son frère.

Il prit une inspiration mentale, et planta un regard machiavélique dans celui de George. Il voulait pousser son frère jusque dans ses derniers retranchements, à lui, le pousser à bout, le mettre au pied du mur. Il voulait savoir jusqu'où George serait capable d'aller pour sauver sa nièce.

- Un baiser, souffla-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

George failli s'étouffer. Il s'était attendu à tout, mais _pas_ à ça ! Fred eut un petit rire : c'est exactement la réaction qu'il avait souhaité provoquer.

- Pardon ? balbutia George.

- Je veux un baiser. Mais attention, pas un baiser de blaireaux. Je veux un vrai baiser de cinéma. Comme dans « Autant en emporte le vent ».

George était en état de choc. Fred ne pouvait tout de même pas lui demander _ça_ ?

- Je te demande PARDON ?

- Il me semblait pourtant t'avoir posé une question, tout à l'heure. Tu vois que tu ne m'écoutes pas ! Je t'ai demandé jusqu'où tu étais capable d'aller pour la sauver… Ce n'était pas pour rien !

- Mais… enfin… Je ne pensais pas à… CA ! J'imaginais que tu voudrais mon sang, ou faire de moi un vampire… Mais pas une chose aussi… dégoûtante ! JE SUIS TON FRERE !

- Embrasse-moi, et elle vit. Refuse, et elle meurt, annonça Fred d'une voix très, très calme.

- Comment peux-tu me regarder en face, et me demander un truc pareil ? Tu es…

- Monstrueux, je sais. Juste comme tu le voulais ! Je ne te demande pas grand chose ! Un baiser. Un seul baiser, pour une vie. Cela me semble être un marché plus qu'équitable !

- C'est complètement tordu ! objecta George d'une voix forte. Tu es mon frère jumeau ! Jamais, tu entends ? Jamais je ne t'embrasserai ! Tu ne me feras pas entrer dans ton jeu malsain.

- Tu préfères qu'elle meurt, alors ? demanda Fred en désignant Victoire d'un mouvement de tête. Je suis curieux de voir la réaction de Bill, lorsqu'il saura que tu as laissé sa _fille_ mourir, alors que le moyen de la sauver était si… insignifiant ?

- Embrasser son frère jumeau est _loin_ d'être _insignifiant_ à mes yeux, grinça George.

Fred ne fut qu'à moitié déçu, il savait bien que George ne baisserait pas aussi facilement les bras. Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot cependant. En un éclair il fut près de Victoire et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il ne lui retira pas le sparadrap qu'elle avait sur la bouche – aucune envie de l'entendre supplier, il avait _horreur_ des supplications.

- Comme tu voudras !

George ne réussit pas à déglutir. Une bataille folle avait lieu en lui : bousiller définitivement les liens fraternels qui les liaient (et par extension, tous les moments qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble), ou laisser mourir sa nièce. Existait-il un dilemme plus sadique que ça ?

- Oh oui ! répondit Fred, qui avait entendu ses pensées. J'aurais pu rajouter Zoé à la liste ! Et te demander de choisir entre ta nièce _et_ ta fille ! Ou mettre ta fille _à la place _de Victoire. Est-ce que le choix aurait été plus facile à faire ?!

George le regarda sombrement, il n'avait même plus assez de forces pour le haïr. Fred attrapa l'adolescente par la bras et la mordit violement. Le sparadrap étouffa son cris. Jamais Fred n'avait ressenti une telle envie de violence – sauf avec Loufoca – il avait envie de lui faire mal, très mal, comme pour pousser à George à décider plus vite. George voyait sa nièce être tuée sous ses yeux, et il n'arrivait pas – il ne pouvait pas – choisir. Il entendait les sons terrifiés et douloureux sortir de sa bouche recouverte. Hugo était mort. Lily était morte. Ginny devait être au-delà de la douleur. Ron au-delà de la culpabilité. Et tout ça par sa faute. S'il n'avait pas _rejeté_ Fred, rien ne serait arrivé. Les deux enfants seraient toujours en vie, et ils auraient fêté les cinq ans de Lily la semaine suivante. Mais à cause de son attitude, sa famille avait été durement touchée. Il ne pouvait pas occasionner à Bill le même chagrin. Il ne pouvait pas supporter qu'une perte s'ajoute à la liste de torture de sa conscience. Surtout s'il pouvait l'empêcher. Ce dernier argument eu raison du combat intérieur. Il releva la tête, nauséeux, mais décidé.

- CA VA ! T'AS GAGNE !

Fred sourit contre la peau déchirée de Victoire. Il n'avait presque rien bu, et attendait patiemment que George craque. Si George n'avait pas craqué – ce qui, connaissant le côté bon samaritain (et poire) de George, était improbable – il aurait tuer la jeune fille. Mais il savait que cette écervelée vivrait. George n'aurait jamais causé à Bill le même chagrin que vivait actuellement Ginny. Il relâcha l'adolescente qui tremblait de tous ses membres, et avança vers George. Celui-ci le défiait, le regard haineux au possible. Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'à un centimètre l'un de l'autre, le silence prit possession de la grande pièce. Même Victoire n'osait plus émettre le moindre son. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle _compris_ la situation.

- Si je te donne ce que tu veux, tu me promets que tu la laisses partir ?

- Je suis un homme de parole, George. Je laisserai Victoire tranquille.

Il y avait une pointe de déception dans sa voix. Victoire était une si jolie petite chose ! Quel dommage de ne pas pouvoir en profiter ! Fred regarda George prendre une grande inspiration. Et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un choc électrique. Fred posa automatiquement ses mains sur le cou de son frère pour capter la chaleur de sa peau. Il attendit patiemment que George prenne _lui-même_ l'initiative d'approfondir leur baiser – c'était moins drôle si c'était lui qui le faisait. Et George le fit. _« Un baiser comme dans Autant en emporte dans le vent »…_ Et c'était presque ça, si on passait outre la répulsion totale de George lorsque la langue de Fred rencontra la sienne. Il dû se raccrocher à Victoire pour ne pas s'écarter immédiatement. Fred entendait les pensées de son frère. Il fut assez peiné que George ne fasse que _remplir sa part du contrat_, et pensa un instant refermer ses crocs sur l'intruse, et faire ainsi d'une pierre deux coups : goûter à ses lèvres _et_ son sang en même temps. Rien que pour se venger, ce qui après réflexion (en tenant compte des faibles capacités à raisonner de Fred à ce moment-là) était ridicule. Fred se contenta du baiser. George essayait de penser à autre chose. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus écoeurant : embrasser son frère jumeau à pleine bouche, ou cet affreux goût métallique qui lui donnait la nausée. Les souvenirs passés avec son frère refaisaient surface, tous ces fou rires, ces moments de joie, de complicité, et il détesta son frère de les avoir salit en exigeant de lui une chose aussi innommable, aussi _crade_ qu'un _baiser_. Finalement, lorsque ni son corps, ni sa pensée ne purent plus en supporter davantage, il se détacha, lentement. Fred garda les yeux fermés, grognant légèrement au moment où la chaleur de George le quittait. Il allait devoir se creuser sérieusement les méninges pour avoir droit à une deuxième session bécotage _légitime_… Il rouvrit ses yeux, déçu que ce moment, aussi intense que magique, soit déjà terminé. George le toisait, les pupilles brillantes de colère, de rancœur et de dégoût. Sa bouche était elle-même crispée en un rictus de dégoût. Ils se regardèrent fixement, des yeux moqueurs dans des yeux haineux.

- Je te déteste, souffla George en articulant bien chaque syllabe

Fred ne broncha pas, il savait que, quelque part, il la méritait, cette haine ; il avait quand même poussé le bouchon très loin. Sa bouche s'étira d'un sourire en coin.

- J'avoue ne pas avoir choisi le meilleur moment pour notre premier baiser ! plaisanta-t-il.

George le toisa avec encore plus de révulsion – si c'était possible. Il marcha en direction de Victoire, dont les yeux lui sortaient de la tête. Fred claqua des doigts, les attaches autour de la jeune sorcière disparurent.

- A très bientôt, Georgie !

Il transplana au Domus. Le choc l'accueillit. Au milieu du Péristyle, sous la lumière de la lune, Claodia l'attendait. Et la première chose que Fred remarqua fut que sa Maîtresse n'avait l'air pas… contente…

* * *

_Alors ? A la hauteur de vos espérances ?_

_Désolée pour le cliché de la blonde avec Victoire, mais c'était trop tentant ! ^^ Claudia est de retour ! J'ai hésité à mettre la dernière partie entre Fred et George, je pensais la couper, de peur que le chapitre soit trop long. Finalement je me suis dis que ce serait trop... frustrant ?!  
_

_Bises à toutes, et dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensez !_


	8. La mal du siècle

_Tchuss ! Le nouveau chapitre qui a mis du temps à venir, je suis désolée ! Pour la peine, il est long pour que vous ayez de la lecture ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire._

_IL Y A DES RÉFÉRENCES A __**ANNE RICE**__ DANS CE CHAPITRE, JE PRENDS QUELQUES ÉLÉMENTS ET PERSONNAGES DE SON UNIVERS MAGNIFIQUE. PREND EN COMPTE __ENTRETIENT__, __LESTAT__, ET __ARMAND__ (comme livres)._

_**WARNING : CHAPITRE VIOLENT ET GORE AVEC DESCRIPTIONS VISUELLES. VOUS ETES PREVENUES !**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Fred déglutit. Jamais il n'avait vu un tel regard de colère dans les beaux yeux de sa créatrice. Et à l'heure actuelle, elle fulminait. Fred la regarda s'avancer vers lui.

- Cla…Claodia ? bégaya-t-il. Quelque chose… va pas ?

Elle ne répondit pas et, arrivée à une distance proche, se mit à parler d'une voix forte :

- Tu n'as vraiment aucune maturité ! Un enfant capricieux et irresponsable !

Fred prit un air surpris, de quoi parlait-elle ?

- J'ai reçu la visite affolée d'Armand et cru mourir de honte lorsqu'il m'a appris ce que tu as fait.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Armand ? Le vampire millénaire au visage d'ange qu'il avait rencontré à Saint Petersbourg ?

- Lui-même ! affirma Claodia en lisant dans ses pensées. Et sur le chemin du retour, j'ai été assaillie d'images pour le moins… désagréables…

- Quelles images ? balbutia Fred.

- Une pièce obscure avec des poupées et deux frères échangeant un baiser.

- Claodia…

- Ce que tu fais m'est parfaitement égal. Tu as décidé d'agir comme le dernier des crétins, c'est ton problème, mais je ne tolèrerai pas une telle étourderie.

- Etourderie ?

- Peux-tu m'expliquer ceci ? s'écria-t-elle en brandissant le journal.

- C'est Harry et Ron qui ont fait ça ! se justifia-t-il en le pointant du doigt comme un enfant pris en faute.

Claodia le regarda durement.

- J'ai dû mettre une heure pour calmer la colère d'Armand et l'empêcher de venir te tuer sur le champ.

Fred osa froncer les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ?

La belle créature les haussa, scandalisée.

- Pourquoi ? PARCE QUE JE NE T'AI PAS CREEE POUR QUE TU FASSES LA UNE DES JOURNAUX IMBECILE !

La colère de Claodia était telle que le journal s'embrasa dans sa main et fut réduit en cendres. La salive de Fred resta bloquée dans sa gorge. Il avait peur.

- As-tu la moindre idée des problèmes que tu peux nous causer ? Du tort que tu peux nous faire ?

- Non… répondit honnêtement Fred.

Claodia le toisa avec rage.

- Il y en a eu, des vampires comme toi, qui se sont pris pour des Superstars ! Mais tu n'es pas une Star ! La mort n'est pas un jeu.

Fred eut une moue, il n'était pas d'accord du tout. La Mort était un jeu, un immense terrain de jeu sur lequel il pouvait briller et jouer en toute liberté. Claodia fronça les sourcils à l'entente de ses pensées.

- Ne crois pas être si libre. Chaque communauté à ses règles, Fred, y compris la nôtre. ET l'une d'entre elles consiste à rester discret quoiqu'il arrive. Tuer, oui. Parader et se faire prendre, non.

- Mais…

Claodia foula les cendres du journal du pied.

- Maintenant tout le monde sait qui tu es, et à cause de qui ! Il ne faudra pas longtemps au Tamalasca pour te retrouver !

Fred eut un blanc.

- Le Tamakakoi ?

- Le Tamalasca, répéta lentement Claodia. Un ordre gouvernementale qui surveille nos agissements et ceux des créatures hybrides en général.

Le cerveau de Fred mit un certain temps à enregistrer cette information pour le moins inattendue. Il y avait un Ministère des Vampires ?

- Ils traquent les vampires qui ne respectent pas les règles. Et crois-moi Fred, tu n'es pas dans leur petits papiers.

Fred ouvrit la bouche, outré.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

- Tu te rappelles d'Angelina et de ce premier article qui m'a fait regretté de t'avoir mis au Monde ? Jamais, en deux mille ans, je n'avais eu d'ennuis avec le gouvernement. Et toi tu es entré dans leurs fichiers à peine un an après ta naissance ! C'est incroyable !

_« Regretté de m'avoir mis au Monde ? Elle est gonflée ! »_

Claodia fit fît de ne pas avoir entendu et continua :

- Le Tamalasca a eu vent de l'article, et si Lestat n'était pas intervenu, tu serais un tas de poussière à l'heure actuelle.

Lestat. Fred ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois. Un magnifique vampire têtu et flamboyant, un peu comme lui, transformé avant la Révolution Française par un alchimiste suicidaire et qui s'était pris une Star du Rock dans les années 80.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? demanda Fred, bouche bée d'avoir eu les faveurs d'un être presque aussi magnifique que sa Reine.

- Il a convaincu l'Ordre que tu n'étais qu'un nouveau né ignorant et inconscient de ses actes… Tu n'avais que quelques mois à l'époque, c'était plausible. Beaucoup de très jeunes vampires se comportent avec la même désinvolture ! Mais ceux-là ne font pas long feu. L'Ordre les élimine. David t'a laissé une deuxième chance. Et cette deuxième chance t'a été donnée uniquement par amitié pour Lestat. Il l'a fait une fois, il ne recommencera pas. Surtout que cette fois, tu as eu du temps pour mûrir, peu certes, mais suffisamment pour agir consciemment. Et l'Ordre ne laissera pas vivre un jeune vampire de quinze ans qui se prend pour Hannibal Lecteur !

Fred haussa les sourcils. Hannibal Lecteur ? Ce moldu cannibale ? L'étendue de la culture de Claodia l'étonnerait toujours. Le discours de Claodia lui fit comprendre qu'il s'était mis dans le pétrin.

- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Ils vont venir m'arrêter et me jeter en plein Sahara ?! fit Fred avec un humour. Je suis surveillé ? Ils ont posé des micros et tout ?!

Le regard de Claodia se remplit de tristesse face à son indifférence.

- Je l'ignore. Armand était vraiment furieux, il est très à cheval sur le règlement. Louis m'avait dit de ne pas te prendre, que ta fougue nous perdrait. Comme elle a perdu Lestat… Je ne l'ai pas écouté, aveuglée par mon désir et mes sentiments.

Fred la regardait intensément. Sa Claodia était entrain de lui faire une déclaration d'amour, c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

- Je suis tellement heureux de vous revoir.

Elle lui sourit.

- Je promet de ne plus jamais recommencer !

Son sourire s'élargit. Et alors qu'il s'éloignait en riant, ses cheveux flamboyant flottant autour de lui, son sourire s'effaçait progressivement. Elle savait qu'il mentait. Et elle était inquiète. Pas parce que le Tamalasca les recherchait, pas parce que son nom était écris en toutes lettres dans un journal, pas vraiment parce que Fred devenait de plus en plus dangereux. Elle était inquiète parce qu'il avait aimé cela, parce qu'il avait pris du plaisir à torturer ces deux enfants et à entrer dans la lumière _pour_ cela. Lestat avait recherché les feux de la rampe avec la musique et les concerts, Fred la voulait dans l'Art du meurtre et les flaques de sang. Il n'aimait plus seulement tuer et boire. Il avait pris goût aux cris d'angoisse, aux regards terrifiés et aux sons douloureux. Il se délectait de leur souffrance. Et pour ça, Claodia savait que Fred recommencerait. Avec plus de violence, avec plus d'inventivité. L'enfant impétueux et insolent était devenu un vampire dangereux et incontrôlable. Le pouvoir de la mort lui était monté à la tête.

Et lorsque Fred, l'air rêveur, imagina son frère en donneur consentant, le corps offert comme un buffet de luxe qu'il pourrait toucher et mordre à volonté, Claodia su qu'elle aurait dû écouter Armand.

XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX

- Tu exagères ! Rien ne dit qu'il s'en prendra à nous !

- C'est drôle, je n'ai pas confiance !

- Luna !

- Fais ce que tu veux George, moi je ne reste pas une minute de plus dans cette ville. Et ma fille vient avec moi.

- Zoé est autant à toi qu'à moi ! Un enfant, ça se fait à deux !

- Ca, c'est que des mots ! Je te signale que c'est _moi_ qui ait fait tout le boulot ! Toi, t'as juste tiré ton coup ! Neuf mois à être grosse comme une baleine, à vomir matin, midi et soir, à supporter les questions débiles des médicomages. Dix-huit heures à hurler comme un cochon qu'on égorge dans cette position scandaleuse ! Et après avoir subit toutes ces horreurs, je devrais prendre le risque de la perdre ?! Non merci, j'ai fais ça une fois, je ne recommencerai pas !

George soupira, les disputes avec sa femme étaient de plus en plus virulentes et de plus en plus fréquentes depuis la mort des deux enfants. Mais cette fois-là, Luna voulait partir, elle était entrain de faire sa valise et prévoyait de terminer celle de Zoé.

- Luna ! reprocha George face aux propos de sa femme.

- J'étais pas faite pour être mère ! Mon boulot me comblait entièrement. Servir d'incubateur, ça éclate certaines ! Tu savais que ce n'était pas mon cas ! Je l'ai fais pour toi. Parce que _tu_ voulais un enfant et que malheureusement pour moi, j'étais la seule de nous deux à pouvoir t'en donner ! Et maintenant que Zoé est là, j'ai bien l'intention de la garder en vie le plus longtemps possible. Avec ton jumeau psychopathe dans les parages, c'est plutôt difficile. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il fasse de notre fille une peluche !

Elle referma sa valise et prit la direction de la chambre de Zoé. George la suivit. Elle continua :

- Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si Fred est un tueur imprévisible ?! s'écria-t-il, énervé de toujours se prendre la faute.

- Je me demande qui est le plus imprévisible des deux ! Fred est un vampire. Toi, tu penses à lui à longueur de journée, mais dès qu'il est là, tu fais dans ton froc et tu le fous à la porte en pleurant ! C'est quoi ton excuse ?

George ouvrit la bouche, outré.

- Je n'ai pas enterré deux enfants sous cinquante centimètres de cire bouillante, moi !

- Non, mais tu as créée le Mal du Siècle. Voldemort n'est pas né fou. C'est tout un entourage qui l'a rendu cinglé, l'orphelinat, sa mère, son manque de confiance en lui, ses fréquentations… Fred n'était pas à ce point dangereux quand il est devenu vampire. Il était dangereux, certes, mais comme n'importe quel jeune vampire. C'est toi qui, à force de le rejeter en le traitant de monstre, a fait de lui un monstre.

George n'eut rien à répondre. Encore une fois, Luna Lovegood l'avait mouché.

- Hélène, habillez Zoé, je veux qu'elle soit prête d'ici vingt minutes.

- Bien Madame.

Luna se tourna à nouveau vers George, prostré devant les propos véridiques de sa femme.

- Et regarde le résultat ! A part ta mère qui fait des gâteaux toute la Sainte journée, tout le monde vit dans l'angoisse et la terreur de perdre un enfant ou un conjoint. Et le pire, c'est que Fred tue pour toi ! Il tue _pour te faire plaisir_ ! Tu voulais un vrai Méchant pour pouvoir le détester en toute légitimité, et bien c'est chose faite ! Fred a fait ce que tu attendais de lui ! J'espère que tu es content, tu l'as, ton Assassin Sanguinaire.

Elle dépassa George, toujours silencieux, toujours prostré. Leur nouvelle domestique prit la fillette dans ses bras.

- Où qu'on va mama ? demanda-t-elle.

- On part en vacances, chérie.

- Avé tata ?

Luna tourna la tête vers son maris.

- George ? Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ?

- Je dois m'occuper de la boite.

- Comme tu voudras ! Non trésor, papa reste là, fit-elle à l'attention de sa fille.

Les lèvres de la blondinette commencèrent à trembler. Luna mit ses gants en peau de dragon, et s'alluma une cigarette.

- Zoé ne pleure pas, nous ne partons pas longtemps.

Le ton de Luna était sec ; il était toujours sec. Elle passa son grand manteau de fourrure et recoiffa ses longs cheveux blonds tout en tirant sur sa cigarette. George regarda sa femme avec une pointe d'admiration ; il avait toujours été avec des femmes élégantes mais froides. Quoiqu'au début de leur relation, Luna n'était pas comme ça, ils s'étaient même beaucoup amusés tous les deux. La vie les avait transformé en couple de glace, lui un homme d'affaires puissant obsédé par le profit, et elle, zoologiste reconnue qui donnait des conférences partout à travers le monde. Le monde du travail vous change un homme. L'argent aussi. Il était bien loin le temps de l'insouciance et de l'irresponsabilité.

George les accompagna jusqu'à la cheminée du salon. Il embrassa rapidement Luna et fit un gros câlin à sa fille, priant silencieusement pour qu'elles restent saines et sauves toutes les deux. Si Fred leur faisait le moindre mal, il le tuerait sur le champ. Il n'avait pas pardonné à son frère la mort injuste de ses deux neveux et ce baiser répugnant. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que Fred avait été bon Seigneur, car Merlin sait qu'il aurait pu aller beaucoup loin, et lui demander des choses bien plus perverses. Il frissonna.

Une heure plus tard, il se délassait tranquillement sous la douche. Le jet d'eau ruisselait sur sa peau. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Il essaya de se vider la tête de toutes pensées négatives. Faire le vide. Quelques minutes de répit. Les paroles de Luna résonnaient dans sa tête.

_« C'est toi qui, à force de le rejeter en le traitant de monstre, a fait de lui un monstre. »_

_« Fred tue pour te faire plaisir »_

Il tourna le robinet au maximum, comme pour se noyer sous une chute d'eau brûlante. Sa femme avait eu raison. Elle avait toujours raison. Plus que zoologiste, elle aurait du bosser dans la psychiatrie. Elle lisait dans l'esprit humain comme dans un livre ouvert. Rien ne pouvait lui échapper.

Alors que l'eau coulait toujours en trombe sur sa tête, l'aveuglant, il eut la soudaine impression d'une présence. _Sa_ présence. Paniqué, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux à travers le rideau d'eau. Il lui sembla apercevoir une silhouette de l'autre côté des parois embuées de la cabine de douche. Une longue silhouette à la crinière flamboyante qui le fixait. Son cœur manqua plusieurs battements. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde. Le temps d'un battement de cil, la silhouette avait disparue, il était seul dans la salle de bain.

Avait-il rêvé ?

Assis sur son lit, une serviette autour de la taille, il se passait les mains sur les tempes et le crâne. Il devenait fou. Le soleil n'était pas encore complètement tombé, jamais Fred n'aurait pu être dans cette salle de bain ! Il avait fait toutes les pièces et ne l'avait vu nulle part. Il essaya de calmer son pauvre cœur pendant une bonne demie heure. La perspective d'avoir Fred dans la même maison lui glaçait le sang. Il avait peur. Peur des nouvelles « idées » de Fred, peur de le revoir après leur dernier tête à tête, peur d'avoir encore peur.

Il passa une soirée modeste à regarder quelques contrats et rédiger une ou deux recette pour les produits en court de conception. Fatigué, il ne se coucha pas tard, vers vingt-trois heures à peine.

Dans la nuit, alors que George dormait à poings fermés, une longue ligne de poussière passa sous la fenêtre qui venait de s'entrouvrir légèrement. La poussière volante flotta dans la pièce et, arrivée à quelques centimètres du lit, se reconstitua petit à petit. Deux pieds, deux tibias, deux cuisses, des hanches étroites, des bras, un buste, des épaules, un cou, une tête, des yeux bleu et or, des cheveux flamboyants. Fred Weasley, remolécularisé, se tenait dans la chambre de son frère, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

Il avança d'un pas silencieux et s'agenouilla pour le regarder dormir. Il fit descendre son ongle sur la joue puis le cou de son frère. Alors que George était dans un wagon de parc d'attraction, réduit à la taille d'un insecte, avec des antennes de criquet sur la tête, une petite bestiole vint lui chatouiller la joue et descendre sur son cou. Il soupira. La bestiole descendit sur son épaule et son bras, puis sur sa clavicule, son torse… Il frissonna. Et quelque chose le frappa : il n'était plus entrain de rêver. Il avait quitté le petit train des mines pour être de retour dans son corps et dans son lit. Et la chose qui glissait sur son torse n'était pas une petite bestiole blanche mais le bout d'un doigt. Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge. _Lui_. Il était là. Juste à ses côtés. Entrain de le toucher. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux et fit semblant de continuer de dormir. Le doigt de Fred caressa avec plus d'insistance la partie droite de sa poitrine musclée. Le drap glissa jusqu'à ses pieds. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon de jogging noir. Il essaya de déglutir discrètement, la respiration saccadée. Et il entendit sa voix, douce et dangereuse, chantonner à son oreille :

- Je sais que tu ne dors pas !

Il pouvait _entendre_ son sourire, rien qu'au ton employé. Son souffle se bloqua encore un peu, son cœur s'accéléra, mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Fred eut une moue et commença à caresser son bras.

- Georgie ! Ouvre tes petits yeux !

Pas de réponse. Fred caressa chacun de ses doigts.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi George, menaça Fred de son ton « psychopathe », tu vas perdre !

Pas de réponse. La bouche de Fred se crispa. George voulait jouer ? Très bien ! Ils allaient jouer ! Il prit le poignet entre son pouce et son index.

- Ouvre les yeux ! George ! Il me suffirait d'une seconde pour appuyer un peu trop. Regarde-moi, George ! Si tu t'obstines à ignorer ma présence, je fais de ton poignet un petit tas d'osselets !

La peur de George redoubla. Non ! Il n'allait pas lui broyer le poignet ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui broyer le poignet ? Pas à lui ?! Fred sourit, victorieux, en entendant ses pensées.

- Penser si fort ne va pas plaider en ta faveur !

Il commença à appuyer lentement sur l'os fragile. George serra les dents, prêt à recevoir une vive décharge de douleur… qui ne vint qu'à moitié… Très vite, Fred fit glisser son pouce et son index sur ses doigts qu'il caressa doucement de haut en bas. Le cœur de George allait exploser.

- J'hésite entre le poignet et les doigts. Tu sais, phalange après phalange…

La petite torture psychologique que Fred exerçait sur lui depuis tout à l'heure marchait du feu de Dieu. George était pris de spasmes de terreur incontrôlables. Mais ses yeux restaient fermés. Crispés plutôt. Fred releva la main de George vers l'arrière, faisant mine de se préparer à lui casser le poignet. Il entendit son frère glapir de terreur. Un sourire de délectation orna son visage. Il continua à jouer avec les doigts fragiles – des doigts humains – avant de passer à la vitesse supérieure de son plan « Emmerder George ».

Casser les os de son frère n'était pas vraiment drôle, et puis ça lui ferait vraiment très mal. A la place, il grimpa à califourchon sur lui, une jambe de chaque côté de ses hanches. Il sentit George se raidir. Il passa ses deux mains glacées sur la peau brûlante de son torse.

- T'es vachement bien foutu ! Ca me rendrait presque jaloux ! Je fais gringalet à côté de toi !

Il caressa sa peau, pianota distraitement sur ses pectoraux.

- Georgie, dis-moi bonjour ! Sois gentil ! Allez !

George crispa ses lèvres pour ne pas sortir le moindre son. Fred soupira, agacé de la ténacité débile de son frère. Et l'image de George servant de buffet lui revint en tête. Il eut un sourire carnassier et se pencha pour embrasser la peau brûlante de son torse. Il sentit sous ses lèvres le cœur de son frère manquer un battement. George n'allait pas du tout, du tout aimer ça ! Mais après tout, c'était lui qui avait voulu jouer !

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas me regarder ? tenta-t-il une dernière fois.

- …, répondit George.

- D'accord ! fit joyeusement Fred.

Avec son ongle, il ouvrit doucement la chair fragile, juste au-dessus du mamelon gauche. George glapit de douleur. Le sang coula en filet sombre et épais. Les yeux de Fred brillèrent de désir, et il se pencha pour le recueillir. Il lapa et aspira la blessure, faisant parfois courir sa langue sur une plus grande parcelle de peau, nette de coupure. Le visage de George était crispé de peine et de dégoût. Avoir son frère jumeau entrain de lui lécher le torse était à vomir. Depuis quelques temps, il avait développé une réelle haine pour la langue de Fred… A peine une minute plus tard, le vampire remonta vers le cou de George et transperça passionnément la chair tendre. Il but quelques secondes tout en traçant une fine ligne rouge sur son ventre avec l'ongle de son pouce. Les yeux toujours crispés par la douleur, George priait inconsciemment pour que tout cela cesse. Fred remonta sa bouche vers sa seule oreille qu'il mordilla doucement.

- Ouvre les yeux et je cesserai de te dévorer, chuchota-t-il.

Mais George n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Son corps ne répondait plus. Il ne voulait pas voir son frère. Il ne pourrait supporter de voir son visage magnifiquement inhumain, inhumainement jeune. Il était tétanisé. Fred eut un rictus. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et descendit sa bouche sur la blessure du ventre qu'il aspira un peu. George était un délicieux buffet. Il se saisit du poignet et mordit dedans. Après deux gorgées, il remonta encore une fois vers son visage pour couper légèrement sa joue droite et passer sa langue sur tout le long de la blessure. Il entendit clairement le gémissement de George. Voilà ce que son imbécile de frère le forçait à faire avec son comportement débile ! Il lui abîmait le visage ! Plusieurs sons douloureux sortirent de sa bouche. Fred ne prit qu'une seule gorgée.

- Tu sais, ça peut durer encore longtemps, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Je peux parfois me nourrir de quelqu'un pendant plusieurs jours. Juste quelques gorgées à chaque fois… Une morsure, une gorgée. Une coupure, deux gorgées… Tu sais, un peu comme du grignotage... Et j'en ai des rêves de gourmandise te concernant. Je pourrais mordre chaque parcelle de ton corps.

Il fit descendre ses doigts le long de son abdomen, comme s'ils descendaient les marches d'un escaliers, pour aller dessiner un cercle de son ventre à ses cuisses en effleurant très légèrement son entrejambe. George frémit, incapable de bouger le moindre muscle. Mais dans sa tête, il se débattait, tout hurlait.

- _Chaque_ parcelle, insista Fred au moment où il traçait son cercle. Es-tu sûr de vouloir jouer avec moi, George ?

George ne répondit que par une respiration saccadée. Fred décida de le sortir de sa torpeur et de sa terreur. Les menaces ne marchaient pas. Les morsures ne marchaient pas. La douleur ne marchait pas. Qu'importe, Fred n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. George allait perdre. Même si George ne jouait pas.

Il se mit à genoux à côté de lui et posa ses mains sur l'élastique qui retenait son pantalon. George retint son souffle, essayant vainement de sortir de sa crise de tétanie. Fred eut un grand sourire, il allait _beaucoup_ aimer cette partie.

- Dis-moi, Georgie, as-tu déjà entendu parlé de la pipe du vampire ?

Une alarme rouge se mit à clignoter dans la tête de George. Et lorsqu'il sentit Fred déchirer son pantalon, c'est un véritable camion de pompier qui déferla à l'intérieur de son crâne. Il essaya de se raisonner et de calmer sa terreur. Qu'importe la bonne volonté qu'il mettait, il n'arrivait pas à reprendre le contrôle de son corps. De son côté, Fred regardait l'anatomie adulte de son jumeau. Il renifla.

- T'es plutôt bien monté dis-moi !

George eut envie de vomir. Fred n'avait dit cela que pour l'emmerder, même s'il le pensait. Voyant que George n'arrivait pas à sortir de sa petite crise de terreur, Fred décida de « l'aider » en en rajoutant une couche :

- Evidemment, je suppose que tu ne banderas pas pour moi… Dommage, y'aura moins de sang ! Mais ce sera bon quand même !

Il se pencha et souffla sur le sexe de son frère. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que l'alarme clignotante n'explose, et sans savoir ni comment ni quand, George se retrouva propulsé de l'autre côté de la pièce en hurlant comme un forcené ! Lui vivant, jamais son jumeau ne le toucherait de cette façon ! Il reprit ses esprits et son souffle. Un Fred hilare le regardait, assis sur le lit.

- Je savais que t'aimerais pas ça ! Mouarf Mouarf Mouarf !

Il observa, hagard, son vampire de frère éclater de rire en se tenant les côtes. Cette vision de Fred entra de rire aux éclats était cauchemardesque. Ses yeux étaient jaunes, et on ne voyait que ses grandes dents à l'intérieur de sa bouche grande ouverte. George comprit pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu ouvrir les yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes d'hilarité, Fred regarda l'heure, il allait faire jour.

- Bon, cette nuit a été des plus agréables, fit-il en se levant. Je me suis… régalé de ta compagnie !

George déglutit et fit mine de ne pas comprendre l'odieux jeu de mots.

- Je vais te laisser te reposer ! Je n'ai pas très envie de brûler dans les flammes de l'Enfer ! A très bientôt !

Et avant même que George n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Fred disparu. Il resta debout, dans le plus simple appareil, abasourdis, le corps couvert de morsures et de coupures.

XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX

La mort de Lily et Hugo laissa des traces indélébiles dans l'âme de Ginny et Hermione. Ron et Harry étaient bien trop occupés à se renvoyer la faute. L'enterrement se passa en toute intimité. Juste la famille et quelques amis proches. Il manquait Luna et Victoire, parties protéger leur progéniture dans un endroit sûr, loin de Londres et des canines de Fred. Molly n'avait pas vraiment l'air de comprendre que c'était Fred qui avait causé la mort de ces deux enfants. Ou alors ne voulait-elle pas comprendre. Au bout d'une heure à tergiverser sur la culpabilité de leur mort-vivant de fils, Arthur laissa tomber.

Si Ginny pleura et pleura encore, Hermione, elle, resta étrangement calme, éteinte, le visage crispé par la colère. Fred lui avait pris son fils, Fred allait payer. Et tan pis pour George. Elle attendit la fin de la cérémonie. Tout le monde rentra au Terrier pour le lunch obligatoire. En examinant l'expression figée de Hermione, George sut qu'elle préparait un mauvais coup.

Et Hermione préparait un mauvais coup. Elle rumina son plan toute l'après-midi. Vers dix-neuf heures, elle prétexta un coup de fil pour quitter le Terrier et transplaner directement là où Fred était. Elle atterrit à quelques mètres du Domus. Après être restée bouche bée un petit moment, elle se décida à avancer, tan pis pour la beauté des lieux. Arrivée au Péristyle, elle admira la fontaine et l'ouverture sur le ciel de plus en plus étoilé, amère de penser qu'un être aussi abominable que Fred Weasley y vivait. Elle entra à l'intérieur de Domus. Elle passa le salon luxueux, se demandant un instant à quoi pouvait servir l'instrument, loin de s'imaginer que Fred y transmettait toutes ses émotions. Elle se saisit du simple bidon d'essence qu'elle avait amené avec elle, inspira un grand coup, déboucha le bidon, et lentement, la respiration bloquée dans sa gorge, en déversa le contenu sur le tapis, le piano, les canapés, les tapisseries, tout ce que son bidon pouvait atteindre. Les couloirs, la salle de bain, tout. Elle entendit des bruits de raclement de gorge provenant de la dernière pièce qu'il lui restait à faire. Un coup d'œil lui annonça que le soleil s'était complètement couché. Un sentiment de peur la prit à la gorge. Si Fred la trouvait ici, elle était morte, surtout qu'on ne pouvait pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de la demeure. Elle se jeta un sortilège d'invisibilité, et alla se cacher dans un coin du salon. Il y eu des bruits de pas. Fred. Hermione bloqua son esprit pour empêcher Fred de l'entendre penser et donc de remarquer sa présence. Hermione le regarda, curieuse. Le monstre qui lui avait pris son fils. C'était le même Fred que celui de ses souvenirs

Le vampire sortit sur le Péristyle, et transplana. Il était sûrement parti chasser.

XxxX

Hermione finit par somnoler, toujours invisible, toujours dans sa cachette. Un bruit la ramena à la réalité. Son cœur manqua un battement, effrayée d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit par l'un des vampires les plus dangereux qui soit. Et le vampire en question venait de rentrer. La grande pendule affichait minuit vingt. Eh bé ! Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas pressée ! Elle l'examina. Il y avait des traces de sang sur ses doigts et au coin de sa bouche. Il avait tué. Avait-il tué des enfants ? Hermione se sentit à nouveau bouillir de l'intérieur. Elle attendit qu'il parte pour pouvoir passer à l'étape B de son plan. Mais à sa grande surprise, le vampire sanguinaire s'assit au grand piano noir, et sous les oreilles médusées de la sorcière, il entama la Nocturne C de Chopin.

Belle. Majestueuse. Hypnotisante. Envoûtante.

Hermione resta abasourdie. Depuis quand Fred savait-il jouer du piano ? Et il jouait plus que bien. Aucun humain n'aurait pu l'égaler, pas même le plus grand des concertistes. Hermione se laissa submerger par la musique. Comment un monstre pareil pouvait-il faire passer autant d'émotions ? Il semblait vivre ce qu'il jouait. Le monstre était virtuose. La mélodie d'abord sombre lui rappela son fils mort. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'elle maudissait intérieurement celui était entrain de vibrer chaque parcelle de son âme.

Et il n'y avait pas que Hermione. Comme Ron avait commencé à s'inquiéter de ne pas la voir revenir, George s'était proposé pour aller la chercher. Il savait qu'elle ne serait pas loin de Fred. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir cette magnifique maison baignée par la lumière nocturne et entendre les accords du piano s'élever dans la nuit. Au début, il n'avait pas réalisé que c'était Fred qui jouait. Jamais Fred n'aurait écouté de la musique classique étant vivant. Et là, non seulement il en écoutait, mais il la jouait à la perfection. Adossé contre le mur du Péristyle, il se laissait transporter par son frère, une récente cicatrice lui barrant la joue droite.

Hermione étant invisible, George ne la vit pas. Les accords devenaient de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus violents. Elle déglutit, brillante de haine et de chagrin. Mais avant d'accomplir ce pour quoi elle était venue, elle mit fin au sort, soucieuse que Fred la voit. Même s'il la tuait, elle s'en fichait. Elle se fichait de tout.

Fred laissait ses mains courir sur le clavier. Ses sens interceptèrent une présence. Il leva les yeux et fut très surpris de voir Hermione, les yeux rougis par les larmes. Il voulu lui demander ce qu'elle fichait là mais tout se passa très vite. Trop vite. Il utilisa son odorat pour la première fois depuis des heures. Une odeur d'essence le prit à la gorge. Ses yeux allèrent de la pièce à Hermione qui venait de sortir un briquet en argent. Il comprit. Il comprit trop tard. Il ne fallu que d'une seconde à la sorcière pour lâcher le briquet sur le sol, à un mètre d'elle. Lorsque la flamme rencontra le carburant, la pièce s'enflamma. Le feu se propagea plus rapidement qu'un tombé de dominos. Et Fred n'était pas de taille à lutter contre le pouvoir du feu. Ca, il le compris aussi.

Quatre secondes seulement, et le piano était en feu.

Cinq secondes seulement, et Fred n'était que flammes.

Il hurla. Il ne pouvait ni partir, ni transplaner. Il était pris au piège. Tout était fini. Satisfaite, Hermione tourna les talons, le regard vide, insensible aux hurlements de douleur et de terreur de celui qui fut un jour son ami. Son fils était vengé. Hermione passa devant George mais ne prononça aucune excuse.

Fred continuait de hurler. Il se battait contre l'imbattable. Ses pouvoirs de jeune vampire étaient inefficaces. En relevant désespérément la tête. Il _le_ vit à travers le rideau de feu qui faisait fondre petit à petit la peau de son visage et de son corps. George le regardait, une expression douloureuse sur le visage.

- GEORGE ! appela-t-il. GEORGE, JE T'EN PRIE ! AIDE-MOI !

Il tendit la main en continuant de l'appeler. George le regardait. Il avait des larmes dans les yeux, mais ne pleurait pas. Il était trop en état de choc pour pleurer. Il regarda son frère jumeau brûler vif quelques secondes encore. Fred continuait de l'appeler à l'aide, de lui tendre la main.

Mais George ne fit pas un geste. Lentement, douloureusement, il tourna les talons, ignorant les appels désespérés de son frère. Fred était trop dangereux pour rester en vie. Fred était trop imprévisible pour rester en vie. Fred l'avait fait trop souffrir. Leur relation et amour était dans une impasse. Fred était de toute façon déjà mort, depuis plus de quinze ans. Il n'avait pas laissé brûler son jumeau, il laissait brûler une enveloppe ni morte ni vivante, une copie de son défunt frère. Il valait mieux pour tout le monde faire le deuil définitif.

Fred regarda son frère l'abandonner sans y croire. Non, ce n'était pas possible ! La douleur se mélangea à la tristesse. Il se laissa tomber à quatre pattes sur le sol de la belle maison en feu. Claodia aurait une drôle de surprise en rentrant… Fred se laissa tomber sur le côté. Il avait si mal qu'il voulait mourir tout de suite. Malheureusement, il ne respirait pas, il ne pourrait donc pas mourir étouffé comme les humains. Il allait devoir attendre que son corps soit complètement réduit en cendres pour disparaître. Jamais plus il ne verrait son Georgie d'amour. Jamais plus il ne pourrait l'emmerder. Jamais plus il ne pourrait le toucher.

Alors qu'il s'était résigné à mourir pour de bon, ses oreilles carbonisées enregistrèrent un son. Une voix qui venait de loin. Et puis il n'eut plus aussi mal. Il ne voyait plus orange. Il voyait noir. De la fumée partout, mais plus de flammes. Des pieds se posèrent juste devant ses yeux. Il eut un gémissement agonisant. Il avait le regard triste d'un animal blessé. Lentement, douloureusement, comme dans un rêve éveillé, il releva la tête. Son corps entier était carbonisé. Il ressemblait à une vieille momie. Sa peau était noire et presque totalement partie. On voyait ses os roussis par endroit. Son visage était méconnaissable. Ses joues étaient creuses, il n'avait plus de lèvres, plus de nez. Il ne restait que quelques mèches de cheveux calcinés. Il était effrayant. C'est du moins ce que se dit son sauveur en le voyant. Mais c'était son petit frère. De la pitié et une grande peine l'envahit. Fred le regarda sans le voir, en poussant un autre son agonisant, le regard emplit de tristesse. Il vit le corps s'agenouiller devant lui. La personne prit un petit couteau et s'entailla le poigné. Il le porta à la bouche du vampire pour le faire boire. Fred ne voyait presque rien. Sans lèvres, il eut du mal à boire. Sans nez, il eut du mal à sentir. Avec de l'aide et beaucoup d'effort, il réussi à avaler un peu de sang. Son sauveur lui caressa affectueusement le haut de la tête. Et après, ce fut le noir total.

**Quelques jours plus tard**

Comme tous les jours, c'était l'effervescence au Ministère, même en fin d'après-midi. Percy essayait de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule pour retourner à son bureau. Il regarda sa montre. Dix-sept heures, il fallait qu'il rentre.

- Pourquoi es-tu si pressé ? demanda un collègue. Je croyais qu'Audrey et les petites avaient pris des vacances.

- Oui, mais j'ai des choses à faire…

- Je te trouve vachement tendu en ce moment…

Percy ne répondit pas. Il referma sa mallette et dit au revoir à ses collègues.

Arrivé chez lui, il retira son manteau, posa ses affaires de travail, sauf un petit sac qu'il garda avec lui, et se précipita dans la cave. Il poussa la porte et posa le sac sur une petite table, juste à côté d'un vieux canapé.

- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, fit-il à la personne sur le canapé.

- Ouais… Je cicatrise vite !

Fred le regarda en souriant. Il ressemblait beaucoup plus au Fred d'avant. Son teint était encore un peu trop cireux, son corps un peu squelettique.

- Ne t'agite pas trop non plus ! conseilla Percy.

- Oui maman !

Percy le regarda, mi excédé, mi amusé. Il avait devant lui le même Fred qu'il avait laissé quinze ans auparavant. Un adolescent fougueux et immortel. Fred regarda avec des yeux brillants le petit sac posé sur la table.

- C'est pour moi ?

- Oui. Vas t'asseoir ! Tu vas en mettre partout sinon.

Percy eut soudain l'impression de parler à une de ses filles. Fred renifla, s'assit sur le canapé, et attendit comme un gosse qu'on lui donne le sac. Il en sortit une bouteille pleine d'un liquide rouge. Il eut une moue.

- Il est froid…

- Je n'allais pas déambuler dans les couloirs du Ministère avec une bouteille de sang chaud !

Fred conserva sa moue en débouchant la bouteille. Il le goûta et eut un petit sourire satisfait.

- Au moins c'est du sang humain !

Percy s'esclaffa discrètement. Il regarda son frère se nourrir. Quelques minutes passèrent.

- Tu vas rester ici encore un peu. Le temps que tu sois complètement guérit.

- D'accord ! fit Fred en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de sang froid.

Le regard de Percy s'assombrit. Que se passerait-il lorsque Fred aurait récupérer sa force et ses pouvoirs ? Il eut soudainement peur. Fred entendit ses pensées.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, Perce. Pas toi. Si tu ne m'avais pas sauvé la vie, on m'appellerait Monsieur Tombe En Poussières à l'heure actuelle !

Percy ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Fred sourit puis redevint sérieux.

- Quand je t'ai vu là-bas, j'ai cru que tu allais finir de m'achever. Mais tu m'as donné ton sang, tu m'as amené ici pour prendre soin de moi. Merci.

- Tu es mon frère, se justifia Percy.

- Et je suis le frère jumeau de George. Ce qui ne l'a pas empêché de me laisser tomber comme une vieille chaussette !

- George avait quelques raisons de t'en vouloir…

- Lesquelles ? Sa fille et son idiote de bonne femme sont en vie et en pleine forme !

_« George aura beaucoup plus de raisons de me haïr une fois que j'en aurais fini avec sa Loufoca de merde ! »_ pensa-t-il.

- Et Hermione ? osa Percy après un moment de silence.

- Quoi Hermione ?

- As-tu prévu de te venger ?

- T'aimerais savoir, hein ?! Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas… Il est vrai qu'elle m'a allumé comme un sapin de Noël, mais bon, quelque part je l'avais pas volé… George, je lui ai rien fait ! Et il m'a abandonné ! Il m'a laissé brûler ! Moi ! La chair de sa chair ! Son compagnon de placenta ! Il ne paie rien pour attendre !

Percy haussa les sourcils.

- Et que vas-tu faire ? Lui arracher un bras ? Le rendre aveugle ?

- J'y ai pensé ! dit Fred en souriant.

Mais ce n'était pas du tout _son_ sourire. C'était un sourire monstrueux. Ses yeux étaient devenus jaunes avec une minuscule pupille noire. Sa peau, déjà pas très belle, devint transparente, laissant apparaître toutes ses veines, et on ne voyait que ses longues canines. Il aurait tourné sa tête à centre quatre-vingt degrés comme dans l'Exorciste que Percy n'aurait pas été étonné. Percy déglutit. Son frère pouvait être magnifique, comme monstrueusement effrayant. C'est dans ces moments qu'il se souvenait que son frère n'était plus humain.

- Fred, prévint gravement Percy, tes liens actuels avec George sont déjà très fragiles, tu le sais ça. Si tu fais quoi que ce soit contre lui… directement ou pas… tu ne feras qu'aggraver les choses… C'est pas comme ça que tu le récupéreras lui et le reste de la famille. Tout le monde t'attend au tournant avec des pieux et des fourches depuis l'enterrement des deux petits.

- Et toi tu me sauves la vie ! nota Fred avec une pointe d'amusement.

- Je t'ai sauvé parce que je voulais pas perdre mon frère. Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne t'en veux pas. Ce que tu as fait est inacceptable. Impardonnable. Ces gamins n'avaient rien fait…

- Il faut porter plainte auprès de Harry et Ron. Ces deux imbéciles ! Si on me fout la paix, je suis pas virulent… Mais si on m'emmerde…

Percy resta silencieux sous le ton menaçant de son frère. Fred se renfrogna et but quelques gorgées.

- George m'a dit pour le baiser… dit Percy après un temps.

- Ah ? fit Fred en haussant les sourcils

- Comment veux-tu qu'il ne te déteste pas après ça !

- Mais j'ai été très gentil ! s'indigna Fred. J'ai tenu parole, j'ai libéré la dinde qui lui sert de nièce ! Et puis j'aurais pu plus loin qu'un simple baiser ! _Beaucoup_ plus loin !

Un sourire carnassier, presque identique à celui de tout à l'heure, étira les lèvres de Fred. Percy hocha la tête, désespéré.

- Tu sais que si tu fais d'autres conneries de ce genre, tu auras de gros problèmes ?

- Je sais. Claodia m'a dit pour le Tamachose. Je m'en fiche. Je préfère m'amuser et crever plutôt que de rester sage et m'emmerder ! Il faut bien que l'éternité vaille la peine !

Percy secoua la tête.

- Et puis, je fais déjà explosé le hainomètre de la famille. Alors un meurtre de plus ou de moins…

Percy soupira devant la désinvolture de son frère. Il savait de toute façon qu'il ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de tuer. Avait-il bien fait de le sauver ? Il aimait son frère mais il était clair que Fred était dangereux…

- Finis ton sang, soupira-t-il.

- Oui maman.

XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX

Fred resta une semaine chez Percy, le temps de « redevenir aussi beau qu'avant ». Il lui jura de ne pas toucher à sa petite famille. Percy lui avait donné son sang et sauvé la vie, il n'oublierait pas. Cependant, ses désirs de vengeance – et pas que de vengeance – étaient toujours présents. Grâce à ses pouvoirs, il pu savoir très facilement où se cachait la femme de ses convoitises. Ils avaient cru pouvoir le berner, lui, un vampire télépathe ? Quels crétins ! Sans rendre la moindre visite à George – qu'il souffle un peu avant le bouquet (presque) final – il transplana en pleine campagne. Au Sud de l'Irlande. Luna et Zoé occupaient une petite maison loin de tout… mais plus vraiment loin de lui…

Luna laissa tomber son rapport de mission. Elle alla à la salle de bain se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Demain, elles retourneraient à Londres. Elle avait reçu un hibou de George, Fred était mort. Brûlé vif par Hermione – actuellement hospitalisée d'ailleurs, pour dépression. George était dans un état épouvantable. Il faisait le vrai deuil de son frère cette fois, il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire. Luna avait promit de rentrer tout de suite. Elle avait même annulé sa prochaine mission pour rester avec lui et le soutenir.

Elle essuya son visage avec une serviette, la reposa et sortie de la salle de bain. Elle marcha distraitement dans le couloir en baillant, pas vraiment courageuse de se replonger sur son rapport. Dehors il faisait nuit. Un frisson la parcourut. Elle se frotta les bras et arriva dans le salon. Mais en arrivant dans le salon…

- Bonsoir, Luna.

Avant même qu'elle ait pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, il l'assomma d'un coup de poing.

XxxX

- _Trois p'tits chats, trois p'tits chats, trois p'tits chats, chats, chats._

_Chapeau d'paille, chapeau d'paille, chapeau d'paille, paille, paille paille…_ Luna ! On reprend ses esprits !

La sorcière papillonna des yeux et remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre, allongée sur un lit. Elle était habillée, mais ses poignets étaient attachés aux barreaux du lit. A bien y regarder, elle se trouvait dans la même chambre que sa précédente salle de torture. Fred avait recréé le même décor. Il était debout, le pied gauche sur le dossier d'une chaise, et sifflotait une comptine moldue en nettoyant quelque chose avec une lingette. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge. Qu'était-il entrain de faire ?

- Faudrait pas que tu chopes une infection ! se justifia-t-il. Avec toutes ces maladies qui traînent !

Il nettoya la chose encore quelques seconde puis s'approcha d'elle, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard. Pourquoi voulait-il la tuer ? Eh bien déjà parce qu'elle lui avait piqué George – il rêvait de s'en débarrasser depuis le début – et surtout pour rappeler à George qui était le Maître. Non, son jumeau n'aurait pas du l'abandonner à son triste sort… Il n'aurait pas du le laisser brûler…

- Où est ma fille ? demanda-t-elle avec le peu de courage qui lui restait.

- Elle dort. Je la garde pour le dessert. J'adore les enfants à la chantilly !

Luna gémit et ferma les yeux. Dire qu'elle n'avait pas peur aurait été mentir. Elle avait vu de quoi il était capable, et ces deux enfants ne lui avaient rien fait… Elle, il la détestait… Il s'assit sur le lit et la regarda. George l'avait laissé tomber pour elle, pour son visage, son corps. Et pour ça, il la détestait. Et pour ça, elle allait payer.

- Ca va faire seize ans. Seize ans que j'attends ce moment. Dis-moi Luna, tu aimes l'artisanat ?

Elle fronça les sourcils. Il sourit, et de sous la lingette, apparue une petite lame de rasoir.

- Elle est désinfectée, ne t'inquiète pas !

Luna retient son souffle. Il approcha la lame de son chemisier et fit lentement sauter les boutons un à un. Le chemisier s'ouvrit sur un soutient gorge mauve. Il eut un rictus. Elle sentit cette même honte d'il y a seize ans s'emparer d'elle à nouveau. Elle eut l'impression d'être de retour en arrière, c'était comme si elle n'avait jamais quitté cette maudite pièce. Il coupa l'armature du sous vêtement avec la lame et la sorcière se retrouva en topless devant lui.

- Encore plus canon qu'avant ! George a de quoi faire avec toi !

Il glissa légèrement la lame sur la peau onctueuse de son sternum. Elle frémit mais ne supplia. Supplier ne servirait à rien.

- En effet. A part peut-être agacer mes oreilles. J'ai pas des oreilles d'elfe mais elles sont quand même très sensibles, et j'aime pas qu'on les agace ! Mais comme tu es la femme de mon frère jumeau, je peux bien te faire une faveur…

Il s'arrêta un temps et enfonça lentement la pointe de la lame dans sa peau. Elle cria. Il sourit.

- Si ça te fait trop mal, t'as le droit de crier !

Sa respiration devint saccadée alors qu'il commençait à tracer de longues lignes dans son ventre, certaines plus profondes que d'autres.

- Trois p'tits chats, trois p'tits chats, trois p'tits chats, chats, chats

Chapeau d'paille, chapeau d'paille, chapeau d'paille, paille, paille

Paillasson, paillasson, paillasson, sson, sson

Somnambule, somnambule, somnambule, bule, bule

Bulletin, bulletin, bulletin, tin, tin

Tintamarre, tintamarre, tintamarre, marre, marre

Marabout, marabout, marabout, bout, bout,

Bout de ficelle, bout de ficelle, bout de ficelle, celle, celle

Le ventre de Luna commençait à ressembler à une affiche sanglante. Fred se prenait pour un artiste et sculptait avec sa lame à même sa peau. Il dessinait des cercles, des traits, des lettres. Puis dessinait par-dessus les dessins déjà tracés, ce qui avait pour effet d'arracher la peau. Luna serrait les dents, les yeux emplis de larmes de douleur. Fred continuait, imperturbable, chantant avec toujours plus d'entrain.

- Selle de cheval, selle de cheval, selle de cheval, val, val

Ch'val de course, ch'val de course, ch'val de course, course, course

Course à pied, course à pied, course à pied, pied, pied

Pied-à-terre, pied-à-terre, pied-à-terre, terre, terre

Terre de feu, terre de feu, terre de feu, feu, feu

Feux follets, feux follets, feux follets, let, let

Lait de vache, lait de vache, lait de vache, vache, vache

Vache de ferme, vache de ferme, vache de ferme, ferme, ferme

Il gratta la chair avec son ongle, là où deux lignes se rejoignaient, pour enlever lentement un lambeau de peau à l'aide de son pouce et de son index. Luna hurla. Fred la frappa au visage violement au visage, lui cassant pratiquement le nez.

- FERME TA GUEULE, ferme ta gueule, ferme ta gueule, gueule, gueule

Gueule de loup, gueule de loup, gueule de loup, loup, loup

Loups des bois, loups des bois, loups des bois, bois, bois

Boîte aux lettres, boîte aux lettres, boîte aux lettres, lettres, lettres

Lettre d'amour, lettre d'amour, mour, mour

Mourre-à-trois, mourre-à-trois, mourre-à-trois, trois, trois

Trois p'tits chats, trois p'tits chats, trois p'tits chats, chats, chats… Tu chantes avec moi Luna ?

Luna ne répondit que par un sanglot. Pratiquement toute la peau de son ventre était partie. Soit Fred l'enlevait en lambeau avec ses doigts, soit la lame s'en chargeait à force de couper sur les coupures. Elle avait l'impression de brûler vive. Son nez presque cassé lui donnait la migraine. Fred continuait sa chanson en donnant quelques petits coups de lame sur la chair fragile de sa poitrine. Il s'amusait à lacérer son corps avec une horrible lenteur, une horrible maîtrise de lui-même. Il se pencha pour lécher le sang. Le contact de sa langue sur ses plaies accentua la douleur. Elle hurla à nouveau. Fred la frappa.

- J'ai dis crier, pas hurler ! Perce-moi les tympans, Luna, et je te perce les tiens ! J'avais prévu d'épargner tes oreilles et tes yeux, mais si tu continues à hurler comme ça, on va pas être copains !

Respirer lui faisait mal, respirer tirait sur toutes ses blessures. Elle glapit lorsque le vampire mordit son cou pour boire un peu de sang. Il lécha les plaies, enfonça sa canine dans son mamelon – elle se retint au maximum de hurler, la menace de Fred avait eu l'effet escompté – et aspira le sang comme un nourrisson aurait aspiré du lait .

- Et tu sais c'est quoi la bonne nouvelle, _Loony_ ? Il nous reste encore le bas !

Il sourit en dévoilant ses canines. Luna ne pu sortir qu'un son piteux alors qu'il défaisait, en fredonnant joyeusement, la ceinture de son jean.

- Je dois t'avouer que j'ai été très déçu la dernière fois qu'on ne puisse pas aller jusqu'au bout tous les deux. Je suis un aussi bon coup que mon frère, tu sais. Et puis je fais mieux les cunnis ! Petite spécialité !

Il passa sa langue sur ses crocs, le visage éclairé par un sourire démentiel. Luna eut un autre sanglot. Le drap blanc était déjà tâché de son sang. Elle essaya de s'étouffer elle-même mais ça ne marcha pas.

- D'autant plus que les moldus ont inventé pleins de petites choses sympathiques pour remplacer ce que je ne peux plus utiliser.

Luna cru réellement que son cœur allait arrêter de battre. Elle savait que les « petites choses » n'étaient « sympathiques » que pour Fred… Le vampire sourit en dévoilant ses longues canines tout en caressant son sexe à travers son string.

A Londres, George tenait compagnie aux clochards à l'endroit où jadis la première boutique « Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux » avait vu le jour. Il tentait très difficilement de faire le deuil d'un frère jumeau qu'il croyait parti pour toujours.

* * *

_Alors ? Que va-t-il se passer ? SUSPANSEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !_

_Et puis j'espère que la scène avec Luna était supportable… Je vous ai pas trop choquées ?_

_La suite au prochain numéro ! REVIEWS JUSTE EN BAS, MERCI !_


	9. La joyeuse famille

_Bijour tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Je pensais que ce serait le dernier mais il y a décidément plein de choses à faire avec cette fic !_

_WARNING : JE RAPPELLE QUE CETTE FIC EST RATING M ! C'EST PAS POUR RIEN ! CONTENU GLAUQUE, SPÉCIAL, VOIR DÉRANGEANT ! CERTAINES RÉPLIQUES ET CERTAINS PASSAGES PEUVENT HEURTER LES SENSIBILITÉS !_

_Toujours cross over avec Anne Rice._

_Bonne lecture !_

**Edit : j'ai remarqué une petite incohérence chronologique : dans le chapitre 7, je précise que le mois de Février touche à sa fin, et dans ce chapitre, j'avais parlé des "vacances de noël" et était retournée au mois de Décembre ! lol ! J'ai rectifié ! Nous sommes bien fin Fevrier ! (ça, c'est pour ceux qui liraient le chapitre plusieurs fois ! S'il y en a...)**

**

* * *

**

George rentra chez lui très tard dans la nuit. Il était ivre, et son visage était ravagé par la douleur. Fred était parti pour toujours, cette fois. Il était parti en cendres, et lui n'avait rien fait pour l'empêcher. Il avait abandonné son frère à son funeste sort, et même si le monde était désormais débarrassé d'un dangereux psychopathe, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. C'était son jumeau, tout monstre qu'il était, et il avait lâchement ignoré la main tendue vers lui.

Il tituba en ouvrant la porte, se battit quelques secondes avec la serrure pour en arracher la clef, et se dirigea gauchement vers le salon pour s'effondrer sur le canapé, ivre mort. Le trou noir le happa pendant deux heures, et il se réveilla sans avoir l'impression d'avoir dormi. Il se passa le pouce et l'index sur les yeux, comme si ce geste allait chasser l'horrible gueule de bois qui s'était chargée d'amener avec elle migraine et nausée. Il se leva en gémissant, et alla à la salle de bain chercher une potion déssoulante made in Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. Le miroir au dessus du lavabo lui renvoya un reflet misérable. Une fois la potion avalée, il retourna au salon, se rassis sur le canapé, et attendit que la potion fasse effet avant d'aller travailler.

Il arriva au QG dans un état déplorable, la robe mal boutonnée, les cheveux en pétard. Personne n'osa faire la moindre remarque. Il ignora superbement les salutations timides de ses deux secrétaires, et entra dans son bureau en claquant violemment la porte pour que tout le monde comprenne qu'il était de très mauvaise humeur et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas venir l'emmerder davantage. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la table, soupira, et hurla :

- EMILIE !

- Oh ! Ça y est, ça commence ! entendit-on de l'autre côté de la porte. Oui, Monsieur ? fit-elle en entrant nerveusement dans le bureau.

- Où sont les coordonnées que je vous avais demandées ? aboya George.

- Les coordonnées, Monsieur Weasley ?

- Oui ! Celles de l'hôtel à Florence que je vous avais réclamées ! Ma femme et moi partons ce week end ! J'aurais souhaité réserver la chambre AVANT de partir ! Deux jours pour sortir une vulgaire adresse, est-ce trop compliqué pour vous ?

- Euh... Non, Monsieur...

- Alors POURQUOI N'EST-ELLE PAS ICI DANS CE CAS ?

Emilie se ratatina sur place. George continua de se défouler.

- Vous êtes une incompétente ! Une agaçante, une _irritante_, petite écervelée, incapable de comprendre la moindre de mes requêtes ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de vous engager ?

Emilie encaissa, elle avait l'habitude.

- Monsieur, je viens encore de recevoir un hibou de Florence, et l'office du tourisme est formel : il n'existe aucun hôtel de ce nom en Italie !

George eut un blanc et observa son employée comme si elle venait de dire la pire des insanité.

- Un hibou ? Vous leur avez envoyé _un hibou_ ?!

- Eh bien, oui...

- Et ils vous ont répondu ?

- Euh... oui

George eut un sourire hypocrite.

- Emilie, je crains qu'il n'y ait un horrible malentendu. A quel office du tourisme faîtes-vous référence exactement ?

La jeune femme se tordit nerveusement les mains.

- Eh bien, au nôtre, Monsieur...

- A l'office du tourisme _magique _? Vous avez gaspillé deux jours, du parchemin et des hiboux pour contacter l'office du _tourisme magique _?

La voix de George était basse et contrôlée mais montait imperceptiblement, preuve que sa colère était bien là, même s'il ne criait pas encore. Emilie déglutit.

- Euh... oui...

George se frappa le front et prit une horrible voix mielleuse.

- Emilie, j'ai précisé qu'il nous faudrait un _jet privé_ pour nous y rendre ! Qui dit _jet_ _privé_, dit luxe _moldu_ ! Quelle association n'avez-vous pas compris dans cette requête ?

Il la regardait comme si elle était mentalement handicapée. La jeune femme se pinça les lèvres.

- Ah... C'est l'office du tourisme moldu qu'il fallait contacter ? fit-elle, inquiète et nerveuse.

George, qui s'était contenu jusqu'à présent, explosa :

- ÉVIDEMMENT, ESPÈCE D'IDIOTE ! J'AI DIS QUE JE VOULAIS AVOIR LA PAIX DURANT CES DEUX JOURS ! CROYEZ-VOUS VRAIMENT QUE LES QUARTIERS DU MONDE SORCIER SOIENT L'ENDROIT IDÉAL POUR CELA ?! JE N'AI PAS LA MOINDRE ENVIE D'ÊTRE ASSAILLI PAR LES JOURNALISTES, ET IL N'Y A QUE DANS LE MONDE MOLDU QUE JE PEUX ESPÉRER UN PEU DE TRANQUILLITÉ ! RÉFLÉCHISSEZ CINQ MINUTES AVANT D'AGIR ! MAINTENANT, AVEC VOS BÊTISES, CES SALOPARDS DE FOUINEURS VONT ÊTRE AU COURANT ! MON WEEK END EN AMOUREUX, LOIN DES MÉDIAS, EST FOUTU !

La jeune femme fixa son patron avec des yeux ronds : comment aurait-elle pu le savoir. George se massa les tempes pour essayer de se calmer.

- Je vous l'avez précisé en plus ! Vous n'écoutez vraiment rien !

Emilie ouvrit la bouche, prête à se défendre, mais son patron la coupa brutalement avec un geste dédaigneux de la main.

- Non, taisez-vous, vous m'énervez ! Dehors !

Emilie haussa les sourcils et quitta la pièce en marmonnant : "il avait rien précisé du tout ! Comment j'aurais pu le savoir ?!". George fit mine de ne rien entendre, s'affala dans son grand fauteuil en cuir, ouvrit son tiroir, et avala cul sec deux anxiolytiques en potion. Toutes ces péripéties l'avaient profondément stressé. Il décida de trier son courrier. Des invitations, des courriers professionnels, des remerciements, de la pub... Toujours la même chose. Il prêta un vague regard au tas de colis, sans s'y intéresser davantage. Il soupira alors que les enveloppes défilaient sous ses yeux ternes. Parmi elles, une attira son attention. Elle était dorée, non cachetée, et n'avait aucune adresse inscrite au verso. Il fronça les sourcils, assailli par un horrible pressentiment. Son cœur se mit à marteler sa poitrine. Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il se faisait des idées ! Son frère était mort ! Il l'avait vu brûler ! Aucun vampire, quel qu'il soit, ne pouvait résister au pouvoir du feu ! A part peut-être les vampires triplement millénaires, et encore ! Mais certainement pas un jeune de quinze ans ! Fort de son auto persuasion, il se saisit de l'enveloppe, tout de même un peu fébrile, et l'ouvrit. Il en sorti une feuille de papier A4 pliée en quatre. Son cœur se remit à battre la chamade. Qui pouvait bien lui écrire sur du papier _moldu_ ? Il déplia la feuille et son cœur explosa, ses yeux sautèrent psychologiquement de leurs orbites, son souffle se bloqua.

La feuille était décorée de divers serpentins et autres gribouillis fantaisies aux couleurs criardes pour former un espèce de cadre dessiné à la main. Ce même cadre entourant de manière très esthétique une photo... de Luna...

Elle était entièrement nue, photographiée dans une position plus qu'explicite et vulgaire. Son corps était couvert de morsures, de coupures, et autres mutilations écœurantes que ses jambes ouvertes rendaient parfaitement visibles. On ne voyait presque pas son visage ; ce n'était pas le visage que le photographe avait voulu mettre en valeur. En revanche, celui-ci semblait intact, exprimant seulement la souffrance et le désespoir le plus intense. Au bas de la photo, on pouvait lire, écris avec du sang :

_« Finalement, c'était un bon coup, cette petite Loufoca ! »_

La bile remonta le long de la trachée de George pour jaillir à ses pieds. Il tomba à genoux en hurlant. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il eut mémoire des boites parmi les colis. L'une d'entre elles était dorée, décorée de la même manière que la lettre. Il avança comme un fantôme vers la boite, se pencha au ralenti, et retira lentement le couvercle, la peur étreignant chacun de ses muscles. Il hurla à nouveau. Son corps se mit à trembler sous la puissance de ses sanglots. Il eut un nouvel haut le cœur en découvrant le contenu de la boite : un cœur humain sanguinolent - le cœur de Luna. Il y avait un mot :

_« En souvenir de votre Amour._

_PS : il parait que c'est très bon accompagné de champignons et de vin blanc. »_

Il vomit à nouveau, blanc comme un linge, pris de sueurs froides. Il hurla à s'en casser les cordes vocales. Il récupéra la lettre et la retourna, au cas où Fred avait écris autre chose. Et il eut raison. Un paragraphe impeccablement calligraphié se trouvait au verso de la feuille.

_Salut, petit Salaud !_

_Tu pensais vraiment t'être débarrassé de moi, hein ? Avoue ?! Eh bah j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que je suis toujours en non vie, et prêt à te pourrir la tienne un maximum. Comme tu as pu le constater, j'ai baisé ta femme jusqu'à l'épuisement, au sens littéral du terme - bien qu'il ne s'agisse que de son épuisement à elle, moi, j'aurais pu continuer comme ça toute l'éternité ! En tout cas, je ne regrette qu'une seule chose : qu'elle n'ait pas tenu plus longtemps !_ _C'était vraiment un bon coup ! Elle était toute douce, toute chaude, toute souple. Qu'est-ce qu'on devait être bien une fois à l'intérieur... J'en aurais pleuré de frustration, tu sais... Tu peux pas imaginer à quel point j'aurais souhaité pouvoir m'y glisser... Même si mes petits gadgets lui ont fait prendre un pied d'enfer ! Surtout celui en métal avec les petits piques en clou, elle a a-do-ré ! En tout cas, elle a été très courageuse, elle ne s'est cassé qu'une seule corde vocale à force de crier. J'aurais tellement aimé que tu sois là cependant, à regarder. En te branlant en même temps, pourquoi pas ! Je suis sûr que le spectacle t'aurait plu. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit son PCO (Plan Cul Officiel) se faire pendre dans tous les sens par son vampire de frère jumeau ! Je dois admettre que rien que l'idée me fait mentalement bander. J'espère que tu seras là quand je me ferai ta fille... Même si ce sera vite emballé... Honnêtement, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec une gamine de deux ans ?! T'aurais pu au moins te débrouiller pour qu'elle ait l'âge de Viky ! Là au moins j'aurais pu m'amuser ! Mais trêve de plaisanterie, si ça peut ne pas te rassurer, ta lune adorée à beaucoup souffert (comprends cela dans tous les sens que cette expression t'évoque), presque autant que moi. Elle pleurait, elle murmurait ton nom, elle m'a suppliée de l'achever. Je me suis fais une joie de l'égorger lentement, pour bien la regarder crever. Elle était tellement faible qu'elle a gentiment fermé ses petits yeux pour toujours. Bouh ouh ouh... (larmes de crocodiles). Dis-moi George, peux-tu seulement imaginer l'effet que cela fait d'avoir le corps entier léché par les flammes de l'Enfer ? Dante lui-même n'aurait su le décrire dans le Sien. « Mettez votre doigt une seconde dans la flamme d'une bougie, a-t-il dit, et vous sentirez la douleur que cause le feu ». Essaie pour voir._

_Fraternellement tiens, le Monstre._

_PS : j'espère que cette petite lettre t'a bien fait gerber comme il faut, je l'ai écrite spécialement pour ça._

George resta muet et immobile un long moment, incapable de réagir. Ses yeux relisaient la lettre, mais son système cérébrale ne fonctionnait plus. Ce torchon était la chose la plus perverse, la plus obscène, la plus écœurante qu'il lui eut pu lire de sa vie. Une seule question tournait en boucle dans sa tête : « Comment Fred pouvait-il être encore là ? ». Il regarda la photo de Luna et ses yeux se mouillèrent lorsqu'il repensa à la charmante description des tortures que Fred lui avait fait subir. Il avait passé la nuit entière à faire le deuil d'un frère jumeau pas disparu pour un Galion, alors que pendant tout ce temps-là, le frère jumeau en question torturait et tuait la femme qui avait partagé sa vie pendant quinze ans. Une immense vague de dégoût le parcouru lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'un des passages les plus douloureux de la lettre _: « Je me suis fais une joie de l'égorger lentement, pour bien la regarder crever. Elle était tellement faible qu'elle a gentiment fermé ses petits yeux pour toujours. » _Il imagina les mains de son frère cinglé sur le corps de sa Luna. Sa Luna qui avait souffert le martyre, sa Luna qui était morte quelques jours avant leur anniversaire de mariage. Elle lui avait exprimé ses angoisses et ses peurs concernant Fred, et lui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que lui dire qu'elle exagérait ! Quelle ironie ! Une autre terreur s'imposa à son esprit, l'empêchant de s'effondrer et pleurer la mort de sa femme : Fred avait Zoé.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

- George ? Quelque chose ne va…

Il tourna la tête. Verity avait les yeux fixés – révulsés - sur le contenu de la boîte.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

George lui tendit faiblement la lettre. Verity ouvrit la bouche, horrifiée.

- Mais je croyais qu'il était…

Il hocha la tête.

- Il s'en est tiré. Il s'en est encore tiré.

- Mon Dieu… Je… Je suis désolée, George…

- Ouais, moi aussi… On devait fêter nos quinze ans ce week-end… Ce n'était plus l'amour fou, mais je l'aimais, même si j'ai fait quelques conneries, je l'aimais.

- Je sais, oui.

- Fred l'a haï à la seconde où je me suis intéressé à elle. Il était jaloux. Il était aussi jaloux d'Angelina, c'est pour ça qu'il l'a tuée. J'aurais du mieux protéger Luna.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir…

- MAIS J'AURAIS DU Y PENSER ! C'EST MON FRÈRE ! C'EST A CAUSE DE MOI QU'IL TUE ! JE NE L'AI PAS AIDE CETTE NUIT-LA, FRED EST RANCUNIER. J'AURAIS DU SAVOIR QU'IL SE VENGERAIT. J'AURAIS DU MIEUX PROTÉGER LUNA. J'AURAIS DU L'ÉCOUTER LORSQU'ELLE DISAIT QU'ELLE AVAIT PEUR…

George s'effondra sur le sol. Verity s'approcha de lui.

- Tu n'y peux rien. Tu n'as pas demandé à Fred de devenir vampire. Tu n'es pas responsable de ses actes.

- Il a tué ma femme, et il a ma fille. Il a Zoé !

- Je suis sûr qu'il ne lui fera rien. Fred n'a pas à être jaloux de Zoé. Enfin je ne pense pas... A moins qu'il soit jaloux que tu aies un gosse et pas lui, mais connaissant l'oiseau, j'en doute.

- J'ai pas confiance. Il faut que je la retrouve. Je vais récupérer ma fille, et j'enverrai ce psychopathe six pieds sous terre. Et cette fois-ci, je peux t'assurer qu'il n'en reviendra pas. Occupe toi de la boite.

Sans réfléchir davantage, il transplana là où il avait vu le vampire pour la dernière fois : au Domus.

XxxxX

Ce fut une maison presque en ruines qui l'accueillit. Il ne restait de la belle demeure qu'un squelette en brique noire. Il avança prudemment dans la maison calcinée. Une forte odeur de souffre flottait encore dans l'air. L'intérieur était vide, désert. George scrutait les alentours, s'attendant à voir Fred surgir de chaque recoin, avec dans les bras, le cadavre mutilé de sa fille. Il ne vit rien.

- Fred n'est pas ici, fit une voix douce.

George fit brusquement volte face. Une silhouette se découpa dans l'obscurité. En quelques secondes, il se retrouva face à la plus magnifique femme qu'il lui eut été donné de voir. Elle portait un long chiton blanc, des sandales blanches, ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés étaient lâchés sur ses épaules et dans son dos, sa peau était comme de la porcelaine, claire, mais rosée sur les joues et les lèvres, ses yeux bleus clairs transperçaient n'importe quelle âme.

George sut immédiatement à qui il avait affaire.

- Claodia, chuchota-t-il.

La bouche de la créature s'étira d'un sourire. Le regard de George se durcit.

- Alors c'est à vous, que je dois la perte de mon frère ?

- Alors c'est à moi, que tu dois d'avoir encore un frère aujourd'hui ! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton aimable.

George haussa les sourcils. Cette femme multi millénaire l'intimidait énormément, aussi belle eusse-t-elle été.

- Sans moi, continua-t-elle, ton frère ne serait plus qu'un cadavre putrifié reposant six pieds sous terre !

- Vous avez fait de lui un monstre ! accusa-t-il.

Le regard de Claodia s'assombrit.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu tout cela. Et je suis sincèrement désolée pour les enfants et la jolie Luna. Fred est incontrôlable. Je ne suis pas responsable de ses actes, même s'il est mon enfant. J'ai souhaité l'éduquer comme mon père m'avait éduquée, mais cela s'est soldé par un échec. Donnez un doigt à Fred, et il vous prendra le bras. Il n'a pas été capable de trouver un juste milieu. J'en suis très affectée, mais cela est déjà arrivé avec d'autres vampires. Je pense à Daniel _(NDA : Malloy, le journaliste transformé par Armand)_. Les enfants de cette époque sont tous tellement persuadés que tout leur est dû…

Claodia semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Les yeux de George se remplirent de douleur.

- Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce qu'il lui a fait subir ? cracha George en lui balançant la photo. Il l'a mutilée ! Il a fait de son corps DE LA VIANDE POUR LA VERMINE !

Claodia observa la photo, stoïque, le visage neutre. Les yeux de George étaient révulsés, il avait l'air d'un fou.

- Je sais, répondit simplement le vampire.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Que veux-tu que je réponde ? Je foule cette terre depuis deux millénaires. J'ai vu toutes les horreurs de ce monde. La race humaine est la pire ayant jamais existée. Les vampires ne sont que des humains morts désinhibés. Je ne peux rien faire pour Fred. J'ai tenté de le raisonner, en vain. C'est un vampire impie.

- Un vampire impie que je vais envoyer pour un aller simple au Purgatoire sitôt que je le verrais !

Claodia se moqua gentiment.

- Ne sois pas ridicule ! Jamais tu ne ferais une chose pareille ! Tu l'aimes bien trop pour cela ! Même si tu prétends le contraire pour te protéger ! Le savoir vampire te fait peur parce qu'il est imprévisible, mais tu es soulagé et quelque part heureux de le savoir « en vie ». Et puis, pour l'envoyer au Purgatoire, il faudrait déjà que le Purgatoire existe... Or, personne n'a jamais su le prouver jusqu'à présent !

George fut agacé d'être encore une fois percé à jour. Pourquoi fallait-il que toutes les blondes qui l'entourent soient à ce point observatrices et philosophes ? (A part Victoire qui n'observait et ne philosophait que sur les défilés).

- En attendant, ce fou à ma fille ! Il a mon bébé ! Dites-moi où il l'a emmenée !

- Je ne sais pas. Fred utilise la magie pour brouiller les pistes et nos connections. Je ne sais pas où il est. Et c'est la vérité. Je n'ai pas revu Fred depuis l'incendie. Et regardez ce que vous avez fait de ma belle demeure…

- Je suis désolé pour ça.

Claodia sourit doucement.

- Je ne puis te dire où se cache ton frère car je l'ignore. Mais Fred viendra à toi, sois en sûr. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il te contactera.

XxxX XxxX

**Treize heures auparavant**

Il était près de vingt et une heures lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Percy, surpris de recevoir de la visite alors qu'il n'attendait personne, vint ouvrir et découvrit avec nervosité Fred, une petite blondinette dans les bras. Il n'eut même pas le temps de parler que Fred entrait déjà à l'intérieur, sans attendre la moindre invitation.

- Tiens, dit-il en chuchotant, elle dort. Faut la mettre au lit avant qu'elle se réveille.

Fred monta les marches d'escaliers et la porta dans la chambre de Lucy. Percy le suivait, paniqué.

- Fred ! Mais enfin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec la fille de George ? Pourquoi tu me l'amènes ici ?

- Je vais avoir un emploi du temps très chargé ces prochains jours, et j'aurais pas le temps de m'en occuper.

- Mais pourquoi tu t'en occuperais ? Où est George ? Et Luna ?

- Ne parle pas si fort imbécile ! Tu vas la réveiller !

Percy demeura interdit. Fred agissait avec Zoé comme si elle avait été sa propre fille. Il regarda, ahuris, le vampire allonger doucement le bébé dans le lit, la border, lui chercher une peluche pour qu'elle puisse se blottir contre, et l'embrasser sur le front avec un sourire tendre. Il lui caressa une dernière fois la tempe, s'assura qu'elle dormait bien profondément, puis pris la porte de sortie. Percy reprit violemment ses esprits en secouant la tête, et emboîta le pas de son frère à la hâte. Celui-ci déballait une valise et un sac.

- Tiens, je te laisse ses jouets, là. Il y a des vêtements propres dans la valise et aussi quelques petits pots et purées au cas où t'en aurais pas. Occupe toi bien d'elle. Je t'ai aussi mis ses contes préférés, et ça, c'est Mandy, sa poupée.

Percy observait son frère, complètement abasourdis. Le vampire le plus sanguinaire et cruel de l'histoire, gaga devant une petite fille de vingt-trois mois ! Il fallait le voir pour le croire !

- Fred ! Fred, attends ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tout ça ? Où est Luna ? Fred ? Qu'est-ce que t'en as fait ? RÉPONDS-MOI ! FRED !

- Je viendrai la récupérer d'ici trois jours environ. Et surtout, ne dis RIEN à George, ni à personne. C'est compris ?

- Mais Fred…

- NE DIS RIEN A GEORGE ! PERSONNE NE DOIT SAVOIR QUE ZOÉ EST ICI, EST-CE QUE C'EST CLAIR ?

- Oui, mais…

Fred n'écouta pas plus, et disparu, laissant Percy plein de questions et d'angoisses, une petite fille bientôt sans maman à baby sitter dans l'ombre. La seule chose dont Percy était vraiment sûr, c'est qu'il n'aurait jamais dû sauver Fred des flammes.

Environ une heure plus tard, Luna se réveillerait attachée aux barreaux d'un lit, dans une chambre entièrement créée par magie, et passerait les six dernières heures de sa vie en compagnie d'un beau-frère aux dents un peu trop longues, et au goût prononcé pour le sang et la torture.

Une fois son ouvrage terminé, ledit beau-frère prendrait Luna en photo - plusieurs clichés pour sa collection personnelle - et en sélectionnerait une qu'il enverrait à George. Il écrirait ensuite une lettre crue, obscène, dérangeante, au contenu volontairement provocateur et exagéré, dans le seul but de faire le plus de mal possible à George. Enfin, il prélèverait le cœur de la défunte Luna et enverrait le tout, préalablement mis en forme, à son imbécile de frère nouvellement veuf.

Voilà qui lui ferait les pieds à ce con-là !

Cependant, Fred n'en avait pas du tout fini. Le Domus était pratiquement réduit en cendres, Claodia devait en être très affectée, elle était tellement attachée à sa belle demeure. Il fallait qu'il se fasse pardonner. Ça devait être un truc de bonne femme, mais il savait que sa Reine était en mal d'enfant. Vampire, elle ne pouvait procréer, et les associations d'adoption ne mettaient pas vraiment les suceurs de sang en tête des listes d'attente ! Risque d'infanticide élevé ! Les chances pour Claodia d'être mère étaient donc quasi nulles. Et Fred l'aimait trop pour la laisser ainsi triste et frustrée. Il était sûr que sa créatrice ferait une merveilleuse mère.

Il avait rédigé une liste des différents enfants potentiels à adopter. Zoé arrivait en numéro un. Elle était la candidate idéale : à peine sortie de ses couches, d'un tempérament doux et calme, avec une bouille à croquer. Parfaite. Mais Zoé était la fille de George, et c'était à George de l'élever (avec lui). Il fallait donc trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour sa Belle. Fred porta naturellement son choix vers le numéro deux, semblable à la première. Légèrement plus âgée que Zoé, mais tout aussi bébé, sage, curieuse, vive, de beaux cheveux roux, la même frimousse de poupée : Rose, la petite dernière du clan Ronald. Rose serait parfaite.

Il guetta le soir, caché dans l'ombre de la fenêtre, chez Ron. Le sorcier rentrait relativement tard du Ministère, et comme Poudlard subissait une énième fermeture pour travaux, il avait eu l'excellente idée de laisser sa fille gardée par Victoire ! Fred en aurait deux pour le prix d'une ! Quelle chance ! Hors d'œuvre et plat de résistance. Il n'en tuerait qu'une cependant...

XxxX

Il entra très facilement. Rose dansait en rythme avec la radio magique, mise sur une station pour enfant, et Victoire était hors de vue. Il fallait quand même être profondément crétin pour confier sa gamine de quatre ans à une victime de la mode ! Fred hocha dédaigneusement la tête et monta à l'étage. Il trouva Victoire dans la chambre de Ron et Hermione à essayer les robes de Hermione.

- Le bleu est une couleur d'été, on est fin Février ! fit Fred en la regardant, un sourire aux lèvres, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

L'adolescente se retourna vivement. En voyant Fred, elle lâcha la robe et porta sa main à sa bouche. Fred s'approcha d'elle, félin.

- Eh bah alors, Viky, tu veux plus m'épouser ?

Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient révulsés. Elle était figée sur place. Fred effleura doucement sa joue.

- N'ai pas peur, je ne vais pas te tuer, j'ai déjà une fiancée. Plus belle que toi, d'ailleurs. Bien que tu sois pas mal, dans ton genre de petite pouf vélane superficielle !

Victoire était trop hypnotisée pour réagir (de toute façon, elle n'avait pas suffisamment de neurone pour comprendre plus d'un adjectif à la fois, et la vanne finale en comptait quatre (même si, techniquement, elle n'était pas vraiment « petite »)).

Fred lui sourit gentiment et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il plongea son regard de braise dans le sien, bien décidé à la faire plier. Et elle plia rapidement. Il posa ses mains glacées sur ses bras. Elle frissonna. Il l'embrassa, d'abord lentement pour qu'elle s'habitue, puis passionnément. D'accord, il avait juré à George de ne plus y toucher en échange du baiser, mais après tout, George ne méritait pas que Fred tienne ses promesses. Il la voulait depuis la seconde où il l'avait vue, et il allait l'avoir.

Il passa ses mains sous le top de la jeune fille et caressa sa peau. Il remonta sa main jusqu'à sa petite poitrine qu'il massa doucement par dessus le soutient gorge. Victoire gémit. Elle était partagée entre l'envie de s'abandonner au ténébreux vampire et celle de le repousser, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment, parce qu'elle avait peur. Fred n'avait pas l'intention de lui laisser le choix. Il la poussa doucement vers le lit et la fit basculer dessus.

- N'ai crainte petite fille, lui dit-il, je ne peux rien te faire. Tu auras juste une ou deux petites piqûres. Rien de bien méchant. Et qui sait, ça pourrait te plaire...

Victoire déglutit. Fred grimpa sur elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau. D'abord très hésitante et intimidée, elle passa finalement ses bras autour de son cou en cambrant inconsciemment son bassin contre le sien. Le pouvoir de Fred était irrésistible. Il sourit en l'embrassant et retira son débardeur puis son soutient gorge. Elle gémit encore, les yeux fermés. Il caressa ses seins, son ventre, embrassa son cou sans mordre. Pas encore. Il ouvrit le jean et glissa sa main dans son shorty pour aller la toucher comme elle le voulait. C'était tellement facile. Toujours la même chose, toujours les mêmes gestes. Même si le plaisir féminin était relativement plus complexe que celui des garçons. Avec eux, c'était _vraiment_ trop simple, mais tout aussi drôle. Surtout lorsqu'ils n'avaient jamais été avec un mec avant et crevaient subitement de trouille d'être pédé... Fred mettait un point d'honneur à mettre fin à leurs doutes en mettant fin à leur vie. Ainsi, plus de questions, plus de doutes, plus d'angoisses... restait plus qu'à régler les frais d'enterrement _(NDA : donc restait plus que les problèmes financiers)_.

Victoire s'abandonnait dans les bras du vampire. Il n'était pas du tout comme elle l'avait imaginé. Il était doux, tendre. Il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la dizaine de conquistadors qu'elle s'était envoyée pour faire genre et qui prenaient son clitoris pour un interrupteur. _(NDA : ça, c'est pire que tout...)_

- Tu vois que je suis pas si monstrueux que ça ! fit remarquer Fred en entendant ses pensées.

Il glissa lentement un doigt en elle et la sentit se serrer autour de lui. Elle avait besoin de plus, il le savait. En tout cas, elle était bel et bien passée à la casserole, la petite dinde. Avait-elle été consciente de ce qu'elle faisait, ça, c'était une autre histoire...

XxxX

En bas, Rose continuait de jouer toute seule, partageant généreusement son pain au chocolat avec Léon, le poisson rouge. Le téléphone sonna. Elle alla décrocher.

- Allô ? Coucou papa ! Oui, oui, ça va ! J'écoute la musique. Vitoire elle est là-haut. Oui, elle va bien. Elle essaye les vêtements à maman. Oui, mais elle m'a dit de rien te dire ! Alors faudra pas lui dire que je te l'ai dit ! Oui, tout va bien. T'inquiète pas. Bisous, papa ! A tût à l'heure !

Elle raccrocha, et retourna danser.

XxxX

Victoire était brûlante, sa respiration, erratique. C'était le moment. Fred continua ses généreuses administrations tout en avançant ses lèvres vers le cou offert par sa tête jetée en arrière. Il perça lentement la chair et commença à drainer le liquide bouillonnant dans ses veines. Le sang de Victoire contenait un taux très élevé d'endorphine dû à son excitation. Et ces mêmes endorphines étaient avalées par le vampire, traversaient ses vaisseaux sanguins à une vitesse folle, et allaient directement anesthésier son système nerveux. Comme Victoire, il planait. Voilà pourquoi les vampires aimaient tant mordre leur proie dans ces moments-là _(NDA : eh oui, les vampires sont en réalité tous des camés. Y'en a qui se shootent à la colle, et d'autres à l'endorphine. Qu'est-ce vous voulez que je vous dise, moi ? C'est comme ça)._ Comme il s'y attendait, les yeux de Victoire s'écarquillèrent brusquement et elle haleta. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que la sensation serait aussi intense. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'expérience première. Peut-être parce que cette fois-là, elle était crispée par la terreur... Dans l'état de transe aussi profond que celui dans lequel elle était à ce moment-là, son cerveau ne faisait plus vraiment la différence entre le plaisir et la douleur et mélangeait les signaux. Son corps était ultra sensible. Un seul contact, et elle vibrait davantage. Elle se mit à gémir bruyamment alors qu'il buvait avec de plus en plus de force, mouvant son bassin contre sa main pour toujours plus de plaisir. Il cessa brusquement de boire et ralentit considérablement le rythme de ses caresses. Frustrée, elle émit une plainte sourde. Il plongea une nouvelle fois son regard dans le sien.

- Encore, souffla-t-elle, implorante.

Il sourit, goguenard, et reprit la cadence appropriée. Elle se cambra à nouveau. Il alla légèrement embrasser son cou. Son gémissement se fit plus fort, elle était fébrile. Le sourire de Fred s'élargit, dévoilant ses dents rouges. Il savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Il pointa le bout de sa langue pour aller titiller la blessure. Elle devient réellement impatiente. Il titilla plus fort. Elle réagit pareillement en soufflant un « oui » à peine audible. Il rit.

- T'aimes ça, hein ?!

Elle acquiesça, les joues rouges, les cheveux trempés, les cuisses inondées de désir. Fred rit encore.

- On est une petite masochiste ? Diable, pourquoi George est pas comme toi ? murmura Fred qui aurait tout donner pour pouvoir croquer son frère dans les mêmes conditions.

Victoire était trop sonnée pour remarquer la connotation incestueuse. Fred accéda à sa requête. Il se pencha vers son cou, choisi un endroit vierge, et mordit avec force. Elle haleta violemment, poussa un cri. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts, sa bouche aussi, elle cru qu'elle allait mourir tant c'était bon. Fred la caressait des deux mains, massant vigoureusement son point sensible de l'une, allant et venant en elle de l'autre.

- Encore, gémit-elle.

Il savait qu'elle ne parlait pas des caresses, la cadence était parfaite. Il la mordit encore plus fort. Elle hurla. Fred ne pu s'empêcher de penser à George. Il l'imagina le suppliant de le mordre plus fort, d'aimer ça (sans pour autant crier comme une actrice porno)… Évidemment, George ne ferait jamais une telle chose ! La vie était vraiment mal fichue !

Il aspira la plus grosse gorgée au moment où l'orgasme la submergea. Elle s'effondra sur le matelas, très affaiblie par l'explosion intérieure et l'assez importante perte de sang.

- Ça va Viky ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, déjà endormie. Il l'observa en souriant, amusé. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il la reverrait bientôt, quémandante d'une petite morsure. Il s'était trouvé en Victoire un joli petit réservoir de grenadine sur pattes. Il sortit de sa poche un petit flacon contenant une potion pour accélérer la régénération des plaquettes. Il la força à avaler le breuvage et la laissa dormir. D'ici trois heures, elle serait sur pied, prête à essayer de nouveaux strings...

XxxX

Il bailla et s'étira inutilement, ravi d'avoir passé un aussi bon moment avec un hors d'œuvre si divertissant. Il pensa aux fils de Bill et se demanda rapidement s'il pourrait autant s'amuser avec Louis… Dominique étant bien trop jeune. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient toutes, à pondre des gnomes gesticulants en série comme ça ! Elles se passaient le mot ? « Ah ! On est en 2009, il est temps de se reproduire ! » Pff ! Fred mit ses mains dans ses poches et retourna au salon. Rose était assise parterre, elle coiffait une poupée et bougeait sa tête en rythme avec la musique, faisait voler de gauche à droite sa queue de cheval. Il eut un sourire en coin ; elle allait être parfaite.

Fred s'approcha d'elle d'un pas félin. Il s'agenouilla, elle sentit une présence et se retourna.

- Bonsoir, Rose, fit poliment Fred.

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Tu ne sais pas parler ? railla Fred.

- Si !

- Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu ?

- Ma maman elle m'a dit de jamais parler à des étrangers !

Fred eut un sourire amusé. Ah ! Ces mamans...

- Mais je suis pas un étranger, moi ! Je suis un ami de ton papa !

- Ça, c'est ce que tous les étrangers ils disent ! répliqua-t-elle de sa petite voix.

Fred fut mouché par sa répartie. Il comprit que l'amadouer par le dialogue n'allait pas être possible. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à l'hypnotiser.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de l'enfant et posa ses mains tièdes sur ses frêles épaules. Rose se figea, les prunelles noyées dans celles enflammées de Fred.

- Reste calme, lui di-il.

Ainsi envoûtée, Fred se pencha vers elle et la mordit avec le plus de douceur possible _(NDA : n'y voyez surtout AUCUNE connotation sexuelle, et j'insiste, Fred n'est PAS pédophile)_. Le sang chaud et sucré de la fillette envahit sa bouche. Elle crispa ses paupières, gigota un peu en émettant quelques protestations. Fred la tenait bien fermement et buvait de longues gorgées pour l'affaiblir au maximum le plus rapidement possible, uniquement concentré sur le bourdonnement de son jeune cœur affolé. En quelques secondes elle tomba en arrière, les yeux fermés. Son cœur faiblissait, pompait de moins en moins vite, mais ne cédait tout de même pas. Elle s'accrochait à la vie. Il le poussa un peu plus à bout. Arrivé à la limite de la mort, il s'éloigna sans la lâcher, et se mordit le poignet. Il était nerveux, jamais il n'avait changé quelqu'un auparavant. Bien sûr, il connaissait la théorie par cœur et espérait ardemment que cela suffise. Il approcha son poignet blessé de la bouche de Rose. Quelques gouttes tombèrent sur les lèvres légèrement ouvertes, mais ses yeux restaient inexorablement fermés.

- Rose, appela Fred. Rose, bois. Allez ! Il faut boire maintenant. Je sais que tu es fatiguée, très fatiguée, mais encore un tout petit effort et se sera fini.

La fillette ne réagissait pas. Fred était de plus en plus paniqué. Il espérait ne pas avoir trop bu.

- Rose, si tu ne bois pas, tu vas aller très mal.

Fred pressa sa chair contre les petites lèvres pour forcer le sang salvateur dans sa bouche. Elle fini par avaler faiblement, puis par aspirer avec de plus en plus de force. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et se fixèrent rouges dans ceux de Fred. Elle ressemblait à un petit démon affamé. Agrippée à son bras, elle aspirait avec une puissance étonnante, sangsue avide qui refusait de lâcher prise. Fred avait une expression douloureuse, elle en buvait trop, et avec trop d'ardeur. Il réussi à s'arracher à elle. Elle commença à se plaindre en tremblant, signe que son corps mortel était entrain de mourir. Fred la prit dans ses bras pour attendre que les spasmes passent, murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

Les spasmes cessèrent et Fred assista à sa transformation. Ses cheveux déjà beaux et bouclés devinrent magnifiques, deux petites pointes poussèrent dans sa bouche, ses yeux se remplirent d'éclats roses et argents. Elle se changea en poupée de porcelaine. Fred eut un sourire, elle était superbe, Claodia allait adorer. L'enfant dormait. Bientôt, elle se réveillerait, affamée, et Fred savait exactement quel mets pourrait régaler son jeune palais.

XxxX

Le mets arriva vers vingt heures, épuisé après une journée harassante de travail. Il retira négligemment sa cape, posa sa sacoche en peau de dragon sur la table d'entrée et appela les filles. Aucune ne répondit.

- Victoire ? insista-t-il. Victoire, tu m'entends ?

Victoire, perdue à l'étage dans des rêveries inavouables, ne répondit pas. Ron commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Il appela sa fille. Pas de réponse. De plus en plus nerveux, il entra dans le salon et alluma la lumière.

- Bonsoir, papa, fit une voix dangereuse derrière son dos.

Il se retourna vivement et eut un haut le cœur. Son frère aîné (quinze fois plus jeune que lui) se tenait accoudé à son canapé, un grand sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

- Hellooooooooo you ! fit-il.

Ron était en état de choc, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Fred chez lui était très mauvais signe, très mauvais.

- Oh ! Tout de suite ! Mon pauvre Ron-ron, toujours à te monter le bourrichon... Faut pas chauffer comme ça, tes trois neurones vont court-circuiter ! Smile ! T'es pas content de me voir ?!

_« Pas vraiment, non_. »

- Oh ! Tu me brises le cœur ! Moi qui ai annulé tous mes rendez-vous exprès !

Ron ne fut pas réceptif à l'humour de son frère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Je viens de te le dire !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, l'un au bord de la crise cardiaque, l'autre, un immense sourire plaqué sur son visage éternellement jeune.

- Où est ma fille ?

- Elle joue dans sa chambre.

- Et Victoire ?

- Elle dort. Fatiguée. Le sexe, ça épuise les jeunes filles. Surtout lorsqu'on leur pompe deux litres de sang ! Ça l'a fait mouiller, tu peux pas imaginer à quel point ! Elle en a redemandé tellement elle a aimé ça. Une vraie petite salope masochiste.

Ron eut un rictus dégoûté.

- Tu es écœurant ! C'est ta nièce !

- Hum... Oui... Mais qu'est-ce que je m'en balance ! Nièce ou pas, elle était bonne, y'a que ça qui compte ! provoqua Fred avec un clin d'œil.

Ron observait son frère avec répulsion. Sans savoir que le pire était à venir...

- Papa !

La petite tornade s'élança vers son père. Ron tomba à genoux, soulagé de voir sa fille vivante et entière... Un sourire qui se fana bien vite, remplacé par un gouffre incommensurable.

- Regarde papa ! Elles sont jolies mes nouvelles dents, hein ?!

Ron regardait sa fille, horrifié, effondré. Un vampire. Fred avait fait de sa petite fille, un monstrueux suceur de sang. Il jeta un regard emplit de larmes à son frère qui l'observait, hilare. Ses yeux étaient à nouveau jaunes et noirs, son visage, effrayant. Fred n'avait jamais été aussi fière de lui. L'enfant souriait à son père, ses petites canines bien visibles.

- Elle est belle, hein ? susurra Fred.

Ron, les yeux brillant de larmes, tendit une main désespérée vers le visage glacé de Rose. L'enfant avait les yeux pétillant, fixés sur la veine bleutée du cou de son père. Elle avait faim. Et Fred ne lui avait rien donné... exprès.

- PERCY AURAIT DU TE LAISSER CREVER ! hurla Ron en se relevant brutalement.

Fred eut un petit sourire. Avant que Ron eut pu distinguer quoi que ce soit, Fred était déjà derrière lui, à lui tenir la gorge.

- C'est celui qui dit qui est ! fit-il d'un ton enfantin. Partage des tâches ménagères : ce soir, c'est ton tour de faire la cuisine !

Et il serra sa nuque jusqu'à ce que Ron s'évanouisse. Il mordit ensuite le cou de son frère en ne buvant qu'une seule gorgée, puis le déposa à terre.

- Rose ! fit-il d'une voix claironnante. A table !

L'enfant accouru.

- Mais je peux pas manger papa ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Mais si ! Ça lui fera plaisir ! Vois-tu, ton papa s'est toujours plaint d'être complètement inutile. Eh bien, toi, tu vas lui prouver qu'il avait tort !

D'abord hésitante et septique, elle se laissa aller à sa faim, se mit à genoux et commença à boire comme un petit animal. Fred lui enseigna comment faire et où mettre ses dents.

Il la regarda se nourrir, très fière de lui. Les enfants ne se posaient vraiment aucune question. Elle buvait le sang de son propre père, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça ! Il se décapsula une bière et la leva avec un signe de tête pour trinquer avec le cadavre de Ron. Rose buvait toujours. Il se mit à chanter tout en consommant sa bière :

_- Bande de veinards,_

_Dégagez le bazar,_

_Vous allez voir,_

_C' que vous allez voir._

_Venez applaudir, acclamer la Superstar !_

_Fêtez ce grand jour,_

_Clochettes et tambours,_

_Venez adorer l'idole ! _Ca suffit Rose, maintenant ! T'as suffisamment bu, arrête. Allez !

L'enfant arrêta, à contre cœur. Elle avait encore faim.

_- Prince Ali, Sa Seigneurie,_

_Ali Ababoua._

_A genoux, prosternez-vous,_

_Soyez ravis !_

_Pas de panique, on se calme !_

_Criez vive Ali, Salam !_

_Venez voir le plus beau spectacle d'Arabie. _Allez viens Rosinette !

L'enfant rejoignit Fred qui lui tendait la main pour la lui prendre.

- On va aller voir ta nouvelle maman !

- Ma nouvelle maman ?

- Oui ! L'autre est folle ! Faut bien t'en trouver une nouvelle !

Ensemble ils partirent dans la nuit hivernale, lui chantonnant du Walt Disney (« _La terreur des ennemis c'est Prince Ali »_), et elle, trottinant joyeusement à ses côtés.

XxxX

Claodia fut surprise de recevoir un coup de fil de Fred, annonçant qu'il fallait qu'elle passe à l'hôtel dans lequel il séjournait pour lui montrer quelque chose _d'important_. Elle arriva, fébrile. Qu'est-ce que Fred avait encore fait ?

Elle le trouva assis à un piano, jouant d'un air solennel la marche funèbre.

- Fred ?

Fred arrêta de jouer. Il s'avança vers elle et lui baisa la main.

- Ma Reine, fit-il avec respect. Je suis tellement heureux de vous voir. Attendez ici. Je reviens.

Fred alla dans la chambre, abandonnant une Claodia plus que perplexe. Rose était assise au pied du lit et _jouait_ avec un chat... ou du moins ce qu'il en restait _(NDA : Freud le disait lui-même : « l'enfant n'est qu'un polymorphe pervers »)._

- Oh ! Rose ! s'exclama Fred sur un ton de reproche. Regarde ce que tu as fait ! Qui va payer le pressing pour la moquette ? Et puis ça suffit maintenant ! Tu as trop bu, tu vas être malade ! Viens par ici !

Rose se leva, le visage barbouillé de sang, les doigts écarlates.

- C'était le chat du voisin en plus ! Un angora ! Ça coûte très cher, tu sais ! Ils vont pas être contents !

- J'avais faim, moi !

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?! On t'aurait trouvé un garçon gentil à croquer !

Fred sortit un mouchoir en tissu et entreprit de nettoyer la bouche et les mains de la fillette.

- Je ne peux vraiment pas te laisser toute seule cinq minutes ! Tu manges comme un goret ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières !

Du salon, Claodia, les sourcils froncés, se demandait de quoi il s'agissait. Elle était inquiète.

Fred ressortit de la chambre avec une petite rouquine aux airs de poupée. Claodia ne mit pas longtemps à réaliser que cette enfant était un vampire. Elle respirait « l'innocence » et surtout l'ignorance. Elle regarda Claodia de ses grands yeux argents.

- Claodia, voici Rose. Rose, dis bonjour à la Dame !

- Bonjour !

Fred sourit triomphalement. Claodia porta lentement sa main à sa bouche.

- Où est Ronald ? Qu'en as-tu fait ?

- Oh ! Il est parti sur repos-éternel point com... Son fils lui manquait trop. _(NDA : impossible de mettre une adresse html sans qu'elle disparaisse... Ahg ! Ma blague pas drôle tombe à l'eau !)_

Claodia fixa Rose. Celle-ci sourit.

- Papa, il avait un goût de pruneau !

Le choc de Claodia se transforma en pur horreur. Fred jeta un coup d'œil gêné à sa Belle.

- C'est pas moi qui lui ai dit de dire ça ! se défendit-il. Ça doit être dans les gênes ! C'est dingue ! Elle n'a que quelques heures mais elle me ressemble déjà tellement !

On sentait la fierté et la joie dans la voix de Fred.

- Mon Dieu Fred, qu'est-ce que tu as fait... chuchota Claodia en hochant la tête.

- Je l'ai fait pour vous, répondit-il d'un voix douce. Pour que vous ayez enfin un enfant à aimer.

Si Claodia avait eu quelques siècles de moins, elle aurait pleuré, même si les vampires ne pleurent jamais. Encore une fois, les horreurs commises par Fred venaient de bonnes et nobles attentions.

- Quel âge a-t-elle ?

- J'ai quatre ans ! répondit fièrement la fillette.

Les yeux de Claodia se fermèrent brièvement. L'enfant repartit jouer.

- Fred... Fred... Je sais que tu pensais bien faire mais... Mais non ! Ce que tu as fait c'est... Une enfant...

- Mais vous en vouliez ! répondit Fred, les yeux plein d'espoir.

- Oui ! Mais... Pas... comme ça...

- Elle vous plait pas ? fit Fred, triste et déçu, la mine baissée.

- Bien sûr que si ! Elle est magnifique. Mais tu as damné une petite fille. Quatre ans ! Il est _interdis_ de les faire aussi jeune !

- Et pourquoi ? Elle est toute mignonne ! Il faudra juste lui apprendre à pas manger n'importe où, mais tous les enfants font ça !

- Elle sera incapable de se débrouiller seule ! Incapable de survivre seule !

- Bah c'est pour ça qu'on est là ! C'est à ça que servent les parents, non ?

Claodia fut sonnée par sa réplique. Elle commençait à croire que Fred était tout autant en manque d'enfant qu'elle... voir plus... Il voulait une famille, lui aussi. Comme son frère.

- Oui ! Tant que les enfants sont petits... Après, ils grandissent... Ils ont besoin d'indépendance...

- Mais Rose a _quatre ans_ !

- Et crois-tu qu'elle aura éternellement _quatre ans_ ? Oh ! Bien sûr, physiquement oui. Mais _mentalement_ ? Non ! Elle continuera à mûrir, et dans trente ans, ce sera une jeune femme avec des désirs de femme enfermée dans le corps d'une éternelle petite fille !

Fred baissa brutalement la tête, il n'avait pas du tout pensé à ça.

- Tu refais la même bêtise que Lestat ! Lui aussi avait voulu _voir_ ce que donnerait une enfant vampire ! L'expérience s'est terminée en drame. Elle est tombée amoureuse de Louis, a tenté de tuer Lestat pour vivre heureuse avec Louis et a fini brûlée vive pour avoir tenté de tuer Lestat ! C'est cela que tu veux ?

- J'ai pas l'intention de tomber amoureux de Rose... bougonna Fred.

Claodia s'avança vers Rose qui jouait tranquillement avec sa poupée.

- Que va-t-elle devenir ?

L'enfant tourna ses grands yeux vers la plus ancienne. Elle lui tendit sa poupée.

- Tu joues avec moi ?

Fred lança un regard timide à Claodia.

- Son père est mort, son frère est mort et sa mère est à l'asile...

- A qui la faute...

La fillette ne lâcha pas Claodia du regard qui fini par craquer et s'assit près d'elle.

Fred regarda l'échange entre sa créatrice et sa création. Avec un peu de magie, il pourrait figer le temps et empêcher Rose de « mûrir ». Elle resterait vraiment une éternelle enfant... Il sourit.

- Et voici la joyeuse famille ! fit-il pour lui-même.

Il pensa à George et Zoé. Zoé ferait une merveilleuse petite sœur pour Rose et George ferait un merveilleux Tout pour Fred.

Oh oui, le futur teindrait leurs ténèbres de rose et de lumière.

Mais pour le moment, il allait laisser la mère et sa fille faire plus amples connaissances. Il avait bien envie d'un petit morceau de dinde...

* * *

_Je vois déjà vos réactions : « OH MI GOD ! » Et oui, Oh mi god ! Désolée pour ceux et celles qui attendaient du Fred/George, dans ce chapitre c'était pas trop ça… Pas fâchés ? J'ai pas précisé __lemon au début du chap, parce que je me suis dis y'en a qui vont imméditament penser au Fred/George et qui être déçus... Mais Fred/Victoire c'est pas mal aussi, non ?  
_

_J'espère encore n'avoir choqué personne… C'est vrai que le perso de Fred est très cru… mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime ! ^^_

_Et euh… La charité ? xD Un p'tit avis ? ^^' (Ok, je sors --)_


	10. Manipulation mentale

_Voilà le nouveau (très long) chapitre. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop long, justement ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! _

_WARNING : JE RAPPELLE QUE CETTE FIC EST RATING M ! C'EST PAS POUR RIEN ! CONTENU GLAUQUE, SPÉCIAL, VOIR DÉRANGEANT ! CERTAINES RÉPLIQUES ET CERTAINS PASSAGES PEUVENT HEURTER LES SENSIBILITÉS !_

_

* * *

  
_

Il faisait très froid ce soir-là au Hyde Park de Londres. Il devait être dix-huit heures. Les allées, noires de nuit, étaient désertes. Il n'y avait pas un chat. Tous étaient tranquillement chez eux, au chaud, loin des dangers du monde nocturne. Tous… ou presque. Dans l'allée vide, un petit garçon était assis sur un banc, un cartable d'écolier sur le dos. Âgé d'environ huit ans, il portait un jean foncé, un polo et des baskets blanches boueuses. Il jouait du bout des pieds avec les graviers des sentiers, le visage concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Ses cheveux bruns étaient décoiffés.

Alors qu'il observait le trou qu'il avait fait avec son pied, il entendit le bruit significatif des graviers qu'on écarte et que l'on écrase tandis qu'on les foule, insensible à leur sort. Avant même que le garçon eut pu tourner la tête, une voix douce et fluette résonna dans le parc vide.

- Tu es perdu ?

L'enfant força son regard vers sa droite, scrutant intensément les horizons. Il ne pu distinguer qu'une petite silhouette encapuchonnée. La silhouette se dessinait de plus en plus clairement dans l'obscurité à mesure qu'elle avançait vers lui. Le cœur du garçon battait la chamade tandis qu'elle s'approchait. Il avait peur. Bientôt, il pu reconnaître un autre enfant vêtu d'une grande cape rouge dont la capuche recouvrait la tête. Au centre de son visage s'illuminaient deux morceaux de lune aux reflets roses. L'enfant fut rassuré, il ne s'agissait que d'une petite fille.

- Non, répondit-il. J'attends ma maman. Elle doit venir me chercher.

- Oh ! Ta maman ?

- Oui…

Elle sourit.

- Ma maman à moi me chante de jolies chansons.

Elle commença à tourbillonner sur elle-même et se mit à chanter :

_« __Èla ipnè mou, parè to_

_Ki amè sirianissè to_

_Stis polis tin Aya Sofia_

_Stis Chios ta pèrivolia_

_Kè yèmissè tous korfous tou_

_Triandafila kè rodha »_

Le petit garçon clignait des yeux, hagards. En quelle langue chantait-elle ? Il ne comprenait rien. Mais la chanson était douce. C'était sûrement une berceuse.

Rose cessa de danser et reporta ses yeux pétillants vers le garçon.

- Elle a une si jolie voix ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton rêveur. Elle me met au cercueil tous les matins pour me border – même si je dors souvent avec elle parce que j'ai peur – puis elle me chante une chanson en caressant mes cheveux et mon visage. Alors je m'endors très vite !

Le garçon observait Rose, à la fois perplexe et effrayé. Qui était cette fille ? Pourquoi parlait-elle de cercueil ? Les cercueils, c'était dans les cimetières ! Lorsqu'on était vieux !

Rose était euphorique.

- Et ta maman à toi, s'enquit-elle, elle te chante aussi des chansons ?

- Euh… Oui… répondit le garçon d'un air gauche.

- Oh ! Quoi comme chansons ?

- Euh… Plein…

- Tu connais celle-ci ?

_« Imè to kounèlaki sou,_

_T'avtakia mou kouno._

_Kè sas pèzo to krifto_

_Mèssa sto lakhanokipo_

_Then sas krato loghariasmo »_

- Euh… Non… Désolé…

- Oh ! C'est du grec ! C'est la langue maternelle de ma maman ! Elle est là depuis très longtemps, tu sais…

Le garçon ne savait plus quoi répondre. Il trouvait cette fille vraiment très étrange et effrayante. Il ne se sentait plus du tout en sécurité. Et lorsqu'elle rouvrit la bouche, il su qu'il ne l'était pas.

- A ton avis, qu'est-ce que ta maman chantera lorsqu'elle te mettra dans ton cercueil ?

L'enfant déglutit difficilement. Il était en danger. Il en était persuadé désormais. Il se mit à respirer bruyamment, luttant pour réussir à décoller ses pieds du sol alors qu'elle avançait vers lui, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Arrivée à quelques centimètres de lui, elle lui sourit franchement et prit sa main.

- Je m'appelle Rose. Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

Il ne fit que déglutir.

Rose eut une moue.

- Tu veux pas être mon ami ?

Les deux enfants continuèrent de se regarder. Rose attendait sa réponse, fébrile. L'enfant tremblait de tous ses membres.

- Je… Je m'appelle… Joshua…

Rose sourit. Elle prit sa réponse terrifiée pour un accord.

- Joshua !

Elle se retourna et scruta le sol à la recherche d'un petit bâton. Joshua ne bougeait pas. Il était paralysé par la peur. Rose trouva son bâton et traça avec une étonnante rapidité des rectangles et des chiffres. Une fois sa tâche terminée, elle se tourna, toute joyeuse, vers son nouvel ami.

- Tu joues avec moi à la marelle ?

Joshua ne pensa même pas à répliquer que c'était un « jeu pour les filles ». Il s'approcha de Rose, les épaules et les bras dansant la salsa.

Tapi dans l'ombre, Fred observait sa jeune élève avec la plus délicate des attentions. « L'ami » allait sûrement finir en repas. Rose n'était pas méchante mais c'était une petite fille. Tueuse féroce, elle ne réalisait pas ce qu'elle faisait…

Et comme à chaque fois, le repas fut consommé peu de temps après, pendant la partie de marelle. Maladroit. Douloureux. Elle s'y prenait mal.

Et comme à chaque fois, Rose se mit à pleurer parce que son ami ne bougeait plus, parce qu'elle avait encore perdu un ami.

Fred sortit de ses buissons pour s'approcher d'elle. Elle se tourna vers lui.

- Papa ! Il veut plus ouvrir les yeux.

Il soupira et alla essuyer ses larmes rouges.

- Ne pleure pas, trésor.

- Il veut plus jouer avec moi.

- Arf ! Il était sûrement très fatigué…

- Ils sont toujours très fatigués…

Fred se pinça les lèvres.

- Tu as encore faim ? fit-il pour changer de sujet.

Elle acquiesça. Il sourit.

- Viens, on va aller te chercher à manger.

Il lui prit la main.

- Tu veux une fille ou un garçon ?

Elle commença à trottiner joyeusement à ses côtés, toute tristesse disparue.

- Une fille !

- Grande ou petite ?

- Grande !

- On va te trouver ça !

Fred dénicha facilement un groupe d'adolescents qui buvaient et fumaient autour d'une grande fontaine dans un parc. Il vit les yeux de la petite Rose s'illuminer en voyant une jolie fille blonde avec un merveilleux rire cristallin.

Rose la pointa du doigt.

- Je veux elle.

Fred haussa les sourcils en souriant. Sa fille et lui avaient vraiment les mêmes goûts ! Peut-être que si Rose ne buvait pas tout il pourrait en avoir un ou deux litres. Elle avait l'air bien appétissante.

- Je te l'apporte tout de suite ! fit Fred en embrassant l'enfant sur le front. Attends-moi là, je ne serai pas long.

Il sortit des buissons et s'avança vers le groupe. Tous se turent instantanément pour le fixer. De chacun des six jeunes présents émanaient des vagues de désir. On aurait pu surfer sur celles des filles tant elles étaient hautes ; deux des garçons tentaient de masquer leur trouble, le troisième ne s'en cacha pas.

Fred avança jusqu'à eux. Il leur fit son plus beau sourire, prenant garde à ne pas dévoiler ses canines. Il entra dans les pensées du plat convoité. Elle s'appelait Kate, avait dix neuf ans, et étudiait le dessin. Grâce à ses dons de télépathe, il lui fabriqua un faux souvenir : ils étaient censés avoir un rendez-vous.

Facile.

Elle parla en premier sitôt le souvenir injecté dans son cerveau.

- Il est déjà sept heures ?

Fred acquiesça, ravi de voir que son plan marchait. Ah, ces humains !

La fille se releva, souriant triomphalement à ses amis.

- J'avais peur que t'aies oublié !

- Tu as si peu confiance en moi ?! fit Fred pour donner vie au faux souvenir.

Un des garçons haussa les sourcils, il paraissait scandalisé. Un petit tour dans sa tête : c'était le copain. Oups.

- Katie ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette blague de mauvais goût ? C'est qui ce mec ?

La jeune fille ne semblait pas l'entendre, elle attrapa le bras que Fred lui tendait.

- Katie ?! continuait le garçon. Mais tu vas où ?! Mais elle est folle !

D'un geste discret de la main, Fred plongea les adolescents dans une confusion mentale. D'ici un quart d'heure, ils auraient tout oublié.

La jeune fille continuait de glousser à son bras. Alors qu'il l'embrassait, il fit signe à sa fille de venir. Kate paru un peu confuse en voyant la petite arriver. Fred ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler. D'un coup de poing, il l'assomma.

- Tu veux manger ici ou à la maison ? proposa-t-il d'un ton parfaitement normal.

- A la maison !

- T'as raison, maman ne sera pas contente si elle sait que je t'ai laissé manger parterre dans un parc.

Fred secoua la tête.

- D'un autre côté, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais manger à la cuisine. C'est pas comme si on pouvait la mettre dans une assiette… A la limite dans un verre… Ou un biberon…

Perplexe, il prit tout de même le repas dans ses bras. Rose agrippa sa chemise en lin. Ils transplanèrent à l'hôtel victorien dans lequel ils séjournaient depuis la destruction du Domus.

Fred posa Kate sur le sofa.

Excitée comme si on lui avait acheté un Kinder, Rose s'approcha, les yeux grands ouverts, se pourléchant les lèvres d'anticipation.

Son père s'assit dans un des fauteuils et se décapsula une bière. Il vit avec effarement l'enfant caresser les longues mèches soyeuses. Rose était très douce, elle qui d'habitude déballait son Kinder avec précipitation et gaucherie. Elle dégagea les cheveux du visage et l'observa en souriant. Fred renifla, prêt à la voir plonger dans le cou brûlant pour en aspirer le précieux nectar.

Elle ne le fit pas. A la place elle descendit ses petites mains pour déboutonner la veste. Elle ouvrit les deux pans, fébrile, la langue posée sur le coin de sa lèvre supérieure. La jeune fille ne portait rien sous la veste. Il ne restait que le soutient gorge. Fred était effaré, il en lâchait progressivement sa bière. C'était terriblement dérangeant et malsain de voir une fillette de quatre ans caresser le ventre et les seins d'une autre fille. Il en eut la nausée. Il était tellement choqué qu'il ne réagit pas lorsqu'elle se battu avec le soutient gorge pour l'arracher. Kate n'avait plus que son jean et ses chaussures. Rose continua de la caresser lentement, semblant savourer chaque caresse. Elle insistait tout particulièrement sur la poitrine, faisant rouler les mamelons entre ses petits doigts.

Fred se sentait affreusement mal. C'était écœurant, obscène, malsain, dégoûtant. Lorsque il vit Rose se pencher vers le sein droit pour le goûter avant de mordre, quelque explosa en lui, et il se rua sur l'enfant.

- ÇA SUFFIT, ROSE !

Il lui prit violemment le poignet.

- ARRÊTE ÇA TOUT DE SUITE ! Mais enfin, je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? s'exclama-t-il, paniqué. Je t'interdis de toucher tes repas de cette façon ! C'est à vomir ! Je te l'ai amenée pour que tu la mordes, pas pour jouer à la poupée !

Fred fut pris d'un grand frisson.

- Ne fais plus jamais ça !

L'enfant ouvrit de grands yeux sous les airs choqués de son père.

- Et pourquoi ? Tu le fais, toi !

Fred sembla prit au dépourvu. Il sortit la première explication qu'il put fabriquer.

- Mais moi ce n'est pas pareil ! Je suis un papa. Les papas… ils ont le droit… Les mamans aussi… Mais PAS les petites filles. C'est dégoûtant ! Une petite fille ne touche pas une grande fille de cette façon, Rose. Jamais. Tu m'entends ? Jamais !

Rose eut une moue. Elle n'était pas contente. Fred soupira. Il s'approcha de la fille, fit fît de son sein blessé, et lui remit sa veste.

- Si tu veux la mordre, c'est au cou. Pas ailleurs. Tu m'entends ? Au poignet à la rigueur, mais certainement pas…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, pris d'un nouveau frisson de dégoût.

Rose boudait. Sa petite lèvre inférieur se mit à trembler. Fred soupira.

- Rose, ne pleure pas. Tu veux ton biberon ?

Elle acquiesça, à l'aise dans son rôle de gros bébé. Fred soupira à nouveau et se dirigea vers le buffet pour prendre un biberon. Il le désinfecta d'un coup de baguette – bien plus rapide que de le faire bouillir pendant trente minutes – et se saisit d'un petit couteau. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille qui reprenait ses esprits alors qu'il lui trancha les veines du poignet sans plus de cérémonie. Elle haleta de douleur, les larmes lui brûlant les yeux. Rose eut un petit sourire sadique. Fred mâchonnait distraitement sa langue alors qu'il remplissait le biberon de sang. La jeune fille gémissait. Il n'y prêtait pas attention. Elle s'affaiblissait de plus en plus. Sa tête commençait à valdinguer de droite à gauche, ses yeux papillonnaient difficilement.

Lorsque le biberon fut remplit du liquide pourpre bouillant, il vissa la tétine et le tendit à Rose qui le prit en s'asseyant près du corps pratiquement mort de Kate. Elle se mit à boire en observant le visage de la jeune fille qui ouvrait de temps en temps les yeux, effrayée, agonisante. La fillette tendit sa main potelée vers le visage et joua avec les cheveux tout en mordillant sa tétine, un sourire aux lèvres.

Fred secoua la tête.

- Sois sage, Rosie.

Elle ne répondit que par un gazouillement amusé.

- Un problème, Fred ? fit une voix évanescente.

- Tout va bien, Ma Dame.

Claodia fronça les sourcils.

- Rose a eut un comportement que je n'ai pas aimé. Je l'ai un peu grondée.

La perplexité s'accentua sur le visage de la millénaire. Intérieurement, elle sourit. Elle avait assisté à la scène.

- Tu sais Fred, les enfants reproduisent ce dont ils sont témoins. Si Rose te voit faire certaines choses, il est évident qu'elle va vouloir t'imiter. C'est à toi de faire attention à ce que tu fais et ce que tu la laisses voir.

Fred renifla encore. Claodia eut un rire tendre.

- Pourquoi riez-vous ? s'étonna Fred.

Claodia passa une main devant sa bouche pour essayer de diminuer son rire cristallin.

- Oh ! Pardonne-moi Fred, mais cette situation est d'un burlesque !

- Burlesque ?!

- Oui ! Venant de toi !

Fred haussa les sourcils, perplexe. Il commença à ronchonner dans sa barbe.

- Et pourquoi venant de moi ?

Claodia essuya le dessous de ses yeux d'un doigt léger. Elle cessa de rire mais le sourire s'entendait toujours dans le ton de sa voix.

- Voyons ! Tu as commis de véritables horreurs et te voilà dans tous tes états pour de malheureuses caresses ! Ha, ha, ha !

Fred s'insurgea.

- Malheureuses caresses ? Elle lui caressait les _seins_ et s'apprêtait à faire je ne sais quoi ! C'est dégueulasse !

Fred paraissait scandalisé, Claodia ne réagissait pas.

- Ça ne vous choque pas ?!

Claodia secoua la tête, comme émerveillée.

- Tes réactions m'étonneront toujours. Elles sont fascinantes. Fascinantes d'incohérence et de disproportionnalité. Tu as tué et torturé des centaines de personnes – de jeunes personnes pour la plupart – dont ta belle sœur et ton ex petite amie - et ton imagination en matière de torture atteint des sommets de cruauté que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné – tu fabriques des mises en scène morbides dignes des plus grands tueurs en série, tu entretiens des désirs incestueux envers ton frère jumeau que tu as touché et embrassé à pleine bouche, tu as des rapports sexuels avec ta nièce de quatorze ans, et tu as même attaqué ton propre frère pour le donner en pâture, _vivant,_ à sa propre fille de quatre ans, elle-même changée en vampire par tes soins !

Elle fit une pause. Fred avait la tête baissée, il se mâchonnait nerveusement l'intérieur des joues.

- Mais par contre, tu t'insurges parce qu'une enfant a fait montre d'un peu de curiosité ! reprit-elle en s'exclamant.

Elle avait cet air qu'on les gens qui ne comprennent pas la réaction de leurs interlocuteurs. Fred déglutit. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle énumérait ses diverses activités, toutes plus perverses et répressibles les unes que les autres, il avait baissé la tête pour s'intéresser à ses pieds, tout en donnant des petits coups nerveux dans le tapis. Pourtant, entre lui et Rose, il y avait une énorme différence ; une différence qui justifiait parfaitement sa réaction.

- Elle, c'est une petite fille.

- Et alors ?

- Alors, c'est dégoûtant ! Une fillette ne fait pas ça !

Fred avait les lèvres retroussées de dégoût. Claodia haussa les sourcils.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Les enfants sont des humains comme les autres. Ils ne sont pas plus innocents que toi ou moi. Au contraire. La perversité est humaine, elle touche chacun d'entre nous, elle se fiche du genre, elle se fiche de l'âge. C'est un tort de vouloir faire d'eux des petits saints chastes et pures.

Fred frissonna. Il avait une moue de pur dégoût. Claodia sourit. Que Fred ait réagit ainsi prouvait que son humanité n'était pas complètement partie. Il pouvait encore fonctionner avec les anciens codes moraux humains. Elle reporta son attention sur Rose qui avait fini de boire et qui les regardait. Claodia tendit sa main lumineuse vers elle.

- Allez viens, Rose, il est temps d'aller dormir.

Fred les laissa partir juste après avoir reçu un bisou sur la joue. Il sourit à l'enfant en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Elle rit puis suivit sa mère hors du salon.

Les gémissements de Kate, toujours en vie, l'interpellèrent. Il s'approcha du canapé. La jeune fille, allongée sur le dos, se tenait le visage dans ses mains et pleurait. Du sang coulait le long de son bras droit. Il l'observa, le visage neutre, froid. Sentant sa présence, elle retira ses mains. Elle hoqueta en le voyant, là, juste au-dessus d'elle. Leurs yeux se fixèrent les uns dans les autres. Il entra dans ses pensées. Elle le suppliait mentalement de la laisser partir. Elle pensa à sa grand mère qui l'élevait seule et pour qui elle était tout. Elle pensa à ses amis. Elle pensa à ses rêves de carrière artistique. Elle pensa à toutes ces choses qu'elle voulait faire. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. La peur de la mort emplissait chaque parcelle de son cortex cérébral, chaque cellule de son corps. Fred voyait les images de ses pensées défiler dans sa propre tête. Il ressentait un grand vide, un gouffre de désespoir. Parallèlement il ré-entendait les accusations de Claodia. Il fixait la fille d'un regard vitreux, perdu dans ses propres pensées, dans ses propres terreurs, dans sa propre haine. Haine de lui-même. Haine de ce qu'il était.

Il passa une main sous la tête de sa victime. Son innombrable victime. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux. Dans la pièce, le silence était absolu.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il avec émotion.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, il lui brisa la nuque.

Il alla s'assoire près de son corps et posa sa tête entre ses mains. George avait raison, il n'était qu'un monstre. Combien de filles et de garçons avait-il empêché de retrouver leurs parents, amis, frères ou sœurs ? Combien de rêves avait-il brisé ? Sur le seuil de la porte, Claodia observait son petit Prince avec tristesse. Elle baissa les yeux et retourna au près de sa fille pour l'endormir.

XxX XxX XxX

Victoire n'aimait pas vraiment les fêtes. Elle y assistait parce que c'était son « devoir de Reine » et parce qu'elle pouvait se faire admirer et courtiser à loisir. Elle ne buvait pas. L'alcool lui faisait tourner la tête et était mauvais pour sa ligne. Elle ne touchait pas non plus aux amuses gueules et autres friandises. Manger n'était pas glamour. Elle restait donc là, ses longs cheveux coiffés impeccablement, sa robe dorée décolletée fendue sur le côté, ses talons de quinze centimètres, sa coupe de champagne non entamée mais juste tenue pour se donner de la contenance. La parfaite potiche. Elle portait juste un foulard jaune autour du cou… Parce que c'était devenu nécessaire… Fred la visitait régulièrement. Son Fred. Son Amour. Elle était raide dingue de lui bien qu'elle sache à quel point c'était mal. En fait, non, elle ne le savait pas, du moins pas consciemment.

Sa « relation » avec Fred l'avait un peu changée. Ce soir-là, la coupe de champagne fut avalée, puis rapidement suivie de quelques autres. C'était la première fois qu'elle se soûlait. Ce n'était pas désagréable. Elle comprenait pourquoi les jeunes de son âge buvaient tous à ce point. Elle ne toucha pas à la nourriture cependant. Un seul changement à la fois.

L'alcool avait permis à un Serdaigle de sixième année de l'embarquer dans son dortoir. Il permit à ce même garçon de l'embrasser sans ménagement et de pouvoir la toucher. Victoire n'avait pas été avec un garçon depuis des semaines. Elle remballait même ce pauvre Teddy qui ne comprenait plus rien. Elle secoua ses cheveux et le repoussa un peu en balbutiant quelques mots dont « ne pas t'y habituer » ou encore « le fait seulement parce qu'il est pas là ». La dernière phrase, en revanche, fut parfaitement intelligible :

- Si tu dis à qui que ce soit, commença-t-elle d'un ton menaçant mais d'une voix bourrée, que moi, Victoire Holly Weasley, j'ai couché avec toi, je te tue. Parce que t'es pas vraiment le genre de mec que je suis censé fréquenter ! Non mais c'est vrai quoi, t'as vu tes cheveux ? Et puis ces fringues ringardes que tu portes. C'est fini les chemises Hawaïennes, mon chéri ! Ça c'était à l'époque de ton arrière grand-père, en 1950 !

Ses yeux étaient à moitié fermés, elle balançait sa main dans tous les sens, et sa tête en suivait les mouvements. Pourtant, il remarqua que même totalement déchirée, elle pouvait encore former des phrases cohérentes dès qu'il s'agissait du sauvetage de sa réputation. Il acquiesça, faisant mine d'avoir compris (alors qu'en réalité, il s'en fichait comme de l'an 50), puis se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Ce ne fut pas extra, c'est le moins qu'on puisse en dire. Peut-être à cause de l'alcool, mais pas que pour ça. Ce garçon était trop inexpérimenté. Trop brutal. Trop maladroit. Il lui fit mal, l'écrasait. Et il eut même une telle accélération qu'elle lui demanda si c'était un autre rendez-vous qui le pressait à ce point. Elle regretta amèrement la douceur de Fred. Sa tendresse. Cette façon qu'il avait de l'amener à chaque fois, et avec une telle facilité, vers l'extase la plus intense. Fred ne lui faisait jamais mal, même lorsqu'il la mordait. Il était parfait. Et il lui manquait cruellement.

XxxX

Le lendemain fut difficile. Victoire avait quitté le lit du garçon sitôt terminé pour retourner dans son dortoir. Avant de dormir, elle avait admiré la photo de Fred provenant du fameux journal.

A la table des Pouffesouffles, les élèves avalaient leur petit déjeuner d'un air morne. Victoire but son café noir avec une grimace. Il était trop fort. Elle observa un instant la couleur sombre du liquide. Ses pensées dévièrent vers Fred. Elle se demanda brièvement quel effet ça ferait de boire son sang… Peut-être pourrait-elle entrer dans sa tête… Même un dixième de secondes. Voir ce à quoi il pensait. Le comprendre peut-être…

Teddy, qui s'était assis à côté d'elle mais qu'elle n'avait pas calculé, remarqua qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Il du l'appeler trois fois avant qu'elle ne daigne tourner la tête vers lui.

- Oh ! Bonjour…

- Ça va ? Bonne soirée ? demanda-t-il ironiquement.

- Hum, hum…

Elle but une gorgée de café signalant par là que la conversation n'irait pas plus loin. Il se racla la gorge.

- Tu vas bien, Vicky ? Je te trouve ailleurs depuis quelques temps.

- Ça va…

- Tu es sûr ?

D'un coup d'œil rapide, il remarqua que le magasine Vogue, délivré quelques secondes, était toujours à l'endroit exacte où la chouette l'avait laissé et que Victoire, qui d'habitude s'y jetait avec l'exclamation typique de la blonde heureuse, n'y avait prêté aucune attention. En fait, elle ne le lisait plus depuis des semaines.

Ça n'allait pas. Pas du tout.

- Hum, hum…

Il baissa les yeux, elle ne lui dirait rien.

Aucun des deux ne parla pendant plusieurs minutes. Il fixait son assiette, elle contemplait son café. Ce fut la meilleure amie de Victoire, Daphné, une autre Victime de la Mode, qui rompit le silence en les saluant avant de s'assoire. Ils lui répondirent très vaguement. Victoire leva mollement les yeux vers elle, sans pour autant chercher à la regarder tout particulièrement. Son cerveau nota tout de même une information capitale qui la sortie définitivement de ses pensées. Teddy avait remarqué la même chose puisque ce fut lui qui parla :

- Daphné, pourquoi toi aussi tu portes un ruban autour du cou ?!

- C'est un foulard, Ted, s'énerva Victoire, un _foulard_. Pas un _ruban_.

- Et c'est quoi la différence ?

- Le ruban est plus fin et se met exclusivement dans les cheveux, récita Daphné, tandis que le foulard est le complément d'une tenue. C'est lui qui personnalise le style, qui donne le ton.

- Ah ouais ? marmonna Teddy, perplexe. Et là, quel ton vous voulez donner toutes les deux ? « Les chiens sont nos amis » ?

Les deux filles le fusillèrent du regard. Il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise et leva la main en signe de défense et d'excuse.

- N'importe quoi Ted ! fit Daphné avant de se tourner vers Victoire. Justement Vicky, je me posais la question : pourquoi tu mets un foulard autour de ton cou ?

Teddy, les cheveux désormais aussi rouges que la robe de Victoire, se pinça le nez.

- Attends, ne me dis que tu mets ça _uniquement_ parce que Vicks en met un ? s'exclama-t-il, incrédule.

- Et je ne suis pas la seule ! répondit Daphné avec des airs supérieurs.

Le garçon balaya rapidement la salle du regard. Il fut effaré de constater que pratiquement _toutes_ les filles de l'école arborait un foulard aux couleurs de leur maison autour de leur cou. Sa mâchoire chuta de quelques mètres. Victoire avait tout aussi l'air surprise. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de créer une nouvelle mode et mit quelques secondes à _comprendre_ que les filles ne le portait non pas pour cacher leurs morsures mais pour _faire comme elle_. Flattée, elle arbora un sourire emplit de suffisance.

- Alors, Vicky ? insista son amie. D'où t'est venu cette merveilleuse idée ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Victoire Weasley fut parfaitement incapable de donner ses sources d'inspiration parce que pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'avait pas trouvé l'astuce dans des magasines de mode.

- Pourquoi pas ? répliqua-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Daphné émit un « Oooooh ! » admiratif, Teddy ne fut pas dupe. Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond avec elle.

Bien décidé à savoir ce qui tourmentait sa belle, il chercha toute la matinée une occasion de lui tirer les vers du nez. L'occasion pointa le sien (de nez) en fin d'après midi, à la bibliothèque. Victoire et quatre des membres de son groupe, dont Teddy, avaient squatté la grande table du fond pour (soit disant) réviser leur devoir de métamorphose du lendemain. Victoire, bien évidemment, n'avait pas ouvert le moindre livre. Les jambes élégamment croisées, elle se limait, élégamment toujours, les ongles d'un air distrait. Alors que les trois autres élèves partaient en quête de bouquins, Ted en profita pour enfin la questionner.

- Dis-moi, j'ai quand même remarqué que tu portais ce foulard _tous les jours_ sans exception… Daphné a même dis que tu le gardais pour prendre ta douche…

Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Il était fébrile. Il connaissait l'existence de la photo de Fred sous l'oreiller. Il avait entendu les autres filles du dortoir en parler.

- Mais arrête avec ça, c'est énervant à la fin ! C'est juste un foulard. Je trouve que ça se marrie très bien avec les ballerines, c'est tout.

- Même sous la douche ?

- Oh !

Elle reporta son attention sur ses ongles, exaspérée. Teddy fronça les sourcils.

- Je trouve que ça ne te va pas.

Elle le regarda à nouveau.

- Et depuis quand fais-tu attention à mes tenues ?

- Depuis que tu portes l'étendard « Recherche Maître avec laisse » en panneau lumineux autour du cou.

Elle resta interdit, le regard haineux.

- Je t'assure, ça fait limite fétichiste. Venant de toi, c'est très perturbant.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Retire-le.

- Quoi ?

- Retire ce foulard, Victoire !

- Et pourquoi ?!

- Parce que ! Ça me stresse de te voir avec ça ! C'est tellement serré que je me demande comment tu fais pour respirer !

Indignée, elle détourna son regard. Il savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Ces derniers temps, elle paraissait de moins en moins idiote… A la guerre comme à la guerre. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il lui arracha son foulard.

- HEY ! s'exclama-t-elle en mettant immédiatement sa main autour de son cou.

Il avait prié pour avoir tord. Il avait prié pour s'être monté tout un film. Et la vérité lui fit face, toute crue, sans artifice. Le côté gauche de son cou portait au moins deux traces de morsures. Horrifié, il porta ses mains à sa bouche.

- Victoire… Ne me dis pas que…

Elle ne répondit pas, les yeux rivés sur la table, la bouche crispée.

- Oh Merlin ! Quand ? Quand t'a-t-il fait ça ? Il faut le dire ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?

Il la prit dans ses bras.

- Ma pauvre Vicky. Ce monstre va me le payer.

Victoire sembla enfin réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas dans la conversation. Il ne la disputait pas. Ce n'était pas normal.

- Hein ?

- Dis-moi quand ça s'est passé ? Quand ce monstre t'a-t-il attaquée ?

- Attaquée ? répéta-t-elle, abasourdie.

- Oui ! Quand ?

- Mais… Il ne m'a pas attaquée !

- Ah bon… mais… Comment…

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de phrase. Chercher une explication plus avant était inutile. La situation était peut-être cent fois pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Son visage se figea dans le sentiment d'effarement qui l'assiégeait. Elle tourna violemment la tête.

- Merlin… chuchota-t-il en état de choc. Tu l'as laissé faire… Tu étais… consentante…

La respiration de la jeune fille devint effrénée. Elle avait honte.

- Tu l'as laissé faire _plusieurs_ _fois_. Tu lui sers de calice.

C'était des affirmations. Ted devinait la vérité par ses réactions. La consternation fut vite remplacée par l'incompréhension et la colère. Il la prit par le bras et la poussa hors de la bibliothèque à une vitesse ahurissante. Ils traversèrent le couloir presque vide pour rejoindre la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il marmonna rageusement le mot de passe, la poussa à l'intérieur du cadre - la Grosse Dame eut les yeux exorbités en voyant les morsures de Victoire : « Très chère, mais que vous est-il donc arrivé ? » - et la traîna jusqu'à son dortoir. Par chance, il n'y avait presque personne.

- Ted, je peux savoir ce qu' …

- Mais t'es complètement FOLLE ! s'exclama-t-il rageusement en fermant la porte du dortoir. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ?

- Oui.

- Non ! Non ! J'ai pas l'impression ! Comme d'habitude, tes racines blondes te font faire n'importe quoi ! Sauf que là il y va de ta VIE !

Elle marcha jusqu'à un miroir pour admirer ses traces de morsures.

- Je l'aime, murmura-t-elle simplement. Lui et moi, c'est… C'est magique…

Teddy ouvrit grand les yeux, estomaqué.

- C'est un vampire, Victoire ! Et c'est ton oncle !

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Tu peux pas comprendre.

- Non, en effet, je ne comprends pas.

- Il est tellement parfait, chantonna-t-elle devant son miroir. C'est un Dieu… _Mon_ Dieu…

Le choc du garçon se mêla de dégoût et de jalousie.

- Un Dieu qui te vide de son sang à petit feu.

- Je sais ! répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- Et t'aime ça ? fit-il, dégoûté. Tu _aimes_ ça ?!

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire.

- T'es encore plus bête que ce que je pensais. Il est dangereux, Victoire ! Très dangereux !

- Hum, hum…

Le garçon était proche de l'hystérie. Au dégoût et à la jalousie se rajouta l'angoisse. L'angoisse de la perdre.

- Il a assassiné Luna ! Il l'a mutilée et tuée !

- Oui, je sais… répondit-elle sans pour autant réagir.

- Tu sais qu'il te tuera sûrement, toi aussi, insista-t-il. Un jour il te tuera, Victoire. Comme il a tué Luna.

Elle sourit et prit un air rêveur.

- Mourir dans ses bras… Tout contre lui…

Elle paraissait en plein délire. Ted se pinça le nez, incrédule. Elle ne réalisait pas le danger qu'il était réellement. Il marcha jusqu'à son lit et prit rageusement la mallette qui se trouvait dessous. Elle souriait à son reflet, perdue dans ses souvenir passés avec lui.

- Tiens ! Regarde les œuvres d'art de ton _Amour_… railla-t-il en lui plaquant la photo de Luna sous le nez.

Les yeux de Victoire s'agrandirent sous l'effet du choc.

- Alors, ça te plait ? Tu trouves ça _sexy_, Vicky ? Tu veux subir la même chose ? Ça t'excite, ça aussi ?!

Victoire regarda la photo du corps complètement mutilé de sa tante. C'était lui qui avait tout ça ? C'était son Fred ? Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses yeux se mouillèrent. Ted eut un sourire rassuré.

- Il est dangereux, Victoire. C'est un monstre.

**Quelques semaines plus tard**

George n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de sa fille. Mort d'inquiétude, il priait chaque matin pour que Fred ne l'ait pas tuée. On avait retrouvé le cadavre de Ron, et Rose était également portée disparue. Un frère en moins. Sa mère était inconsolable. Lui, se consolait dans son salon, une bouteille de bière à la main. Il avait disposé des photos de Luna et Zoé sur la table basse. Sa défunte femme lui souriait en tenant leur petite fille de quelques mois dans ses bras. Il sourit tristement. Et dire qu'elle lui avait fait des scènes en attendant Zoé. Elle n'avait pas voulu de cette enfant, terrifiée à l'idée de devoir « éduquer un être humain ». Légèrement soul, il reposa sa troisième bouteille sur la table et monta dans la salle de bain prendre une douche.

Ses pensées dévièrent sur tout et n'importe quoi. Il avait envie de se vider la tête, de penser à autre chose. A l'aide d'images mentales et d'idées, il mit son corps en état en quelques secondes à peines. Il ferma les yeux, concentré sur les délices que lui procuraient ses propres caresses. L'eau coulait sur sa peau. Il n'était plus dans le monde réel, juste quelque part, dans sa tête. Luna n'existait plus. Zoé non plus. Et encore moins Fred…

Il n'entendit pas le petit pop significatif d'un transplanage. Il n'entendit pas l'exclamation goguenarde de Fred qui se trouvait juste derrière lui, dans la même cabine de douche. Fred fronça les sourcils et voulu vérifier qu'il ne se trompait pas. _Nda : et là on a la parfaite image de l'âne dans Shrek 2, la scène du carrosse où il passe sa tête entre celles de Shrek et Fiona avant de rompre le silence de son inoubliable et agaçant claquement de langue._ Sauf que Fred ne fit pas claquer sa langue contre son palet. Il passa juste lentement sa tête par-dessus l'épaule de George, les lèvres étirées d'un grand sourire qui allait d'une oreille à l'autre.

George, qui allait bientôt terminer son office, sentit la tête avancer près de la sienne. Il ouvrit les yeux et les tourna de trois quart pour se retrouver parallèle au visage de son frère, qui baissa les yeux pour _voir_ ce qu'il faisait avant de le regarder à nouveau, son monstrueux sourire narquois plaqué sur le visage.

L'excitation de George retomba comme les vêtements désenvoûtés du film _« L'apprentie Sorcière »_. Son cœur manque une trentaine de battements et il se figea, même si son corps astral, lui, s'était déjà plaqué contre le mur de la douche. Voyant que son frère avait cessé sa petite séance, il eut une moue.

- Mais continue, George, je t'en prie ! Il n'y a pas de mal à se faire du bien ! Tu n'as qu'à faire comme si je n'étais pas là !

George se sentait mal et humilié. Il avait été dérangé dans un moment terriblement intime ; surtout que le perturbateur pouvait lire dans les pensées… George ferma fortement ses yeux. Mon Dieu, il espérait seulement que son pervers de frère n'avait pas fouillé sa tête pendant qu'il… Pris de nausées, il coupa court à toute réflexion. Fred se fit un plaisir de répondre à ses angoisses muettes.

- En tout cas je ne savais pas que tu aurais voulu faire _ça_ avec Loufoca ! La pauvre ! Si elle avait su ! Je crois que j'ai bien fais de la tuer, finalement ! Ça lui aura éviter d'essuyer les fantasmes pervers de son grand petit mari !

George ne répondit rien. Cela faisait près d'un mois qu'il n'avait pas vu son frère. Il était temps…

- Oh ! Georgie ! Je suis touché ! Je t'ai manqué ?

- Vas te faire foutre…

- C'est vrai ? Tu veux bien le faire ? Tu risques d'avoir du mal à passer par contre, je te préviens juste ! N'oublie pas que je suis fais de pierre !

Il avait très envie de le titiller à nouveau. Et cette situation, parfaitement impromptue, était idéale.

En se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il admira le corps complètement nu de son frère et fit glisser son index le long de son dos, de la hauteur des clavicules jusqu'à la limite des reins. Une très légère caresse. George frissonna et ferma les yeux, écœuré, blasé.

- Où est ma fille ? murmura-t-il en essayant de garder son calme.

Calme qu'il sentit baisser d'un cran lorsque le corps habillé de Fred se colla contre le sien.

- T'as la peau tellement brûlante ! C'est très agréable tu sais… Sauf le côté humide de l'affaire… M'enfin, c'est sexy !

George grogna sourdement. Fred, la lèvre toujours pincée, la joue collée à son dos, commença à effleurer ses côtes de ses pouces, puis les fit descendre jusqu'aux hanches.

- Où est ma fille ? insista George qui perdait son calme.

- Si je te le dis, fit Fred d'une petite voix tout en massant ses reins avec ses deux pouces, j'ai quoi en échange ?

Il donna un coup de langue particulièrement lent sur l'arrière de son cou, les yeux fermés, comme pour mieux en savourer la saveur. George laissa échapper une plainte de dégoût.

- Dis ! J'ai quoi en échange ? insista le vampire en mordillant sensuellement son cou.

- Tu peux te brosser, Fred. Je ne t'embrasserai pas !

Fred eut un sourire goguenard. Il enlaça son frère et fit glisser ses mains jusqu'aux limite stratégiques. Comme il s'y attendait, il sentit George se crisper.

- Mais qui t'a dit que je voulais un baiser _cette fois_ ?! A chaque jour son nouveau plaisir, cher frère !

George frissonna de dégoût alors que les mains de Fred courrait le long de son aine, entourant l'objet sans jamais le toucher.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux, _cette fois_ ?

Fred donna un nouveau coup de langue derrière son oreille. Ses mains avaient glisser sur les hanches pour lui caresser les fesses. George ferma brièvement les yeux. Il espérait seulement que Fred ne lui demande pas _ça_. Le vampire, qui entendait ses pensées, rit silencieusement.

- Dîner, souffla-t-il à son oreille. Je veux dîner.

George ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise : c'était tout ?

Le sourire machiavélique de Fred s'élargit alors qu'il glissa à oreille de sa voix la plus sensuelle :

- Et je veux que tu te touches pendant que je me nourris de toi. Puisque c'était ce qui tu étais entrain de faire…

George faillit s'étouffer. Il aurait dû savoir que son frère avait une idée tordue derrière la tête.

- Tu plaisantes là j'espère ?

- Mon petit marché ne te plait pas ? fit Fred d'une petite voix en caressant distraitement son épaule d'un doigt.

- Je ne le ferai pas. Là, ça va trop loin. Et puis, c'est irréalisable…

- Irréalisable ?

- Tu ne me fais pas bander, Fred. Quand je te vois, la seule chose que je désire c'est une bassine pour dégueuler.

Le vampire encaissa la pique.

- Je te rendrai Zoé…

- Disparais.

Fred eut une moue.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir où est Zoé ?

- Fous le camp.

- Je te la rendrai saine et sauve. La seule chose que tu as à faire, c'est te donner du plaisir et me laisser boire un coup. Et je te mordrai doucement. Tu ne sentiras rien, je te le jure.

- Je _refuse_ de me masturber en ta répugnante présence. Tu ne me feras pas entrer dans ton petit jeu malsain _cette fois_ !

- Zoé va très bien. Elle est en bonne santé et pleine de vie… pour le moment… La donne pourrait bien changer si, toi, en revanche, tu ne donnes pas un peu du tien…

George ne trouva plus rien à répondre.

- Je pourrais croquer dans son tendre petit cou… Ou ses tout petits poignets… Mes dents font la taille de son index, tu imagines les dégâts qu'elles pourraient faire sur un si petit corps ?

Fred réalisait qu'il allait très loin dans le chantage, surtout qu'il le baratinait totalement. Zoé était chez Percy, en pleine forme. Il la visitait presque tous les jours, et jamais, au grand jamais, il ne lui ferait le moindre mal. Seulement, il fallait bien convaincre George…

- T'es qu'un connard. Ce que tu demandes est inadmissible !

Le vampire lui caressa la joue, faussement contrarié.

- Oh… Ta petite morale bien pensante, tu l'aimes plus que moi…

- Même la syphilis je l'aime plus que toi.

Fred ne répondit rien. Il enlaça son jumeau avec possessivité, reposant sa tête sur son épaule.

- Regarde-moi, Georgie, demanda Fred.

- Sors de cette salle de bain. Non, sors de chez moi tout court.

- Regarde-moi. Allez ! Quoi ? Tu as peur de me voir ? Je suis aussi beau que d'habitude tu sais !

George roula des yeux, agacé.

- VAS TE FAIRE FOUTRE !

Hargneux et vexé, Fred se détacha de son frère.

- Comme tu voudras. Tu ne veux pas jouer, c'est comme tu veux. Après tout, je suis un vampire civilisé, je ne vais pas te forcer à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire…

On pouvait sentir la déception et la colère dans la voix basse de Fred.

- Passe une bonne soirée.

Il y eut un pop. George se retourna : Fred avait disparu.

XxxX XxxX

Il alla se coucher, angoissé par ce que Fred allait faire à Zoé puisqu'il avait refusé le deal. Il aurait certainement dû accepter... Mais il n'avait pas pu. Il n'avait pas pu aller aussi loin. Ce marché là était bien trop dégoûtant et sordide. Sa fille allait mourir à cause de lui. Il était un mauvais père. Il n'avait pas su protéger Luna. Il était un mauvais maris. Il n'avait pas su surveiller Fred le soir de la Bataille. Il était un mauvais frère. Lily, Hugo, Angelina, et Ron étaient morts. Il était nul.

Il avala une potion de sommeil et s'endormit instantanément.

Il se retrouva à nouveau dans la cabine de douche. L'eau ruisselait sur sa peau. Dans son rêve, les couleurs étaient relativement atones, et les décors paraissaient sortir d'un film de mauvaise qualité. Il sentit des mains enlacer son corps. Des mains très douces, féminines. Il se retourna en souriant. Luna lui rendit son sourire.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, lui dit-il.

Elle lui caressa le front.

- Shhh, je suis là maintenant, tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

Elle se mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Il sourit contre sa bouche et caressa sa peau nue et mouillée par l'eau. Il passa une main sous sa nuque et rendit leur baiser plus passionné et fougueux. La déferlante de désir qui s'abattit en lui le mis très vite au garde à vous. Il la touchait avec tellement de passion que ses doigts imprimaient des traces rouges dans sa peau fragile. Leur étreinte était enflammée. Il avait cru ne plus jamais pouvoir la toucher. Perdu dans son désir, il ne remarqua pas que ses doigts baladeurs (à elle) n'avaient pas une seule fois approcher son sexe. Les caresses étaient sensuelles mais restaient relativement chastes...

- Touche toi pour moi, lui chuchota-t-elle.

- Coquine ! répondit-il avec un sourire.

- S'il te plait, mi Amor, fais le. Allez ! T'es tellement beau lorsque tu le fais !

Il rit gentiment avant de répondre à sa requête. Elle lui sourit malicieusement. Il l'embrassa. Elle se détacha assez vite pour plonger son visage dans le creux de son cou. Il haleta alors que son plaisir montait et montait encore. Le suçon qu'elle lui faisait était particulièrement profond. Mais ce n'était pas douloureux, ça chatouillait un peu et c'était assez excitant.

- Luna, souffla-t-il.

Il vint contre elle, sa main libre crispée derrière sa tête pour la coller encore plus à lui.

Dans son sommeil, il gémit. Un sourire se dessina dans le noir, suivit d'un petit rire goguenard. Il y eut un Pop, George ouvrit les yeux, son premier cycle de sommeil était terminé. Il cligna plusieurs fois en bougeant sa tête pour faire disparaît les fourmis qui dansaient dans son cou.

Il eut un blanc. Pourquoi la sensation de succion qu'il avait senti dans son merveilleux rêve était-elle si vive ? Et pourquoi se sentait-il si étourdi ?

Il se leva brutalement. La sensation d'étourdissement s'accentua. Il dit se tenir aux barreaux du lit pour ne pas tomber.

Premier choc, ses draps étaient complètement tâchés. Super, il était _vraiment_ venu.

Deuxième choc, il réalisa que sa main était engourdie. Fantastique, il l'avait _vraiment_ utilisée.

Troisième choc, le miroir lui indiqua une magnifique trace de morsure toute fraîche. Le succion avait visiblement été _très_ profond…

_« Je veux dîner. Et je veux que tu te touches pendant que je me nourris de toi. »_

Il laissa sa tête partir en arrière en riant jaune alors qu'il réalisait sa bêtise.

- J'y crois pas ! se dit-il pour lui-même. Non mais quel con !

Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux avant de se tourner, blasé, pour remarquer un petit papier blanc posé sur sa commode. Désenchanté, il s'en saisit.

_« Tu te demande ce qu'il s'est passé, hein ? Je te dirai seulement que j'ai légèrement chambouler ton subconscient. Franchement, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais en rester là ?! Baisser la tête et partir la queue entre les jambes sans faire d'histoire ?! George ! C'est mal me connaître ! J'espère en tout cas que le rêve que je t'ai procuré t'a plu. Moi, je suis me suis bien éclaté, mi Amor. Tu as un goût absolument divin lorsque tu prends ton pied. Un pur délice. Je me suis régalé. Et puis, t'étais tellement beau. Hum… J'en salive encore. Tes « Luna » murmurés passionnément ont légèrement noirci le tableau par contre. Mais bon, ce n'est qu'un détail. Et puis, il fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose pour te faire « bander ». Ah… Elle en a de la chance, cette défunte Loufoca. Mais heureusement que ma nature m'a permis de garder le dessus sur toi ! T'étais tellement chaud bouillant que j'ai cru que j'allais vraiment finir par me « faire foutre »… littéralement cette fois !_

_Allez, passe une bonne nuit ! Je ne jouerai plus les Freddy, je te le promets… Du moins, pas ce soir !_

_PS : Ne sous-estime jamais les pouvoirs télépathiques de quelqu'un comme moi. Tu vois George, tu as refusé de jouer et j'ai quand même gagné la partie ! Cependant, comme tu n'as pas voulu coopérer de toi-même, ne crois pas que je vais te dire où je cache ta progéniture sous prétexte que j'ai eu ce que je voulais. Vois ça comme ma revanche à la réplique sur la Syphilis ! _

_Tchô A ! »_

Dégoûté et désillusionné, George froissa rageusement le mot écris à la main. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Fred était venu l'emmerder et le pervertir jusque dans son sommeil ! Il s'était caressé _dans les bras de son jumeau_. Il l'avait embrassé et touché de lui-même, tout ça parce qu'il avait cru être avec Luna. Il était venu _dans les bras de son frère jumeau_. Pris de nausées, il imagina son frère avec lui, dans son propre lit, entrain de tranquillement remporté une nouvelle victoire. Il imagina son monstrueux sourire pervers. Il s'imaginait gémir contre lui alors qu'il le buvait.

C'était écœurant. Il se sentait terriblement humilié. Encore une fois, Fred l'avait sali.

* * *

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Et que je vous ai pas traumatisés ! Héhé ! Bises !_

_Myley.  
_


	11. Vivre avec toi

_Et non mes agneaux, vous ne rêvez pas ! Le DERNIER chapitre de Toute notre éternité est ENFIN de ligne ! Je m'excuse de tout ce avec quoi il est possible de s'excuser pour ce retard impardonnable et j'espère ardemment que ce chapitre final sera à la hauteur de vos attentes._

_Je vous remercie d'avoir apprécié et lu cette fic, et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture._

_Myley_

_WARNING :_ _contenu susceptible de heurter les sensibilités._

_DISCLAMER : Tout à JK Rowling et Anne Rice, Cross Over avec ses Chroniques des vampires de Entretien jusqu'à Memnoch._

_JE DÉDICACE CE CHAPITRE A FICHTRE, POUR LA REMERCIER DE TOUS SES MESSAGES, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et vraiment merci encore. C'est tellement dommage que tu n'aies jamais laissé d'adresse mail afin que nous puissions échanger._**  
**

* * *

**VIVRE AVEC TOI  
**

**Ministère de la Magie, 18h30**

Harry marchait d'un pas rapide mais déterminé dans les couloirs du Ministère. Même s'il avait hésité un moment, il était désormais sûr de sa décision. L'enterrement de Ron avait fini de le convaincre. Il entra dans son bureau et se dirigea directement vers les tiroirs à parchemins. Il tira sur la poignée dorée d'un des innombrables tiroir en chêne pour en sortir un rouleau de parchemin vierge. Son meilleur ami était mort, sa fille était morte, son neveu était mort, Luna était morte, sa femme passait ses journées à pleurer, et sa meilleure amie avait fini à l'asile de Saint Mangouste dont elle ne sortirait sans doute jamais sans oublier que Rose avait disparu. Ça ne pouvait plus durer. Il fallait agir au plus vite avant que d'autres morts ne viennent s'ajouter à la déjà longue liste. Sa décision était inébranlable.

Il se retourna pour aller s'asseoir à son bureau mais sursauta violemment. Un homme se tenait face à lui, de l'autre côté de la pièce. Un homme… étrange. Il avait de longs cheveux blancs argentés, de profonds yeux bleus translucides, une peau couleur de marbre et un visage auquel on ne pouvait donner aucun âge.

Il n'était pas humain. Un vampire, c'était un vampire.

- Si j'étais vous, je ne ferais pas ça ! fit l'homme d'une voix qui semblait sortir des profondeurs de la Terre.

Harry eut un mouvement de recul et plongea sa main dans sa poche pour prendre sa baguette. Le vampire s'esclaffa légèrement.

- Oh ! Je vous en prie Monsieur Potter, ne soyez pas idiot ! Si j'étais venu pour vous tuer, vous n'auriez même pas eu le temps de réaliser ma présence.

Harry garda sa main crispée autour de sa baguette.

- Que venez-vous faire ici, dans ce cas ?

- J'aimerais simplement discuter avec vous.

L'annonce, pour le moins inattendue, fit l'effet à Harry d'une boule de neige en plein visage. Il regarda le vampire d'un air ahuris pendant plusieurs secondes.

- Je vous demande pardon ? finit-il par articuler difficilement. Qui êtes-vous ?

Le vampire demeurait calme.

- Oh ! Pardonnez mon incorrection. Je me nomme Marius, je suis un ami de Claodia, la créatrice de votre Némésis.

La mention de Fred sembla ramener Harry à la réalité. Il secoua violemment la tête.

- Si vous êtes un ami de ce vampire, alors vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Les vampires ne sont pas les bienvenus au Ministère !

- Et pourtant je ne suis pas venu vous cherchez querelle ! Je vous ai dit vouloir discuter et vous auriez tort de ne pas écouter ce que j'ai à vous dire.

Harry sembla vouloir répliquer quelque chose de cinglant mais le regard intimidant de l'homme – du monstre – l'en dissuada.

- S'il vous plaît, insista Marius en désignant une chaise.

La bouche ouverte à la manière d'une carpe, Harry y posa lourdement son derrière. Après s'être assuré que son interlocuteur était enfin disposé à l'écouter avec attention, Marcus se racla la gorge – plus pour assurer son emprise sur Harry que par réel besoin. Le chef des aurores haussa les sourcils, visiblement impatient de connaître la raison de cette intrusion désagréable.

- Je sais que vous souhaitez venger la mort de vos proches, commença Marcus.

- Et je suppose que vous êtes venu m'en dissuader ? asséna durement Harry, d'un ton qui le surpris lui-même.

- C'est tout du moins ce que j'espère, oui.

- Voyez-vous, ça ! s'exclama Harry avec l'ironie de la mauvaise foi. Ce monstre est un danger publique et il est de mon devoir de l'éliminer.

Marcus prit un air grave.

- Si vous pensez pouvoir vous débarrasser de Fred à vous seul, laissez-moi vous dire que vous êtes un imbécile !

- Et si vous êtes venu ici pour m'insulter, laissez-moi vous dire que la porte est grande ouverte !

Marcus soupira, ce garçon était encore plus têtu que ce qu'il n'avait craint.

- Monsieur Potter, vous ne pouvez pas arrêter Fred, vous ne faites pas le poids. Croyez-moi.

Harry paru indigné par la dernière remarque.

- Avez-vous oublié à qui vous parlez ?

- Au Survivant du monde sorcier, répondit calmement Marius, et au chef des Aurores. Je le sais, oui.

- J'ai combattu et anéanti le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, pour peu qu'il soit nécessaire de vous le rappeler.

Harry brillait avec l'arrogance d'un enfant ce qui arracha un petit sourire tendre à l'ancien le pauvre gamin ne savait vraiment pas dans quel enfer il se jetait.

- Et peut-être comptez-vous le faire disparaître à la manière du Seigneur Noir ! Un simple « Avada Kedavra » ? Il est _déjà_ mort !

Harry commençait réellement à s'énerver.

- Je suis un grand garçon. Je sais ce que je fais, marmonna-t-il en serrant les dents.

- Vous ne réalisez pas à qui vous avez à faire. Votre exploit passé vous aveugle et vous fait commettre les actes les plus irréfléchis ! Vous n'êtes pas indestructible.

- Parce que Fred l'est, peut-être ?

Marius ignora la remarque acerbe. L'orgueil et la prétention de ce survivant l'agaçaient fortement.

- Lord Voldemort était puissant, c'est vrai, mais ce n'était au final qu'un homme mortel avec les points faibles des mortels en détruisant ses horcruxes, vous l'avez détruit. Fred est une créature immortelle, invincible, dotée de pouvoirs que vous ne pourriez même pas imaginer et parfaitement étanche aux vôtres. Vous n'êtes qu'un humain. Lui c'est un vampire.

- J'ai déjà combattu des vampires, je vous remercie, répondit Harry d'un air courroucé, appréciant peu de passer pour un enfant incapable.

- Vous avez tué des hybrides, des bestioles engendrées par des buveurs de sang de fêtes foraines. Fred a été engendré par la grande Claodia, une Ancienne de la première génération de notre race de _ma_ génération. Le sang du démon Mael lui-même coule dans ses veines. Il est plus fort et plus dangereux qu'une centaines de ces hybrides réunis. Vous n'êtes pas prêt à affronter ce genre d'ennemi, finit-il dans un chuchotement.

Harry pesa les paroles de Marius dans sa tête pendant un moment. Le vampire profita du mutisme du garçon pour continuer :

- Peu importe le piège dans lequel vous penser le faire tomber, vous échouerez. Fred trouvera le moyen de s'échapper et d'autres personnes mourront inutilement.

- Essayez-vous de le protéger ? soupçonna Harry.

- J'essaye de vous sauver la vie.

- C'est très aimable de votre part ! répliqua Harry avec la même ironie puérile.

Marcus soupira à nouveau. Il était pire qu'Armand*.

- Monsieur Potter, ne faites pas l'enfant ! Ne pensez-vous pas que suffisamment de personnes sont mortes ? Fred vous a en ligne de mire depuis la parution de cet article idiot il y a seize ans, qui était de _votre _fait. Et maintenant, vous êtes sur la liste de ceux dont _il _veut se venger. Ne lui mâchez pas le travail en vous lançant tête baissée à sa poursuite. Vous ne ferez qu'aggraver votre cas et mettre la vie de votre femme et de vos deux derniers enfants en grave danger.

- Laissez ma famille en dehors de cette histoire.

- Mais votre famille est au cœur de cette histoire ! Vous avez de la chance d'être encore en vie ! Par tous les Saints, ne la gaspillez pas. Vous mourrez si vous tentez de le combattre à nouveau. Ça, je peux vous l'assurer.

Marius commençait à entrevoir qu'il était peine perdue de penser pouvoir le raisonner. Harry s'était levé et le jaugeait.

- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, Monsieur _Marius_, _je vous remercie_. Partez maintenant.

Voyant que l'échange demeurerait stérile, Marius se leva et soupira profondément.

- Je vous souhaite toute la chance du monde, Monsieur Potter, puisse-t-elle vous écarter de ce chemin de folie que vous compter prendre.

Et avant même que Harry puisse répliquer, Marius avait disparu.

Harry se laissa à nouveau tomber sur la chaise, la tête dans la main. Ce vampire lui avait embrouillé le cerveau et avait permis au doute de s'insinuer en lui. Quelque part, au fond de lui, il savait qu'il se mettait en danger en s'attaquant à Fred, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait s'en débarrasser avant que les morts ne se multiplient. Il releva la tête, tout doute chassé de son esprit. De toute façon, son plan était infaillible. Il se remit debout, et alla chercher un parchemin et une plume avec laquelle il commença à griffonner :

_« Cher monsieur Talbot »_

XxX XxX XxX

Au même moment, dans une chaumière perdue sur la plage, une jeune fille blonde se reposait paisiblement contre le torse de son amant. Fred lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, ronronnant contre la chaleur douce et parfumée de sa peau qui enivrait ses sens. Il se demandait très souvent comment faisait Victoire pour supporter sa peau glaciale – même s'il la réchauffait à son contact. Il lui arrivait de frémir, mais elle ne se plaignait jamais.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle, brisant le silence confortable de pièce.

Fred déglutit et fronça les sourcils.

- Tu dois pas, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Elle haussa les épaules contre lui.

- Je sais. Mais je t'aime quand même.

Elle ne rajouta rien de plus et se repelotonna contre son monstre en soupirant d'aise.

- Victoire, commença lentement Fred, dont le cerveau s'était mis à tourner à deux cent à l'heure, je suis un meurtrier, un assassin, un tueur sans pitié, tu le sais ça ?

Elle marqua un temps avant de répondre d'une petite voix.

- Oui, je le sais.

- Alors tu ne dois pas m'aimer.

Victoire releva la tête vers lui et le regarda intensément avant de l'embrasser. Le vampire répondit automatiquement à son baiser. Les mains redevinrent baladeuses, les souffles de Victoire plus rauques et plus lourds. Fred perdait à nouveau pied, comme à chaque fois qu'il était avec elle. Cette petite dinde le rendait fou. Il sentait qu'elle commençait à mouvoir son bassin brûlant contre son corps froid et rigide. Il n'avait bien sûr aucune réaction physique, mais Victoire ne s'en formalisait jamais. Il n'y avait qu'avec elle que Fred se mettait nu, comme un vrai couple faisant passionnément l'amour. Mais ils n'étaient pas vraiment un vrai couple. Ou peut-être l'étaient-ils ? Fred ne savait plus. Il n'avait conscience que du corps de la jeune fille contre lui, que des battements frénétiques de son cœur en émoi, que de son sang qui coulait dans ses veines à la manière d'une cascade déchaînée.

- Fred, gémit-elle, en accélérant ses mouvements contre lui, visiblement très frustrée.

Le vampire approcha son visage de son cou, laissant l'odeur de son sang envahir ses sens. Il la laissa s'empaler sur ses doigts et la mordit avec force. Comme d'habitude elle hurla, et comme d'habitude Fred se mit à planer comme avec personne d'autre – si ce n'était George, mais avec lui tout était tellement compliqué.

L'orgasme la submergea bien vite et elle se blottit à nouveau contre Fred qui suça ses doigts pour la goûter autrement.

Un léger silence s'abattit dans la chambre.

- Tu sais que lorsque je me serai lassé de toi, commença Fred d'une voix neutre, je te tuerai sûrement ?

Contre lui, Victoire ne bougea pas.

- Oui, je sais. Je l'ai toujours su.

Fred haussa les sourcils, soit elle était vraiment très masochiste, soit elle était vraiment très blonde. Un mélange des deux sans doute...

- Et ça t'ai égal de mourir ? demanda Fred en cherchant son regard.

Elle le lui donna sans ciller. Ils se fixèrent avec une effrayante profondeur.

- Disons que ça ne me dérange pas, si c'est par toi, dans tes bras.

Le visage de Fred se crispa. Elle ne réalisait pas ce qu'elle disait. Elle voyait la mort comme un espèce de truc romantique. Elle ne réalisait pas la gravité de la situation, le monstre avec lequel elle couchait, qu'elle disait « aimer ». Et elle était si jeune et si innocente. Elle méritait d'aimer un humain attentionné comme Teddy, pas un assassin cruel et sadique comme lui.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte que ce que tu dis, déclara Fred en hochant la tête. La mort n'est quelque chose de _romantique_, Victoire. Je ne t'habillerai pas de soie et je ne mettrai pas des pétales de roses sur ton lit avant de gentiment te vider de ton sang ! Il n'y aura pas non plus de chandelles ! Je suis un _monstre_, Victoire, un tueur sanguinaire qui se délecte de la souffrance et de la mort des autres. Je prends un grand plaisir à torturer mes victimes, à les faire _agoniser_. Faut-il que je te rappelle ce que j'ai fais à Luna ?

Fred n'était pas sûr d'avoir employé des mots suffisamment simples pour que Victoire les comprenne.

- Non, je sais tout ça. Tu te trompes sur moi. Je sais qui tu es. Je sais ce que tu es. Je sais que tu peux me tuer à chaque instant que je passe avec toi. Je sais que tu peux péter les plombs et m'égorger sur un coup de tête ou m'arracher un bas ou que sais-je. Je sais qui tu es.

Fred était abasourdi par son petit speech et surtout par le vocabulaire qu'elle avait utilisé – à croire que le fréquenter lui avait fait pousser quelques neurones.

- Et tu restes en sachant tout ça ? Ça t'excite ou bien quoi ?

- Non.

- Ça ne te fait pas peur de savoir que je pourrais te faire subir les pires des sévices sans éprouver le moindre remord ?

- Si, un peu, admit-elle. Mais... je t'aime... alors ça m'est égal.

Agacé par son adoration aveugle, Fred fut prit d'une pulsion et la renversa sur le dos pour la surplomber. Elle haleta. Ses yeux étaient rouges et ses crocs acérés.

- En es-tu toujours aussi sûr ?

Sa voix était rauque. Il n'avait plus rien d'humain. Elle avait face à elle le meurtrier de sa tante, de son oncle et de ses cousins.

Malgré la petite lueur de peur dans ses yeux et l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque, Victoire soutenait son regard sans broncher, sans bouger ni sans émettre le moindre son. Il allait sûrement la tuer. Et même en entendant ses pensées, Fred sentait qu'elle n'avait, en effet, pas peur de mourir.

Il agrippa férocement ses bras en rugissant, les pupilles complètement dilatées. Sa pression était si forte que Victoire pensait qu'il allait les broyer. Elle l'avait sans doute énervé à lui déclamer son amour stupide d'adolescente mortelle. Il était en colère et elle allait en payer le prix.

Elle glapit lorsque la pression sur ses bras s'accentua. Et, cependant, en dépit de la douleur qu'il pouvait lire dans son regard et sur son visage, Fred ne décelait aucune marque de supplication muette, lui intimant d'arrêter. Elle ne disait rien. Là encore, elle s'abandonnait à lui et à ses caprices. De rage, il se pencha vers son cou pour la mordre violemment et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était _définitivement_ pas un Prince Charmant. Pourtant, au dernier moment, ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur la bouche de Victoire et non sur son cou. La jeune fille émit une petite exclamation de surprise. Fred l'embrassait avec brutalité. C'était douloureux et en même temps terriblement, désespérément passionné.

Fred mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il l'embrassait, les mains serrant toujours ses bras avec force. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit. Il était censé la mordre au départ ! Et ses lèvres connaissaient suffisamment bien le chemin de son artère pour s'être innocemment trompées de cible. Peu importe, ce qui était fait, était fait. Leur baiser était fiévreux. Fred avait l'impression que son cœur s'était remis à battre. Depuis quand lui faisait-elle cet effet là ? Il l'avait toujours trouvée divertissante mais jamais plus... Il ne savait plus. Il n'était conscient que de sa bouche descendant sur la poitrine de la jeune fille puis sur ventre puis sur ses cuisses.

Victoire avait du mal à respirer. A travers le brouillard de sensations, une question ne quittait pas son esprit : elle savait qu'il aimait torturer les gens, elle savait ce qu'il avait fait à Luna, elle savait que cinq minutes plus tôt il semblait sur le point de lui arracher la tête. Allait-il la mordre... _là _? La question résonna dans la tête de Fred. Il était vrai que c'était quelque chose qu'il faisait parfois. Mais pas là. Il ne le ferait pas à Victoire. Il ne voulait pas lui causer une telle douleur. Après lui avoir envoyé sa réponse par télépathie, il reprit sa tâche avec plus de douceur. Il la sentait s'abandonner à lui et se détendre.

Moment délectable, un peu salé mais tellement doux et électrisant. C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait si intime avec lui. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait si intime avec elle. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de venir, il remplaça à contre cœur sa langue par ses doigts, la faisant grogner sourdement. L'appel de son sang était trop fort. Il ne pouvait pas résister. Il la mordit à la cuisse, tout près de son entrejambe, restant ainsi baigné dans son odeur délicieuse. Elle haleta puis vint rapidement. Fred laissa reposer sa tête sur sa cuisse, faisant distraitement le contour de sa morsure du bout de l'index.

Une demie heure plus tard, Fred avait laissé une Victoire profondément assoupie qui lui murmurait des « je t'aime, Fred » endormis. Le vampire avait soupiré puis était retourné à l'hôtel.

Une surprise de taille l'attendait.

XxX XxX XxX

La première chose que Fred remarqua en ouvrant la porte de la chambre était que Claodia et Rose n'étaient pas là. Il le savait parce que Rose bondissait dès qu'elle entendait son père entrer, et Rose ne quittait jamais l'hôtel sans lui ou Claodia. Se disant qu'elles étaient probablement parties chasser, Fred referma la porte et avança dans le petit salon.

Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Un homme entouré de plusieurs personnes se tenait dans la pièce.

- Bonsoir, dit Fred d'un ton sardonique. Qui êtes-vous ?

Mais avant qu'il ait pu obtenir la moindre réponse, Fred se prit une décharge électrique et s'évanouit.

Il se réveilla dans un endroit bizarre et rond. En observant de plus près, il réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un puis. D'un puis sans fond. Il fronça les sourcils, incapable de se souvenir ce qui s'était passé, ni comment il était arrivé là.

- Vous êtes réveillé, fit une voix.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Fred n'avait pas vu l'homme qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la porte grillagée.

- Qui êtes-vous ? C'est quoi ici ?

L'homme, qui, ironiquement, n'en était pas un, regarda fixement Fred.

- Je me nomme David Talbot, vous avez dû entendre parler de moi.

Fred fronça les sourcils. Les paroles de Claodia lui revinrent en mémoire.

- Vous êtes le patron du Tamachinchose ?

- Du Tamalasca, rectifia Talbot.

- Peu importe. Comment je suis arrivé là ?

Talbot se racla la gorge.

- Le Tamalasca, ainsi que le Ministère de la Magie ont jugé que vos agissements devenaient incontrôlables et qu'il fallait y mettre un terme.

Fred ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Un terme ? Vous voulez dire que ?

- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation et condamné à mort.

Fred explosa.

- C'est quoi cette blague ? Je suis _déjà_ mort, 'spèce de crétin sur patte !

- Vous serez immolé par le soleil au levé du jour.

Fred déglutit. Voilà pourquoi il était dans un puis sans fond. Il regarda, paniqué, le toit ouvert sur le ciel étoilé.

- Mais ! Mais vous aussi vous êtes un vampire ! Vous tuez vos propres congénères ! Et c'est moi le sadique !

Talbot garda son calme.

- Je ne suis pas un tueur en série, répliqua-t-il.

- C'est ça votre justification à deux noises ? s'exclama Fred, hors de lui. Je tue des humains donc je suis _un tueur en série _? Et vous, vous êtes quoi ? Un éleveur de cochons ?

- Vous ne tuez pas pour vous nourrir, Fred, là est la différence. Vous tuez pour le plaisir d'ôter la vie, pour le plaisir de voir vos victimes souffrir. Notre Ordre se débarrasse des vampires qui ne suivent pas les règles, notamment celle de la discrétion. Claodia ne vous a donc rien appris ?

Fred ne répondit rien. Il se pinça la lèvre inférieure.

- La discussion est close. Passez une bonne nuit !

Talbot allait s'en retourner mais Fred l'interpella :

- Et Claodia ?

- Claodia est très affectée et a fait appel pour vous. Mais Monsieur Potter est intransigeant. Il en va de même pour les décisions de l'Ordre. Nous avons été cléments une fois, Fred. Visiblement une fois de trop. Au fait, n'essayez pas de casser la porte, elle est spécialement conçue pour résister à la force des vampires. Au revoir.

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna dans le couloir sombre, laissant Fred seul.

Un seul nom faisait échos en boucle dans son esprit : _Monsieur Potter_.

Alors c'était lui l'orchestrateur de cette mascarade ? Cet idiot de Harry ! Il ne perdait rien pour attendre celui-là ! Quand Fred sortirait d'ici il lui... Mais comment pouvait-il sortir d'ici ? Il ferait jour dans quelques heures et il se transformerait en statue de sel. Et pas de Percy pour le tirer d'affaire cette fois... Fred se mit à tourner en rond dans son puis, priant de toutes ses forces pour que le soleil ne se lève jamais.

XxX XxX XxX

Quelques heures plus tard, vers 6h35 du matin, les deux gardes, postés à l'entrée du couloir qui bifurquait vers la cellule de Fred, en prirent la direction. Ils avaient bien suggéré à Monsieur Potter de se rapprocher un peu plus, histoire de mieux surveiller le détenu, mais celui-ci leur avait répondu que personne ne devait approcher le vampire, même à trois mètres. Son pouvoir de manipulation mentale était bien trop à craindre, et puis la porte était en titane et plomb aucun risque qu'il s'échappe. Après tout, aucun vampire de par le passé n'y avait réussi, et certains étaient pourtant particulièrement forts. Dracula, pour ne citer que lui (qui avait quand même fini par se faire la malle, mais ça c'est une autre histoire). Pour finir de les rassurer, Harry leur avait rappelé qu'en se positionnant ici, ils verraient immédiatement le vampire s'il s'échappait et pourraient donner l'alerte. Satisfaits de ces arguments, les deux gardes avaient acquiescé puis s'étaient mis à leur poste jusqu'au matin.

Le soleil désormais levé, ils devaient vérifier que le vampire avait bien été réduit en cendres. Le puis étant insonorisé, ils n'avaient rien pu entendre. En arrivant sur les lieux, un filet de fumée s'échappait encore d'un tas de cendres. Au milieu de celui-ci, trônait les boutons dorés de la veste carmine que portait le vampire la veille ainsi que la bague qu'il avait au doigt.

C'en était terminé, Fred Weasley n'était plus. Le soleil avait eu raison de lui.

On voulu annoncer la nouvelle à Harry, mais pour une raison inconnue, le chef des Aurores demeurait introuvable. Il n'avait pas répondu aux hiboux qu'on lui avait envoyé, ni aux coups de téléphones.

De plus en plus inquiet, Talbot ordonna aux gardes de lui décrire ce qu'ils avaient trouvé au matin.

- Bah, comme je vous l'ai dit, patron, un tas de cendres fumant avec une bague en or et des boutons de chemise en or.

Au téléphone, Talbot soupira. Tout ceci semblait bien indiquer que les cendres étaient Fred. Et pourtant quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourquoi Potter ne s'était toujours pas montré ? Cette victoire était le triomphe de sa vie ! Il aurait dû se présenter dès l'aurore, voire même assister à la crémation du vampire. Et pourtant, personne ne savait où il était...

- Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal ou d'étrange ? insista Talbot.

- Non, monsieur. Rien que des cendres et une horrible odeur de chair brûlée !

Talbot soupira à nouveau.

- Merci.

Puis il raccrocha.

XxX XxX XxX

Percy se demandait vraiment pourquoi c'était toujours à _lui_ d'annoncer les mauvaises (ou bonnes?) nouvelles à la famille (ou du moins à ce qu'il en restait). Il avait reçu un hibou du Ministère lui attestant la mort de Frederick Gidéon Weasley, condamné à être immolé par le soleil. La lettre portait le cachet du Tamalasca, l'Ordre qui se chargeait de faire disparaître les vampires trop dangereux et trop impétueux. Des vampires comme Fred.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment prendre la nouvelle. Bien sûr qu'il était soulagé que le monstre soit hors d'état de nuire mais en même temps il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la peine Fred était son frère, malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commises – horreurs que l'acte héroïque de Percy avait permis, soit dit en passant.

Alors qu'il finissait de boutonner son manteau pour aller au Terrier en cheminée, un grand fracas cogna contre la porte. Abasourdis, Percy alla ouvrir... et resta muet, totalement hébété.

- Je suis en retard désolée ! S'exclama un Fred visiblement en pleine forme qui lui passa devant sans la moindre gène.

- F... Fr... Fred ? balbutia Percy, complètement ahuris, la main toujours sur la poignée de la porte ouverte.

Ledit Fred s'était confortablement installé dans le canapé et attrapait un magasine qui traînait par là.

- Mais enfin ! Comment est-ce que ? Toi ici ?

- Pourrais-tu communiquer autrement qu'en Morse ? C'est assez dérangeant...

Percy ne répondit rien, il ressemblait toujours à un poisson hors de son bocal. Fred regardait avec intérêt le magasine bidon sur l'entretien des jardins magiques qu'il avait « emprunté ». Il s'humidifia le bout de l'index avec la langue pour tourner une page et reprit la parole.

- Avant que tu ne te remettes à bégayer comme un aphasique en phase terminale, sache que, _oui_, je suis bien là, et _non_, je n'ai pas flambé comme une crêpe suzette.

Percy observait son frère, reprenant petit à petit ses esprits.

- Mais comment as-tu fait ? Il est impossible de sortir du Tamalasca !

- Eh bah je l'ai fait quand même !

- Mais, comment ?

- Oh ! C'est une longue histoire ! T'aurais un peu de sang pour moi ? J'ai pas pu me nourrir du coup et j'ai les crocs.

XxX XxX XxX

Au même moment, dans le bureau de David Talbot, le téléphone sonna. Talbot décrocha. La voix paniquée d'un de ses hommes de main s'éleva dans le combiné.

- Allons, tenta de le calmer David, ne parlez pas si vite, je ne comprends rien de ce que vous dîtes.

- Les cendres... dans le puis... on a retrouvé les lettres envoyées à Monsieur Potter... toutes dans le puis...

David n'écouta plus un traître mot essoufflé que le garde s'évertuait à articuler. Les lettres envoyées par hiboux à Harry Potter avaient été retrouvées... dans le puis où les cendres de Fred reposaient ? Mais cela n'avait pas de sens ! Pourquoi se serait-on amusé à faire une telle farce ? Les hiboux souffraient-il de problèmes de mémoire ? Impossible, un hibou ne se trompait jamais de destinataire. _Jamais_.

- Mais alors, si ces lettres sont arrivées à bon port, murmura Talbot à voix basse, cela veut dire que... Oh Seigneur !

XxX XxX XxX

- Harry ? Tu as fait brûler _Harry_ à ta place ? répéta Percy d'une voix blanche alors que Fred sirotait tranquille son sang à la paille.

- Ça a été presque trop facile ! Au départ, j'avoue avoir un peu paniqué. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment j'allais me tirer de là. Ma force et mes pouvoirs ne fonctionnaient pas impossible de me démoléculariser ! J'étais très frustré. Et puis, au bout d'un long moment de réflexion intense, je me suis dit que si je n'arrivais pas à sortir avec ma force, autant utiliser ma tête ! Je veux dire, un vampire c'est pas seulement un gros tas de muscles ! Enfin, peut-être les autres, mais pas moi ! Moi, niveau ruse, j'en connais un sacrée rayon ! Je reste un jumeau Weasley quand même, mort ou vivant ! Bref... J'ai remarqué la broche qu'il y avait sur ma chemise et je m'en suis servie pour déverrouiller la porte ! Tout simplement ! Comme quoi, les vieux trucs sont les meilleurs trucs !

Fred étalait son exploit avec une grande fierté, comme un enfant. Percy était aussi pâle que la mort.

- Et c'est comme ça que tu t'es échappé ? Et Harry ? Comment tu ?

- Pas de Morse ! Bref... Non j'ai pas bougé. J'ai joué les condamnés à mort jusqu'au bout. C'aurait été triste de partir comme un voleur, surtout sans dire au revoir à ce cher Harry ! Non ! Je suis resté bien sagement dans ma petite cage de poulet rôti et j'ai attendu que Saint-Potter-qui-n'a-pas-survécu vienne me faire une petite visite ! Et tu sais quoi ? Je me suis pas trompé ! Ce con est venu me voir, pour mes derniers instants ! Il arborait un air plein de suffisance et de triomphe ! Il a dit qu'il ne voudrait louper le spectacle pour rien au monde ! T'inquiète pas qu'il l'a pas loupé son spectacle !

Fred bu un autre gorgée. Percy tressaillit.

- Comment as-tu échangé vos places ?

- Facile ! J'ai utilisé ma vitesse de vampire pour ouvrir la porte et l'attraper par derrière avant même qu'il ait le temps de cligner des yeux, continua Fred d'un air sadique, comme s'il revivait la scène. Je l'ai assommé, je l'ai balancé dans son précieux puis, j'ai piqué sa baguette, j'ai utilisé la magie pour échanger nos fringues et : _Inflamare _! Magnifique ! Avant de partir, j'ai jeté la très chère bague de maman dans le feu, pour qu'on croit vraiment que c'était moi ! Notre séparation m'a beaucoup affecté – je parle de la bague bien sûr !

- Et tu as quitté la tour comment ? questionna Percy sans même réaliser qu'il avait parlé. Il devait y avoir des gardes !

- Pff ! Des amateurs ! Des guignols amateurs ! Harry était tellement sûr que je ne pourrais pas m'échapper qu'il a négligé la sécurité comme pas deux ! Une fois dans le couloir, les pouvoirs anti-vampires ne faisaient plus effet, figure-toi. Je me suis simplement démolécularisé et j'ai attendu patiemment dans un petit coin que le soleil se couche pour filer comme l'air ! Et me voilà ! Alors, impressionné ?

Percy se força à refermer sa bouche et à reprendre une respiration normale. Il n'avait toujours pas les idées claires et ne réalisait pas vraiment que Harry était mort.

Fred renifla puis se leva du canapé.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai une mini nièce à récupérer, moi ! Où est Zoé ?

Percy se mit sur la défensive.

- Pourquoi tu veux l'emmener ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire ?

- Ça, mon Perçounet d'amour, c'est pas tes oignons !

- C'est elle la prochaine sur la liste ? Osa demander Percy.

Le regard de Fred se durcit.

- Ce sera _toi_ si tu continues à me casser les burnes. Maintenant bouge de là. M'oblige pas à te faire du mal, Perce. Je ne le veux pas plus que toi.

Percy déglutit. Fred était déjà monté dans la chambre récupérer l'enfant qui jouait tranquillement. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle accouru vers lui. Fred la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, répondit-elle de sa petite voix.

Fred sourit. La petite dans les bras il rangea toutes ses affaires dans un sac d'un seul signe de la main, et les hanses du sac allèrent se caler d'eux-même dans le creux de sa paume. Percy le suivait, essoufflé et très inquiet.

- Combien de personnes vas-tu encore tuer comme ça, hein ? Le Tamalasca va finir par te retrouver !

- Je sais. Et je m'en contre fiche.

- Fred, je t'en supplie arrête.

Fred se retourna et haussa les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu as tué déjà tellement de monde, chuchota Percy, anéanti. Arrête toi maintenant.

- Je pourrais...

Une lueur d'espoir passa dans les yeux de l'homme.

- Mais je peux pas, désolé, termina Fred en haussant nonchalamment les épaules. Si ça peut te rassurer, sache que ce ne sera plus très long. Mon temps est compté. Je joue mes dernières cartes pour récupérer George et si j'échoue, j'irais faire un tour au soleil, tout seul, comme un grand.

Percy l'observa, hagard. Le visage de Fred était sérieux, grave même.

- Tu t'immolerais ? De toi-même ? Pourquoi ?

Percy paraissait paniqué par cette réalité probable. Fred se contenta de sourire tristement en haussant les épaules.

- A quoi bon rester si c'est sans lui ?

Percy ne répondit rien.

- Tu sais que je pourrais te dénoncer au Tamalasca maintenant ? menaça Percy.

Fred se retourna, tout sourire.

- Je sais que tu ne le fera pas !

- Et pourquoi en es-tu si sûr ?

Le sourire de Fred se fit énigmatique.

- Parce que je suis ton frère !

Et Percy regarda, impuissant, le vampire quitter sa maison en emportant sa nièce et ses prochains meurtres.

XxX XxX XxX

En arrivant à l'hôtel, Fred déposa Zoé dans le salon, prêt du piano. Il sortit Mandy du sac et la tendit à la fillette qui la prit avec un gazouillement. Fred sentit son cœur mort se serrer. Jamais ça n'aurait dû se passer comme ça. _Jamais._

La voix de Claodia résonna :

- Fred ?

Elle apparu, déesse éthérée dans l'encadrement de la porte. Fred eut un sourire triomphale.

- Eh oui ! C'est le retour du fils Prodigue !

Mais sa bonne humeur retomba aussitôt que le _CLAP_ retentissant lui heurta les oreilles et la joue. Claodia venait de le gifler. Fred ouvrit de grands yeux choqués. Pendant quelques secondes, Claodia sembla le jauger du regard, puis, sans prévenir, elle se jeta à son cou. L'étreinte fut brève mais très intense, surtout pour Fred qui n'était pas habitué à des élans d'affection venant de sa Dame.

- Je ne comprends pas tout, articula difficilement Fred après que Claodia se fut reculée.

Son magnifique visage exprimait un étrange mélange de colère et de soulagement.

- J'ai reçu deux appels téléphoniques aujourd'hui, expliqua-t-elle finalement. Le premier m'annonça ta mort, le second m'apprit qu'ils s'étaient trompés et que les cendres retrouvées n'étaient pas les tiennes mais celles d'un certain chef des Aurores, mort brûlé vif par le biais de ceci, fit-elle en prenant la baguette de la poche de Fred.

Elle avait le regard empli de reproches, rappant la baguette entre ses doigts. Fred siffla.

- Balèze le Talbot ! s'exclama-t-il, pas gêné le moins du monde. Je pensais que ça leur prendrait plus de temps pour comprendre !

Claodia semblait sur le point d'exploser.

- Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Harry, ni comment tu t'y es pris pour sortir de là mais sache que c'est une très mauvaise chose ! Vraiment très mauvaise !

Fred fronça les sourcils, peiné.

- Auriez-vous préféré que je meure ? demanda-t-il durement.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! répliqua vivement Claodia. L'annonce de ta fausse mort a fait naître en moi un chagrin que rien ne pouvait calmer.

Fred se relâcha un peu chaque fois que sa Reine sous-entendait qu'elle tenait à lui, il en était toujours très ému et surpris. Claodia était si distante et tellement inaccessible.

- Mais tu n'aurais pas dû t'échapper, continua-t-elle d'une voix triste.

- Et pourquoi ? Justice n'a pas été faite, c'est ça ? ironisa-t-il.

- Pas du tout ! Mais Fred, David va te poursuivre, il ne te lâchera pas tant qu'il ne t'aura pas remis dans ce puis. _Tu es condamné à mort par le Tamalasca_.

Fred resta silencieux un temps.

- Je sais, murmura-t-il finalement. Et je compte m'entretenir avec ce David après avoir fait ce que j'ai à faire.

- Quoi donc ? Continuer de massacrer les tiens ?

- George, dit-il simplement.

Claodia leva les yeux aux ciels.

- Tu ne vas donc jamais cesser ! Je te l'ai dis mille fois ! Ce n'est pas en tuant que tu rallieras ton frère à notre communauté. Cela a même l'effet inverse !

- Je le sais également. Mais je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot. Je ne suis pas un meurtrier sans cervelle ! Je sais que le Tamalasca me cherche actuellement, et je sais qu'ils me retrouveront.

Claodia mit sa tête de côté, songeuse.

- Tu as un plan derrière la tête...

- Affirmatif. Cette fois c'est tout ou rien.

Un petit rire d'enfant parvint aux oreilles de Claodia. Perdue dans sa conversation avec Fred, elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence de la petite Zoé qui jouait parterre. Son visage se fit grave.

- Et je suppose que le plan, c'est elle ? Une petite sœur pour Rose ?

Fred hocha tristement la tête.

- George ne pourrait supporter l'idée de voir sa fille chérie changée en monstre. Il préférerait la tuer plutôt que de la voir se nourrir de sang.

- Alors quel est-il ?

Et soudain elle comprit, et son regard devint noir de reproches et de désagrément.

- Ne fais pas ça, Fred.

- Je ne le veux pas plus que vous, fit-il avec émotion. Vous savez que j'aime cette enfant et que je ne le veux pas. Mais George ne me laisse plus le choix.

- Si tu fais ça, George te tuera.

Fred fixa son regard dans les yeux de sa Dame.

- Oui, je sais.

Claodia ouvrit légèrement les siens de stupeur.

- Et c'est ce que tu veux ? chuchota-t-elle.

- Quitte à mourir, autant que ce soit par sa main, à lui. Il faut en finir, maintenant.

XxX XxX XxX

La journée au bureau avait comme d'habitude été éprouvante. Entre les bons de commandes qui s'étaient perdus, les réunions interminables et les gaffes de cette incapable d'Émilie, George rentra chez lui exténué. Après s'être servi un verre de cognac et l'avoir vidé cul sec, il monta les marches et passa distraitement devant la chambre vide depuis quatre jours de sa fille. L'impression d'une présence le fit s'arrêter. Il espérait tellement son retour qu'il avait parfois le sentiment qu'elle dormait tranquillement dans son lit. L'espoir le faisait halluciner.

Mais ce n'était pas une hallucination cette fois. Zoé était bel et bien là, allongée dans son petit lit, Mandy entre ses bras.

Non, se rectifia mentalement George, Zoé n'était pas allongée _dans _son lit, elle était allongée _sur_ son lit. Comme si quelqu'un l'avait posée là.

Et c'était le cas. Le cœur et l'âme à l'agonie, il toucha d'une main tremblante la peau glacée de sa fille, son petit cou clairement marqué d'une morsure.

Fred l'avait fait.

Fred lui avait pris sa Zoé.

Fred lui avait tout pris.

XxX XxX XxX

L'annonce de la mort de Zoé fit l'effet d'une bombe pour la famille. Fred avait tué la fille de son propre frère jumeau. Quand Verity lui avait demandé ce qu'il comptait faire, c'est avec le visage déformé par la haine que George lui avait répondu :

- Ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis déjà le début.

Et Verity l'avait laissé partir en sachant qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

_Je ne sais plus comment te dire  
Je ne trouve plus les mots  
Ces mots qui te faisaient rire  
Et ceux que tu trouvais beaux_

George empli un sac de dizaines de boules magiques inflammable. Il n'avait plus le choix.

_J'ai tant de fois voulu t'écrire  
Et tant de fois courbé le dos  
Et pour revivre nos souvenirs  
J'ai même aussi frôlé ta peau _

Il s'était raccroché au souvenir de Fred pendant des années, refusant mentalement l'idée que son jumeau ait pu totalement disparaître. Il s'était enfermé dans un déni de dix ans, sans aucune issue de secours. Il repensant aux allusions salaces, à l'écœurant baisé. Tant de choses immondes qu'il avait encaissé pour le seul espoir de retrouver son frère.

_Oh, dis-moi  
Regarde-moi  
Je ne sais plus comment t'aimer  
Ni comment te garder_

Parle-moi  
Oui parle-moi  
Je ne sais plus pourquoi t'aimer  
Ni pourquoi continuer

Tu es là, mais tu es si loin,  
De moi

Dans un bar paumé de Londres, Percy avalait verres sur verres. Zoé était morte, et il était responsable de sa mort. Tout comme il était responsable de la mort de tous les autres. C'est lui, et lui seul, qui avait permis au monstre de perdurer et de continuer à tuer sans relâche. Au final, il avait fait de lui son complice indirect. Il aurait pu la sauver. Il aurait pu tous les sauver. Si ce jour-là, il l'avait laissé les flammes faire leur office et réduire le monstre en poussière. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il ne l'avait pas fait.

_Je ne sais plus comment poursuivre  
Cet amour qui n'en est plus  
Je ne sais plus que souffrir  
Souffrir autant que j'y ai cru_

Fred marchait dans la rue, les mains dans les poches, le regard vide. Il avait fait ce qu'il n'avait jamais voulu faire. Il avait fait ce que George l'avait obligé à faire. Lorsqu'il avait quitté l'hôtel, Claodia lui murmura un simple adieux. Fred avait sourit tristement.

Mais je sais qu'il me faut survivre  
Et avancer un pas de plus  
Pour qu'enfin cesse la dérive  
Des moments à jamais perdus

Il ne savait pas vraiment où il allait, à la mort, sans doute, mais il avançait parce que la dernière carte avait été jouée.

_Oh, dis-moi  
Regarde-moi  
Il y a la vie dont on rêvait  
Celle qui commençait  
Oh, parle-moi  
Parle-moi  
Je ne sais plus pourquoi t'aimer  
Ni comment continuer _

Où en serait sa vie maintenant, s'il n'était jamais devenu un vampire ? Serait-il marié ? Aurait-il des enfants – de vrais enfants ? Serait-il voisin de palier avec George, comme ils se l'étaient toujours dis ?

Sans vraiment réaliser où il allait, il avait marché jusqu'à chez Percy. Un peu de réconfort auprès de son grand frère lui ferait du bien. Le seul qui avait été loyal envers lui et qui était resté avec lui malgré sa condition. Son seul frère, en vérité.

- Percy ? Appela-t-il.

Il savait qu'il allait se faire remonter les bretelles pour la mort de Zoé, mais tan pis. De toute façon il le méritait.

_Oh, dis-moi  
Oh, dis-moi  
Dis-moi, si tout est terminé  
Si je dois m'en aller_

En entrant dans le salon, pour la première fois de sa non vie, il sentit un grand froid l'envahir. Il avait le sentiment d'être redevenu humain, incapable de réagir, incapable de bouger.

Percy était là.

Oh, parle-moi  
Parle-moi  
Regarde-moi

Et se balançait au bout d'une corde.

XxX XxX XxX

Il resta un bon moment à regarder son frère d'un œil vide d'émotion. Percy s'était pendu.

_Percy s'était pendu_.

Et lorsqu'il jugea l'avoir regardé suffisamment longtemps, le corps disparu en cendres dans un éclat de flammes d'un seul geste de la main.

- C'est ta façon de te débarrasser des corps, ou alors c'est pour nier la souffrance que tu infliges autour de toi ? fit une voix derrière lui.

Fred se retourna. George était adossé à la porte d'entrée, les yeux humides, le visage déformé par la haine. Fred sourit.

- Joker.

George ne répondit rien. Il s'approcha de son jumeau d'un pas lent, à son bras droit pendait un sac lourd.

- Qu'as-tu ramené dans ta jolie hotte, papa nowel ?

Arrivé à quelques centimètres du vampire, George le toisa. Son visage fermé faisait face au sourire moqueur de son frère.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, souffla George.

Fred savait pertinemment qu'il parlait de la mort de Zoé, cependant, il n'en montra rien.

- Je m'en veux beaucoup que Percy ait succombé à la culpabilité de ma mauvaise nature. C'était ma façon à moi de payer ma dette de victime sauvée des flammes. La famille n'aura pas à casquer de nouveaux frais d'enterrement ! Quoique... Ils pourraient tasser tout le monde dans la même boîte, ça leur ferait faire des économies...

George grogna de rage.

- Tu sais que je ne parle pas de ça, siffla-t-il. Percy a été un imbécile de te sauver la vie. Son suicide aura au moins prouvé qu'il n'était pas complètement perdu dans tes filets de monstre insensible.

- Hum hum. Il est vrai que sa bêtise ne t'avait pas contaminé, si mes souvenirs sont bons, marmonna Fred d'un ton amère.

- Pourquoi as-tu pris Zoé ?

- Un petit creux...

George ignora la remarque caustique.

- Avoir massacré toute la famille ne t'a pas suffit ?

- Sache que massacrer la planète entière ne me suffirait pas. Et puis, il me fallait bien un bouquet final à la hauteur du Potter flambé ! Plutôt réussi, non ?

- Tu sais que la mort de Zoé signe la tienne. Je ne pensais pas que tu avais envie de mourir.

Le regard de Fred se voilà momentanément de tristesse. Petite Zoé. Elle n'était pas censée mourir.

- Je n'avais plus rien à perdre, murmura-t-il en haussant les épaules. Vivre avec toi ou mourir par toi, l'un vaut l'autre à mes yeux. Tue-moi si ça te chante, j'ai misé ma dernière carte.

Fred fit une petite révérence.

- Faites vos jeux, mon frère.

George fit un pas en avant.

- Tu m'as pris tout ceux que j'aimais... Et tu as tué Harry pour te faire passer pour mort.

- Avoue que ce plan est l'un de mes meilleurs ! J'ai fais d'une pierre deux coups : je me suis vengé de cet imbécile et j'ai réussi à éviter la broche.

- Et tu fière de toi, fit George, écœuré.

Fred sourit, goguenard.

- Leur survie ne dépendait que de toi, George. Si tu n'avais pas été aussi borné...

- Je refuse de prendre la responsabilité de _tes _meurtres.

- Et pourtant, c'est par ta faute qu'ils ont été commis. Mais tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Derrière ton regard bovin et des grands airs de pucelle, tu l'as toujours su. Je continuerais bien à tuer jusqu'au dernier et te garder pour la fin mais, le Tamalasca est à ma recherche. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. Alors échange de bons procédés, maintenant, George. Fais ton choix ou tue-moi.

- Tu te fiches de mourir définitivement ? fit George en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vivre avec toi ou mourir par toi, répliqua Fred, le visage grave.

George déglutit. Ils y étaient arrivés. Ils se tenaient sur la dernière raille de ce chemin sanglant. Tout allait se jouer maintenant. L'un comme l'autre, ils le savaient.

- Je devrais te tuer, souffla faiblement George. Tu as détruit ma vie. Tu as salis nos souvenirs. Tu as souillé tout ce que tu as touché. Tu es une abjecte pourriture morte et sadique. Tu es tout ce que je déteste. Et comme j'aimerais pouvoir te haïr...

La voix de George n'était plus qu'un souffle. Malgré son état cadavérique, Fred était persuadé que si cœur battait encore, il aurait explosé sous l'émotion lourde et étouffante qui se formait petit à petit dans la pièce.

- Mais je ne peux pas, chuchota George, la tête baissée, vaincu. Je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi, souffla Fred, son cœur putréfié au bord des lèvres.

George releva soudainement la tête, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

- Hors de question que je le dise.

Fred sourit et approcha son visage de celui de son jumeau.

- « Hors de question que je le dise », répéta-t-il. C'est bien mon grand.

George regardait intensément son frère.

- Tu as gagné, en fin de compte. Il ne me reste plus rien... à part toi. Est-ce que tu as le pouvoir de faire disparaître ma souffrance ?

Voyant où la conversation aller les mener, Fred déglutit puis acquiesça.

- J'ai ce pouvoir.

George effaça les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient.

- Alors emmène-moi avec toi.

Les yeux de Fred s'écarquillèrent. Ce n'était pas une farce. George était sérieux. Lui non plus n'avait plus rien à perdre. Fred avait gagné : il l'avait poussé dans ses derniers retranchements. Son rêve le plus fou allait se réaliser : il allait emmener la personne qu'il aimait le plus sur cette Terre dans son monde. Il en rêvait depuis dix-sept ans. C'était trop beau pour pouvoir être vrai.

George dû sentir l'hésitation de son jumeau car il fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Fred paru nerveux et se sentait un peu stupide. Démuni aussi. Il rabattu distraitement une mèche de cheveux de George qui s'était un peu hérissée.

- Ça va faire dix-sept ans que j'attends ce moment. Que je ne « vis » que pour lui. Et maintenant qu'il est sur le point de se concrétiser... je ne sais plus si c'est ce que je veux vraiment, admit Fred d'une petite voix.

Le visage de George se crispa sous une rage folle.

- Quoi ? Non mais tu te fiches de moi ! Mais je vais t'emplafonner ! Tu as fait de ma vie un Enfer pendant plus de dix ans, tu as massacré ma femme, ma fille, mon frère - et en as poussé un au suicide - mon beau frère et mes neveux et nièces et maintenant que je suis sur le point de te donner ce que tu veux _de mon plein gré_, _tu-ne-sais-plus-si-c'est-ce-que-tu-veux-vraiment _? articula lentement George d'une voix blanche.

Fred baissa la tête, honteux.

- Tu vas m'emmener avec toi, Fred, fit George d'un ton dangereux. Parce que je ne veux plus vivre cette vie que _tu_ as détruite. Et parce que si tu ne m'emmènes pas avec toi, moi aussi tu me retrouveras au bout d'une corde.

A ces propos, Fred releva vivement la tête. Son frère était dans le désespoir le plus total. Il l'avait plongé dans un gouffre où au final seule la mort en était l'échappatoire.

- Alors _échange de bon procédés, maintenant, Fred_.

Fred déglutit difficilement puis acquiesça.

Il regarda son frère droit dans les yeux.

- Tu en es sûr.

- Vivre avec toi ou mourir sans toi, murmura George d'un air résolu.

- Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis ?

- Parce qu'il ne me reste que toi et que je ne veux pas perdre la seule personne qu'il me reste.

Fred acquiesça. Il ne voulait plus tuer son frère. Et lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur la peau brûlante de son cou, il comprit pourquoi : George allait perdre sa douce chaleur, il n'entendrait plus son cœur battre, il ne pourrait plus se laisser bercer par le ronronnement de son sang coulant dans ses veines. Il ferait de son jumeau tant aimé un cadavre ambulant, comme lui. Glacial, aussi rigide que la pierre, blanc comme la Mort, obligé de tuer pour se nourrir. Son doux George. Il allait en faire un tueur. Comme lui. Un meurtrier, un assassin...

- Fred, s'impatienta George. Fais-le.

Et Fred le fit. Il plongea ses crocs pour la dernière fois dans la chair tendre de son frère. Il sentit George haleter et s'agripper à lui. Mais George n'avait pas peur de mourir, George n'avait plus rien à perdre, George était vide de tout. Il laissa Fred le boire avec une douceur qui le faisait vaciller. Et les larmes de Fred vinrent s'abattre sur la peau de George alors que le liquide le plus précieux du monde coulait dans sa gorge pour la dernière fois. Les battements de son cœur ralentissaient. George se sentait de plus en plus faible, mais son frère le soutenait fermement. Lorsque George fut au seuil de la mort, Fred se détacha légèrement. Il frotta son poignet sur le bout tranchant de la table et le porta aux lèvres de son frère, à moitié évanouit.

- Allez, Georgie, je t'en prie, bois.

Avec peine, il réussi à en avaler une petite gorgée en gémissant sourdement.

- Encore, allez.

Fred était désespéré. Certaines personnes ne survivaient pas et n'accédaient jamais à la transformation. Et si George faisait parti de ces personnes ?...

- Allez, je t'en supplie. Pour moi. Pour nous.

Alors George se mit à aspirer, doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus fort, s'accrochant à la seule source de vie à laquelle il avait accès. Fred grimaça sous la douleur.

Et George retomba violemment en arrière en poussant un grognement. La transformation opérait.

Et ce que vit Fred, jamais il n'aurait pensé le voir un jour.

Ce fut d'abord sa mâchoire carrée qui s'arrondit légèrement.

Puis ses traits se firent plus fins, plus juvéniles.

Son visage, plus doux.

Les traces de barbes disparurent.

Ses cheveux s'allongèrent à la même longueur que ceux de Fred et prirent le même flamboiement.

Dans sa bouche entrouverte, ses canines pointèrent, dangereuses et acérées.

Enfin, il ouvrit les yeux, deux morceaux de lune phosphorescents.

Une merveille.

Une perfection.

Son frère jumeau.

George Weasley était de retour, le même que celui qu'il avait quitté ce 2 mai 1998.

Fred l'avait ramené, sans vraiment savoir comment.

George se releva, hébété.

- Fred ? Appela-t-il.

Il paru autant surpris par le son de sa voix que son frère. Une voix si jeune.

Fred lui sourit.

- Je t'ai ramené, Georgie. Je t'ai ramené mon Georgie.

George ne comprit pas tout de suite, penchant sa tête de côté pour signifier sa confusion.

- Regarde-toi ! proposa Fred en désignant le miroir.

Alors George se releva et vacilla légèrement. Tout lui paraissait étrange. Il n'avait pas les idées claires.

Lorsqu'il vit son reflet dans le miroir, il cru d'abord que Fred avait transplané devant lui. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser l'incroyable vérité.

- Je t'ai ramené ! répétait Fred, alors que George touchait son nouveau – ancien – visage.

George se retourna, incrédule.

- Comment ?

- J'en sais rien, chuchota Fred.

Il s'approcha de son jumeau et posa une main tiède sur la joue glacée. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, la chaleur de sa main ne tenait qu'à celle qu'il avait prise de George, qu'il avait prise à jamais. Bientôt, les seuls résidus de l'ancienne humanité de son frère disparaîtraient dans le néant. Une grande vague de peine l'envahit. George le remarqua.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? On est ensemble. C'est ce que tu voulais, non ?

Sa voix était froide, dénuée d'émotion. C'est peut-être ça qui fit le plus mal à Fred.

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai voulais. Mais... mais pour ça, il a fallu que je te tue...

George haussa négligemment les épaules.

- Tu m'avais tué depuis longtemps.

Cette réponse glaciale fut comme un coup de couteau en pleine poitrine. Fred comprit que George ne serait jamais comme lui, un vampire tout foufou et complètement excentrique.

Finalement il lui avait menti, il n'avait pas eu le pouvoir d'effacer sa peine.

XxX XxX XxX

**Tamalasca, 2h45 du matin**

Une lettre était arrivée sur le bureau de David Talbot. A demi intrigué, il la décacheta et la lut.

_« Mon cher David,_

_Vous avoir fait faux bond n'a pas été l'une de mes meilleures idées de survie, je le reconnais. Néanmoins je ne l'ai fais que pour une bonne cause, j'ai enfin récupéré ce que je voulais depuis dix ans. C'est pourquoi je vous propose un marché, et j'espère, monsieur Talbot, que vous consentirez à l'accepter._

_Comme je vous l'ai dis, mon jumeau et moi sommes à nouveau réunis, pour l'éternité cette fois. Et je ne laisserai rien ni personne nous séparer une fois de plus. George et moi allons quitter le pays. Nous ne reviendrons jamais, je laisserai les veines de vos petits protégés pleines et tranquilles. Alors faites en de même pour moi, oubliez mon existence, et j'oublierai la vôtre._

_Après tout, nous désirons tous les deux la même chose, n'est-ce pas, monsieur Talbot : une vie paisible sans guerre, car j'ai le pouvoir d'en déclarer une si vous vous acharnez à me poursuivre. Et je sais que vous le savez. _

_Ne soyez pas idiot, vivez et laissez moi vivre. Et je promets que jamais plus vous ne trouverez de meurtres de mon fait en première page des journaux._

_Avec mes sincères salutations, Fred Weasley »_

David reposa la lettre et sourit Lestat pouvait dormir sur ses deux oreilles, il l'avait son héritier !

XxX XxX XxX

Avant de partir sur les routes françaises avec George, Fred avait une dernière petite tâche à accomplir.

Il se rendit pour la dernière fois à la Chaumière aux coquillages et sauta, souple comme un félin, jusqu'à la fenêtre de Victoire. La jeune fille était assise sur son lit, elle semblait triste et désespérée. En scannant ses pensées, il sut qu'elle l'attendait, qu'elle espérait qu'il reviendrait. Il soupira. Il n'aurait jamais dû entrer dans sa vie, elle était bien trop jeune, bien trop humaine, bien trop entichée. Elle n'arriverait pas à l'oublier de sitôt, s'il ne faisait rien. Pire, elle serait même capable de faire une bêtise.

Il soupira encore, l'air résolu.

- _Oubliette_, murmura-t-il.

Le téléphone de Victoire sonna, elle venait de recevoir un texto de Teddy. Immédiatement elle contacta Daphné.

- Oh Daphné, c'est moi ! Moi qui ? Bah Victoire, voyons ! Moi qui ! Il faut à tout prix que je te dise...

Fred sourit, un peu triste qu'elle ait oublié toutes leurs moments. Il la regarda une dernière fois alors qu'elle se pinçait le nez : « Ah bon, vous jouez des notes ? » disait-elle en parlant du groupe de Rock de Daphné.

Fred secoua la tête, jamais elle ne changerait ! Au moins elle était redevenue égale à elle-même.

Il sauta au bas de la maison. A quelques mètres, George l'attendait. Magnifique statue de glace inexpressive. Fred sourit tout de même à son frère, tellement heureux qu'il était de l'avoir enfin retrouvé.

Ils allaient partir en Provence, tous les deux. Claodia et Rosie les rejoindraient plus tard. Oui, l'air revigorant de la lavande ferait un bien fou à George et serait bon pour son humeur. George était toujours le PDG des Farces pour sorciers facétieux, mais Verity en avait la charge. Fred songea qu'il faudrait la transformer elle aussi changer de personnel c'était mauvais pour les affaires.

Il attrapa le bras de son frère et se mit à faire la conversation, tout seul.

Et durant les années qui suivirent, Fred continua de faire la conversation tout seul. George n'était pas devenu un tueur sanguinaire. George se contentait d'exister. La beauté du monde lui était indifférente. Pour lui, le sol semblait jonché de jonquilles, et chacune de ses jonquilles avait le rire de Zoé et les cheveux d'or de Luna.

Fred se dit qu'avec le temps ça passerait.

Après tout, ils avaient toute l'éternité.

* * *

_Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je sais, c'est triste pour George... Pauvre ti Georgie qui trouvera jamais la paix. Ce sera un bon pote à Louis !_

_Alors, ça vous a plu ?  
_

*Armant a été le compagnon de Marius pendant plusieurs siècles. Il a été changé en vampire à 16 ans et était très têtu, comme Harry.


End file.
